Eres Lo Mejor De Mi Vida (FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Despues de una amarga traicion de esas personas a las que Ash creia sus "amigos y novia", aprendio a seguir adelante y con la ayuda de cierta campeona de cabellera rubio de Sinnoh logra alcanzar sus sueños ya que ella es su gran apoyo pero ¿habra romance y sobre todo habra algo mas? (Ash x Cynthia; Rayshipping) (Lemon)
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les quiero compartir una de las historias de una de las parejas que me gustan mucho, haci es, esta historia se basa en Rayshipping (Ash x Cynthia), ya que es uno de los shipping que me ha gustado, solo espero que sea de su agrado y que los disfruten:**

 **Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

 **Nota 2: Esta historia contiene contenido lemon para mayores de 18, haci que estas advertido, si tu reacción al leer esta historia es de WTF?, te lo advertí y si te gusto la historia, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

* * *

 **Capitulo: Prologo**

Nos encontramos en la región tropical de Alola, región caracterizada por sus playas y lugares turísticos y también por ser la región más calurosa de todas.

Nos enfocamos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la región, específicamente en una habitación lujosa siendo vigilada y custodiada por guardias de la liga debido en que su interior se encontraba ni nada más y menos que Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh junto a Ash el campeón de Kanto y Alola.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama desnudos, demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

La rubia se encontraba acostada mientras que el azabache se encontraba encima de ella embistiéndola mientras con sus manos jugaba con los pechos de la campeona.

La campeona de cabellos rubios emitía sonidos de gemidos debido a la excitación que tenía al ser tomada por la persona que más ama, ya que era algo que los dos disfrutaban bastante desde que empezaron a salir.

Por otra parte, el mostaza emitía gruñidos del placer al sentir su miembro en el miembro de su amante, la excitación que tenía al sentir que la campeona de Sinnoh le abrazaba con sus piernas sus caderas con la intención que no se detuviera y que no se le alejara, los gemidos y gruñidos que ambos daban, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con las embestidas que este le daba, para ambos esto significa mucho ya que se estaban demostrando ambos su amor.

Cynthia: Ahhhh Ashhhh Ahhhh Ashhhh – gemia el nombre de su amado haciendo que el chico se excitara más y la tomara de las caderas para estar en buena posición.

Siguieron haci por algunos minutos hasta cuando sintieron que estaban por llegar a su clímax.

Ash: Ahhhh Cynthia ya no Ahhh aguanto más Ahhhh siento que Ahhh me voy Ahhhh venir – gruñía mientras se aferraba mucho a la mujer que ama

Cynthia: Ahhh Yo también Ahhhh no aguanto Ahhhh mas hagámoslo Ahhhh juntos Ahhhh – gemia mientras abrazaba del cuello al chico que le robo el corazón mientras este la abrazaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo.

Ambos: Ahhhh Te Amo Ahhhhhhhhhh – ambos estaban gimiendo al sentir que se venían mientras se besaban con mucha pasión y amor.

Unos segundos después que terminaron de venirse, tanto la rubia como el azabache se vieron a la cara con una mirada lleno de amor y algunos segundos después se besaban con mucho amor dando a entender que ambos se aman mucho y eso es algo que nadie lo va a cambiar.

Cuando Ash retiro su pene de la vagina de Cynthia, miro que estaba choreando de semen debido a que eyaculo bastante en el útero de su amada.

Cynthia se recostó en el pecho de su amado mientras el la abrazaba.

Cynthia: Sabes cielo, me la pase genial a tu lado – dijo abrazando a su chico mientras ambos se tapaban con las sabanas de la cama.

Ash: Si mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado y lo mucho que lo disfruto hacerlo contigo – dijo mientras besaba su frente

Cynthia: Si, es una noche muy especial y de hecho me siento más unida a ti – dijo mientras besaba los labios del chico del cabello azabache.

Ash: Si, sabes, desde que te conocí, me he enamorado de ti, ya que te amo por lo que eres, por ayudarme en esos momentos difíciles en los que pase, pero lo más importante es que te amo por ser mi luz y porque eres la chica con la que quiero pasar el reto de mi vida – dijo mientras abrazaba a su amada rubia.

La campeona no pudo evitar sacar algunas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su amado está totalmente recuperado después de muchas situaciones.

Unos minutos después al quedar sin energías, decidieron dormirse.

Cynthia: Tengo sueño, mejor descansemos, ya que mañana nos espera un gran día, buenas noches amor – dijo mientras se acobijaba en el pecho del azabache para quedarse dormida.

Ash: Buenas noches cielo – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su amada.

Ambos estaban descansando, desnudos, tapados bajo una sábana después de demostrarse su amor.

Por otra parte, el campeón de Kanto y Alola se quedó despierto algunos minutos reflexionando esos momentos difíciles que paso tanto con los sucesos contra el Team Rocket como la traición de esas personas que consideraba sus amigos en Kalos, en su ex novia Serena y también de esos momentos que lucho bastante para lograr sus sueños se coronarse campeón de Kanto y Alola y de cómo fue que empezó a salir con Cynthia.

Eran tanto las situaciones en las que reflexionaba el chico, pero de ser tantas cosas el sueño le gano por lo cual le dio un beso a su amada para sí quedarse dormido.

Mente de Ash: Vaya que soy muy afortunado en tener una hermosa novia y pronto será mi esposa, con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

 **Continuara**

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Kalos con Ash?

¿Cuál sería la situación difícil que atravesó Ash?

¿Cuál sería la ruptura de la relación de Ash y Serena?

¿Cómo Ash se logró coronar campeón de Kanto y Alola?

¿Desde cuándo Cynthia y Ash empezaron a salir?

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de la historia, si hay alguna duda o consulta, con gusto me lo pueden hacer y si hay algo que me hace falta mejorar, con gusto también me lo pueden indicar ya que me servirá mucho para tomar en cuenta los puntos, nos vemos en el siguiente _"Capítulo: Ruptura y Consolación"_ , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Ruptura Y Consolacion

**Hola a todos, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado mis historias seguidos pero por motivos personales y contratiempos que he tenido no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar mis capitulos o se escribir mis historias correspondientes pero para compensarlos hoy les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero mucho su comprension y sin nada mas espero que disfruten mucho de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ruptura y Consolación.**

Después de esa noche especial donde ambos campeones se demostraron su amor uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, ambos descansaban abrazados donde solo una sábana los sus cuerpos desnudos donde el contacto de sus cuerpos los calentaba para pasar la noche.

Mientras la campeona dormía comodamente en el pecho de su amado, el campeon de cabellos azabache aun no podia contener el sueño debido a un mal recuerdo que tuvo despues de esa amarga traicion por parte de sus "amigos" en especial por parte de una chica peli miel.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en la región Kalos, donde se lleva a cabo la final de la liga de Kalos en donde en estos momentos un chico de cabellos azabache de piel morena se enfrentaba con su Greninja-Ash a un sujeto quien tenia en el campo a su Mega Charizard X en la cual la batalla estaba muy tensa ya que ambos estaban dando lo mejor para ganar la pelea.

En el publico todo mundo se encontraba muy ansiosos de ver el resultado de la batalla ya que era una de las mejores batallas que se estaban disputando.

Entre los expectadores se encontraban en esos entonces los "amigos de Ash" como lo eran Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y su novia Serena estaban viendo el combate que se estaba disputando Ash por la liga Pokemon en donde cada uno tenia esperanzas que esta vez Ash ganara la liga despues de 5 intentos en donde en los 5 intentos no ha ganado ninguna liga salvo la Liga Naranja aunque esa liga no cuenta como una liga oficial.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla la batalla se estaba tensando mucho en donde un ataque con Mega Suriken de agua de Greninja chocaba con un ataque de Puño Dragon por parte del Mega Charizard X en donde ambos ataques sacaban un humo que tapaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo en campo.

Minutos de tencion vivieron tanto los entrenadores como la multitud que observaba la batalla de Ash contra Alain.

Despues de esos minutos de tension el humo se empezo a disparcer en el cual todos estaban sorprendidos debido aque los pokemon de ambos entrenadores aun se mantenian en pie con la diferencia que Charizard habia perdido su Megaforma y Greninja todavia se mantenia de pie pero unos pasaron unos segundos donde Greninja no aguanto mas y cayo inconsciente mientras el inicial de Kanto todavia se mantenia de pie donde despues de esa increibe batalla se anunciaba al nuevo campeon de la liga Pokemon.

Referi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, GRENINIJA YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL NUEVO CAMPEON DE LA LIGA DE KALOS ES ALAIN - anuncio al nuevo campeon de la liga Pokemon.

Mientras muchos empezaban a celebrar la victoria del nuevo campeon de la liga Pokemon, el azabache quien seguia de rodillas pudo observar el rostro de desepcion de sus amigos quien vinieron a la region a apoyarlo y al final les termino fallando.

Ash: Gracias amigos por ayudarme en esta pelea, aunque hicimos lo mejor que pudimos les he fallado de nuevo - dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a sus pokemones.

Pikacu: Pika Pika Chu (No te sientas mal, estamos orgullosos de ti) - dijo su pokemon tratando de animar a su entrenador.

Greninja: Gre gre gre gre (Animo, hicistes un gran trabajo) - el pokemon rana animaba a su entrenador.

Hawlucha: Haw lu Haw lu (Tu eres un gran entrenador) - dijo el pokemon ave tratando de sentir bien a su entrenador.

Ash: Gracias chicos, no se que haria sin ustedes - dijo mientras agradecia a sus pokemones.

Despues de algunos momentos el entrenador de Kanto guardo sus Pokeball con sus pokemon mientras se dirigia al centro pokemon para que curan a sus pokemones, mientras se dirigia al centro pokemon se encontraba buscando a su novia Serena y a sus amigos a quienes no veian por ninguna parte hasta que vio algo que le rompio el corazon.

Vio a su novia Serena besandose con Alain en una pose comprometedora, la cual le rompio mucho el corazon al azabache.

Alain: Vaya princesa, ya era tiempo que te alejaras de ese perdedor y en cambio prefirieras a un ganador como yo - dijo sarcasticamente mientras se volvian a besar.

Serena: Siendote sincero yo crei que lo amaba, pero como veo que no ha ganado ninguna liga, denada me sirve ser novia de un perdedor que lo unico que siento al estar a su lado, es vergüenza - dijo mientras se separaba del beso de su amante.

Alain: Si, ese perdedor no va a conseguir nada, ya que es un bueno para nada - dijo mientras ambos volvian a compartir un beso en los labios.

Para el azabache ya era demasiado dolor que sentia por lo cual con todas las fuerzas que tenia corrio lejos de aquella chica de cabellera miel, de aquella de la que alguna vez amo y ahora con esto ya no queria saber nada de ella.

Despues de algunos minutos el moreno con algunas lagrimas en los ojos logro llegar al Centro Pokemon por sus pokemones y sus cosas hasta cuando escucho una conversacion con la cual su dolor aumentaba mas al escuchar como sus amigos lo traicionaban a sus espaldas.

Misty: Vaya otra vez es la misma mierda con el, hasta cuando va a suceder esto - decia bien furiosa por el resultado de la liga.

Brock: No entiendo nada, tantos pokemones que tiene y elije a los mas debiles - dijo desepcionado del azabache.

Tracey: Que bueno que me aleje de el, es preferible estar encerrado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak a estar viajando con ese perdedor - dijo de manera tranquila.

Max: Yo crei que esta vez iba a ser las cosas diferentes pero al parecer nos equivocamos - dijo al igual que Brock desepcionado del mostaza.

May: Y pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo por venir hasta aqui solo para ver esto - dijo sin emocion alguna.

Dawn: Yo me arrepiento que haber viajado con el y de haberlo animado vistiendome de porrista - dijo muy decepcionado del azabache.

May: Lo mejor es viajar con Drew y con Paul, ellos si son ganadores - dijo decidida.

Iris: Yo no entiendo porque sigue siendo entrenador, para mi que deberia renunciar ya que si sigue haci no va a llegar a nada y toda la vida va a ser un fracasado y un bueno para nada, a parte sigue siendo ese niño inmaduro - dijo muy furiosa al igual que Misty despues de la desepcion de ese resultado.

Cilan: Ash es la verguenza para nosotros, ya que por sus fracasos nos hace ver mal - dijo desepcionado al igual que el resto de los demas.

Clemont: Vaya que Serena lo dejo por Alain - dijo sarcasticamente sin saber que la persona a la que estan traicionando los estaba escuchando.

Ash ya no soporto tanto el dolor al escuchar todo lo que decian de el a sus espaldas mas lo ultimo que dijo el lider de gimnasio de Luminalia ya que esto fue el vaso que derramo la gota por lo cual el azabache decidio enfrentarlos de una vez por todas para haci alejarse de ellos para siempre.

Todos: Ash, amigo - digieron fingiendo estar calmados al ver que entraba el azabache a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ash: YO NO SOY AMIGO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS TE LASTIMAN, DE LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE CONCIDERAS TUS AMIGOS QUE TE APOYAN EN TODO, DE LAS PERSONAS POR LAS CUALES TE SACRIFICAS O ARRIESGAS TU CULO POR SALVARLES EL DE ELLOS Y POR LOS QUE ESTAS AL PENDIENTE PARA QUE AL FINAL TE TRAICIONEN DE ESA MANERA, ESTO ES EL COLMO, CREI QUE USTEDES ERAN UNAS PERSONAS AGRADABLES PERO YA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ES HACI, QUE SON EL TIPO DE PERSONAS INTERESADAS Y REPUGNANTES QUE HE CONOCIDO - les grito confrontando a las personas que le causaban ese dolor en su corazon mientras los demas estaban en shock al ser descubiertos por el azabache.

En esos momentos llega Serena al lugar donde se encontraban los ahora ex amigos de Ash justo en el momento que lo estan traicionando.

Serena: Que es lo que esta pasando aqui mi amor- dijo fingiendo estar preocupada por el azabache.

Ash: NO TE BASTA HACERME DAÑO DE LA MANERA QUE LO HACIAS CON ALAIN Y AHORA TIENES EL DESCARO DE BUSCARME - le grito a la peli miel mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Serena: De que estas hablando amor - dijo asustada fingiendo estar confundida por lo que su novio decia.

Ash: Y TODAVIA TIENES EL DESCARO DE MENTIRME, CREI QUE ERAS ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL AL IGUAL QUE CREI QUE USTEDES ERAN MIS MEJORES AMIGOS PERO SON UNOS PENDEJOS DE MIERDA QUE SOLO SE PREOCUPAN POR LO QUE UNO TIENE O ES, SON DESPECIABLES - les grito mientras se iba tranquilizando mientras los demas aun seguian shock sintiendose mal por lo que estaba pasando tratando de disculparse con el entrenador de Kanto cosa que no lograban.

Serena: Mi amor yo lo puedo exp... - no puedo terminar su frase porque el azabache la interrumpio.

Ash: EXPLICARME QUE, EXPLICARME QUE PORQUE NO GANE NADA ME DEJAR POR OTRO, EXPLICARME QUE TALVEZ EL DIA DE MAÑANA RESULTES COGIENDO CON OTRO, no Serena, yo te amaba, tu eras muy importante para mi pero gracias a esto rompistes este lazo, por el daño que me hicistes ya no quiero ser mas tu novio, aqui terminamos - dijo el azabache haciendo llorar a la peli miel aunque tambien para el esta decision le dolio mas que a ella en el fondo de su alma.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras el azabache corrio lo mas que pudo agarrando a todos sus pokemones y sus cosas mientras salia de aquel centro pokemon.

Una vez se habia alejado del centro pokemon procedio a sacar de su pokeball a su pokemon volador para que lo llevara al aeropuerto de Kalos para irse le ragion lo mas pronto posible.

Ash: Noivern sal - dijo sacando a su pokemon aun con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el pokemon volador salia - Amigo llevame al aeropuerto de Kalos, rapido - ordeno a su pokemon mientras se subia en su lomo.

Una vez se subio en su lomo el entrenador procedio despegar al aeropuerto de Kalos para tomar el vuelo que rapidamente parte a Kanto.

Una vez llego al aeropuerto solicito a la asesora un vuelo para Kanto.

Asesora: Buenas Tardes joven en que lo puedo ayudar - dijo con una sonrisa mientras atendia al azabache.

Ash: Necesito un vuelo de inmediato que me lleve a la region de Kanto - dijo con algo de prisa tratando de disfrazar su tristeza.

Asesora: Bueno joven, aqui esta su boleto, el vuelo va a despegar en 10 minutos por lo cual debe abordar lo mas pronto posible la puerta 69 - dijo mientras le entregaba los boletos.

Ash: Gracias - dijo mientras tomaba los boletos para luego proceder a tomar el vuelo.

Una vez tomo el vuelo, minutos despues el vuelo partio de Kalos a Kanto, mientras esperaban llegar a su hogar Ash discremante estaba llorando por estos acontecimientos, ya que jamas creyo vivir esta experiencia con sus ex amigos y en especial con su ahora ex novia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en el cual el azabache seguia llorando hasta que se tranquilizo quedandose dormido.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Despues de recordar estos sucesos que vivio en Kalos, al ver como la campeona de Sinnoh dormia placidamente en su pecho otro recuerdo vino a la mente cuando su hermoso angel de cabellera rubia lo ayudo a olvidar la traicion que vivio y gracias al apoyo de ella consuguio el titulo de campeon de Kanto al ganarle a Lance y coronarse como el primer campeon regional de Alola y principalmente cuando empezo a salir con Cynthia.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en la region Kanto, en camino a Pueblo Paleta para ser precisos un dia despues de aquellos acontesimientos que el azabache vivio en aquella region, en la cual se sentia muy dolido, triste y sin ganas de nada debido a que perdio a sus amigos y a su primera novia, lo cual hace que se deprimiera tanto, haciendo que llore todo el tiempo.

Sus pokemones ya no soportaban ver esto, ver a su entrenador depimido y sin podes hacer nada para animarlo, ya que esta situacion los deprimia mucho.

En su camino el azabache se encontraba llorando ya que aunque dio todo lo mejor de el para ganar la liga aun haci termino perdiendola lo cual hace que pierda su fuerza de voluntad.

Mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su hogar, no se dio cuenta que una chica de larga estatura, para ser exacto una chica de cabellera rubio caminaba en la zona donde Ash caminaba haciendo que ambos chocaran debido a que el mostaza no se dio cuenta debido a que se encontraba ocupado llorando lo cual no le importo en los a quien boto debido a su tristeza, cuando se levanto para disculparse con la mujer, no lo pudo creer quien era, era Cynthia Shirona, la campeona de la region de Sinnoh, quien ese momento cuando vio al azabache su corazon empezo a latir al volverse a ver con el chico que tanto amaba.

Cynthia: Ashh eres tu - le pregunto al entrenador de kanto.

Ash: Cynthia - la miro a la cara mientras aun tenia las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Cynthia: Ash, que tienes - le pregunto muy preocupada al ver al azabache de esa manera.

Ash: No es nada Cynthia - dijo tratando de ocultarle la verdad pero aun haci era imposible.

Cynthia: Ash, se que algo no esta bien, porfavor dime que tienes, a caso no confias en mi - le dijo algo triste al entrenador de cabellos azabache.

Ash: No es eso Cynthia, solo que esto es algo doloroso para mi - dijo algo calmado.

Cynthia: Confia en mi, dime que es lo que tienes - dijo convenciendo al mostaza para que hablara

Ash: Bueno Cynthia, lo que sucede es - empezo a decirle con lagrimas en los ojos.

Poco a poco que conto todo lo que habia pasado en Kalos, su derrota a manos de Alain, su ruptura con Serena y la traicion por parte de aquellas personas a las cuales alguna vez las considero sus amigos.

Despues que le termino de contar todo a la campeona el azabache ya no aguanto mas y su tristeza aumento haciendo que la campeona lo abrazara de una manera tierna haciendo sentir bien al azabache.

Cynthia: Tranquilo Ash, tu no estas solo, tienes el apoyo de tu madre, tienes el apoyo de tus pokemon y tienes mi apoyo, yo nunca te abandonare, yo te hare sentir mejor - dijo la campeona mientras lo seguia consolando.

Ash: Gracias Cynthia, gracias, no sabes como me alegro volverte a ver - dijo mientras recibia unu beso en la mejia de la chica de cabellera rubio.

Pensamientos de Cynthia: ""No te preocupes Ash, yo te hare sentir mejor, nunca te voy a abandonar, ya que tu eres importante para mi, aunque te tenga que llevar a Sinnoh yo voy a curar tu corazon de todo ese dolor, todo esto lo hago porque te amo "" - dijo entre sus pensamientos mientras seguia consolando mientras se tranquilizaba.

6 MESES DESPUES:

Habian pasado 6 meses desde los acontecimientos que cambiaron la vida del azabache en el cual gracias a la ayuda que recibio de Cynthia, Ash pudo hacerse con la liga de la Meseta Añil ganando la liga de Kanto al igual gracias al vinculo que tiene con sus pokemones pudo enfrentarse al alto mando y salir victorioso donde tubo la oportunidad de enfrentarle al entonces campeon de la region de Kanto Lance:

Nos encontramos en el estadio de Kanto, en donde se esta viviendo una de las mejores batallas pokemon ya que esta batalla define el titulo de campeon de Kanto en donde Lance lanzo un poderoso ataque con su Dragonite al pokemon de fuego de Ash mientras Ash con su Mega Charizard Y logro darle el maximo ataque para defenderse del otro pokemon.

En ambiente era tenso, ya que era el mismo ambiente que se vivio en la final de la liga de Kalos cuando se enfrento a Alain, donde una nube de polvo cubria en donde nadie podia visualizar con claridad que es lo que sucedida en ese campo de batalla.

Todos estaban ansiosos de ver el resultado de la batalla para ver si Lance sigue conservando su titulo o si hay un nuevo campeon.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el humo se dispersiono mostrando a un Dragonite debilitado mientras se muestra a Charizard de pie perdiendo su mega forma dando señal a un nuevo campeon.

Referi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DRAGONITE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR LO CUAL SIGNIFICA QUE EL NUEVO CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE KANTO ES ASH KETCHUM - anunciaba al nuevo campeon de la region.

Ash no podria creer lo que sucedida, despues de muchos fracasos y traiciones que vivio al fin logro ser el campeon de su propia region, dando haci un nuevo inicion en Ash, en donde despues de la batalla Lance aun siendo campeon de Johto con gusto le hizo entrego de su titulo de campeon de Kanto al azabache en una ceremonia que se celebro en honor a la victoria del mostaza.

Muchas personas admiraban mucho a Ash debido a que despues de la victoria que obtuvo con su titulo es considerado como el orgullo de Kanto al tener sus titulos de Batalla de la Frontera, la Liga Naranja y ahora el titulo de Campeon de Kanto.

Despues de una ceremonia su madre Delia Ketchum, su hermano Red y su mejor amigo de la infancia Kalm llegaron a felicitarlo y posteriormente fueron a celebrar.

Dias despues de la victoria de Ash, estaba agradecido con Arceus de poder haberle dado otra oportunidad de poder cumplir sus sueños en especial con aquella campeona de cabellos rubios ya que gracias a ella pudo lograr conseguir sus sueños, a pesar que no pudo estar en su batalla por sus obligaciones como campeona, ella sea donde sea lo apoyaba sin importar nada, ya que tambien el joven moreno decidio darle otra oportunidad al amor debido a que se empezo a enamorar de la campeona de Sinnoh no por lo que tenia si no por lo dulce que ella era con el, por estar con el en las buenas y en las malas, por ayudarlo a sacarlos de las situaciones dificiles y por ser una persona especial para el que se preocupa mucho por el, cualidades que no obtenia de Serena.

2 MESES DESPUES DE LA VICTORIA DE ASH:

Despues de 2 meses, Ash fue llamado a una junta con todos los campeones de todas las regiones que se realizaria en Alola, una region tropical que se encuentra al oeste de Kanto, ya que la junta consistia en debatir para que se abra por primera vez la liga pokemon en la region de alola, debido a que esta no contaba con lideres de Gymnasio ya que en su lugar estos eran sustituidas por el recorrido insular donde cada entrenador que recolecte 8 cristales Z y obtenga una pulsera Z podria entrar a la liga.

En la reunion que se realizo asistieron los campeones: Steven campeon de Hoenn, Mirto campeon de Unova, Lance aun Campeon de Jhoto, Diantha Campeona de Kalos y fue donde la volvio a ver, Cynthia La Campeona de Sinnoh.

Cuando comenzo la reunion los demas campeones felicitaron a Ash por su victoria y posteriormente siguieron la reunion.

Despues de algunas horas la reunion habia concluido donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo la forma en como se realizaria la liga.

Para Ash decidio volver a participar en la liga despues de un corto receso de su victoria por lo cual realizo los pasos correspondientes del recorrido insular donde pudo derrotar a casa capitan debido a que todos los capitantes son fuertes por el poder z que utilizaban cosa que no le importaba al azabache debido a que el utilizo este viaje despues de esa reunion como un viaje de supervivencia, en la cual pudo pasar cada una de las pruebas.

Una vez logro obtener los cristales Z necesarios para poder participar y de formar un equipo poderoso, ya se encontraba listo para enfrentarse en la liga.

En el transcurso de la liga, pudo encontrarse con la campeona Cynthia con la cual sus tiempos libres decidio convivirlos con ella.

En las citas que han tenido ambos se la han pasado muy bien, en la cual esos momentos especiales nadie podia cambiarlos ya que los 2 tienen sentimientos por el otro por lo cual es un vinculo que se empezaba a formar, ya que Ash ni cuando anduvo con Serena tenia ese vinculo como lo tiene con Cynthia.

Dias mas tardes se realizaron los enfrentamientos de las ligas donde Ash cada vez avanzaba a la siguiente ronda ya que cada batalla se complicaba mas hasta llegar a la batalla final donde se enfrento a un sujeto de nombre Sun donde ambos se enfrentaban por el titulo del Campeon de Alola.

Ambos dieron una espectacular batalla donde cada vez se complicaban, ya que llegaron al momento definitivo donde Sun tenia a su pokemon Decidueye mientras que Ash tenia a su Greninja en su forma de sincronizacion en donde ambos entrenadores utilizaron el movimiento Z de su pokemon correspondiente dando haci un poderoso ataque chocando haciendo que una nube de humo se elevara para que poco a poco se empezara a dispersar.

Todos estaban tensos por descubrir quien es el primer campeon de Alola debido a que de ese tipo de ataques muchos no logra aguantar.

Entre los espectadores la campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba apoyando al entrenador Campeon de Kanto ya que estaba preocupada luego de ver esa pelea.

Despues que se dispersara el humo se podian apreciar ambos pokemones de pie aunque Greninja haya perdido su forma de sincronizacion aun estaba de pie para despues ver caer debilitado al pokemon de tipo planta al suelo.

Referi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DECIDUEYE YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL GANADOR Y PRIMER CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE ALOLA ES PARA ASH KETCHUM - anuncio al primer campeon de la region.

Para Ash esto era la gloria debido a que ahora contaba con 2 titulos como campeon regional dando a entender que estaba a pocos pasos de coronarse como maestro pokemon y sabia que ese apoyo que le brindaba Cynthia es la clave que lo ayudaron a conseguir la victoria.

Unas horas despues de la ceremonia Cynthia fue a buscar al azabache que al parecer se encontraba en la playa reflexionando.

Cynthia: Ash - dijo mientras lo iba a abrazar.

Ash: Cynthia, gracias por todo, gracias a ti y tu apoyo he podido lograr conseguir mis sueños y aparte eres una persona muy especial para mi - dijo mientras este la rodeaba de la cintura.

Cynthia: No sabes como me da gusto que lo hayas conseguido, ya que te mereces estas recompensas y sobre todo tu eres un chico lindo, que se preocupan por los demas y esta ahi para sus amigos y sus pokemones y por la cual es una de las razones que me enamore de ti - dijo mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello

Ash: Me siento muy feliz a tu lado mi campeona por no abandonarme y por ser una persona buena conmigo y por eso te amo mi Cynthia Shirona - dijo mientras que acercaba sus labios a los de la campeona.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor el cual ambos los disfrutaban mucho.

Despues de unos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno pero con una sonrisa mas por parte del moreno debido a que se le estaba declarando a la campeona.

Ash: Cynthia, quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto a la rubia.

Cynthia: Si Ash, si quiero ser tu novia, ya que tu eres muy importante para mi y eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - dijo volviendo a unis sus labios con el azabache como muestra de un verdadero amor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Despues de recordar todos esos sucesos miraba a su novia que aun dormia en sus pecho por lo cual procedio a darle un beso en su frente.

Ash: Como te amo mi Cynthia, gracias por hacerme feliz - susurro para posteriormente dormirse por el sueño que tenia.

Para ambos esa fue su noche especial, donde ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez y unieron sus corazones y sus almas en uno solo dando a entender que el verdadero amor nunca abandona y siempre esta para ti en cualquier situacion.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mi capitulo y disculpen la tardanza por actualizar pero como lo comentaba por varios motivos no pude actualizar pero lo prometido es deuda, por lo cual espero les haya gustado y espero no me juzguen por el capitulo ya que trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo ya que nadie es perfecto en esta vida, haci que nos vemos a la proxima con el capitulo: _"Capítulo 2: Una Pareja Que Sale A La Luz"._**


	3. Una Pareja Que Sale A La Luz

**Hola a todos, de nuevo regrese con el siguiente capitulo, una disculpa por la tardar en actualizar esta historia, pero me llevo tiempo en pensar e inspirarme para escribir el capitulo, pero hoy los compensare con un nuevo capitulo, solo espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una Pareja Que Sale A La Luz.**

Despues de una noche muy especial para los campeones regionales, en la hermosa region de Alola, ambos estaban durmiendo placidamente y abrazados sintiendo el calor de ambos, siendo otra noche de pasion que comparten los dos juntos, ya que ambos disfrutaban hacerlo en compañia de la persona que mas aman en la vida y eso es algo que nadie lo cambiara.

Despues de unas horas, amanecia en la region, iluminando un poco la venta de la habitacion donde la pareja se encontraba haciendo que el azabache fuera el primero en despertar.

Ash: Vaya, si que fue otra noche a tu lado - susurro con una sonrisa mientras se despertaba hasta sentir el tacto de una persona.

Pudo ver que esa persona era su amada Cynthia que lo estaba abrazando, el azabache solo procedio a darle un calido beso en la frente mientras la rubia seguia dormida.

Ash: Vaya, que hermosa se ve cuando duerme - susurro de una manera dulce para despues levantarse de aquella cama mientras se ponia una toalla para dirigirse al baño de la habitacion.

una vez entro al baño, procedio a preparar la tina con agua tibia para poderse dar un relajante baño para recuperar algo de energias y que lo pudiera relajar.

Mientras el azabache se relajaba en la tina, la campeona de cabellera rubia se desperto sintiendo que no tenia ninguna prenda de vestir puesta y que solo la cubria una sabana.

Cynthia: Vaya, eso si que fue increible - dijo con una sonrisa recordando otra noche al lado de su amado azabache mientras se levantaba.

Una vez se levanto, vio que su amado no se encontraba en la habitacion, por lo cual se cubrio con una toalla para dirigirse al año para poder tomar una ducha.

Una vez la chica de cabellera rubia largo entro al baño, escucho que alguien estaba en la tina mientras escuchaba musica, aunque logro identificar la vos de esa persona por el simpre hecho que cantaba mientras se relajaba.

Ash: "Water gray

Through the windows, up the stairs

Chilling rain

Like an ocean everywhere

Don't wanna reach for me, do you?" - cantaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona, por lo cual siguio con que estaba haciendo.

El chico disfrutaba esa relajante ducha hasta que sintio el tacto de una persona, era su amada quien se quito la toalla para poder abrazar a su amado.

Ash: Ahh eres tu mi amor - dijo mientras se acomodaba para darle espacio a su amada.

Cynthia: Si mi Ashy, como no te vi en habitacion, mejor decidi tomarme una ducha hasta que te vi por lo cual quise acompañarte- dijo de manera tierna mientras enjabonaba a su amado de una manera exitosa haciendo que el chico se excitara.

Sin pensarlo el azabache hace lo mismo a su amada para despues de unos minutos proceder a besar esos labios que tanto disfrutaba sentir mientras la campeona se ponia encima del azabache sin romper el beso.

 **(Nota: Alerta de Lemon, si eres menor y no quieres traumarte, te sugiero que te saltes esta parte, si de igual manera te vale, no es mi problema por un trauma pervertido, haci que estas advertido).**

Despues de esta accion, siguieron con su sesion de besos pero se detenian por la falta de oxigeno, por lo cual el campeon de Kanto acomo a la chica de Sinnoh para ir besando desde su cuello hasta llegar a su intimidad, el cual no lo penso 2 veces y empezo a chuparle su parte intima a la campeona llenandola de placer.

Cynthia: AHHHHHH ASHIIII AHHHHHHHH MAS DAME MASSSS ASHHHHH - gemia del placer agarrandose de uno de los lados de la tina mientras este chupaba su parte intima y con sus manos jugaba con los pechos de su amada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la campeona ya no aguantaba mas ya que estaba a punto de venirse.

Cynthia: AHHHHHHH ME VENGO ASHHHH ME VENGO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del placer viniendose en la boca de su amado haciendo que este disfrute mucho de sus liquidos.

Ash: Si que eres deliciosa mi Cynthia Shinora - dijo mietras la volvia a besar para despues chuparle sus grandes pechos.

Cynthia: SIII MI ASHIII NO PARES QUIERO MASSSS MI ASHIIII - gemia al sentir esa hermosa sensacion por parte de su amado.

Segundos despues, la pareja cambio de posicion agachandose al mienbro de su amado.

Cynthia: Ahora es mi turno de complacerte mi campeon - dijo mientras agarraba el miembro erecto del chico - Wooow si que tu amiguito esta emocionado por ser utilizado - dijo mientras acercaba su boca al su miembro.

Una vez metio el pene de su amado a su boca empezo a saborear el mienbro de su amado haciendo que el azabache gruña del placer.

Ash: AHHHHHHHHH SI MI CYNTHIA NO PARES UHHHHHHHHHH SIGUE UHHHHHHHHH - gruñia del placer disfrutando del tratamiento que le daba su novia.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que el azabache ya no aguanto mas ya que esta a punto de venirse.

Ash: AHHHHHHHHH CREO QUE ME VOY A UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gruño del placer mientras se venia en la boca de su amada.

Una vez termino de venirse, la chica de cabellera rubia disfrutaba mucho el sabor del semen del chico.

Cynthia: Esta muy rico Ashy - dijo mientras se tragaba el semen del azabache para despues volverle a dar un beso en los labios.

Una vez se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, la pareja cambio nuevamente de posicion donde el azabache se recosto mientras que la campeona puso encima de el, en donde poco a poco fue introducciendo su pene a la intimidad de la peli rubia quien poco a poco empezo a cabagarlo mientras chupaba los pezones de la rubia.

Cynthia: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SI MI ASHY AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH NO PARES AHHHHHHHHH - gritaba del placer mientras abrazaba a su amado para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Paso un buen rato donde ambos seguian en esa posicion hasta que Ash decidio probar una nueva pose con Cyntia, donde esta sin que se separaran la cargo mientras que ella con las piernas cruzadas se sostenia del azabache quien la llevo a una de las paredes del baño donde empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas pasando un buen rato en esta pose hasta que ambos estaban a punto de venirse.

Ash: YA NO AGUANTO MASS CREO QUE VOY A VENIRMEEEEEEE - gritaba entre gruñidos.

Cynthia: HAZLOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH LLENAME CON TU AHHHHHHHHHH AMOR - gritaba entre gemidos aferrandose al chico mientras tenia sus piernas cruzadas a su cintura con el fin de estar sostenida a el.

Ambos no aguantaron mas y con una ultima embestida tanto el azabache como la rubia llegaron a su climax llenando el utero de la campeona del semen de su amado mezclado de sus propios liquidos.

Una vez terminaron con su sesion de pasion, ambos se volvieron a besar donde despues por la falta de oxigeno el azabache llevo cargada a la rubia mientras el se volvia a recostar en la tina para despues la campeona se quitar encima de el.

 **(Fin del lemon)**

Despues de este hermoso acto el cual ambos disfrutaban hacer, la pareja se termino de duchar y de vestir para ir a dar un paseo por toda la region de la cual el azabache era el campeon de la region.

La pareja salieron a caminar a la playa tomados de las manos como muchas parejas de novios.

Gracias a los accesorios que ambos campeones llevaban puestos como gafas de sol, sombreros o gorros, nadie de las personas los pudieron reconocer en donde la pareja agradecia a Arceus por permitirles disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin ser atacados por sus aficionados.

Mientras tanto en Kanto, especificamente en Pueblo Paleta.

Una mujer de aproximadamente de unos 42 años se encontraba realizando el aseo de la casa, quien mientras limpiaba los muebles recordaba los logros que sus hijos Ash y Red habian conseguido, haciendo que se sienta nostalgica, ya que eran los mismos logros que su fallecido esposo Satoshi, padre de los azabaches, obtuvo cuando inicio su relacion con Delia aun cuando esta salio embarazada de Red y Ash, aunque a pesar de las situaciones que paso para criar sola a sus hijos, estaba sintiendo como unas lagrimas de tristeza estaban saliendo de sus ojos al recordar la tragica muerte de su marido tras el atentado provocado por el Team Rocket en aquella epoca.

Por lo cual despues de haber terminado de limpiar la casa, fue a su habitacion a buscar una cajita de oro que la tenia guardada en su mesita de noche de donde saco 2 pulseras que Satoshi le dio a Delia para que se las entregara a sus hijos cuando ambos consiguieran alcanzar sus sueños.

Una vez teniendo las pulseras en sus manos, fue a la sala, en donde tenia una foto de su marido con el trofeo del titulo del campeon regional de Kanto siendo rodeado por todo su equipo pokemon, por lo cual se puso en posicion de oracion mientras observaba los trofeos que sus hijos habia conseguido.

Delia: Gracias cariño por haber estado en esos momentos cuando te necesite, a pesar de lo sucedido, como quisiera que vieras a tus hijos en estos momentos, como me hubiera gustado que los vieras crecer, ya que cuando los miro me acuerdo de aquella epoca en donde me pedistes que fuera tu novia el cual acepte, a pesar de las situaciones que paso Ash con esas malas personas que no merecen ni el perdon de Arceus, te agradesco mucho el haberme dado a mis hermosos hijos, a mi sangre, por lo cual voy a cumplir tu promesa entregandoles estos amuletos que les hicistes cuando nacieron y estes donde este para mi tu, Red y Ash son mi mayor bendicion - decia mirando el altar con la foto de su difunto marido mientras salian lagrimas en sus ojos quien en modo de oracion bendecia las pulseras que le iba a entregar a sus hijos.

Volviendo a Alola con la pareja.

Ambos pasaron el dia en la playa disfrutando del sol, jugando en la arena, nadando y entre otras actividades que disfrutaban hacer como pareja, ya que ambos se olvidaron de su estres por defender su titulo de sus regiones correspondientes ya que solo se concentraron en disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Mas tarde ese dia.

Despues de haber disfrutado del dia en la playa, la pareja disfruto de un delicioso almuerzo, para que en el atardecer se dirigieron a la disco que se encontraba algunos metros de la playa donde la pareja bailaron y se divirtieron.

Ya cansados por haber bailado mucho, se dispusieron a salir de la disco a la playa para poder apreciar el bello anochecer en la region.

Cynthia: Vaya mi amor, si que en estos meses que he estado a tu lado, han sido los mejores dias de mi vida - dijo mientras su amado lo abrazaba de una manera muy dulce.

Ash: Si mi cielo, nunca crei que la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, especial a una hermosa novia como lo es mi campeona de Sinnoh - dijo mientras le besaba su frente.

Cynthia: Vaya mi Ashy, y jamas pense que fueras tan romantico y muy especial conmigo- dijo mientras mantenian su vista al atardecer siendo abrazado de una manera comoda.

Ash: Y como no amar a una chica tan dulce, tan especial que ha sido mi gran apoyo, yo le agradezco a Arceus por haberte puesto en mi camino, ya que eres mi mayor bendicion - dijo mientras miraba con una sonria como el Glaceon de su amada jugaba con su pikachu de una manera tierna.

Cynthia: Asi es amor, ya que nunca crei de la manera que te traicionaron, despues de todo lo que has hecho por ellos, para que te pagaran de esta manera - dijo con algo de seriedad.

Ash: Lo se amor, pero no hay que dejarnos llevar por el pasado, hay que seguir con nuestro futuro, aunque solo espero que Charlies y Scott organizen el torneo mundial lo mas pronto posible para poder vengarme de esos idiotas de una manera que no se lo esperan - dijo con decision.

Cynthia: Si, yo se que se merecen ser humillados de la peor forma, pero mientras llega eso hay que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas - dijo la campeona de Sinnoh mientras se seguian disfrutando del momento.

Ash: Si, tienes razon, pero tengo una duda, cuantas veces hemos tenido intimidad - pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Cynthia: Haciendo cuentas, creo que exageradamente de 15 a 16 veces del tiempo que llevamos de ser novios, pero a pesar de eso, no me canso de hacerlo contigo, ya que cada vez que tenemos intimidad me siento unida a ti - dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras llegaba a su mente que era la primera mujer en tomar la intimidad del azabache.

Ash: Siendote sincero, yo tambien me siento mas unida a ti, y le doy gracias a Arceus de ser la primera mujer a la que le doy mi primera vez, ya que hubiera cometido un grave error si lo hubiera hecho con Serena - dijo con un poco de asco al recordar a esa mujer que lo traiciono.

Cynthia: Tienes razon Ashy, pero tambien el tiempo que llevamos haciendolo siempre terminas corriendote en mi interior - dijo con algo de duda y de miedo ya que eso significaria una cosa.

Ash: Te entiendo amor, tienes miedo que si llegaras a quedar embarazada te abandone con mi futuro hijo, pero dejame decirte que si eso llegara a pasar, jamas me alejaria de ti, menos si estuvieras esperando un hijo mio, ya que tu y mis pequeños seria la razon de mi vida por la cual lucharia y no me importara dejar mi titulo por estar con mi familia - dijo decidido mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amada.

Cynthia: No sabes lo mucho que me haces feliz y por esa razon te amo mucho mi campeon -dijo mientras se volvian a besar.

Mientras la pareja se besaba, no se dieron cuenta que una persona los estaba fotografiando.

¿?: Vaya, esto si que vale oro, el campeon de Kanto/Alola besandose con la campeona de Sinnoh jijiiji, esto sera muy interesante - dijo mientras seguia fotografiando a la pareja para la empresa que trabajaba.

 **Semanas despues:**

Despues de haber disfrutado de sus vacaciones, ambos regresaron a sus regiones correspondientes debido a sus obligaciones de campeones regionales, aunque despues que regreso a su region correspondiente la peli rubio, ultimamente a estado comportandose algo rara sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, ya que en ocaciones se sentia mareada e incluso vomitaba muy frecuente, hasta hubo una vez que se desmayo, pero esos sintomas no le habia dado mucha importancia ya que ella creia que era el estres por defender su titulo o si hay algo que le habia caido mal por lo cual solo se tomo algunos calmantes y te caliente para relajarla.

Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto, especificamente en la liga Añil, el azabache combatia con una chica de cabellera rubia procediente de la region de Kalos, en donde se disputaban la final por el titulo de campeon regional donde ella tenia en el campo a un Mega Absol en el campo como unico pokemon mientras que el azabache tenia a Pikachu en el campo y reservado a Charizard.

¿?: Ahora Mega Absol, usa tu ataque de canto mortal - le exigia al pokemon mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque al pokemon del campeon.

Ash: Pikachu, esquivalo - dijo a su pokemon mientras esquivaba el ataque.

¿?: Ahora Mega Absol prepara tu ataque de cuchilla - exigo al pokemon mientras preparaba un ataque para lanzarselo al pokemon del campeon de la region.

Ash: Es ahora o nunca pikachu, UNAMONOS EN UNO SOLO Y USEMOS EL PODER DE LOS MOVIMIENTOS Z - dijo a su pokemon mientras empezaban a realizar unas poses muy extrañas donde el publico miraba con mucha rareza aquel movimiento que tanto entrenador como pokemon hacian.

Ash: AHORAAA PIKACHU ATAQUEMOSSSSSS CON NUESTRO PODERRR - exigia a su pokemon mientras lanzaban su ataque mas letal.

¿?: MEGA ABSOL ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE - dijo preocupada por que su pokemon trate de esquivar aquel ataque letal lo cual parecia imposible.

Una vez el pokemon rival recibio el ataque se creo una nube de polvo que impedia ver que era lo que sucedia en el campo.

Tanto chica de cabello rubio como el campeon de cabellos azabache estaban preocupados por el resultado de la batalla.

Algunos minutos despues que se disperciono la nube de polvo, todos se sorprendieron al ver como el pokemon de piel blanca perdia su mega forma mientras que pikachu trataba de quedar de pie hasta que el pokemon de piel blanca quedara sin fuerzas cayendo debilitado.

Referi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ADSOL NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO CUAL SIGNFICA QUE EL GANADOR DEL ENCUENTRO POR SEGUNDA VEZ CONSECUTIVA ES PARA ASHHHH KETCHUMM - anunciaba al ganador de la batalla.

Muchos aficionaban gritaban de emocion por la victoria del azabache, por lo cual procedio a felicitar a su pokemon inicial.

Ash: Bien hecho amigo, me enorgulleses - dijo muy feliz mientras cargaba a su pikachu.

Una vez cargo a su pokemon, procedio a felicitar a la entrenadora por haber llegado a la final.

Minutos despues que finalizo la final de la liga añil.

Ash: Excelente batalla, a pesar que no haber ganado, has demostrado que tienes un excelente rendimiento - dijo mientras hablaba con la chica de traje morado.

¿?: Si, a pesar de haber perdido, aun haci me queda mucho camino por recorrer y por superar nuevos retos - dijo decidida mientras le daba la mano al campeon.

Ash: Me alegra escuchar eso, supongo que esto es un hasta luego - dijo mientras observaba que la entrenadora guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

¿?: Haci es, solo espero volver a luchar contra usted - dijo mientras devolvia el saludo de despedida.

Ash: Esperare ese dia y solo recuerda, nunca te rindas hasta el final - dijo a la entrenadora mientras se alejaba de aquel estadio.

Minutos despues de que el estadio se desocupo totalmente, quedando el azabache en el palco donde se sienta el campeon regional, aunque a pesar de otra victoria que obtuvo, no se sentia muy comodo, debido a que hace una semana aproximadamente salio publicada una revista donde en la portada de la respectiva revista habia una foto de el donde se besaba con Cynthia, aunque se le hizo extraño que pusieran una fotografia de ellos donde compartian un momento romantico.

Ash: Maldicionnnn - decia algo serio debido a la respectiva revelacion - Ahora ya todo mundo sabe sobre nuestra relacion, no es que les queramos ocultar lo nuestro, pero todo a su tiempo, a parte queria que la revelacion fuera me compromenta con ella, solo espero que la prensa no nos quiera atacar - susurro para si mismo mientras guardaba la revista en su mochila.

Ash: Aunque por otro lado me alegro que hayan publicado esa revista, solo espero que lo hayas leido Serena, para que te des cuenta lo que perdistes - dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa mientras salia de la arena para dirigirse a su hogar para descansar despues de que se llevo a cabo otra edicion de la liga añil.

Mientras en diferentes partes de mundo.

Tras la publicacion de aquella revista, nadie creia que hubiera romance entre la campeona de Sinnoh y el campeon de Kanto, ya que muchos hombres en diferentes partes del mundo sentian celos y envidia hacia el azabache por el simpre hecho que salia con la campeona mas hermosa del mundo, aunque tambien muchas mujeres tambien sienten envia de la campeona debido a que en el transcurso de los años el azabache a tenido cambios fisicos donde lo consideran el hombre mas lindo del mundo.

Mientras muchos intentan investigar la relacion que la pareja tienen, nos encontramos en la hermosa region de Sinnoh, en ciudad Corazonada (creo que haci se llama) en donde en una casa de lujo, la campeona de pelo rubio, al igual que su amado, se sentian muy incomodos tras esa revelacion pero al mismo tiempo tenian una sonrisa de satisfaccion por la portada en donde ambos se besaban con pasion.

Cynthia: Vaya, si que esto es incomodo, pero me alegro que sea de esta manera, ojala leas esto Serena, para que te des cuenta como me beso con tu "Ashy" - dijo para si misma con una sonrisa mientras estaba recostada en su sofa ya que estaba vestida con un pans comodo al igual que con una playera haciendola sentir comoda mientras miraba la TV despues de haber leido la revista.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos donde la campeona volvio a sentir los mismos sintomas que hace unos dias atras empezo a sentir por lo cual sin resistir mas, rapidamente fue corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Despues de haber vomitado, ella aun estaba confundida a que se deben estos sintomas, ya que tampoco se daba cuenta que desde hace un tiempo ha venido teniendo relaciones sexuales con el azabache y mas cuando este se termina corriendo en su parte intima, por lo cual no le a dado importancia los sintomas para lo cual preparo un te de manzanilla para que la tranquilizara y minutos despues se dirigio a su habitacion para darse una siesta.

Mientras tanto, en la region de Kalos, especificamente en pueblo Boceto, en una casa cerca de la laguna del pueblo.

Nos encontramos con un chico de cabellera azabache larga, quien tenia puesto una chaqueta similar a la camisa de Ash cuando este viajo a Kalos, quien se encontraba biendo en su ordenador las fotos en las cuales pasaron buenos momentos con amigo de la infancia.

¿?: Vaya, si que ha pasado tiempo - dijo de una manera nostalgico - Y quien iba a pensar que lograstes conseguir tus objetivos y pensar que sales con Cynthia, ya quiero ver la reaccion de Serena despues de lo que ella te hizo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras pagaba el ordenador de donde visualizaba las fotos.

Una vez dejo todo en orden, salio al patio de la casa para alimentar a sus pokemones correspondientes hasta que sono su telefono.

¿?: Hola, quien es - dijo mientras contestaba la llamada.

¿?: Hola Kalm, amigo, a pasado mucho tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa que se le escuchaba.

Kalm: Hola Brendan, tanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo con una sonrisa por volver a comunicarse con uno de sus amigos de la infancia.

Brendan: Si que ha sido tiempo, ya que estoy de vacaciones despues de ganar la liga pokemon de Hoenn en donde me he estado preparando para poder enfrentar a Steve por el titulo - dijo con su tipico entuciasmo.

Kalm: Me alegro mucho amigo, y a que se debe el motivo de tu llamada - dijo con curiosidad.

Brendan: Pues como tenemos tiempo sin convivir como soliamos hacer Ash, Red, Gold, Lucas y Green, por lo cual quiero que revivamos viejos tiempos - dijo con una sonrisa se satisfaccion.

Kalm: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya que casi nunca convivimos, me parece una excelente ide - dijo decidido.

Brendan: Bien, entonces esta decidido, nos vamos a reunir en una de las playas de Kanto, por lo cual les avisare a los demas - dijo muy ansioso por la reunion que estan organizando.

Kalm: Me parece bien - dijo mientras miraba como su Delphox jugaba con el Greninja que recientemente atrapo su novia Shauna.

Brendan: Bueno Kalm, nos vemos - dijo mientras que el entrenador originario de Kalos finalizaba la llamada.

Una vez termino la llamada, procedio a guardar su celular para posteriormente ir a preparar un sandwich debido a que le dio hambre.

Volviendo a Kanto.

Despues que el azabache haya recibido la llamada de su amigo Brendan para la reunion que van a tener, el azabache se dio una ducha despues de unas semanas bien agitadas, en donde despues de ducharse, se puso ropa comoda para posteriormente irse a dormir.

Despues de que los entrenadores organizaron el dia de su reunion, pasaron algunas semanas, en donde como era de costumbre tanto Charlies Goodshow como Scott, cada tiempo convocaba una reunion entre todos los campeones regionales donde se discutian en que estado estaba la situacion de la region respectiva de cada campeon, de los torneos que se organizaban y entre muchas situaciones mas, en donde el azabache tenia su computadora portatil en donde guardaba informacion confidencial que solo manejan los campeones, ya que Scott confia en el azabache, donde el de dio esa tarea al azabache para cada reunion que tiene.

Despues de la reunion, tanto campeones como su alto mando recibian una capacitacion en la cual pasaba el tiempo, la peli rubio se recosto en el pecho de su amado mientras este la abrazaba con ternura mientras terminaba la capacitacion.

Despues que finalizo la reunion de los campeones, todos salieron de las oficinas del presidente de la liga pokemon, en donde al salir, el azabache salio agarrado de las manos con la campeona, mientras ambos platicaban.

Cynthia: Si que me extrañastes cariño - decia con una sonrisa tierna.

Ash: Haci es mi campeona, aunque fueron algunas semanas, siento como si una parte de mi hiciera falta - le dijo de una manera tierna mientras se sentaron en una de los bancos que habian en la sala de las oficinas.

Cynthia: Me alegro mucho amor, aunque despues de esa revista no me siento muy comoda por que todo mundo sepa de nuestra relacion - dijo algo preocupada.

Ash: Lo se mi reina, pero tarde o temprano todos tenian que saber lo nuestro, aunque no por eso me arrepiento de tenerte a mi lado mi dulce Cynthia - dijo mientras se paraban donde despues el la abrazo de la cintura.

Cynthia: Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, no me importa si nos miran, si nos escuchan o si nos critican, ya que quiero que todos sepan que yo amo mucho a Ash Ketchum y el es el amor de mi vida con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - dijo mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros.

Ash: Yo tambien le agradezco a Arceus de que seas mi mayor bendicion y ser esa mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - dijo mientras poco a poco acercaba el rostro de su amada al suyo.

Poco a poco iban juntando sus labios hasta formar un beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos que sentia la pareja.

Sin darse cuenta la pareja, gracias a un noticiero que estaba dando un reportaje cerca del sector donde ellos se encontraban, al ver esa accion de la pareja, no lo pensaron 2 veces y transmitieron ese hermoso momento tan especial donde muchas personas aplaudian por la pareja y en muchos lugares del mundo, miraban esa escena con ternura ya que hasta los campeones regionales tienen sentimientos por esa persona tan especial para ellos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

¿Como se la pasaran los entrenadores?

¿Cuales son las causas de los sintomas que tiene Cynthia?

¿Como se imaginan la reaccion de las chicas que traicionaron a Ash, en especial Serena al ver la noticia donde los campeones se besaban?

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo, me tarde escribiendolo por 2 semanas, por lo cual hice mi mejor esfuerzo y para los que dicen que no hay accion, tranquilos, ya que falta poco para ver accion en la historia.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado, cualquier duda me lo pueden decir en privado para evitar el Spam, siempre agradezco sus opiciones, por lo cual nos vemos en la proxima: "Capitulo 3: Un Dia Entre Amigos", sin nada mas que decir nos vemos a la proxima.**


	4. Extra

**Extra:**

* * *

 **Un pequeño Adelanto:**

El azabache se dirigio a donde estaba su amada, quien tenia un papel en mano y tenia una expresion de preocupacion pero al mismo tiempo alegre.

Ash: Y bien mi amor, como te sientes, que es lo que tienes - le pregunto muy preocupado a su amada.

Cynthia: Estoy bien amor, lo que pasa es que esta noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

El azabache corresponde al abrazo de su amada.

Ash: A que te refieres que esa noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - pregunto confundido.

La peli rubia dejo de abrazar al azabache para despues con sus manos sobar su vientre.

Cynthia: Lo que pasa es que va a ver un nuevo miembro de la familia e importante para nuestras vidas - dijo mientras seguia sobando su vientre.

Ash: Un momento cielo, eso significa que estasssss - pregunto con curiosidad pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cynthia: Haci es Ashy, estoy...

* * *

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Un Dia Entre Amigos

**Hola a todos, de nuevo regrese con el siguiente capitulo en esta historia, lamento en no poder actualizar esta historia, pero me llevo tiempo en escribirla, a parte que la universidad no me brinda tiempo suficiente para actualizar y la muerte de Chester me habia dejado en Shock por lo cual no me dio animos de actualizar esta historia, pero ya estoy de regreso, solo espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles, que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Un Dia Entre Amigos.**

Dias despues que se descubrio la relacion entre la campeona de Sinnoh y el campeon de Kanto y Alola, a muchos les dio impresion que ambos esten saliendo ya que es algo curioso esa relacion, ya que ambos son considerados los campeones mas fuertes aunque el azabache es el que esta por encima de la peli rubio, pero eso no le importa al joven de tez morena, ya que media vez este junto a la joven campeona de cabellera rubia, no le importa que es lo que suceda alrededor de el.

La mayoria de logros que ha tenido el joven de tez morena, fueron gracias al apoyo que le a brindado su novia, la razon, es porque ella junto a su madre Delia fueron las unicas que no lo abandonaron cuando fue traicionado y mas cuando la campeona consolo al azabache despues de su ruptura con la peli miel.

Ash se siente muy afortunado de tener como novia a Cynthia, ya que para el ella es muy importante para su vida, ya que a creido mucho en el y principalmente ella lo apoya en todo, no se compara ella con Serena, debido a que la peli miel nunca tuvo esos mismos afectos con el azabache como los tiene la peli rubio con el.

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de nuestro azabache, en la region de Kanto, en Ciudad Vermillion, ya que hace algunos meses atras habia comprado su casa por sugerencia de su madre Delia ya que ella creia que era hora de empezar a independizarse.

Actualmente el azabache se encontraba en su habitacion junto con su novia Cynthia, quienes ambos estaban sobre la cama desnudos, .

El joven de tez morena se encontraba acostado mientras que la campeona se encontraba encima de el, mientras esta metia y sacaba el pene del joven en su vagina, se podria decir que esta se encontraba cabalgando al azabache quien con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura para que sus embestidas fuera pronfundas y con la otra se encontraba manoseando los grandes pechos de la peli rubio.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache se corrio dentro de ella donde unos segundos tambien ella se habia venido en donde su utero se encontraba lleno completamente del semen del azabache combinados con los liquidos de la campeona, la cual al quedar exahusta cayo rendida en el pecho del azabache en donde este la envuelve en un calido abrazo para despues besarla con mucha pasion.

Minutos despues el azabache tapo el cuerpo desnudo de ambos con la sabana que se encontraba en la cama, en donde ambos se acomodaron mientras la peli rubio se acostaba en el pecho de su Ash mientras que este acariciaba su cabello rubio liso.

Cynthia: Vaya Ash, si que estuvistes increible - dijo algo exahusta mientras se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su amada.

Ash: Si mi campeona, ya que nunca me canso de hacer esto contigo - dijo mientras le seguia acariciando el cabello a su amada.

Cynthia: Amor, como te imaginas que fuera nuestro futuro juntos - pregunto algo curiosa mientras miraba al techo.

Ash: Me imagino a nosotros dos viviendo felices como esposos y no solo eso, ya que nosotros no somos los unicos que estamos solos, ya que tambien veo a unas lindos niños que nos dicen mama y papa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el techo y seguia acariciando el cabello de su campeona.

Cynthia: De verdad Ashy quieres ese futuro conmigo - dijo mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad le salian de sus ojos.

Ash: Haci es mi amor, ya que si tuvieramos la oportunidad de tener un bebe, esa seria la mejor noticia que recibiria, ya que siempre quise saber que se sentiria ser padre al lado de la persona que mas amas en el mundo - dijo con una sonrisa pero luego un recuerdo invadio su mente - Pero te soy sincero, si eso llegara a pasar me daria mucho miedo abandonaarlos a los dos ya que yo se como se siente ser criado sin ningun padre, aunque aveces como me gustaria volver a ver a mi padre - dijo con algunas lagrimas tras ese triste recuerdo.

Cynthia: No te pongas triste amor, aunque tu padre ya no este, se que tu no cometeras los mismos errores que el y a parte siempre te seguire apoyando en todas las decisiones que tomes - dijo mientras abrazaba de una manera tierna a su amado.

Ash: Gracias amor, por eso te amo - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de su amada formando un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Cynthia: Yo tambien te amor Ash Ketchum - dijo correspondiendo al beso.

Una vez que que ambos se separan por la falta de oxigeno, ambos con una sonrisa deciden descansar abrazados por la persona mas importante para ellos.

Mientras tanto en una region muy alejada, especificamente en Ore, en Villa Agata, nos encontramos con un joven de cabellera azabache de color castaño, que se encontraba recisando su celular, ya que por sus obligaciones de campeon no habia tenido tiempo de revisar las notificaciones que recibia.

Cuando se encontraba revisando las notificaciones, hasta que en uno de sus haberes pudo ver una foto que compartio el noticieron internacional pokemon, en donde compartieron una de las fotos donde aparecian Ash y Cynthia besandose, donde el azabache tenia a la peli rubio abrazada de la cintura mientras que la peli rubio tenia al azabache abrazado del cuello.

¿?: Vaya, si que mi hermano a tenido exitos, eso me alegra mucho, ya que es afortunado de tener como novia a Cynthia ya que se a demostrado que ella lo ama mucho - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia revisando su celular.

Seguia revisando los sitios de donde recibia las notificaciones hasta que recibio una notificacion de su amigo Kalm.

¿?: Vaya, si es Kalm, vamos a ver que quiere - dijo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba los sms de su mejor amigo, una vez que los termino de leer, respondio a la invitacion de su amigo.

¿?: Vaya, claro que ire, que bueno que le hayan avisado a mi hermano - dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba su celular y siguio con sus actividades cotidianas.

Mientras tanto, nos ubicamos en otro lugar, especificamente en la region de Kalos, en Pueblo Boceto, en donde podemos ver a unos costados de la laguna a un joven azabache de cabellera larga, que se encontraba entrenando con sus pokemones, ya que estaba tan concentrado que no se habia dado cuenta de las personas que recorrian el pueblo.

Durante sus entrenamientos, a parte de entrenar a sus pokemones, tambien el entrena fisicamente, por lo cual decidio ir a correr por el pueblo junto a sus pokemones, todo estaba de manera normal hasta que en su camino, en una casa en especifico pudo oir los llantos de una joven, por lo cual le dio curiosidad por ver que sucedia, por lo cual discretamente se dirigio a la casa para ver que sucedia hasta que reconocio de quien eran los llantos.

Serena: Sniff sniff sniff Ashhhhhhhh perdoname sniff sniff sniff yo de verdad sniff sniff sniff lo siento sniff sniff no queria hacerte daño sniff sniff sniff perdoname por ser sniff sniff tonta... - dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente mientras estaba acostado viendo dos fotos, en las cuales en una ambos estaban abrazados y la otra, ambos se besaban mostrando sentimientos.

Una vez vio eso cabellera larga, en vez de sentir lastima o ganas de consolar a la peli miel, este sonrio al ver el estado de la peli miel.

Kalm: Eso te pasa por tonta, estupida y pendeja, me alegro que Ash te haya dejado por ser idiota - penso con una sonrisa al escuchar los llantos de la peli miel por lo cual se dispuso a seguir con su rutina.

 **Al dia siguiente, en la region de Kanto.**

Amanecia en la region de Kanto, por lo cual en la casa de nuestro campeon especificamente en su habitacion se encontraba dormido junto a su campeona, en donde ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados despues de pasar otra noche juntos.

Ash: Buenos dias amor - dijo mientras se despertaba.

Cynthia: Buenos dias cielo - dijo mientras besaba a su amado que por la falta de oxigeno ambos se separaban.

Ash: Como amenecistes - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Amaneci de maravilla ya que tu estas a mi lado - dijo mientras sonreia - Y tu que tal amanecistes - pregunto la peli rubio a su amado.

Ash: De lo mejor, ya que tengo a la persona que mas amo en el mundo - dijo mientras ambos estaban abrazados.

Haci se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, hasta que ambos decidieron ir a darse una ducha juntos, despues de ducharse juntos y de cambiarse de ropas, ambos fueron a desayunar, ya que el azabache habia preparado algo de comer para su novia.

Cynthia: Vaya Ashi, esta muy delicioso - dijo mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno.

Ash: Me alegro mucho, ya que lo habia preparado para ti - dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Cynthia: Oye Ashi, y que haras este fin de semana - pregunto a su novio, quien se encontraba tomando agua.

Ash: Quede verme en una reunion con unos amigos de la infancia y con mi hermano Red - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Vaya, si que suena genial y pensar que tu hermano es el campeon de Ore - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: Asi es y tu que haras el fin de semana - pregunto a su novia mientras mientras terminaba de beber su agua.

Cynthia: Yo ire a visitar a mi vieja amiga Diantha a la region de Kalos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Ash: Vaya si que es una buena noticia, y hablando de Diantha, mi amigo Kalm me hablo que despues que termine la liga pokemon de Kalos quiere enfrentarla - dijo con algo de emocion.

Cynthia: Vaya, eso si que va a ser una batalla epica, haber si Kalm es capaz de recoger su titulo - dijo con algo de emocion mientras empezaba a recoger los platos sucios para llevarlos al lavadero.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde la campeona lavaba los platos mientras que el azabache hacia un poco de oficio en la casa, en donde despues que ambos terminaran, ambos decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la cidad, ya que su relacion ya no era ningun secreto, ya tenian libertad de tener citas como una pareja normal.

El azabache vestia unos pantalones negros, unos tenis rojos, una camisa con rayas azules y blancas con capucha, una gorra blanca y roja y llevaba puesto sus guantes negros mientras que la peli rubio llevaba puesto una blusa color aqua, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias negras.

Ambos caminaban agarrados de las manos y lo mejor para ambos, es que ningun fanatico les llegaba a interrumpir o a pedir algun autografo para tener una excelente cita.

 **Dias despues.**

Despues que el azabache llevara a su amada al aeropuerto de Kanto para que pudiera abordar su vuelo con destino a la region de Kalos, regreso a su casa para realizar los preparativos para la region que va a tener con sus amigos de la infancia.

Ash: Vaya, esto que si sera un excelente reencuentro - dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

Una vez guardo y alisto todo de una manera correspondiente, vio que todo estuviera en orden para ir a su garage y meter sus cosas en su vehiculo.

Una vez guardo sus cosas en el vehiculo, encendio su vehiculo y empezo a conducir hasta las playas de la region.

Despues de algunas horas de haber conducido , el azabache habia llegado a su destino por lo cual fue a buscar el parqueo para que se pudiera estacionar y posteriormente poder hospedarse en el hotel.

Una vez el azabache se habia registrado y habia ido a instalarse a su hotel, por lo cual despues de dejar sus cosas en la habitacion, el azabache se dispuso a salir del hotel hasta que escucho la voz de alguien.

¿?: Ash, eres tu - dijo con un semblante alegre.

Ash: Hermano, como estas - dijo mientras se dirigia a su hermano para abrazarlo.

Una vez terminaron de saludarse, se dirigieron hacia unas mesas que se encontraban en el hotel y empezaron a charlar, de como les a ido a cada uno, de la traicion que sufrio Ash, de la ruptura que tuvo con la peli miel, de los logros que obtuvo y de su relacion con la peli rubio.

El azabache de cabello marron estaba impactado al oir de como lo traicionaron pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando al oir el gran exito que tuvo su hermano y de la relacion que esta teniendo.

Red: Me alegro mucho que hayas terminado con esa estupida, como se le ocurre hacerte esto - dijo algo enojado por lo cual su hermano menor intervino.

Ash: Si hermano, se que es duro lo que me hicieron, pero tambien tranquilizate, a parte te recuerdo que ya no estoy con ella - dijo haciendo que su hermano mayor se tranquilizara por completo.

Red: Tienes razon, a parte te envidio por tu actual pareja - dijo un poco celoso.

Ash: Jajajajajajajaja - se rio un poco al ver el rostro de expresion de su hermano, por lo cual cual ambos siguieron conversando hasta que escucharon una voz muy conocida para ellos dos.

¿?: Ash, Red, cuanto tiempo a pasado sin verlos - dijo con una sonrisa

¿?: Si, es como si hubieran pasado una eternidad - dijo de manera sarcastica dirigiendose hacia los hermanos Ketchum.

¿?: Y haci saludan a un viejo amigo - dijo de una manera burlona dirigiendose con los demas.

¿?: Chicos, me alegra mucho volver a verlos - dijo muy alegre por lo cual se dispuso a saludar a los hermanos Ketchum

Ash y Red: GOLD, LUCAS, GREEN, BRENDAN como estan, tanto tiempo de no vernos - digieron mientras todos se saludaban entre si para que despues todos se sentaran en la mesa hasta que vieron que se acercaba un azabache de cabellera larga de color negro.

Kalm: Vaya, si aqui estan la familia reunida - dijo de una manera sarcastica con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a todos.

Una vez todos estaban reunidos, cada uno charlaba de como le habian ido en la vida, sobre la traicion que vivio Ash, los logros que cada uno tuvieron.

La noticia de la traicion del azabache para todos excepto para el de la cabellera larga, y el azabache de cabellera castaño los dejo en shock, ya que nunca pensaron que les llegara a hacerle eso a Ash, pero se alegraron de sus logros y su relacion con la campeona de Sinnoh.

Green: Vaya Ash, si que fue duro lo que pasastes, pero ahora dejemos el pasado a un lado y concentremonos en el presente - dijo decidido.

Lucas: Haci es, aqui nos venimos a divertir y a pasarla bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

Gold: Ahora a hacer a lo que venimos - dijo muy decidido y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Kalm: Haci es amigos, ya que son años en los que no convivimos juntos - dijo mientras se paraba.

Brendan: Tiene razon Kalm, ahorita a divertirnos - dijo motivado.

Todos se pararon y una vez ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para alistarse e ir a dar un paseo por la playa.-

Una vez todos se vistieron, se reunieron en las afueras del hotel, en donde se encontraba la playa para ir a diverte.

El grupo de amigos se encontraban surfeando, nadando, jugando volleyball y entre otras actividades de la playa.

Unas horas despues, el grupo de amigos se encontraban almorzando.

Ash: Vaya, si que a sido divertido - dijo muy alegre mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

Red: Si y siendo sincero, me a relajado de mucho estres - dijo al igual que su hermano, disfrutando de su comida.

Kalm: A parte recuerden que ya hace algunos dias anunciaron que se organizara el torneo mundial legendario - dijo muy emocionado.

Gold: Si, ese si que sera un torneo epico - dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Green: Es cierto, ya que todos los mejores entrenadores del mundo estaran presentes - dijo mientras tomaba agua.

Brendan: Por cierto cada uno recibio ya la invitacion - pregunto curiosamente en donde todos le afirman que recibieron la invitacion.

Lucas: Lo mejor que habra en ese torneo, es que obviamente esos traidiores participaran y sera perfecto para poder humillarlos - dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Kalm: Es cierto, pero no comamos ancias todavia, hay que prepararnos y posteriormente darles muchas sorpresas que no olvidaran en su vida - dijo con una expresion sarcastica.

Ash: Cierto, pero ahora a disfrutar nuestro dia juntos - dijo motivado a sus amigos.

Red: Ya que habra mucho tiempo para entrenar - dijo motivado.

Una vez todos terminaron de almorzar, se fueron a cambiarse la ropa a su habitacion correspondiente para despues ir a pasear a diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

El grupo de amigos la estaba pasando muy bien ya que disfrutaban jugar en los juegos mecanimos que se encuentran cerca de la playa, ir a las discotecas, aunque para Ash se le hizo un poco incomodo ya que muchas chicas trataban de seducirlo pero el sabia muy bien que no queria lastimar a Cynthia, pero eso no impidio que se pudieran divertir, en especial el azabache sin lastimar a su novia, tambien disfrutaban cantando karaoke y entre un monton de actividades que se puedan disfrutar entre amigos realizaron toda la noche hasta que se durmieron de madrugada, especificamente a las 4.

Al dia siguiente el grupo de amigos se habia despertado tarde debido a las aventuras que vivieron el dia anterior pero todos decidieron darse algunos dias mas libres para pasarla bien entre amigos.

Por otra parte, en la region Kalos, la peli rubio a vuelto a presentar los mismo sintomas que hace algunas semana, ya que se marea mucho, vomita constantemente y se cansa rapidamente, por lo cual por sus obligaciones y por las aventuras que ha vivido con el campeon de Kanto y Alola no a tenido tiempo de realizarse algunos examenes, por lo cual todo procedio a preparar un te para que se relajara.

Cynthia: Arceus, porque me siento haci, a caso sera que estoy... - se quedo pasmada mientras pensaba y reflexionaba. - En que estoy pensando, si estoy consiente que lo hemos hecho varias veces con mi Ash y que tambien se a corrido dentro de mi pero no estoy segura - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa de su hotel en donde se hospedaba - Pero mejor dejo de penar en estos sintomas y sera mejor que me concentre en mis obligaciones, en mi relacion con Ash y en el Torneo Mundial Legendario - dijo asi misma mientras se tomaba su Te.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que es lo que realmente tiene Cynthia lo que le este causando esos malestares?**

 **¿Como sera el Torneo Mundial Legendario?**

 **¿Quienes participaran?**

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza que los hice pasar y espero que me perdonen, pero los compenso con este nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado .**

 **Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima: "Capitulo 4: Una Noticia Inesperada"**


	6. Una Noticia Inesperada

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo y lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie debido a que ya estoy de vacaciones lo cual voy a tener mucho tiempo para poder actualizar, haci que sin nada mas espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten y sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Una Noticia Inesperada**

Semanas despues de aquella reunion que tuvo Ash con sus viejos amigos y su hermano mayor, nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde se llevaba a cabo la liga pokemon de la region y nuestro campeon se encontraba en su palco observando la batalla que se disputaba en la liga pokemon de la region de Alola.

Ash: Ahhh al ver la liga si que me trae muchos recuerdo - dijo mientras observaba a los dos jovenes que peleaban en la liga pokemon.

Ambos jovenes daban una excelente pelea, ya que nadie se rendia y queria ver que pokemon debilitaba al primero. Una vez chocaron dos ataques de los pokemon de ambos, se creo una gran nube de humo que cubrio toda la arena, en donde todos querian ver quien era el ganador de la pelea.

Una vez se dispersiono la nube de humo, podemos observar el pokemon de tipo hierba debilitado en la arena mientras que el pokemon de tipo roca aun se mantenia de pie.

Renferi: VICTRIBIEL YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE STEELIX GANA Y MIKE ES EL GANADOR DE LA LIGA POKEMON DE ALOLA - dijo mientras anunciando al ganador de la liga pokemon.

Todos apraudian por el nuevo campeon de la liga pokemon mientras Ash al ser el campeon de esta region, se bajaba de su palco para felicitar al nuevo ganador de la liga.

Ash: Felicidades, me enorgulleses, sigue adelante y lo mas importante no te rindas hasta el final - repitio aquella frase motivadora mientras hacia entrega del trofeo al ganador de la liga.

Mike: Gracias Ash - dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Una vez entregado el trofeo, pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon le hizo entrega del trofeo al joven mientras se tomaban fotos junto al presidente de la liga pokemon.

Una vez concluyo la ceremonia de clausura, nuevo azabache se dirigio a la Isla Mele Mele, en su nuevo hogar, que fue un regalado del profesor Kukui despues de haberse graduado de la escuela pokemon a descansar.

Una vez llego a su casa, el azabache procedio a sacar a sus pokemon en el patio para que todos descansaran.

Ash: Salgan todos, es hora que tomen un merecido descando - dijo mientras sacaba a los pokemon quienes todos jugaban.

En si lo que era cierto, que Ash dividio la mitad de sus pokemones que se encuentran en su hogar en la region de Kanto y la otra mitad en Alola.

Una vez libero a sus pokemones, el azabache procedio a tomar una refrescante ducha, la cual despues de un tiempo, termino de ducharse y procedio a cambiarse de ropa y luego quiso ir a dar un paseo.

Ash: Bueno, voy a ir a dar una vuelta para desestrezarme un rato - dijo para si mismo mientras se ponia como una especie de chaleco protectos, su casco y sus guantes para montar su moto.

Una vez arranco su moto, fue a dar un paseo en moto por toda la region, en donde conducia algo rapido.

Pasaron algunos minutos despues hasta que llego a su destino para poder realizar un entrenamiento en un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad.

Una vez nuestro campeon se estaciono, se retiro todo su equipo con el que viajo en moto por lo cual una vez deja sus cosas en una mesa que se encontraba en aquella bodega abandonada, este empieza a sacar a sus pokemones para realizar sus entrenamientos con los movimientos z y la mega evolucion.

Ash: Bueno, es hora de entrenar - dijo para si mientras con sus pokemones se posicionaba para empezar el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, en la region de Sinnoh.

Podemos observar como nuestra campeona se encontraba en su casa, ya que despues que la liga pokemon de la region de Sinnoh concluyera, la joven campeona empezo a sentir los mismos sintoma que ha estado teniendo desde hace algunos meses, por lo cual no aguanto las ganas de ir a vomitar, por lo cual se fue corriendo rapidamente al baño para ir a devolver todo.

Una vez se tranquilizo la campeona, con la ayuda de sus pokemon se dirigio a su casa para poder descansar.

Una vez en su casa, nuestra campeona se dirigio a preparar otro te relajando para que se puediera tranquilizar, por lo cual una vez preparo su te, se sirve un poco y se lo empieza a tomar mientras se relabaja.

Cynthia: Hay Arecus porque tengo estos sintomas - dijo reflexionando mientras tomaba su te - Pero sera si tengo estos sintomas semanas despues que hice el amor con Ash por primera vez - dijo para si mismo mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo el dia en tubo relaciones sexuales por primera vez con el azabache.

Paso recordando esa vez cuando se acosto con Ash, en aquel hotel hasta que termino de recordarse de aquel momento, en donde tuvo su primera experiencia sexual al lado de nuestro querido azabache, en donde ambos estaban en una cama, desnudos, amandose y uniendose en cuerpo y alma, nuestra campeona se encontraba recostada mientras miraba la TV.

Cynthia: Yo se que lo hemos hecho varias veces , pero no creo que este... - dijo reflexionando mientras dudaba la posiblidad - Aun no siento que este en mi etapa para ovular, pero sera mejor llamar a la doctora para salir de dudas y para que me pueda dar la cura para estos sintomas - dijo mientras seguia viendo la TV mientras seguia recostada en el sofa.

Pasaron algunos dias desde que nuestra campeona a vuelto a presentar los mismos sintomas, por lo cual, un dia nuestro campeon viajo a la region de Sinnoh para estar al lado de su novia, por lo cual mientras se dirigia a ciudad Corazon (si no estoy mal haci se llama o si no corrijanme) en una motocicleta.

Mientras el campeon llegaba a la ciudad de donde era de origen su amada, esta se encontraba limpiando un poco el jardin, por lo cual volvio a presentar los mismos sintomas, pero esta vez no sintio deseos de vomitar, o si no mas bien se desmayo quedando tirada.

En ese momento llegaba el azabache, por lo cual al ver a la peli rubia inconsciente, este rapidamente se bajo de la moto y la fue a cargar y la llevo a su habitacion, mientras fue a la cocina por una toallita humeda para ponerselo en la frente.

Ash: Hay mi amor, tienes fiebre - dijo bien preocupado, mientras acomodaba a su amada y una vez tapo con la sabana a su amada, este regreso a la cocina para ir por un jaron con agua y con unas pastillas para que la puedan tranquilizar cuando despertara.

Una vez este regreso a la habitacion de su amada, se quito sus tennis y se recosto a un lado de su amada mientras descansaba, en donde el se acomodo para posteriormente acomodar a su amada y reposar su cabeza en su pecho para que descansara.

Ash: Mi hermosa rubia, espero que te mejores y mientras yo este aqui, yo cuidare mucho de ti, ya que eres muy importante para mi - dijo mientra abrazaba a su amada de una manera acogedora mientras esta seguia durmiendo.

Una vez tenia abrazada a su amada, este beso su frente mientras seguia durmiendo.

Ash: Te amo mucho mi campeona, ahora descansa mi princesa - dijo mientras seguia abrazando a su amada mientras dormian acogedoramente.

Pasaron algunas horas en los cual miramos a nuestro azabache quien abrazaba de una manera acogedora a su amada y ambos estaban durmiendo, nuestra campeona empieza a despertar, quien al despertarse pudo ver que estaba en su habitacion y no solo eso, si no que tambien su azabache lo abrazaba de una manera acogedora.

Cynthia: Mi amor, eres tu - dijo mientras despertaba el azabache.

Ash: Haci es mi cielo, yo venia para aqui a verte y cuando vi que se desmayastes, te cargue y te traje a su habitacion, mientras te acomodaba para que descansaras y aqui te traje una pastilla para que te relaje un poco - dijo mientras tomaba de la mesita de noche la pastilla entregandoselo a su amada quien despues le sirvio un vaso con agua mientras la peli rubio se tomaba la pastilla.

Cynthia: Gracias mi amor - dijo dejando a un lado el vaso vacio mientras con sus delicadas manos tocaba el menton de su amado para unir sus labios con los de el.

El azabache corresponde al beso de su amada mientras la abrazaba de una manera acogedora.

Pasaron algunos minutos besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, pero ambos estaban sonrojados.

Una vez la abrazo su azabache, el azabache algo preocupado le pregunto que es lo que habia sucedido con la campeona.

Ash: Amor, que es lo que tienes - pregunto algo preocupada por su amada.

Cynthia: A que te refieres - pregunto algo nerviosa.

Ash: A que te desmayastes y cuando te cargue, te vi muy debil y palida, por eso me preocupo por ti, yo se que eres mi novia, pero tambien quiero que estes bien y que nada malo de pase - pregunto algo preocupado por ella.

Cynthia: Bueno Ash, no te quiero ocultar nada, pero desde hace algunas semanas he empezado a presentar estos sintomas, cada vez que miro comida me da nauseas y a veces me dan ganas de vomitar y cada vez me canso y a veces me pongo debil - dijo preocupando a su campeon.

Ash: Y porque no me habias dicho - dijo un poco molesto y preocupado por la salud de su amada.

Cynthia: Esque no queria preocuparte ya que haces todo por conservar tus titulo y no queria preocuparte - dijo algo nerviosa.

Ash: Nada de eso amor, primero estas tu, mis titulos me vale si los conservo o no, lo que me importa eres tu, que estes bien - dijo mientras acerco sus labios a los de su amada para poderla besar en los labios.

Una vez ambos se separan por la falta de oxigeno, el azabache procede a hablar.

Ash: Sabes que te amo mucho y tambien me preocupo por ti, haci que vamos a hacer cita con el doctor el dia de mañana para que se revise que es lo que tienes y te pueda dar alguna medicina para que te mejores - dijo con una sonrisa tierna a su novia.

Cynthia: No sabes como te amo cada dia que pasa mi campeon - dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de amado y lo besaba con pasion.

Ash: Y tu tambien mi campeona, no sabes como me gusta comerte a besos y darte mi amor - dijo mientras volvia a besar a su amada y posteriormente de acostaba con su amada.

Al dia siguiente

Amanecio en la region de Sinnoh, en donde nuestra pareja estaba desayunando, debido a que el azabache le preparo su comida a su campeona.

Una vez ambos terminan de comer, ambos salen agarrados de las manos y el azabache una vez le da un casco de reserva que lleva todo el tiempo cuando viaja en moto a su amada, este monta la moto junto a su amada y ambos se dirigen al consultorio de la doctora de nuestra campeona.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos llegan al consultorio, la campeona de baja de la motocicleta mientras el azabache se dirige a estacionar su moto.

Una vez la campeona entra al consultorio, se sienta en la sala de espera para poder esperar a que su doctora la pueda atender.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que nuestro campeon entro al consultorio y se sento al lado de su amada, en donde ambos estaban leyendo una revista o bien estaban bien acaramelados mientras de besaban, se abrazaban o incluso jugaban como una pareja enamorada, hasta que la doctora llamo a la campeona.

Doctora: Cynthia Shirona, por favor pasa al consultorio - una vez llamo a la peli rubio, esta se dirige al consultorio de la doctora para que le puedan realizar algunas pruebas.

Mientras el azabache esperaba en la sala de espera que le realizaran las pruebas al a campeona, con la doctora.

Doctora: Bueno Cynthia, antes de realizarte las pruebas corroborando los sintomas que has tenido, has tratado de hacerte alguna prueba de embarazo - pregunto a la campeona.

Cynthia: No - dijo negando.

Doctora: Bueno, vamos a realizarte los siguientes analisis - dijo mientras recostaba en la camilla a la joven campeona mientras le realizaban algunas pruebas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la doctora termino de realizar los analisis en donde al ver que es lo que tenia la campeona, con un sobre se sienta en su escritorio para confirmarle los resultados.

Doctora: Bueno Cynthia, despues de realizar estos analisis y segun los resultados indican que tiene lo siguiente - dijo mientras le hacia entrega de un sobre a la peli rubio.

Cynthia: En fin doctora, digame que es lo que tengo - pregunto algo nerviosa.

Doctora: Bueno, segun los resultados usted esta embaraza de un mes, haci que muchas felicidades, ya que va a tener un bebe - dijo sorprendiendo a la peli rubio quien tenia unas lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, ya que ella estaba esperando un bebe de su Ash, pero a la vez estaba algo preocupada, de como tomaria la noticia Ash o si el no queria ser padre, haci que una vez le hicieron entrega de los resultados, salio del consultorio de la doctora.

Una vez salio del consultorio con el sobre en la mano, se dirigio hacia su amado para darle la noticia.

Al ver a su amada salir del consultorio, el azabache se dirigio a donde estaba su amada, quien tenia un papel en mano y tenia una expresion de preocupacion pero al mismo tiempo alegre.

Ash: Y bien mi amor, como te sientes, que es lo que tienes - le pregunto muy preocupado a su amada.

Cynthia: Estoy bien amor, lo que pasa es que esta noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

El azabache corresponde al abrazo de su amada.

Ash: A que te refieres que esa noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - pregunto confundido.

La peli rubia dejo de abrazar al azabache para despues con sus manos sobar su vientre.

Cynthia: Lo que pasa es que va a ver un nuevo miembro de la familia e importante para nuestras vidas - dijo mientras seguia sobando su vientre.

Ash: Un momento cielo, eso significa que estasssss - pregunto con curiosidad pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cynthia: Haci es Ashy, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe - dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

Cuando el azabache recibio la noticia, este no pudo contener su emocion por lo cual abrazo a su campeona mientras le salian unas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: Encerio mi amor, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, ya que voy a ser papa y voy a tener un hijo al lado de la persona que mas amo en el mundo - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amada mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Cynthia: No sabes como agradezco a Arceus de ponerte en mi camino y de darme la oportunidad de ser mama al lado del hombre al que mas amo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ash: Te amo mi Cynthia Shirona - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amada.

Cynthia: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo en susurro mientras unia sus labios con los de su azabache.

Una vez dicho esto, ambos sellaban su amor en ese calido beso lleno de sentimientos que ambos tenian, ya que de ese amor que ambos tienen, va a nacer un bebe siendo la mas grande bendicion para ambos que va a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

Pasaron 2 meses desde que nuestra campeona supo que estaba esperando un bebe de su azabache, por lo cual fue una noticia oficial que se hizo publica en todas las regiones, impactando a muchas persona, en especial a las chicas que traicionaron al azabache y tambien en especial a cierta peli miel, quien al ver esa noticia, se devasto lamentandonse por lo que hizo.

Mientras eso sucedia en varias partes del mundo, podemos observar en diferentes partes de Sinnoh, Alola y Kanto, en los noticieros sobre este romance.

Noticiera: Entre otras noticias, despues de descubrirse el romance entre la campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona y el campeon de Kanto y Alola Ash Ketchum, en donde se confirmo que ambos llevan tiempo saliendo, se da a la luz la noticia que nuestra campeona de Sinnoh esta embarazada y esta esperando un hijo de nuestro campeon Ash Ketchum, pero pero muchos nos preguntamos que es lo que sucedera con el titulo de Cynthia, ya que por los cuidados que se requieren en el embarazo, nuestra campeona debera dejar de manera obligatoria el titulo - dijo confirmando la noticia mientras impactaba a muchas personas en diferentes partes del mundo, en especial en la region de Sinnoh, debido a que es la region en donde se crio nuestra campona desde niña.

Mientras muchas preguntaban sobre el embarazo de la campeona y de que sucedera con el titulo, nos encontramos en la sede de la liga pokemon en la torre de la frontera entre Kanto y Jhoto, en donde nos encontramos con todos los campeones de otras regiones exeptuando a la pareja ya mencionada junto a los lideres de gimnasio (Excepto Brock, Misty, Cilan y Clemont), los alto mandos de todas las regiones, los cerebros de la frontera y los organizadores de la liga pokemon junto al presidente de la misma reunidos.

Charles Goodshow: Bueno, los he reunido a todos, porque como todos sabran, Cynthia esta embaraza y segun las reglas, cuando una campeona resulta embaraza ya sea de algun otro campeon o de alguna otra persona, esta debera dejar su titulo de manera obligatoria, para evitar algun riesgo que pierda al bebe o que le suceda algo - dijo mientras todos prestaban atencion que el presidente de la liga pokemon indicaba.

Diantha: Tiene razon, pero todos nos preguntamos que sucedera con el titulo de Cynthia y mas que todo, si habran cambios en su alto mando o estos seran sustituidos - pregunto con dudas sobre lo que sucedera.

Charles Goodshow: Bueno, una vez se declare al nuevo campeon de Sinnoh, este decidira si desea conservar el alto mando que la campeona a tenido por años o bien, si desea sustituirlos, aunque segun tenemos entendido, esto sera de manera temporal a menos que la campeona una vez haya dado a luz a la criatura, decida renunciar al titulo de manera definitiva - dijo impactando al alto mando de la campeona y los demas comprendiendo la situacion.

Korrina: Tengo una duda con respeto a este tipo de situaciones, cuando se sustituye a una campeona en este tipo de caso, esto afecta a los lideres de gimnasio - pregunto mientras se les explicaba la situacion.

Charles Goodshow: No afecta nada a los lideres de gimnasio, ya que estos de estos solo si deciden renunciar a sus puestos o bien por alguna anomalia que haya realizado se destituira de su cargo - dijo contestando la duda de la lider de Gimnasio de la region de Kalos, de ciudad Shalour.

Anabel: Entonces si Cynthia tiene que entregar su titulo, esto afecta a Ash en algo, pregunto ya que el es el padre de esa criatura - dijo mientras preguntaba la situacion de su amigo.

Charles Goodshow: No, porque de hecho hay una ley a la que se acoje Ash, en donde se le permitira siendo el campeon de las regiones que haya conquistado y se le dara permiso de estar con Cynthia el tiempo que sea necesario durante el embarazo y cuando nazcan los bebes - dijo mientras respondia a la pregunta de la peli morado.

Scott: Bueno, haci que esto es lo que se decidira que sucedera con el titulo - dijo mientras empezaba a explicar como entregara el titulo Cynthia y a cual ley se acoje Ash.

Mientras se discutia esto en la piramide de la frontera, nos encontramos en la region de Sinnoh, en donde podemos ver a nuestro azabache ayudar a su amada con el que hacer de su hogar.

Mientras la peli rubio se encontraba durmiendo en su habitacion quien vestia una pijama de colro negra que consistia en un pants y una camiseta larga, nuestro azabache se encontraba terminando de barrer y de limpiar la sala de su campeona.

Ash: Si que fue agotador, pero prefiero hacer todo yo a que mi amor haga esfuerzo - dijo para si mismo mientras dejaba la escoba en su lugar.

Una vez termino de limpiar algunas partes de la casa, nuestro azabache se sento en el sofa mientras se ponia a leer un libro de apoyo que decia de titulo "Orientacion para jovenes y adultos que por primera vez son padres".

Por lo cual paso el resto de la tarde leyendo el libro, ya que el quiere ser diferente a su padre, ya que no piensa abandonar a su hijo ni a Cynthia, en especial hara todo lo posible para que nada le falte a su amada ni a sus pequeños.

Ash: Yo te demostrare papa en donde quiera que estes que nunca voy a dejar a mis pequeños y no me voy a separar de ella y voy a comprender lo duro que fue para mi mama sacarnos adelante a mi y a mi hermano sola - reflexionaba mientras seguia leyendo el libro.

Pasaron algunas horas en donde el azabache termino de leer el libro y se dirigio a la habitacion de su amada a ver si no necesitaba algo.

Una vez se dirigio donde ella se encontraba, por lo cual miro como dormia placidamente, por lo cual se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

Ash: Te amo mi hermosa y prometo que nada les faltara a ti y ni a mis pequeños - dijo mientras se agachaba para besarle la barriguita a su amada.

Una vez el azabache bajo a la cocina a preparle una merienda a su amada.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **¿Que genero quieren que sea el bebe que espera Cynthia (Niño o Niña)?**

 **¿Que sucedera con el titulo del campeon de Sinnoh una vez lo entregue la peli rubio?**

 **¿Cual sera la ley a la que Ash le permite conservar sus titulos?**

 **¿Cual sera la reaccion de Delia y Red cuando se enteren que seran abuela y tio?**

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo y tambien les agradezco mucho el apoyo y me alegra que les este gustando la historia, ya que cada vez se pone muy interesante, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos el proximo "Capitulo 5: Decisiones".**

* * *

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	7. Capitulos Extras

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, hoy les traigo unos pequeños adelantos de esta gradiosa historia debido a que quiero recompensarlos por los comentarios positivos que he recibido ultimamente y tambien por el apoyo que me han brindado para seguir con esta genial historia, por lo tanto espero que disfruten los adelantos:**

* * *

 **Adelanto 1:**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que la ex-campeona de Sinnoh quedo embarazada de nuestro campeon de Kanto/Alola, por lo cual un mes despues de su primer mes de embarazo, cedio su titulo a la liga pokemon con una temporada d años para que su embarazo avance sin inconvenientes y para que pueda criar a sus hijos hasta que esten mas grandes para volver a retomar su titulo.

Con forme han pasado los meses, el viente de la peli rubio poco a poco lo empezaba a tener abultado dando señal que la nueva vida estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Por otra parte el azabache trataba de pasar sus dias libres con su amada mientras cuidaba de ella para que no le sucedan nada malo al bebe que ambos esperan.

Meses despues que Cynthia cediera su titulo, se hizo noticia que la ex campeona Diantha fue derrotada a manos de Kalm, quien se convirtio en el nuevo campeon de la region de Kalos, a los cual la ex campeona de Kalos se dedico mas a su profesion de actriz, por lo cual al ver que el azabache tenia que cumplir con sus responsabilidades de campeon, esta se ofrecia en cuidar a la peli rubio el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el azabache regresara de cumplir sus responsabilidades.

Durante todo este tiempo para nuestro azabache ha sido muy dificil pero no imposible, debido al gran estres que se tenia encima, cumplir con sus responsabilidades en las 2 regiones y tambien cuidar a su amada para que los bebes se desarrollen sin inconvenientes.

Una vez la campeona habia cumplido los 6 meses de embarazo, en compañia de su amado fue a su control del mes para ver como avanzaba su embarazo.

Ambos llevaron con la doctora para que pudieran realizarle el chequeo a la peli rubio.

Doctora: Buenas tardes Cynthia y Ash, supongo que vienen al control del embarazo, es haci señorita Shirona - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Haci es doctora, ya que quiero ver como esta mi bebe - le dijo motivadamente.

Ash: A parte queremos conocer que genero seran mis pequeños - respondio con una sonrisa nuestro campeon por ver que van a ser sus pequeños.

Doctor: Me alegran mucho que quieran a su bebe, bueno señorita Cynthia recuestese aqui, le voy a realizar un ultrasonido - dijo mientras le daba indicaciones a nuestra campeona.

La peli rubio con la ayuda de su amado se recosto en donde el azabache se paro en el lugar que le indicaba la doctora mientras ella realizaba el ultrasonido.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la doctora les dio una increible noticia a la pareja.

Cynthia: Y bien doctora, como se encuentra mi bebe - le pregunto curiosamente.

Doctora: Esta en perfectas condiciones y cada vez se desarrolla sin problemas, encerio señor Ketchum, usted hace un gran trabajo cuidando a su pareja - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba en el monitor como se desarrollaba la nueva vida.

Ash: En fin doctora, que genero sera mi bebe - le pregunto curiosamente con una sonrisa.

Doctora: Ustedes son afortunados, ya que no sera uno si no seran dos, haci que felicidades señor Ketchum, ya que su pareja espera nada mas y menos que mellizos (Niño y Niña) - dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja, quien al parecer estaban muy alegres que van a tener un niño y una niña.

Ash: Encerio doctora, no sabe como me hace feliz esa noticia - dijo con unas lagrimas de felicidad - Oistes mi amor, vamos a tener 2 hermosos angelitos - dijo mientras se agachaba para besar el vientre de su amada.

La doctora al ver esta accion, le alegro mucho, ya que pudo ver como la union de la pareja se hacia mas fuerte.

Una vez terminaron de hacerle el ultrasonido a la peli rubio, la doctora les dio unas recomendaciones a la pareja y su cita para el siguiente mes.

Doctora: Bueno Ash y Cynthia, aqui estan estas recomendaciones y espero que la siga cuidando señor Ketchum ya que esto es una verdadera bendicion para ustedes y los espero en el proximo control - dijo mientras le hacia entrega de una hoja a la peli rubio.

Una vez ambos salieron del consultorio, la pareja estaba mas feliz que nunca, debido a que tras la union de los dos, van a nacer 2 pequeños angelitos que cambiara la vida de ambos.

* * *

 **Adelanto 2:**

Nos encontramos en la iglesia de la region de Sinnoh, en donde encontramos reunidos a todos los campeones de las otras regiones, lideres de gimnasio (Excepto los traidores), amigos y familiares de la pareja reunidos para celebrar la union de la pareja.

Podemos ver como nuestro azabache se encontraba esperando a la novia, quien estaba junto con su madre, que le estaba brindando su bendicion.

Delia: Bueno hijo, hoy es un dia muy imporante para ti, ya que hoy empiezas una nueva vida al lado de la persona que a demostrado que te ama mucho y con la que me daras 2 hermosos nietos - dijo mientras miraba los ojos a su hijo.

Ash: Lo se mama, pero te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi hermano, sabes que te amo mama y gracias por criarme y por cuidarme, siempre vas a ser la mejor mama y tambien la mejor abuela - dijo llorando de felicidad mientras abrazada a su mama.

Delia: No hijo, yo le doy las gracias a Arceus por haberte traido a la vida, por haberme dado un hijo especial junto a tu hermano, siempre los voy a amar y pase lo que pase siempre contaras con mi apoyo - dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su hijo mientras le daba amor maternal.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados y donde la mujer de cabellera castaña le limpiaba las lagrimas a su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Una vez la mujer castaña acompañaba a su hijo mientras llegaba la novia, el hermano mayor del azabache haci como su mejor amigo Kalm llegaban a felicitarlo.

Red: Felicidades hermano, estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que sea una gran bendicion tu nueva vida y tambien espero ver a mis sobrinos ya que estoy entusiasmado de ver que mis sobrinos me digan tio - le dijo a su hermano mientras este lo abrazaba.

Ash: Gracias One Chan por estos años y por tu apoyo - dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su hermano.

Una vez todos se separan, el azabache de cabellera negra larga, quien es el padrino del azabache de tez morena se dirigo con el para esperar que llegue la novia.

Esperaron varios minutos hasta que la novia llego en donde todos los presentes se pusieron de pie mientras entraba la novia acompañada de una joven mujer de cabellera gris y de una anciana no mayor de 80 años, quien era la abuela con la que se crio la peli rubio.

Cuando el azabache vio a la novia, quedo muy impresionado de ver lo hermosa que era su amada con ese vestido, a pesar de tener su viente abultado por su embarazo hasta que se acerco a el.

Ash: Woooow mi amor, estar hermosa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba de las manos.

Cynthia: Y tu que guapo estas - dijo mientras ambos se acercaron al sacerdote para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

* * *

 **Adelanto 3:**

Despues de la gran fiesta que se llevo a cabo en uno de los salones mas lujosos de la region de Sinnoh en honor a los recien casados, eran como las 11:00 PM, en donde en un hotel podemos observar como en una habitacion que se encuentra decorada con petalos de rosas y veladoras en su alrededor, se encontraban un abazabche que solo estaba en boxeres debido a que su smoking lo tenia en la silla, por lo cual estaba sentado en la cama hasta que su esposa salio del baño.

Cynthia: Rrrrrrrrrrrr preparate mi amor, porque esta noche va a ser muy especial y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho - dijo seductoramente mientras se quitaba su bata dejando muy sonrojado y excitado al azabache.

La peli rubio tenia puesto un traje muy erotico que consistia en unas medias negras hasta las rodillas, una tanga negra, un brasier con mangas negraas, una cola y unas orejas de gato.

A pesar de tener el vientre abultado por su embarazo, el azabache se exito mucho de la manera en que su esposa estaba vestida.

Ash: Woooow mi amor - dijo excitadamente mientras miraba como su miembro de empezaba a erectar.

Cynthia: Parece que estas animado, pero esta noche yo te voy a complacer, ya que tu me has complacido mucho en nuestras noches anteriores, esta noche es mi turno de complacerte - dijo mientras se acercaba a su azabache en donde esta lo beso en los labios, que por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se separaron mientras esta recostaba a su azabache mientras le empezaba a chupar su pecho.

El azabache estaba excitandose mas al recibir su tratamiento debido a que la peli rubio bajaba de su cuello hasta los boxeres, quien metio su mano para complacer a su amado.

Ash: Cynthia ahhhh - susurro mientras disfrutaba del tratamiento que su esposa le daba.

Cynthia: Lo estas disfrutando verdad - le pregunto a su amado quien correspondia con la cabeza - Entonces esto te gustara mas - dijo mientras le quitaba los boxeres a su amado dejandolo desnudo mientras tomaba el miembro de su amado con una de sus manos quien lo estaba masturbando.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado estos pequeños adelantos de como se iran desarrollando la historia ya que la voy a seguir hasta los capitulos a los cuales quiero llegar, por lo tanto nos vemos a la proxima.**


	8. Decisiones

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy vengo con una actualizacion mas de esta historia, espero que sea mucho de su agrado, tambien me alegro mucho que les esta gustando la historia y agradezco mucho sus opiniones, sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Decisiones**

Un mes despues de aquella noticia que cambiara la vida para siempre de nuestros campeones, la peli rubio de Sinnoh trataba la mayor parte de descansar y de empezarse a acostumbrar los 9 meses de embarazo, mas cuando empieze a tener el vientre abultado.

La mayor parte del tiempo ella lo pasa descansando mientras que nuestro campeon se encuentra concentrado en sus responsabilidades de campeon de las dos regiones a cargo de el, pero tambien trata de pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de su amada, ya que el cuida mucho de ella para que nada malo le suceda al bebe que ambos esperan.

Cynthia: Gracias amor, estaba deliciosos - dijo mientras terminaba de tomar un jugo que su amado le habia preparado.

Ash: De nada mi amor, ya que no quiero que nada le suceda a nuestro pequeño - dijo mientras recogia los vasos y platos que habian en la mesa mientras la rubia estaba recostada.

Una vez el azabache termino de ordenar un poco, se dirigio con su amada, quien la abrazo tiernamente en donde nuestra campeona estaba recostada en su pecho mientras este la abrazaba con amor.

Ash: Como disfruto estar cada momento a tu lado - le dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

Cynthia: Yo igual amor, ya que me hace tan feliz formar una familia a tu lado - dijo mientras su azabache le acariciaba su cabello - Pero hay algo que me preocupa - dijo un poco nerviosa a su amado.

Ash: Si mi amor - le respondio curiosamente.

Cynthia: No se que es lo que va a suceder con mi titulo, ya que con esta noticia, todo mundo ya saben que vamos a tener un hijo, pero tengo miedo a que me destituyan de mi cargo - le dijo algo preocupada a lo cual el azabache la consuela.

Ash: No te preocupes amor, todo va a salir bien, pero no estoy seguro si yo pueda tomar tu puesto, ya que para mi ser campeon de 3 regiones es mucho, pero te prometo que los dos vamos a salir adelante por nuestro pequeño - dijo mientras la acariciaba del menton.

Cynthia: Te amo Ash - dijo acercando sus labios a los de su amada.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo Cynthia - dijo en susurro mientras corresponde al beso.

Ambos estaban disfrutando su momento, ya que desde el momento que ambos empezaron a salir, sus lazos son mas fuertes que nunca debido a que cada momento que pasaban los unia mas, a pesar que nuestra campeona le lleve algunos años a nuestro azabache, eso no les importo a los dos para estar juntos, ya que despues de unirse en cuerpo y alma, Arceus bendicio a la pareja con un angelito que cambiara la vida de los dos.

Mientras tanto en la region de Jhoto, en las oficinas de la liga pokemon, el presidente Charles como el dueño Scott estaban empezando a tramitar para que la peli rubio de Sinnoh entregue el titulo y tambien estan en proceso de seleccion quien sera el que tomara el lugar.

Charles: Bueno, ya se esta solucionando la entrega del titulo, pero me pregunto quien puede ser algun candidato digno para que tome el puesto de Cynthia - pregunto con algunas dudas el presidente mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio.

Scott: No se, talvez Ash pueda tomar el titulo de Cynthia, a parte recordemos que el es el padre del bebe que espera Cynthia - dijo tratando de convencer al presidente, quien no estaba conforme.

Charles: Talvez el pueda, pero recorda que el es campeon de 2 regiones y para el es demasiado trabajo retener 3 titulos, ya que eso haria que no tenga tiempo de estar con Cynthia - dijo tratando de buscar alguna solucion ante la situacion.

Scott: Talvez tengas razon, ya que tambien Ash se acoge a la ley No. 150, en donde a el le permite conservar sus titulos y tambien estar mas tiempo con su amada - dijo mientras ordenaba algunos papeles.

Charles: Si, o nos queda una opcion - le dijo seriamente al dueño de la liga.

Scott: Cual seria - pregunto curiosamente.

Charles: Que haya una convocatoria para coronar al nuevo campeon de Sinnoh, pero antes que nada hay que consultarlo con Ash, ya que el tiene la decision si acepta que busquemos al candidato ideal o bien, si el acepta tomar el cargo - le dijo seriamente.

Scott: Tienes razon, pero sera mejor organizar bien todo, a parte lo mejor sera que pospongamos para mas adelante el Torneo Legendario Pokemon, ya que como sabra con algunos de los lideres de gimnasio sucedio una situacion con Ash, pero el indica que lo mejor sera mantener la boca callada, ya que en el momento perfecto se desenmascaran - dijo sorprendiendo al presidente de la liga.

Charles: Tienes razon - dijo mientras seguian realizando sus labores.

Mientras ambos estaban platicando que es lo que se decidira, nos vamos a la region de Kalos, especificamente en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde un azabache de cabellera negra larga, se encontraba dando un paseo, ya que al parecer no estaba de animos debido a que habia tenido una situacion similar a su amigo Ash, por lo cual trato de ser fuerte y para despejar su mente decidio ir a dar un paseo por la Ciudad.

Kalm: Maldita seas Shauna, no sabes cuanto te odio, eres igual a esa maldita zorra de Serena - dijo decepcionado para si mismo, que mientras caminaba, le llego a su mente un amargo recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

El azabache de cabellera larga se encontraba caminando con una cajita en la mano, ya que estaba visitando a su novia por su aniversario.

(Y todos creian que el era el unico que arriuna las relaciones de los demas)

Kalm: Vaya, ya un año de estar a tu lado - dijo con una sonrisa mientras en su pokedex miraba una foto de el con una chica de cabellera castaña, en la cual ambos se tomaron el dia en el que empezaron a salir.

El joven de cabellera negra se dirigio al centro pokemon de donde se encontraba hospedad la joven de cabellera castaña ya que queria darle una sorpresa, por lo cual en la cajita tenia un hermoso collar que el joven de cabellera larga le habia comprado, y sin perder el tiempo fue a buscar las habitaciones para sorprenderla.

Busco habitacion tras habitacion hasta que en una habitacion especificamente se escuchaban algunos ruidos, por lo cual al joven le dio curiosidad ver que es lo que sucedia, por lo cual se dirigio a la habitacion.

Cuando medio abrio, vio algo que le rompio el corazon, vio a su novia manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un chico que al parecer estaba obeso.

¿?: Ahhhhhhhhh Mas, ahhhhh mas duro Tierno ahhhhhhhhh - gemia de placer la chica mientras era embestida por el joven.

¿?: Ohhhhhh Shauna eres ahhhhhhh genial - gruñia del placer mientras seguia embistiendo a la joven.

Ambos seguian teniendo relaciones sexuales sin saber que cierto joven de cabellera negra los estaba observando, por lo cual con el corazon roto, de una manera agrecida cerro la puerta haciendo que los 2 que estaban adentro se detuvieran de manera brusca en donde ambos estaban asustado en especial la joven de cabellera castaño.

El joven se dirigio a su habitacion, que al cerrarla, empezo a llorar desconsoladamente ya que tenia roto el corazon, mientras con mucha agrecibidad rompia el regalo que le tenia preparado.

Kalm: Maldita, yo te amaba, tu eras muy especial para mi, yo te di todo mi amor, te lo di todo y de esa manera me pagas, por algo eres igual a esa puta con la que sufrio mi amigo - decia mientras seguia llorando.

El joven poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, pero aun sentia su corazon roto, ya que estaba sufriendo una de las peores traiciones que jamas imagino tener, por lo cual con el corazon destrozado procedio a salir de la habitacion para irse de aquel lugar que solo le da dolor.

Cuando el joven de cabellera negra se disponia a salir, una joven de cabellera castaña rapidamente quien tenia un vestido medio puesto se dirige hacia el con la intencion de detenerlo.

Shauna: Kalm, mi amor - dijo nerviosa tratando de abrazarlo, pero este no se deja.

Kalm: Que quieres - le dice de una manera muy fria tratando de alejarla de el.

Shauna: Que tienes cielo - dijo de una manera dulce, por lo cual el azabache decide confrontarla.

Kalm: QUE QUE TENGO, PUES LO QUE TENGO ES QUE LLEGO A LA HABITACION Y LO PRIMERO QUE VEO ES A MI NOVIA ACOSTANDOSE CON OTRO A MIS ESPALDAS, MIENTRAS YO LUCHABA POR TI, TU TE REVOLCABAS CON OTROS, NO SABES LO DOLIDO QUE ESTOY POR TU CULPA - le grito en la cara a la peli castaño haciendo que estara entrara en shock y que unas lagrimas de culpa empezaran a salir de sus ojos.

Shauna: Mi amor, puedo puedo explicarlo - decia de manera devastada ya que fue descubierta.

Kalm: EXPLICARME QUE, QUE TE DIERAN MAS FUERTE, QUE TODOS TE COJAN PARA COMPLACERTE, USARME SOLO COMO TU JUGUETE SEXUAL, ERES UNA PERRA, ERES PEOR QUE TODAS, POR ALGO ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE ESA PUTA DE SERENA, NO SABES COMO TE ODIO - dijo con varias lagrimas en sus ojos sintiendo aquel dolor.

Shauna: Kalm, mi amor perdoname sniff sniff - dijo mientras su llanto se hacia presente.

Kalm: DEJAME DE LLAMARME MI AMOR, YO YA NO TE AMO Y PARA DAR FIN A ESTA ESTUPIDA RELACION, TERMINAMOS, YA NO SOMOS NADA - le grito cortando su relacion al a peli castaña que estaba muy devastada quien solo se arrodillo para llorar desconsoladamente.

Kalm: Solo les deseo lo peor a ti y a esa zorra de Serena y cuando la veas dile que por estupida le quitaron a su Ash - dijo alejandose de ella lo mas lejos que puede mientras ella estaba muy debastada.

Una vez el azabache de cabellera larga se alejo de aquel lugar, se quito una cadena que la peli castaña le habia regalado meses atras, en donde al tirarla saco a su pokemon de fuego para destruirla.

Kalm: Delphox ayudame con tu lanza llamas a destruir esto - ordeno a su pokemon quien con su poderoso lanza llamas destruyo por completo el objeto - Gracias amiga - dijo guardando a su pokemon de fuego.

Una vez el azabache de cabellera larga guardo a su pokemon de fuego, este poco a poco se empezaba a tranquilizar, por lo cual para despejarse un poco de lo que sucedio, decidio dar un paseo por la ciudad.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El joven de cabellera negra, se encontraba caminando con la cabeza agachada, debido a que aun estada adolorido por lo que sucedio con su ex novia, por lo cual sin darse cuenta tropezo con una mujer piel blanca.

Kalm: Disculpeme, por favor - se disculpo de manera apenada mientras tenia la cabeza agachaza.

¿?: No tengas penas chico - dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer se sorprendio cuando vio quien era el chico que se trataba, por lo cual con una sonrisa lo saludo sorpendiendo al chico.

¿?: Kalm, eres tu - dijo sorprendida.

Diantha: Diantha, como estas - dijo dulcemente saludando al joven.

Kalm: Pues en estos momentos mal - le dijo volviendo a agachar la cabeza debido a la depresion que tenia por lo sucedido.

Diantha: Que es lo que tienes - le pregunto algo preocupada.

Kalm: Que tal si vamos a tomar un cafe a esa cafeteria, haci te cuento porque me siento mal - dijo muy triste por lo cual la campeona de la region lo abrazo.

Diantha: No te preocupes, con gusto puedes contar conmigo pero no me gusta verte haci - dijo abrazando tiernamente al joven.

El joven se sonrojo un poco por lo cual correspondio al abrazo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados, por lo cual ambos se separaron del abrazo y se dirigieron a una cafeteria, en donde ambos al llegar, se sientan y piden su orden, que mientras les llevan lo que pidieron ambos se ponen a platicar.

El azabache de cabellera larga le conto lo que paso con la joven de cabellera castaño, por lo cual no soporto y su dolor se hizo presente.

La campeona al verlo de esa manera le dolio el corazon verlo haci por lo cual se sento a la par de el para consolarlo.

Diantha: Tranquilo Kalm, esa bastarda no debio hacerte esto, vamos tranquilo, no me gusta verte haci - dijo de manera dulce tranquilizando al joven.

Kalm: Tienes razon Diantha, debo dejar mi pasado atras y seguir adelante con mis sueños - dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Diantha: Haci me gusta - dijo secandole las lagrimas al joven.

Una vez ambos estaban tranquilos, procedieron a comer y a platicar que es lo que han hecho ultimamente, en donde pasaron toda la tarde conviviendo, en donde ambos despues de comer en la cafeteria, fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Dias Despues.

Habian pasado algunos dias despues de lo sucedido con el azabache de cabellera larga y tambien en donde nuestro campeon estaba cuidando mucho de su amada para que nada malo le pasara al bebe que la pareja estaba esperando.

Todos se reunieron en las sedes de la liga pokemon para discutir que es lo que sucedera con el titulo de la peli rubia de la region de Sinnoh.

Charles: Bueno a todos, nuevamente los hemos reunidos para tomar las decisiones que sucedera con el titulo de campeon regional de Sinnoh - dijo en la reunion preocupando mucho a la peli rubio.

Nuestro azabache abrazaba a su amada de la cintura tranquilizandola mientras indicaban las instrucciones.

Ash: Tranquila mi amor, todo va a salir bien - le dijo a su amada en susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejia mientras la tenia abrazada de la cintura.

Charles: _Bueno, haci que primero, Ash y Cynthia, muchas felicidades por esta gran bendicion que esta por llegar a sus vidas, les deseamos a los dos mucha suerte y siempre contaran con nuestro apoyo_ \- felicito a la pareja mientras todos los demas campeones como los altos mando de cada campeon al igual que lideres de gimnasio de cada region felicitaban al azabache y a la peli rubio.

Scott: _Bueno, ahora pasemos a otro tema, como veran, en la ley pokemon No. 172, indica que cuando una campeona resulta embarazada ya sea de algun campeon o de alguna otra persona, esta de inmediato debe dejar su titulo en manos de la liga pokemon para que se decida que se hara con el titulo, la razon por la cual se realiza es para evitar riesgo en el bebe durante la gestacion y tambien de la mama, ya que como sabran el ser campeon de una region requiere muchas responsabilidades, por lo cual la campeona embarazada debe dejar su titulo al menos 3 años por si desea volverlo a retomar una vez finalice el estado de gestacion o bien ella decedira cuando retomarlo o si dejarlo de manera definitiva_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la campeona quien al parecer estaba muy nerviosa.

Charles: _Haci que Cynthia_ \- dijo mientras la peli rubio solto el abrazo de su novio y se dirigio unos pasos adelante para oir las decisiones tomadas - _Bueno Cynthia, por orden de la liga pokemon y a favor de todos, en estos momentos dejaras de ser la campeona de la region de Sinnoh_ \- dijo haciendo que todos los presentes esten sorprendidos como en Shock.

La peli rubio estaba un poco triste, ya que despues de 6 años consecutivos de proteger su titulo con esfuerzo, le estaban quitando su titulo, pero ella comprende que es por su bien y por el bien del bebe que esperan, lo cual la hace tan feliz al saber que va a ser mama.

Scott: Bueno Ash, tambien hemos llegado a una decision que es lo que sucedera con tus titulos y sueños - dijo algo serio mientras el azabache se dirigio al presidente y dueño de la liga pokemon mientras abrazaba a su amada.

Charles: _Bueno Ash, como hemos evaluado tus logros, tus metas y tus titulos, eres considerado como el primer campeon regional en ser padre, por lo cual la ley No. 200 establece que su un campeon embaraza a otra campeona de otra region o bien embaraza a su pareja, esta ley le permite a el estar al lado de su pareja, en donde podras cuidar muy bien de Cynthia, a aparte tambien te permite que el tiempo que ella pueda viajar, te acompañe a todas partes que quieras y tambien si necesitas hacer algun receso, solo avisanos para que se autorize, por lo cual por orden de la ley pueder conservar tus titulos si haci lo quieres_ \- dijo haciendo que el azabache sonriera mucho, ya que el azabache sintio que un peso de encima se le quito.

En eso el dueño de la la liga pokemon va a indicar que es lo que sucedera con el titulo de la campeona.

Scott: _Bueno Cynthia, en estos momentos tu titulo queda en manos de la liga pokemon, pero en este tipo de casos segun la ley No. 199, si un campeon y una campeona van a tener un hijo, al quitarle el titulo a la campeona, el campeon puede reclamarlo o bien el puede decidir que hacer con el titulo_ \- dijo haciendo que la peli rubio de Sinnoh se tranquilizara, ya que confiaba mucho en su amor.

Ash: _Bueno Ash, haci que tu decides, que quieres que se haga con el titulo, si quieres reclamarlo para que se te corone como el nuevo campeon de Sinnoh o bien tu decides que deseas hacer con el titulo_ \- dijo hacieno que todos esten sorprendidos y en suspenso, ya que era la primera vez que se le quitaba a una campeona su titulo por el embarazo.

El azabache paso algunos minutos analizando la situacion, ya que era un monton de dudas que tenia en la cabeza, de defender sus titulos de Kanto y Alola, se cuidar de Cynthia y de su bebe, entre otras cosas, hasta que le llego a la mente su hermano mayor Red, ya que analizando la situacion con lo de los titulos regionales, la region de la cual su hermano mayor es campeon regional no hay tanta activar a comparacion de las demas regiones, por lo cual tenia en mente una decision.

Ash: _Bueno, en este caso como me estan dando la opcion para que yo decida que hacer con el titulo del campeon de Sinnoh, pues le estoy agradecido su apoyo y su confianza para retomar el titulo, pero lamentablemente no puedo tomarlo, ya que como ustedes sabran si el ser campeon de 2 regiones es cargado, el serlo de 3 ya seria mucho para mi ya que no me daria tiempo para nada, ya que yo en estos momentos quiero estar con Cynthia, que mi bebe nazca sin inconvenientes, pero podemos discutirlo para que mi hermano Red pueda tomar el titulo_ \- dijo convenciendo a todos los que estaban reunidos.

Scott: Puede ser buena idea, ya que como sabemos, el es campeon de la region de Ore, por lo cual no hay inconvenientes para que tome el titulo - dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Charles: Solo seria de consultarlo con el para ver si acepta o no - dijo algo serio pero tambien alegre que ya se estaba solucionando su inconveniente.

En eso se escuchan unas voces que nadie habia reconocido anteriormente, la cual alegro a los superiores de la liga pokemon.

¿?: Que no se hable mas, acepto tomar el titulo de mi cuñada - dijo el azabache de cabellera castaña con una sonrisa.

Ash: Que bien hermano, me has ayudado mucho - dijo con una sonrisa al ver que ya estaba tomada la decision.

Red: No te preocupes Ash, yo quiero que todos esten bien y ya no puedo aguantar la emocion de cargas a mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos hicieran una cara de anime (imaginenselos XD)

Charles: Bueno, ya esta tomada la decision, Cynthia, dentro de una semana te esperamos para la ceremonia con una batalla final contra Red para tambien hacerle entrega de tu titlo - dijo convenciendo a los presentes.

Scott: Bueno, esta reunion a terminado, todos pueden irse - dijo mientras todos asistian llendose de la sede donde se llevo a cabo la reunion.

Una vez todos se habian ido solo se habia quedado los hermanos Ketchum, la peli rubio de Sinnoh y el presidente como dueño de la liga pokemon.

Cynthia: Gracias cuñado por apoyarme con lo de mi titulo - dijo agradeciendo a su cuñado con un gesto.

Red: De nada Cynthia, yo solo quiero verlos a los dos felices y tambien quiero ver a mis sobrinos sanos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pareja asistia.

Mientras los 3 salieron de la sede en donde el azabache de tez morena tenia abrazado de la cintura a su amada en donde estaban platicando del bebe que van a tener u otros temas a partados a las batallas, nos encontramos con una joven mujer de cabellera gris, especificamente la campeona de la region de Kalos se encontraba caminando por las calles de la region, hasta que se encontro a un joven conocido para ella.

Diantha: Hola Kalm, como estas - dijo de una manera tierna abrazando al joven.

Kalm: Ya mucho mejor - dijo de manera tranquila correspondiendo al abrazo de aquella mujer.

Dianta: Que bueno, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la region - dijo invitando al joven de cabellera larga.

Kalm: Claro, haci pasamos un relajante dia - dijo correspondiendo al a invitacion.

El joven de cabellera larga siente como su corazon empieza a palpitar cuando esta con la campeona de Kalos, ya que ella fue su consolacion, pero no esta seguro de volver a darle otra oportunidad al amor, aunque el ve en ella algo que nunca tubo Shauna con el.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **¿Habra algo entre Kalm y Diantha?**

 **¿Se esperaban que le hicieran esto al joven que muchos odian en otras historias?**

 **¿Como evoluciona el embarazo de Cynthia?**

 **¿Quieren que haya lemon en el siguiente capitulo entre el joven de cabellera negra y la campeona de Kalos?**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado y tambien en el siguiente capitulo va a ser una sorpresa para todos los lectores, ya que van a ver algo muy inesperado que no han leido en ninguna historia, por lo cual no dare spoilers ya que es una sorpresa, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos el proximo "Capitulo 6: El Inicio De Una Relacion Inesperada".**


	9. Capitulo Especial

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, lamento no haber actualizado esta historia pero perdi la inspiracion en esta historia y aparte el GTA me entretuvo mucho por lo cual me olvide de esta historia, haci que los voy a compensar con un capitulo especial apartado al trama de la historia y tambien pronto subire el siguiente capitulo que va a ser de Kalm x Diantha, por lo cual espero que disfruten mucho del capitulo especial y sin nada mas que decirle, los dejo con la historia y algunas aclaraciones al final:**

 **(Nota: En este capitulo no existe Serena y ninguna pokegirl con las que el Ash a viajado)**

* * *

 **Capitulo Especial: Rayshipping.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde nuestro azabache despues de un duro combate que tuvo contra su rival Alain, en donde todo su esfuerzo dieron frutos logro hacerse con la liga pokemon de Kalos, conviritiendose en el campeon mundial pokemon por los logros obtenidos al igual de representar como su campeon a Kanto y Alola, por lo cual se estaba preparando para su combate contra el campeon de Kalos y mejor amigo de la infancia Kalm.

Estos momentos para nuestro campeon eran de concentacion ya que se estaba preparando para su batalla contra el campeon de la region, por lo cual entrena con todos sus pokemones nuevas estategias de combate haci como ponia a prueba la mega evolucion, los movimientos Z y su sincronizacion con su pokemon de agua.

Ash: Pikachu tacleada de volteos - dijo al pokemon electrico que obedecia a su entrenador y realizaba el movimiento indicado - Charizar usa tu garra dragon - dijo a su pokemon de fuego mientras lo tenia en su mega forma.

El ataque de ambos pokemones dieron resultados ya que dieron un gran impacto sobre el arbol que se encontraba cerca de la arena del centro pokemon.

Ash: Greninja utilizemos tu mega shuriken - le dijo a su pokemon de agua con el cual se encontraba sincronizado mientras realizaba un gran ataque que despues impacto sobre unas rocas destruyendolas por tal poder.

Viendo desde el punto de vista de nuestro campeon, estos duros entrenamientos que realiza dia a dia dan resultados satisfactorios para nuestro campeon ya que gracias al espiritu que tiene a logrado conseguir lo que se propone.

Nuestro campeon estaba bien concentrado en sus entrenamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven mujer de cabellera larga de color rubio, en donde esta miraba como el joven de tez morena estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento.

¿?: Vaya Ashi, si que eres muy fuerte, con razon eres considerado como el mejor campeon del mundo - dijo para si misma mientras seguia viendo como nuestro campeon seguia entrenando.

Ash: Infernape usa tu maximo poder con lanza llamas - ordeno a su pokemon aquel ataque en la cual cuando lo dio, sorprendio mucho al azabache ya que el nunca habia visto ese ataque.

Por otro lado la joven de cabellera rubio tambien se sorprendio por la infinidad de ataques que nuestro campeon realizaba con sus pokemon, ya que era algo que no se ve con ningun entrenador e incluso ella nunca a realizado ese tipo de ataques.

Habia pasado un buen rato en donde la peli rubio observaba al azabache quien entrenaba duramente hasta que llego un momento en donde nuestro campeon decidio probar el poder que se le otorgo en Alola.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu, es hora de probar que tanto hemos mejorado con los movimientos Z - dijo muy decidido mientras su pokemon electrico se posicionaba en la forma correspondiente.

Una vez ambos estaban posicionados en la manera correspondiente, nuestro campeon empezo a realizar un tipo de poses extrañas, los cuales confundian mucho a la peli rubio que lo observaba.

¿?: Pero que tipo de baile esta haciendo Ash? - se pregunto para si misma confundida al ver el movimiento que nuestro campeon realizaba.

Una vez nuestro campeon termino de realizar el movimiento ya se encontraba listo para realizar su siguiento ataque.

Ash: Ahora Pikachu, utiliza tu tacleada de volteos - dijo motivadamente haciendo que el pokemon electrico diera un gran ataque el cual impacto sobre un pokemon legendario que tenia el aparato virtual que el profesor le habia entregado al azabache en donde creo una gran nube que pareciera como si estuviera explotando una bomba nuclear.

Por parte de la peli rubio se sorprendio bastante ya que ese ataque nunca lo habia visto en ningun lado.

¿?: Esto si que es espectacular - dijo sorprendida mientras miraba aquel ataque.

Una vez se disperciono la nube, el azabache vio una gran parte de la arena destruida debido al impacto de aquel ataque por lo cual ordeno a su pokemon legendario Mewtow que con su poder reestableciera el daño.

Por parte de la peli rubio, estaba tan sorprendida ya que nunca creyo que aquel joven tuviera un pokemon legendario.

Una vez el azabache restablecio la arena, termino con el entrenamiento del dia y felicito a todos sus pokemones por el maximo esfuerzo que dieron.

Ash: Bien chicos, los felicito, ahora merecen un descanso - dijo mientras metia a todos sus pokemones a excepcion del pokemon electrico.

Una vez que guardo a todos sus pokemones, cuando este se disponia a salir del campo, pudo observar a una joven mujer de cabellera larga de color rubio, que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Ash: Woow Hola Cynthia, como has estado - dijo muy alegre al ver a la ex campeona de Sinnoh.

Cynthia: Wooow Ash, no sabia que eras muy fuerte - dijo con una sonrisa por el entrenamiento que realizaba.

Ash: Haci que viste como es mi rutina de entreno - dijo de manera sarcastica mientras tenia una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Haci es, nunca imagine que fueras muy fuerte y muy decidido para luchar en conseguir tus sueños - le respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash: Lo se, ya que cada victoria y logro que consigo se lo dedico a mi padre que en paz descanse - dijo de manera tranquila.

Cynthia: Bueno Ash, aun la tarde es muy joven y me preguntaba si no quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo - le invito con una sonrisa.

Ash: Claro, no veo el porque no, ademas esto nos va a servir para relajarnos un poco - le respondio aceptando la invitacion.

Ambos fueron caminando por toda la ciudad, en donde platicaban que es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo, en donde ambos paseaban por el parque, comiendo unos helados mientras se la pasaban bien, ambos no se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, por lo cual, ambos decidieron ir a descansar.

Cynthia: Gracias Ash, por esta tarde tan especial, si que me la he pasado bien - dijo mientras miraba al azabache.

Ash: No hay de que, de hecho yo tambien me la pase muy bien contigo, espero volver a salir contigo - dijo mientras le sonreia a la campeona.

Una vez ambos se despidieron, cada uno se dirigio hacia su respectiva habitacion, en donde cada uno pensaba en el otro.

 **Habitacion de Ash:**

Ash: Vaya, si que Cynthia es hermosa, tierna, a pesar de que hace algunos meses perdio su titulo de campeona contra Paul, es hermosa, linda, ya que ella busca la manera de seguir adelante, no se pero me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella, solo quisiera llevarme muy bien con ella - dijo para si mismo mientras desde la ventana de su habitacion miraba el anochecer.

 **Habitacion de Cynthia:**

Cynthia: Si que Ash es muy lindo, no se que es lo estoy empezando a sentir por el, pero realmente me estoy empezando a enamorar de el , ya que ese chico realmente me robo el corazon, como quisiera ser algo mas para el - dijo suspirando mientras que desde su ventana miraba el anochecer.

Habian pasado varios dias en donde nuestro azabache despues de realizar su rutina diaria sale a pasear con la peli rubio, en donde ambos con el tiempo se iban conociendo mejor e incluso llegaron a ser mas unidos a un punto de preocuparse el uno al otro.

Ahora nos encontramos en el estadio de Ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos ver la pelea mas epica jamas vista, en donde nuestro campeon peleaba contra el campeon de Kalos y tambien su amigo de la infancia, en donde ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenian a su disposicion.

Por otro lado todos los aficionados y entrenadores que se encontraban dentro del publico gritaban de emocion al ver una pelea muy reñida entre los dos mejores campeones del mundo.

En el palco VIP se encontraban los campeones de otras regiones como Lance, Brendan, Paul, Hilbert, al igual que los ex campeones como Steve, Mirto, Diantha, en especial Cynthia, miraban la pelea entre el azabache y el peli negro combatiendo en el torneo mundial que se llevo a cabo en la region de Kalos.

Kalm: Ahora Hawlucha atacalo con afilagramas - ordeno a su pokemon quien utilizaba el ataque sobre el pokemon rival.

Ash: Ahora Decidueye esquivalo y contrataca con tu puntada sombria - dijo a su pokemon de tipo planta quien realizo el ataque mientras impactaba contra el pokemon volador del campeon de Kalos.

Kalm: Vamos Hawlucha, atacacon danza pluma - ordenaba a su pokemon quien realizo el ataque dandole al pokemon de tipo planta del azabache quien se encontraba algo debil.

Ash: Vamos Decidueye, es hora de usar nuestra arma secreta - dijo posicionandose mientras que en la muñeca izquierda activaba su pulsera Z - Ahora Decidueye mostremos nuestro poder Z - dijo mientras se empezaba a concentrar.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon realizaba algun tipo de danza en donde muchos estaban confundidos que estaba realizando, aunque cierta rubia ya sabia que es lo que iba a realizar.

Una vez realizo los pasos, el azabache procedio a realizar el ataque definitivo.

Ash: Ahora Decidueye, acabalo con tu poderoso ataque - dijo mientras el pokemon realizaba el ataque fucionado con los movimientos Z, en donde le joven de cabellera negra no pudo hacer nada por detener el ataque.

Kalm: Nooooo Hawluchaaa - dijo altenarado al ver como aquel ataque impactaba con su pokemon.

Una vez el ataque impacto, se hizo una nube de polvo que cubrio todo el estadio, en donde nadie podia ver nada, dejando intriga en muchos entrenadores por saber quien gano esta ronda.

Minutos despues, se disperso la nube de polvo, podemos ver al pokemon volador debilitado mientras que el tipo planta estaba tratando de resistir un poco mas ya que habia utilizado bastante poder para realizar tan poderoso ataque.

Referi: Hawlucha ya no puede continuar y el campeon Kalm ya no tiene pokemones disponibles, por lo cual el ganador de este torneo es para Ash Ketchum - dijo anunciando al nuevo campeon del torneo.

Muchos estaban en shock al ver que nuestro querido azabache habia ganado tanto el torneo que se llevo a cabo en la region de Kalos como el titulo de campeon de Kalos, pero el azabache hizo algo que ningun otro campeon haria al momento de dirigirse hacia su rival.

Kalm: Felicidades amigo, has ganado el titulo del campeon de Kalos - dijo mientras felicitaba al azabache.

Ash: Gracias amigo, pero temo que no puedo aceptar tu titulo de campeon de Kalos - dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Kalm: Y porque no, si ganastes limpiamente - dijo tratando de hacer que el azabache reflexione.

Ash: Porque mi objetivo al entrar a este torneo, mas que todo lo hice para ganar mas experiencia, para mejorar mis habilidades de campeon y tambien fue una prueba de supervivencia que me propuse, por lo cual solo me conformo con el premio del ganador de este torneo, ya que ser el campeon de 3 regiones ya es mucho cargo para mi - dijo de manera razonable y madura sorprendiendo a todos en el estadio, en especial a la peli rubio y a los altos mandos del azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todo ese silencio fue sustituido por bullidos y aplausos mientras el azabache recibia el premio del ganador del torneo a manos del presidente de la liga pokemon Charles Goodshow y la ex campeona de Kalos Diantha.

Una vez finalizo el acto de clausura, la rubia de Sinnoh fue a buscar a nuestro azabache para poder felicitarlo, una vez que lo vio, no lo penso 2 veces y se le lanzo al azabache para poder felicitarlo.

Cynthia: Felicidades Ash por tu victoria - dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo seguia abrazando.

Ash: Gracias Cynthia - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Una vez dejaron de abarazarse, pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ambos se miraban mientras iban acercando sus rostos, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, una voz los interrumpio.

¿?: Ash, estas aqui - pregunto un hombre sin que viera la escena del azabache y la peli rubio.

Ash: Haci es Scott - dijo mientras rapidamente se separaba de la peli rubio.

Scott: Vaya, si estas con Cynthia, esto es bueno - dijo con una sonrisa poniendo nerviosa a la pareja.

Ash: Bueno Scott, para que me buscabas - le pregunto al adulto.

Scott: Los buscaba a ti y a Cynthia para poder invitarlos a una fiesta de gala que se organizara en uno de los salones mas lujosos de la region de Kalos en donde todos los campeones, ex campeones, altos mandos, lideres de gimnasio y cerebros de la frontera son invitados - dijo mientras le entregaba la invitacion a cada uno.

Ash: Gracias Scott - dijo agradeciendole.

Scott: De nada Ash, espero verlos a los dos y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a realizar algo - dijo mientras se iba en su auto.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el adulto de fue, por lo cual el azabache y la peli rubio aun seguian nerviosos por la accion que iban a realizar anteriormente, por lo cual, rapidamente la peli rubio cambia de tema.

Cynthia: Bueno Ash, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo - le pregunto mientras empezaba a tener un sonrojo en sus mejias.

Ash: Claro Cynthia, ya que quiero estar contigo - respondio de manera sincera.

Cynthia: Bueno Ash, mejor me voy a ir a alistar para el baile - le dijo mientras se iba rapidamente.

Pensamientos de Ash: Bueno, sera mejor irme tambien a tomar una ducha rapida y luego a cambiarme de ropa para esta noche - dijo para si mismo mientras rapidamente se dirigia a su vehiculo para luego ir lo mas rapido posible al centro pokemon.

 **Algunas horas despues:**

Pasaron algunas horas en la cual nuestro campeon y nuestra querida ex campeona fueron a alistarse para poder asistir al baile que se estara realizando, por lo cual nuestro campeon ya se encontraba con su smoking puesto y unas gafas negras.

Ash: Bueno, sera mejor ir por Cynthia - dijo para si mismo mientras se metia a su vehiculo, para posteriormente ir a traer a la peli rubio.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon conducia hasta llegar al centro pokemon en donde estaba hospedada la peli rubio.

Cuando nuestro campeon llego al centro pokemon donde estaba la peli rubio, este se bajo de su vehiculo y espero afuera de el varios minutos hasta que salio la peli rubio, dejando embobado a nuestro campeon.

Cynthia: Y bien Ash, como me veo - pregunto algo nerviosa.

Ash: Te vez muy hermosa - dijo muy embobado al ver esa hermosura.

Cynthia: Gracias Ash - dijo agradeciendo la caballerocidad del azabache.

Ash: Bueno hermosa sube - dijo mientras como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta de su vehiculo ayudando a la rubia a subirse.

Una vez ambos estaban en el vehiculo, se dirigieron hacia la fiesta de gala.

Pasaron varios minutos mas tarde, en donde todos estaban reunidos en aquella fiesta de gala, platicando, tomando algunas copas, bailando, lo tipico de una fiesta de gala, hasta que en uno de esos momentos llega la peli rubia acompañada por nuestro azabache.

Todos los campeones, ex campeones (excepto por Diantha), algunos mientros del alto mando y algunos lideres de gimnasio estaban embobados al ver a esa hermusura, cosa que le empezaban a tener envidia a la azabache.

Una vez todos estaban reunidos, todos empezaron a bailar en pareja, otros seguian conviviendo, etc.

Habian pasado varias horas en donde todos se estaban divirtiendo, era cierto que tanto el azabache como la peli rubio habian cambiado de pareja de baile, pero por cosas de la vida cuando vuelve a bailar juntos, la musica habia sido cambiada a una balada, en donde algunos estaban bailando abrazados, otros estaban tomando algunas copas, pero nuestro campeon se encontraba abrazando de la cintura a la peli rubio mientras que esta tenia del cuello a nuestro campeon.

La pareja recordo aquella escena, por lo cual ambos estaban viendose a los ojos.

A la peli rubio le gustaba ver esos hermosos ojos marrones por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos iban acercando sus rostros hasta que unieron sus labios en un calido beso.

Ambos se estaban besando, en donde un nuevo sentimiento nacio desde ese dia.

Pasaron varios minutos donde nuestra pareja se besaba hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, por lo cual nuestro campeon deja de abrazar a la rubio de la cintura para tomarla del menton.

Ash: Cynthia, desde que te vi, he empezado a tener estos sentimientos hacia ti, ya que al ver lo hermosa que eres y la valentia y tu personalidad, me di cuenta que eres ese hermoso angel con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como mi compañera del alma - dijo viendo a los ojos a la rubia.

Cynthia: Ash, no sabes cuanto espere para que me digieras esto, ya que al reencontrarme con mi campeon, del que no se riden y sigue adelante y de mi heroe, fueron las cualidades lo cual me enamoraron de ti - dijo mientras tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ash: Haci que Cynthia, te gustaria ser mi novia y la persona que tome mi corazon - dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la campeona.

Cynthia: Si Ash, si quiero ser tu novia, ya que tu eres el chico con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida y no me importa lo que digan de nuestra relacion por la diferencia de edad ya que te amo dijo correspondiendo los sentimientos de nuestro campeon en otro hermoso beso.

Pasaron los minutos en donde ambos seguian besandose, mostrandose su amor.

Una vez ambos se dejaron de besar, la peli rubio fue con los demas, una vez todos estaban reunidos, se sorprendieron al ver a la peli rubio agarrados de las manos con el azabache.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el azabache les dijo sobre su relacion con la peli rubio, por lo cual felicitaron a la pareja y todos estaban alegres por ellos.

Pasaron varias horas despues que termino la fiesta, por lo cual nuestro campeon ayudo a su ahora novia Cynthia a subirla al vehiculo.

Una vez ambos estaban subidos en el vehiculo, nuestro campeon se dirigio al centro pokemon en donde se hospeda su amada peli rubia.

 **(Alerta: Lemon en esta escena, haci que te lo advierto si eres menor de edad te sugiero que te saltes esta escena ya que no quiero hacerme responsable por traumas a la moral o traunas psicologicas, haci que estas advertido)**

Una vez ambos llegan al centro pokemon, nuestro campeon ayuda a bajar de su vehiculo a su amada.

Ambos estaban felices y se podrian decir que estaban algo tomados, por lo cual se vieron a los ojos y ambos se empiezaron a besar mientras nuestro campeon se llevaba cargada a la peli rubia a su habitacion.

Una vez ambos llegaron a la habitacion, nuestro azabache la cerro con llave para que nadie los interrumpa.

Nuestro campeon recosto en la cama a la peli rubio mientras seguian besandose.

La peli rubio mientras era besada por el azabache, tiro los tacones al suelo, mientras abrazaba del cuello al azabache.

El azabache empezo a besarle el cuello mientras que la peli rubio empezo a emitir gemidos.

Cynthia: Ashhhhh - dijo entre gemidos.

Como respuesta del azabache, la volvio a besar, ambos se estaban besando con mucha pasion y tambien se estaban dejando llevar por la pasion y el deseo.

Una vez el azabache termino de besarle el cuello a la peli rubio, procede a bajarle la cremallera de su vestido para que poco a poco se lo fuera quitando.

Una vez le quito el vestido, quedo muy sonrojado al verla en ropa interior, especialmente aquellos enormes pechos que le exitaban, pero la rubia no se quedo atras ya que ella empieza a quitarle el saco al azabache, luego le fue desabotonando su camisa para quitarsela y dejar desnudo el torso bien marcado del azabache, luego de eso bajo la cremallera del pantalon del azabache para posteriormente quitarle el pantalon y sus zapatos para dejarlo solo en boxer.

La peli rubio se sonrojo mucho al ver algo abultado entre los boxeres del azabache, por lo cual decidio seguirle el juego al chico.

El azabache se besaba con la peli rubio, en donde nuestro campeon se encontraba encima de la ruba de Sinnoh, en donde la intimidad de ambos rozaban con la otra, la rubia abrazandolo mientras el tambien la abrazaba.

Haci pasaron un buen rato hasta que el azabache empieza a besarle el cuello a la peli rubio haciendo que esta empezara a gemir.

Poco a poco el azabache le fue quitando el sosten a la rubia dejando sus pechos al descubierto, en donde el azabache babeaba al ver los enormes pechos de la rubia, lo cual esta toma las manos del azabache y las pone sobre sus pechos.

Cynthia: Y dime mi Ash, te gustan - pregunto con picardia.

Ash: Si cielo, son hermosas y muy suaves - dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos de la rubia.

Cynthia: Que bueno amor, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas - dijo seductoramente.

Nuestro campeon dejo de manosearle los pechos a la rubia y posteriormente empezo a chuparselas y a succionarselas, haciendo que esta empezaba a gemir mas.

Cynthia: Ahhhh ahhhhh Ashhhh no te detenngass sigueee ahhhhh - gemia mientras abrazaba al azabache, en donde este seguia chupando aquellos pechos que tanto le gustaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon seguia succionando aquellos pechos enormes, por lo cual dejo de besarlos y empezo a besarle el vientre a la rubia hasta llegar a la parte intima de la rubia, en donde el campeon le desprende su ropa interior dejando totalmente despunda a la peli rubia, en donde nuestro campeon empieza a chuparsela a su novia haciendo que empeza a gritar el placer.

Cynthia: Ashhhhh ahhhhhhh sigue ahhhhhhhh no pares ahhhhhhhhhh massss ahhhhhh - gritaba mientras agarraba la cabeza del azabache.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa posicion hasta que la peli rubio estaba a punto de llegar a su climax.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh me vengo Ashhhhhh me vengo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito mientras se corria en la cara del azabache, quien se tomaba aquellos liquidos y los disfrutaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde nuestro campeon se tomo todos esos liquidos que expulso la peli rubio, por lo cual este se recuesta encima de ella y la besa.

Ash: Vaya amor, eres dulce por fuera como tambien eres dulce por dentro - dijo besando a la rubia.

Una vez ambos se terminaron de besar, cambiaron de posiciones en donde el azabache se recosto en la cama mientras la rubia estaba encima de el, en donde esta le empieza a quitar el boxer al azabache dejandolo desnudo y ella queda muy embobada al ver el gran tamaño del pene del azabache, por lo cual estaba muy sonrojada.

Cynthia: Woooow Ashy, estas muy emocionado por mi - dijo mientras sujetaba el pene del azabache y poco a poco lo empezaba a masturbar.

Ash: Cynthia, que haces - le pregunto algo nervioso.

Cynthia: Pues tu me complacistes hace unos minutos con tu boca, es mi turno de complacerte - dijo mientras empezaba a meter el pene del azabache a su boca.

El azabache estana empezando a sentir algo que nunca habia experimentado, por lo cual un placer lo empezo a rodear y si nada mas que hacer, este empieza a gruñir.

Ash: Ahhhhh siii Cynthia ufff mas rapido ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiii - gruñia mientras tomaba de la cabeza a la peli rubio para aumentar el ritmo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la rubia se lo chupaba al azabache y hasta le hacia una ruleta rusa (Nota: Es cuando el pene te lo colocan en medio de los pechos de una mujer y con ellos te masturban) hasta que el azabache estaba por llegar a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhh Cyn... Cynthia le voy AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - grito del placer el azabache mientras se corria en la boca y en la cara de la rubia, quien se tragaba todo el semen del azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli rubio se trago todo el semen del azabache, por lo cual lo disfruto mucho.

Cynthia: Estuvo muy delicioso - dijo mientras se ponia encima del azabache para poder besarlo.

Varios minutos duro en donde ambos se besaban, hasta que volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, en donde la peli rubio estaba recostada mientras el azabache estaba encima de ella. Ambos sabian que llego el momento de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, por lo cual ambos estaban algo nerviso ya que para ambos es su primera vez.

Haci es, la ex campeona de Sinnoh nunca mantuvo relaciones sexuales con nadie, al igual que el campeon de Alola y Kanto, por lo cual el azabache dejo a un lado la cobardia y empezo a frotar su pene con la vagina de la peli rubio.

Ash: Estas lista mi amor - pregunto para ver a su novia a los ojos.

Cynthia: Lista mi Ashy - dijo segura mientras abria su intimidad para que el azabache pudiera entrar sin inconvenientes.

El azabache poco a poco fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia de Sinnoh.

Al principio el azabache empezo a sentir una nueva sensacion que jamas creyo vivir, ya que era al principio un dolor insoportable ya que sentia muy apretado, casi que por la misma situacion que la peli rubio ya que esta empezo a sentir un dolor insoportable al sentir como su himen se rompia.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la pareja se empezaba a acostumbrar por lo cual el azabache empezo a besar a la peli rubia en los labios, en donde ambos estaban abrazados y unidos para que se les pasara el dolor.

Poco a poco el azabache empezo a embestir a la peli rubio aunque empezo con un ritmo lento, en donde aquel dolor que invadia tanto a nuestro campeon como a la peli rubio fue reemplazado por un gran placer, en donde el azabache empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Nuestra pareja estaban muy felices ya que estaban unidos, ya que el ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion se podian apreciar los gemidos de la rubia, los gruñidos que emitia el azabache, el sonido de los cuerpos de ambos chocando y la cama rechinando ya que eran señal en donde ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

La rubia empezo a sentir mas placer que antes por lo cual sujeto al azabache con sus piernas en la cadera de tal modo de que este no se separara de ella.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhhhh - gemia del placer mientras que nuestro campeon succionaba sus pechos manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ash: Ahhhh Cynthia ahhhhhhh te ahhhhhhh amo ahhhhhhh - gruñia mientras besaba a la rubia sin parar de embestirla.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde ambos cambiaban de posiciones, la rubia cabalgando al azabache mientras este jugaba con los pechos de ella, eran varias las poses las que hacian hasta que ambos estaban llegando a su climax.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhh Cynthia ahhhhhhhhhh me voy ahhhhhhhhh venir ahhhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas aferrandose a la rubia.

Cynthia: Ahhhh Ashhhhhh Hagamoslo ahhhhhhhhh juntos ahhhhhhhh llename con ahhhhhhhhhhhh tu amor ahhhhhhh - gemia la rubia mientras sujetaba al azabache de las caderas con sus piernas y de su cuello con las manos.

Ash: Ahhhhhh Cynthiaaaa - gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh - gemia viendolo a los ojos.

Ambos: Ahhhhhhhhh te amooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron del placer mientras ambos se corrian al mismo tiempo dentro de la peli rubio.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, estaban exhaustos, por lo cual el azabache quedo encima de la peli rubio, en donde este la abrazo y la beso mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos recuperaron fuerzas, por lo cual el azabache se quito encima de la peli rubia y retiro su pene de la vagina de su novia.

Al retirarlo, pudo ver que por el poco espacio que habia en el utero de su novia, un monton de semen salia de la vagina mezclado con los liquidos de la peli rubio en donde mancho las sabanas de la cama.

 **(Fin Del Lemon)**

Una vez que nuestro campeon se recosto en la cama, la peli rubio estaba recostada sobre el pecho del azabache mientras ambos se tapaban con las sabadas blancas, en donde nuestro campeon envolvia en un calido abrazo a la peli rubio mientras el acariciaba su hermosa cabellera larga rubia.

Cynthia: Eso fue fantastico Ash - dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Ash: Lo mismo digo mi amor - dijo mientras le seguia acariciando su hermosa cabellera larga.

Cynthia: Como te imaginarias nuestro futuro - le pregunto algo curiosa.

Ash: Pues me imagino a nosotros dos juntos como esposos, viviendo en una casa por el bosque y eso no es nada, si no que unas personas muy especiales estan con nosotros, ya que ellos nos dicen mama y papa - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Encerio mi amor, quieres tener hijos conmigo - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: Claro, ya que nuestro hijos nos unirian mas - dijo viendo a la peli rubio.

Cynthia: Gracias Ash, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida - dijo viendo a los ojos a su amado azabache.

Ash: No Cynthia, gracias a ti por amarme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la peli rubio.

Cynthia: Te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los del azabache.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Cynthia Shirona - dijo mientras ambos se besaban despues de haberse demostrado su amor.

Y de esta manera ambos sellaron su amor, un amor eterno que nadie puede romper.

 **Años Despues:**

Han pasado 10 años desde que Ash y Cynthia empezaron su relacion y tambien años en donde nuestra pareja se caso declarandose ante Arceus su amor eterno.

Ahora nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, especificamente en Ciudad Paleta, aquel lugar en la que alguna vez fue un pueblo pero gracias a los avances tecnologicos, el pueblo evoluciono convirtiendose en ciudad y para ser especificios en la ciudad mas grande de la region de Kanto, en una casa, donde podemos ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia de aproximadamente 33 años, se encontraba cocinando, mientras que un hombre de 30 años de cabellera azabache se encontraba alimentando a sus pokemones y a los de su esposa.

Una vez que la peli rubio termino de hacer el desayuno, sirvio la mesa en la cual llamo a todos para comer.

Cynthia: Hijos, vengan a comer, el desayuno esta servido - dijo mientras llamaba a los chicos.

Por otra parte el azabache termino de alimentar a todos los pokemones, por lo cual al sentir un olor maravilloso, este dispone a ir de donde provenia ese olor tan agradable para el.

Una vez el hombre pudo ver que la comida ya estaba servida, se dirige hacia su esposa y este la abraza de la cintura.

Cynthia: Ash, mi amor eres tu - dijo mientras abrazaba las manos de su esposo.

Ash: Haci es mi hermosa esposa - dijo mientras la volteaba y le daba un beso en los labios, en donde ambos lo disfrutaban mucho pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse - Y tu mi pequeño como estas - dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa dando a entender que la peli rubio estaba embarazada.

Cynthia: Al parecer esta muy emocionada- dijo sintiendo unas pequeñas pataditas en el vientre ya que a penas empezaba a tener el vientre abultado.

En eso se escuchan como unas personitas llegan a abrazar a la pareja.

¿?: Papa - dijo una chica abrazando al azabache.

¿?: Mama - dijo un chico abrazando a la peli rubio.

Ash: Mis pequeños Mike, Cindy - dijo abrazando a sus hijos.

Cynthia: Vengan, ya la comida esta servida - dijo mientras todos se dirigian al comedor para desayunar.

Y la familia Ketchum-Shirona desayunaron lo que la rubia les habia preparado, los cuales disfrutaron mucho.

Una vez todos terminan de comer, el azabache y la peli rubio platicaban con sobre los retos y los sueños que ambos quieres alcanzar, por lo cual su padre los motivaba con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde los hermanos Ketchum se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor Gary Oak para escoger a su pokemon inicial.

Una vez ambos escogen a su pokemon, fueron con sus padres para enseñarles los pokemones escogidos.

Ash: Y bien hijos, cuales pokemones escogieron - les pregunto con curiosidad.

Mike: Yo escogi a charmander - dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon de tipo fuego.

Cindy: Yo a Bulbasaur - dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon de tipo planta.

Cynthia: Vaya cariño, parecen que eligieron los mismos pokemones que capturastes cuando iniciastes tu viaje - le dijo a su esposo.

Ash: No por algo son nuestro hijos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales los hermanos Ketchum se despedian de sus padres para iniciar su viaje pokemon.

Ash: Bueno pues hijos, es hora que inicien su viaje pokemon en busca de aventuras - dijo con una sonrisa mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo.

Mike: Gracias papa, prometo combertirme en el mejor maestro pokemon y tambien estoy deseando un duelo contra mi papa, mi heroe - dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Cindy: Mama, porque lloras - dijo al ver a la peli rubia con algunas lagrimas.

Cynthia: Porque me haran falta mis pequeños - dijo con algunas lagrimas.

Cindy: No llores mama, te prometo que vamos a estar comunicados y tambien prometo combertirme en una de las mejores campeonas como tu cuando fuistes la campeona de Sinnoh - dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre para consolarla.

Mike: Recuerda mama que te queremos mucho - dijo abrazando a la peli rubio.

Ash: Bueno hijos, antes que se vayan, quiero darles esto - dijo mientras les daba a ambos una cajita dorada.

Los hermanos Ketchum al abrirla se sorprendienron mucho, ya que eran la Charizardita X y la Venusaurita y tambien a la par de las mega piedras iba la pulsera z.

Mike: Gracias papa - dijo agradeciendole el obsequio que les dio.

Cindy: Gracias papa, con esto podre megaevolucionar a Bulbasaur cuando evolucione en un Venasaur y tambien podremos realizar los movimientos z - dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Ash: De nada hijos, recuerden no se rindan hasta el final - dijo aquellas palabras tan motivadoras.

Una vez que los hermanos Ketchum se despidieron de sus padres, partieron a su primera aventura pokemon, por lo cual el azabache se puso nostalgico ya que recordo cuando el empezo su aventura pokemon y la rivalidad que empezo a tener con su amigo Gary Oak.

Ash: Ahhhh mis pequeños, cada dia crecen - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Haci es mi amor - dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Ash: Mi amor, no sabes como me has hecho muy feliz, ya que lo tengo todo, pude conseguir mis sueños, tengo amigos que me han apoyado a travez de estos años, tengo unos hermosos hijos y otro que viene en camino y en especial a una hermosa esposa que me a apoyado en todo y siempre esta conmigo en las buenas y en las malas - dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Cynthia: No Ash, gracias a ti por amarme por lo que soy, por conocerte, eres lo mejor de mi vida ya que eres lo mejor que tengo - dijo correspondiendole el abrazo a su esposo.

Ash: Te amo mi Cynthia Shirona de Ketchum - dijo acercando sus labios a los de su esposa.

Cynthia: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de su esposo en donde ambos sellaban su amor.

 **Fin del capitulo especial.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo especial que les hice dedicados a todos los lectores y tambien desde ya les deseo unas felices fiesta y tambien voy a subir un one shot de: Amourshipping, Aureliashipping y Rayshipping que son las 3 parejas que he utilizado este año, y tambien el proximo capitulo ya es la continuacion de esta historia, por lo cual sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	10. El Inicio De Una Relacion Inesperada

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, perdon si ya no pude publicar mi especial navideño de las demas relaciones como el rayshipping y el aureliashipping ya que solo publique de Amourshipping, pero los compensare con un especial de año nuevo, haci que los dejo con este nuevo capitulo y sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El Inicio De Una Relacion Inesperada.**

Habian pasado algunos meses despues de que la peli rubia de Sinnoh haya entregado su titulo a su cuñado Red por seguridad del bebe que estaba esperando para que no hayan inconvenientes que le puedan afectar al bebe.

Nuestro campeon de Alola y Kanto aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tenia para cuidar a su novia y al bebe que ambos esperan con emocion.

En otra parte de la region de Kalos, en donde para el peli negro estos meses que ha pasado han sido los mejores para el ya que nunca se ha sentido tan motivado para alcanzar sus sueños.

Todo esos animos se los debe a la campeona de Kalos, ya que gracias a ella el peli negro pudo superar la traicion por parte de la peli castaña y tambien empezo a tener animos y motivacion para lograr sus sueños.

Ahora nuestro querido peli negro entrena sin parar cada dia, ya que uno de los sueños que desea alcanzar es hacerse con el titulo de campeon de Kalos, justo como lo hizo su padre, el legendario ex campeon de Kalos "Carl X Calem", a parte que tambien seria un buen rival para su amigo Ash por lo cual entrenaba sin parar.

Tambien gracias a Ash, obtuvo una pulsera Z, en donde este le enseño como usar los movimientos Z y tambien gracias a Gladio, un mienbro del alto mando de Ash de Alola pudo obtener los cristales Z necesarios para hacer los movimientos Z con sus pokemones correspondientes.

El peli negro a comparasion de Paul, algo que si tenian en comun es que ambos entrenaban sin parar pero el no es frio como el peli morado, tambien se preocupa por los pokemon, por las personas que mas quiere y tambien se preocupa por los demas sin recibir nada a cambio.

El peli negro a parte de entrenar, tambien de manera discreta sale con la campeona de Kalos Diantha a citas ya que les gusta la compañia de ambos.

El peli negro viste unos pantalones negros, unos tenis blancos con negros, una camisa manga corta roja y una gorra negra mientras que la campeona viste una blusa blanca, unos pantalones negros, unos tacones negros y tambien con un sombrero blanco y unas gafas negras para no ser reconocidos.

Ambos disfrutaban muchos sus citas ya que se la pasaban bien entre los dos. Ambos tambien fueron al cine en donde ambos vieron una de las peliculas en la cual la campeona de Kalos actuo.

Ambos se divirtieron mucho hasta que llego la noche, en donde la campeona de Kalos tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro del azabache mientras ambos caminaban.

Mientras esto sucedia con la pareja, nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en la oficina del campeon de esa region en donde tenia una reunion con su alto mando quienes estaban formados por: Gladio, Sun, Moon y Tilo, en donde hablaban acerca del torneo que se esta planificando realizar.

Gladio: Interesante Ash, pero estas seguro que quieres hacer el torneo aqui en Alola, no has pensado en cambiar el lugar del torneo a Kanto - le pregunto a su amigo.

Ash: Aun no lo se, porque en primer lugar nosotros somos tanto el priemr campeon como el primer alto mando de la region, en segundo lugar tambien recuerden que casi no ha habido mucha participacion en la region de Alola, por lo cual pienso que ese torneo seria una buena idea - le decia a su equipo motivadamente.

Sun: Bueno Ash, es tu decision pero si estoy de acuerdo contigo - le respondio motivadamente.

Moon: Porque lo dices sun - le pregunto curiosamente.

Tilo: Porque como dice Ash, casi no ha habido muchos torneos en esta region, por lo cual seria una gran oportunidad para lucir a la region de Alola - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Bueno, entonces todos estan de acuerdo - le pregunto con curiosidad por lo cual todos correspondieron - Bueno, si todos estan de acuerdo, el torneo se realizara en la region de Alola, ahora solo tengo que hablar con el alto mando de Kanto para haci hablar con Charlies y Scott para iniciar con los preparativos - dijo motivadamente.

Todos estaban de acuerdos y emocionados por lo cual el azabache dio por terminada la junta y salio de la sede con rumbo a su casa, pero antes decidio llamar a su hermano para que lo ayudara en algo.

Red: Alola Ash como estas - dijo respondiendo la llamada.

Ash: Alola Red, te llamaba ya que quiero hacer algo - respondio motivadamente.

Red: Claro Ash, dime como te puedo ayudar - respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: Bueno - procedio a contarle a su hermano en lo queria que lo ayudara.

 **Regresando a la region de Kalos:**

Ya era de noche, por lo cual el peli negro y la peli gris estaban caminando por el parte, despues de que se la pasaran bien.

Diantha: Gracias Kalm por esta cita, si que me la pase muy bien - dijo muy alegre.

Kalm: Denada preciosa - le respondio a la campeona sin que se diera cuenta de lo que dijo.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que habian en el parque para poder conversar.

Ambos estaban muy alegres y contentos por lo ambos miraban al cielo para poder ver las estrellas que se formaban en el anochecer de la region.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos estaban viendo al cielo hasta que ambos se vieron y el peli negro al ver esos preciosos ojos, no pudo resistir mas y le empezo a decir sus sentimientos a la peli gris.

Kalm: Diantha - dijo viendola a los ojos.

Diantha: Si Kalm - respondio mientras miraba al peli negro a los ojos.

Kalm: Desde aquel dia que te vi y me has ayudado a salir de mi dolor, he sentido un nuevo sentimiento rodeandome, ya que gracias a tu apoyo me has dados los animos necesarios para poder seguir adelante y alcanzar mis sueños, cuando estoy contigo siento que tengo al hermoso angel que me da esas alegrias cada dia, que me motiva a no rendirme y que llena de felicidad mi vida - dijo viendola a los ojos.

Diantha: Ohhh Kalm - dijo en susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

Kalm: Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y tambien estos sentimientos que tengo por ti me dicen que no me aleje de ti, ya que tu eres mi motivacion para lograr mis objetivos, tu eres mi fuerza de voluntad y agradezco a Arceus de tener estos sentimientos por ti - dijo mientras buscaba los labios de la campeona.

La peli gris sentia que su corazon latia muy rapido, ya que el chico que tanto le gusta se le estaba declarando por lo cual sin pensarlo tambien busco los labios del peli negro.

Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios rosaron formando un calido beso.

Para ambos fue su primer beso y mas con la persona que mas aman en la vida por lo cual siguieron besandose hasta que la falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran.

Una vez ambos se separaron, ambos seguian abrazados por lo cual el azabache le dijo una frase que toda mujer quiere oir de un hombre cuando en verdad existe el amor.

Kalm: Diantha, lo que te quiero decir es que te amo demasiado, te amo por ayudarme con el dolor de mi corazon y te amo por ser mis animos y mis alegrias - dijo mientras la volvia a besar.

Ambos disfrutaban besarse, pero la falta de oxigeno los hacia separarse por lo cual la peli gris le respondio al peli negro.

Diantha: Hayyy Kalm, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me digieras eso, yo tambien te amo mi peli negro - dijo correspondiendo a los sentimientos del peli negro.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban, por lo cual el peli negro estaba mas que feliz.

Kalm: Diantha Carnet, aceptas ser mi novia - le pregunto mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

Diantha: Siiii Kalm, si quiero ser tu novia - dijo mientras lo volvia a besar.

Haci pasaron un buen rato, en donde ambos se besaban, sin nadie a la vista, solo ellos dos, bajo las estrellas en donde se acaban de declarar su amor.

 **Mientras tanto en Kanto:**

Nos encontramos en la Region de Kanto, especificamente especificamente en Pueblo Paleta, en una gran casa recien remodelada, en donde una señora de cabellera castaña y ojos castaños cuidaba de la rubia de Sinnoh por el bebe que esperaba mientras que el azabache aun se encontraba en Alola.

Cynthia: Gracias señora Delia, estuvo deliciosa su cena - le agradecia a su suegra.

Delia: Denada pero dime solo Delia - respondio con una sonrisa mientras recogia los platos de la mesa - Y por cierto Cynthia cuantos meses tiene el bebe - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: Tiene com meses - respondio con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Cabe decir que el vientre de la peli rubio empezo a crecer por el tiempo que tiene de embarazo en donde se puede apreciar que crecia la nueva vida.

Delia: Que bien, si te has hecho tus controles del embarazo - le pregunto algo preocupada.

Cynthia: Descuide Delia, si me los he realizado y ya pronto me toca el control del mes pero quiero esperar a que Ash regrese de Alola para poder ver que genero va a ser el bebe que esperamos - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Delia: Claro, ya quiero ver a mis nietos cuando nazcan - dijo alegremente mientras ayudaba a la rubia en lo que necesitara.

La castaña ayudo a llegar a su nuera a la habitacion que era de su hijo que la convirtio en habitacion para huespedes despues que el azabache se mudara a su nuevo hogar.

 **Ahora regresando a la region de Kalos:**

Despues de otra cita donde la pareja se la paso bien y despues de que el peli negro le declarara su amor a la peli gris y fueran correspondido sus sentimientos, la pareja estaba muy feliz de estar juntos, ambos abrazados llegaron hasta la casa de la campeona de Kalos en donde ambos entraron.

Una vez ambos entraron, al verse a los ojos no pudieron evitar verse a los ojos por lo cual se volvieron a besar con mucha pasion.

El peli negro cargo a su amada Diantha y la llevo cargada a su habitacion.

 **(Alerta: Lemon en esta escena, si eres menor de edad o simplemente no te gusta el lemon te sugiero que te saltes esta parte ya que no me responsabilizo por fuertes traumas, estas advertido)**

Una vez el peli negro llevo a su habitacion a su amada campeona, este la acuesta mientras el se acuesta encima de ella mientras se seguian besando con mucha pasion.

La campeona de Kalos se quita sus tacones mientras el peli negro la seguia besando.

El peli negro empezo a besar el cuello de su amada, luego de algunos minutos fue desabotonando la blusa de ella hasta que se la quito permitiendo ver su sosten negro.

La campeona no se quedo atras y tambien le quito la camisa al peli negro permitiendole ver sus pectorales formados y sus cuadros bien marcados.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, en donde el peli negro empezo a besar al rededor del sosten de la peli gris y en cuestion de minutos le quito el sosten dejando ver unos pechos bien formados.

A pesar que los pechos de la kalosiense no son muy grandes como los de Cynthia, para el peli negro eran perfectos, ya que estaban bien firmes, por lo cual empezo a besar los pechos de la campeona de Kalos haciendo que esta por el placer que emitia empezara a sacar gemidos.

Diantha: Ohhhhh si Kalm, mas mas, no pares - decia entre gemidos al recibir el tratamiento que el peli negro le daba.

El peli negro seguia chupando los pezones de la peli gris y tambien succionaba sus pechos, hasta que empezo a besar su vientre hasta llegar a su parte intima que aun seguia cubierta por su pantalon y su ropa interior por lo cual el peli negro le quita su pantalon dejandola solo en ropa interior mientras este se quita los pantalones quedando solo en boxeres.

Una vez la peli gris estaba recostada, el peli negro le quito su ropa interior dejando totalmente desnuda a la peli gris, por lo cual este empezo a jugar con sus dedos haciendo que la peli gris empezara a emitir unos gemidos de placer.

Diantha: Ahhhhhh Kalm siiiii ahhhhhhhh masss ahhhhhh - gemia al recibir el tratamiento que le daba el peli negro.

El peli negro tomo la iniciativa por lo cual empezo a chuparle su parte intima a la campeona mientras esta gemia del placer, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza del peli negro mientras este complacia a su campeona.

Diantha: Ahhhhhhh Kalmmmmm ahhhhhhh sigue ahhhhhhh no pares ahhhhh mete mas ahhhh tu lengua ahhhhhh - gemia nuestra campeona de Kalos mientras el peli negro la obedecia y metia mas su lengua haciendola gemir mas.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el peli negro disfrutaba chupar esa parte que mas le gustaba hasta que nuestra campeona estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Diantha: Ahhhhhhh Kalm me vengooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito del placer mientras se corria en la boca del peli negro llenandolo de sus liquidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el peli negro se bebia todos los liquidos que peli gris habia descargado en su boca para luego besarla a los labios.

Kalm: Eres muy dulce por dentro como lo eres por fuera preciosa - dijo en modo seductor mientras le besaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos cambiaron de posiciones en donde el peli negro estaba acostado mientras que la campeona estaba besando su cuello, su pecho bien formado hasta llegar a sus boxeres, en donde sin pensarlo 2 veces procede a quitarselos.

Cuando la campeona de Kalos le quita los boxeres al peli negro, esta se sonroja mucho al ver lo grande que era el pene de su novio, por lo cual con una mano empezo a masturbarlo suavemente mientras que este empezaba a gruñir del placer.

Kalm: Ahhhhhhhh Diantha que haaacesss - decia entre guñidos.

Diantha: Hace algunos minutos tu me complacistes con tu boca ahora es mi turno de complacerte - dijo de manera seductora mientras se metia el pene del joven a su boca.

El peli negro sentia algo extraordinario, ya que era la primera vez que sentia un gran placer rodeandolo, por lo cual nuestra campeona empezo a aumentar el ritmo mientras que el peli negro gruñia mas debido al placer sentia.

Diantha: Dime mi amor, acaso te gusta lo que sientes - dijo de manera seductora mientras seguia masturbando al peli negro.

Kalm: Ahhhhh siii ahhhhhhh - gruñia del placer.

Diantha: Jejejeje ahora te va a gustar mucho esto - dijo para luego meterse el pene del peli negro a su boca.

El peli negro estaba muy excitado y debido al tratamiento que le daba la campeona empezo a gruñir del placer.

Kalm: Ahhhhhh siiiii ufff mas rapido ahhhhhhh - gruñia del placer mientras agarraba la cabeza de la campeona para aumentar mas el ritmo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales para nuestro querido peli negro esto era el paraiso hasta que estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Kalm: Ahhhhhhh Diantha me corro ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ufffffffffff - grito entre gruñidos mientras se vino en la boca de la campeona.

Algunos segundos pasaron en donde la campeona sacaba el pene del peli negro de su boca mientras se tragaba todo el semen del chico.

Diantha: Delicioso - dijo mientras se acercaba al peli negro para besarlo.

Ambos se besaban con pasion mientras la peli gris estaba encima del peli negro hasta que cambiaron de posiciones.

Una vez la campeona de Kalos estaba acostada, ambos sabian que era el momento de ser uno solo.

La pareja estaba muy nerviosa ya que para ambos es su primera vez, por lo cual el peli negro empieza a frotrar su pene con la vagina de su campeona, minutos despues de hacer esto, el peli negro empieza a meter su pene dentro de la intimidad de su novia poco a poco.

Ambos empezaron a sentir sensaciones nuevas, porque al principio a ambos les empezo a dolor, a la peli gris de Kalos porque sentia como su himen se rompia y al peli negro al meterlo sentia muy apretado, por lo cual siguieron con ritmos suaves para que ambos se empezaran a acostumbrar al tamaño del peli negro.

El peli negro beso a la campeona para que se relajara mientras se estaban acostumbrando.

Minutos despues en que ambos se acostumbraron, el peli negro empieza a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que la campeona empezara a gemir del placer.

Diantha: Ahhhhhhhh Kalmmmmmm mas fuerte ahhhhhhhhhhhh Kalmmmmmm Ahhhhhh - gemia debido a las embestidas que este le daba.

El peli negro estaba muy excitado que aumento mucho mas las embestidas mientras que tambien empezaba a succionar los pechos de la peli gris haciendo que esta gritara mas.

El ambiente que rodeaba la habitacion de la campeona se podia apreciar el rechinido de la cama, los gruñidos y gemidos de la pareja y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando por las embestidas que el peli negro le daba.

Minutos mas tarde cambiaron de posiciones en donde la campeona cabalgaba al peli negro mientras que este con una mano la tenia de la cintura y con la otra jugaba con sus pechos.

Despues de varios minutos en donde ambos hacian un monton de poses, ambos quedaron en la posicion del misionero, en donde el peli negro ya estaba llegando a su climax.

Kalm: Ahhhhhhhh mi amorrrr ahhhhhhhhh creo que ahhhhhhh me voy ahhhhhhhhhhh venirrrr ahhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba mas las embestidas que le daba a la peli gris.

Diantha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh yo tambien ahhhhhhhhhhh Kalmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhh hazlo ahhhhh - gruñia mientras sujetaba al peli negro de la cintura con sus piernas y del cuello con sus brazos.

Ambos estaban a punto de venirse, por lo cual el peli negro beso a la campeona hasta que se separaron del beso.

Kalm: Dianthaaaaaaa - dijo gruñendo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Diantha: Kalmmmmmmmm - dijo gimiendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Ambos: AHHHH TE AMOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ambos gritaron mientras se venian al mismo tiempo llenando el utero de la campeona con el semen del peli negro mezclados con sus propios liquidos.

La pareja estaba muy exhausta por lo cual el peli negro se quedo encima de la peli gris mientras la abraza.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos recuperaron energias por lo cual el peli negro se quita de la peli gris en donde retira su pene de la vagina de ella, al sacarlo vio como un monton de semen mezclado con los liquidos de la peli gris choreaba su vagina debido al poco espacio que habia en su utero.

 **(Fin Del Lemon)**

Una vez el peli negro se acuesta en la cama, tapa sus cuerpos con las sabanas de la cama mientras que la campeona se recuesta en el pecho de peli negro mientras que este le acaricia su hermosa cabellera.

Diantha: Esta noche fue fantastica mi amor - dijo mientras abrazaba al peli negro.

Kalm: Si mi campeona, ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y te prometo que nadie nos va a separar - dijo acariciandose su cabello mientras correspondia al abrazo.

Diantha: Haci es mi querido, y me alegra ser tuya - dijo la campeona viendo a los ojos del peli negro.

Kalm: Y yo tuyo - dijo mirandola a los ojos sin separarse del abrazo.

Diantha: Te amo Kalm - dijo acercando sus labios al del peli negro.

Kalm: Y yo a ti mi hermosa campeona - dijo mientras ambos se besaban.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los dos se besaban, por lo cual ambos empezaron a tener sueño por lo cual ambos durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro.

Para ambos esa noche fue muy hermosa, ya que no solo se declararon sus sentimientos, si no que tambien se demostraron su amor en donde se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

Por otra parte nos sucitamos en la region de Alola, en donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en su segunda casa en la Isla Mele Mele, en donde se encontraba con su hermano Red, a quien le platicaba de algo muy importante.

Red: Estas seguro hermano de lo que quieres hacer - le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: Haci es hermanito, ya que Cynthia me ayudo a lograr mis sueños, tambien me ayudo a olvidar a la zorra de Serena y sobre todo estoy muy feliz que vamos a tener un hijo, aparte quiero formalizar mi relacion con ella - dijo motivadamente mientras miraba un anillo que tenia en aquella cajita de oro.

Red: Estoy sorprendido hermano, bueno con gusto te ayudaremos con tu plan, solo hay que hablarle a mama y a nuestros amigos sin que ella sepa y que mejor si le hablo a tu cuñada Lusamine para que nos ayude a distraer a Cynthia mientras todos preparamos todo - dijo soprendidiendo al azabache de tez morena.

Ash: Un momento Red, acaso Lusamine Aether, la que fue lider de la Fundacion Aether, organizacion misma que destrui junto al Team Skull es hermana de Cynthia - pregunto muy impactado.

Red: Haci es Ash, ella es la hermana mayor de Cynthia - dijo dejando helado y palido a su hermano menor.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera cuando Lusamine se entrere que Ash, el mismo que acabo con su organizacion es el novio de su hermana y mas que van a tener un hijo?**

 **¿Que es lo que planea hacer el azabache por su rubia?**

 **¿Como evolucionara la relacion de Kalm y Diantha?**

 **¿Quien ganara el Mundial Rusia 2018?**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este 2017, por lo cual tambien les agradezco no solo en esta si no que tambien en otras historias sus comentarios, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos el proximo "Capitulo 8: Sopresas Entre Campeones" y de ante mano les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo 2018.**


	11. Sopresas Entre Campeones

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualizar esta historia pero por motivos de trabajo y de universidad casi no me ha dado tiempo, pero cualquier tiempo libre que tengo trabjo de escribir, por lo cual espero me comprendan y para compensarlos hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, haci que sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Sopresas Entre Campeones.**

Ash: Un momento Red, acaso Lusamine Aether, la que fue lider de la Fundacion Aether, organizacion misma que destrui junto al Team Skull es hermana de Cynthia - pregunto impactado.

Red: Haci es Ash, ella es la hermana mayor de Cynthia - dijo dejando helado y palido a su hermano menor.

El azabache estaba paralizado debido a que nunca penso que de las personas de las cuales destruyo junto con todas las organizaciones resulta ser su cuñada, pero el sabia que no iba a abandonar a su rubia y menos que esta esperando un hijo suyo, por lo cual tarde o temprano hayara alguna solucion para arreglar los problemas con su cuñada.

Ash: Sabes que hermano, si me preocupa un poco conocer quien es mi cuñada pero por eso no voy a dejar a hermosa rubia ni a mi pequeño que viene en camino, tarde o temprano encontrare la forma de arreglar las cosas con Lusamine - dijo motivado.

Red: Haci me gusta hermano - dijo orgulloso de su hermano.

Ash: Bueno hermano, ahora regresando a lo que quiero hacer - dijo motivado mientras empezaba a preparar la sorpresa que le queria dar a su novia.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos.**

Podemos observar a un peli negro y a una peli gris, quienes ambos estaban desnudos, cubridos por una sabana blanca, ambos estaban abrazados y estaban durmiendo luego de una noche de pasion que tuvieron, por lo cual el peli negro se desperto y al ver a la mujer a la cual tenia abrazada, este solo dio una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Kalm: Mi hermosa Diantha, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias a ti volvi a recuperar esos animos y ahora estoy mas decidido a seguir mi camino hasta volverme el campeon de Kalos - dijo mientras besaba su frente.

La peli gris dormia placidamente, por lo cual abrazo al peli negro a lo cual el correspondio el abrazo y tras algunos minutos el tambien se durmio.

 **Regresando a la region de Alola, en otra parte de la region.**

Especificamente en la mansion Aether, en donde podemos ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia larga, de ojos verdes de nombre Lusamine, quien se encontraba en su habitacion recostada, pensando en los ultimos acontecimientos en los cuales habia vivido.

Lusamine: Vaya, la verdad es que si me obsesione mucho con los ultraentes y no me puse a pensar en las personas que me quieren, en mi familia, en mis hijos - dijo suspirando mientras reflexionaba todas sus malas acciones.

Haci pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidio leer el periodico, por lo cual agarro uno de los periodicos que tenia guardados y se dispuso a leerlo, hasta que vio una noticia que le llamo mucho la atencion, a lo cual empezo a leer bien detalladamente el articulo.

 **Noticia:**

Hace algunos meses, despues que la ex campeona de Sinnoh renunciara al titulo, el cual fue entregado a Red Ketchum se venian escuchando rumores que Cynthia tenia un romance con el actual campeon de Alola y Kanto Ash Ketchum, en donde estos rumores fueron confirmados por el propio Ash ya que confirmo que tienen una relacion y llevan saliendo meses atras pero fueron los unicos detalles que dio ya que no quiso dar mayor informacion de su vida privada al igual que de Cynthia.

Una vez que la rubia termino de leer la noticia, estaba sorprendida.

Lusamine: Vaya, haci que Ash Ketchum quien destruyo mi fundacion es el novio de mi hermana - dijo algo seria mientras recordaba los sucesos que sucedieron en su fundacion - Aunque tal vez ya no deberia tenerle rencor despues de todo gracias a que destruyera mi fundacion, eso me hizo recapacitar del daño que estaba haciendo - dijo para si misma mientras colocaba el periodico en la mesita de noche.

Una vez que termino de reflexionar, estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con su cuñado.

Lusamine: Bueno, sera mejor hablar con Ash y solucionar todo, ya que no quiero que por una estupidez mia perder a mi hermana - se dijo para si misma mientras observaba el anochecer en Alola.

 **Regresando con Ash y Red:**

Ash: Y eso es lo que quiero hacer - dijo terminandole de explicar el plan que queria llevar a cabo.

Red: Estas seguro hermano - le pregunto aun no convencido.

Ash: Totalmente estoy seguro hermano, ya que quiero formalizar mi relacion con mi Blody y aparte no quiero que ese bebe se crie como nos crio mama, sin un padre a nuestro lado- dijo motivado mas que nunca.

Red: Vaya hermano, jamas crei que ibas a madurar mucho - dijo sarcasticamente.

Ash: Jejejeje, bueno hermano, ahora que esta planificado todo, sera mejor hablarles a los demas para que me ayuden con los preparativos - dijo motivadamente.

Pasaron algunos dias en donde nuestro querido campeon con la ayuda de los demas estaban realizando los preparativos para la sorpresa que le queria dar a su rubia, por lo cual fue a una joyeria a comprar la joya.

Ash: Buenas tardes señorita - dijo saludando a la vendedora.

Joven: Buenas tardes caballero, en que le puedo apoyar - dijo con una sonrisa atendiendo el producto del azabache.

Ash: Quisiera un anillo de compromiso, no me importa si vale dos o tres millones, lo que me importa es el diseño, ya que el dinero para mi es lo de menos - dijo mientras observaba varios diseños.

Joven: Bueno, esta en el lugar indicado - dijo para luego sacar varios anillos y joyas para que el azabache los viera.

Afortunadamente para el azabache no fue reconocido por la joven que atendia la joyeria ni por las personas de la calle debido a que vestia una capucha y unos lentes, obviamente con un traje casual pero tampoco dando apariencias de ladron por lo cual fue dificil que los demas lo reconocieran.

Algunos minutos despues de ver varias opciones finalmente encontro lo que buscaba.

Ash: Bueno, me llevo este anillo y este collar - dijo mientras le daba las joyas que selecciono.

Joven: Bueno, si que eligio las joyas mas caras de la region pero como veo que no tiene inconvenientes con el dinero, por lo cual como cortesia de mi joyeria le hare un descuento - dijo mientras colocaba el anillo y el collar en una cajita de oro.

Una vez que nuestro campeon termino de pagar, salio de la tienda y posteriormente guardo todo en su mochila y rapidamente monto su moto, se coloco su casco y se fue del lugar antes que fuera descubierto por sus admiradores.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos.**

Podemos ver en un callejo a un joven de cabellera negra (No es Kalm XD) de bufuanda siendo golpeado por 3 matones encapuchados sin tenerle piedad.

Maton 1: Toma hijo de puta - dijo mientras lo pateaba en el estomago.

Maton 2: Haber si vuelves a entrometerte en las relaciones ajenas - dijo el otro maton somatandole la cabeza.

Maton 3: Y tambien vamos a ver si vuelves a hacer trampa en las ligas pokemon y si otra vez te alias con otra organizacion criminal - dijo el tercer maton pateandole la cabeza.

Una vez que los 3 matones terminaron de golpear al peli negro, se fueron del callejon dejando al peli negro de bufanda gravemente herido, todo ensangrentado, con las costillas quebradas e inconsciente.

Por otra parte cerca del mismo callejo caminaba una chica de cabellera roja, quien se encontraba tranquila caminando hasta que vio al peli negro herido, por lo cual rapidamente llamo a la ambulancia.

¿?: Alain, aunque me cueste tu traicion con Serena y no pueda perdonarte, tampoco le deseo la muerte ni a mi peor enemigo - dijo seria mientras esperaba a que la ambulancia llegara.

 **Por otra parte en Pueblo Boceto.**

Podemos ver a cierta peli miel, quien se encontraba en una etapa muy depresiva, debido a que cometio un grave error el cual lo estaba pagando caro, ya que perdio a la mayoria de sus amigos, todos los hombres la ven como un repugnante pokemon, a parte desde que se descubrio la traicion que le hizo al azabache se le prohibio participar en todos los performers y cualquier concurso pokemon que se organizara, por lo cual se lamentaba de haberlo hecho.

Serena: Sniff sniff fui una tonta sniff sniff no debi haberte sniff sniff traicionado de esa sniff sniff forma sniff sniff - lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se le partia el corazon al ver en una de las revistas al azabache besandose con la rubia.

Con forme paso el tiempo la peli miel ya no comia, no salia, solo se la pasaba llorando, cosa que le preocupo a su madre Grace ya que a pesar de lo que ella hizo decidio apoyarla ya que miraba en su hija que estaba totalmente arrepentinda por lo cual hacia todo lo posible por animarla.

 **Por otra parte en Ciudad Luminalia.**

Podemos ver al peli negro con su pareja dandose un relajante baño de agua tibia, en donde estaban desnudos, besandose y abrazados.

Kalm: Eres hermosa - dijo besando a la peli gris.

Diantha: Y tu eres guapo - dijo volviendo a besar al peli negro mientras lo cabalgaba en la tina del baños.

Kalm: Amo cuando te sonrojas - dijo agarrandola de la cintura.

Ambos estaban haciendo ese hermoso acto que disfrutaban hacer ya que se demostraban lo mucho que se aman

 **Mientras esto sucedia en la region de Kalos, veamos que sucede en la region de Sinnoh.**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Corazonada, en donde podemos observar a la ex campeona de Sinnoh quien se encontraba caminando abrazada por el azabache, ambos estaban muy acaramelados debido a que una bendicion estaba por llegar a sus vidas por lo cual no podian estar mas felices que nunca ya que es una felicidad que nadie destruira.

Ash: Mi pequeño, ya no aguanto mas ya que quiero tenerte en mis brazos - dijo cariñosamente abrazando el vientre de su novia.

Cynthia: Jijijiji mis amores, ustedes dos son lo que mas amo en esta vida - dijo mientras con sus brazos acariciaba el rostro del azabache.

Ash: Tambien te amo mi hermosa rubia, ya que ustedes dos son mi razon para vivir - dijo para luego besarla a los labios.

Luego de un paseo por la ciudad, ambos fueron caminando hasta llegar a un bosque, en el cual la rubia abrazaba las manos de nuestro campeon quien la tenia abrazada del vientre hasta llegar al bosque.

Cynthia: Bueno mi amor, este bosque es muy especial para mi - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: Y eso porque - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: Ya que este bosque es mi lugar favorito desde que soy una niña, ya que aqui he venido cuando me estresaba, cuando tenia problemas en mi casa o cuando tenia momentos dificiles - dijo mientras llevaba al azabache mas adentro del bosque.

Una vez que ambos estaban en lo mas profundo del bosque, ambos se sentaron mientras la rubia se sentia nostalgica al recordar aquel lugar que fue parte de su niñez.

Ash: Vaya, si que es hermoso este lugar - dijo muy impresionado.

Cynthia: Asi es cariño, ya que este bosque representa la paz, la tranquilidad, la amonia y tambien es el simbolo que representa al amor verdadero ya que segun las leyendas si dos personas se aman con todo su corazon siempre sucederan cosas buenas en su vida- dijo acomodandose en las piernas del azabache.

Ambos estaban abrazados, en donde nuestro campeon tenia de la cintura a la rubia mientras se besaban, en donde ambos estaban felices por el bebe que estaba en camino.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, estuvieron haci un largo tiempo, disfrutando aquella paz, en donde nuestro campeon reflexionaba todo lo que vivio en su vida, desde su primer viaje, la traicion de sus ex amigos y de su ex novia hasta encontrar la felicidad con su rubia.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, en el cual no podian evitar resistirse al deseo, por lo cual ambos se vuelven a besar de una manera apasionada, en donde poco a poco se iban quitando la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Nuestro campeon estaba muy exitado al ver a su rubia con el vientre abultado debido a su embarazo por lo cual siguieron con su tierno acto pero a comparacion de otras veces en donde han mantenido relaciones sexuales esta vez el fue bien delicado debido a que no queria hacerle daño a su novia ni a su bebe, por lo cual lo disfrutaban mucho.

 **Dias despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde nuestro campeon viajo a Alola para los preparativos tanto de la final de la liga pokemon como tambien de la sorpresa que le estaba preparando a su rubia, tambien cabe decir que logro arreglar las cosas con su cuñada por lo cual se empezaron a llevar bien.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, llego la hora en donde nuestro campeon estaba sentado en su palco VIP, lugar en el cual acostumbra ver las peleas de cada liga pokemon pero a comparacion de otras veces, en esta ocasion tenia sentada en sus piernas a su rubia, en donde ambos disfrutaban las peleas que se llevaban a cabo.

Luego de varios combates termino la ultima batalla dando como resultado al ganador el azabache bajo para hacerle entrega del trofeo de la liga pokemon de Alola mientras que la rubia se sento en su palco.

Referi: Y el ganador de la liga pokemon es para Hotaru Jonhanson - dijo anunciando al ganador.

Una vez nuestro que nuestro querido campeon le entregara el trofeo al ganador, muchos aplaudian, se tomaban fotos, entre otras cosas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido azabache terminaba la clausura de la liga pokemon al ser el campeon de Alola, pero tambien decidio poner su plan en marcha una vez que sus amigos Brendan, Kalm y su hermano Red les dieron la señal.

Tambien en el estadio se encontraba su cuñada Lusamine, su madre Delia, Diantha y los miembros de su alto mando de ambas regiones de donde es campeon, ya que tenian todo listo.

Ash: Gracias a todos por estar aqui, por disfrutar cada liga pokemon, tambien se de los rumores que he escuchado desde hace varios meses, por lo cual hoy voy a desmentirlos porque es cierto, hay una persona muy especial para mi, que en estos meses han sido los mejores a su lado y le doy gracias a Arceus por ponermela en el camino - dijo por medio del microfono mientras dejaba a todos con duda.

El azabache fue a su palco y delicadamente llevo de las manos a su rubia en la arena en donde anuncio al ganador.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la ex campeona con el azabache, pero lo que estaban a punto de presenciar iba a dejar a muchos hombres y mujeres celosos debido a que Cynthia es considerada como la chica mas sexy del mundo y nuestro querido azabache es considerado como el chico mas guapo del mundo, pero lo que a todos le daba curiosidad, es el porque la rubia habia engordado pero eso estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

Ash: Cynthia - dijo viendola a los ojos mientras sostenia el microfono - Le doy gracias a Arceus por aparecer en mi vida, por ser mi apoyo, por ser esa persona especial que siempre me apoyo en los momentos mas dificiles que vivi, tambien agradezco mucho por ser parte de tu vida, por ser mi compañera del alma, y la verdad no me importa que todos sepan lo nuestro, ya que lo que me importa es tu forma de ser conmigo y ese amor que tienes hacia mi, ya que no podria estar mas feliz de lo que estoy y no se que seria de mi vida sin ti - dijo haciendo que la rubia empezara a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Todos estaban sentimentales al presenciar esa hermosa escena.

Cynthia: Ashhhh - dijo mientras seguia derramando lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras que la llenan de vida.

Ash: Gracias mi Cynthia Shirona por amarme, y por aceptarme tal y como soy, quizas a veces puedo llegar a ser un estupido o un idiota, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo mucho y tambien esos momentos tan especiales en donde me has demostrado tu amor ha unido nuestro lazos ya que gracias a esa union va a nacer un niño que es nuestro hermoso hijo, algo que siempre desee con el corazon y que tu me has dado ese privilegio de formar una familia, por lo cual no se como agradecerte esta enorme felicidad - dijo acariciando su vientre.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos a excepcion de los amigos y la familia del azabache ya que sabian del bebe que ambos van a tener.

Nuestro campeon le limpio las lagrimas a la rubia por lo cual saco la cajita de ojo y se arodillo mientras que los amigos y familiares de la pareja los rodeaban sosteniendo una rosa formando un corazon alrededor de ellos, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que unos cazas pasaron escribiendo un mensaje en el cielo.

Una vez que los aviones terminaron de escribir el mensaje la rubia tenia una emocion llena de felicidad por lo cual decidio dejar terminar al azabache.

Ash: Y para que sellemos este amor verdaderos y que nuestros pequeños se crien con sus padres ¿Cynthia, aceptas casarte conmigo? - le pregunto mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso.

Todos en la arena se quedaron sin habla y sorprendidos mientras que la rubia no lo podia creerlo, ya que la persona de la que se habia enamorado, la cual ama con todo su corazon y con la cual va a tener un hijo le estaba proponiendo matrimonio por lo cual no dudo en aceptar.

Cynthia: Siiii Ash, acepto - dijo mientras seguia derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

Una vez que nuestro campeon le puso el anillo a la rubia y el collar que le habia comprado, la rubia lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y ambos sellan su amor con un profundo beso.

Todos en el estadio aplaudian por la union de la pareja, por otra parte Delia estaba orgullosa de ver a su hijo ser feliz con la rubia y tambien estaba mas que feliz ya que pronto sera abuela.

Por otra parte el peli negro tenia abrazada a Diantha, mientras observaban a la pareja besarse.

Diantha: Oye mi amor - le pregunto cariñosamente a su novio.

Kalm: Si mi cielo - le respondio alegremente mientras la abrazaba.

Diantha: Algun dia nos casaremos y tendremos un bebe - le pregunto curiosamente a su amado peli negro.

Kalm: Si mi hermosa Diantha, algun dia nosotros seremos los proximos - dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Diantha: Te amo Kalm - dijo viendo a los ojos.

Kalm: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa Diantha - dijo tomando su menton.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que ambos se besaron, por lo cual se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta la pareja es que eran observados por todos al igual de los recien comprometidos, por lo cual muchos tambien se sorprendieron y solo lo que pudieron hacer es aplaudir por la nueva pareja.

A fin de cuentas a ninguno le importaba que todos sepan de su relacion, ya que lo mas importante para ambos es que estan con la persona que mas aman.

Pasaron algunas horas despues que la rubia y el azabache se comprometieran, por lo cual se encontraban en su nueva mansion en Akala (Creo que haci se llama si no estoy mal), ambos estaban en la cama, desnudos, en donde la rubia cabalgaba al azabache.

Ash: Ahhhhhh mi amor ahhhhhh no pares ahhhhh - gruñia mientras con sus manos jugaba con sus enormes pechos.

Cynthia: Ahhhhh Ashhhh Ahhhhh Ashhhhh yaa noo Ahhhhh aguanto Ahhhhhh - gemia mientras se sotenia de las piernas del azabache.

Nuestro campeon fue aumentando a un ritmo adecuado para no lastimar a su bebe hasta que se vinieron al mismo tiempo

Una vez que la rubia se quito encima del azabache, este tapa el cuerpo desnudo de ambos con las sabanas blancas de su cama, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Ash: Mi Cynthia - dijo besando la frente de su rubia.

Cynthia: Mi Ash, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte conmigo - dijo aferrandose a su prometido.

Ash: Y yo lo soy mas porque tengo a la persona a la cual me niego a abandonar, ya que eres mi todo - dijo acariciando su cabello.

Cynthia: Tu igual lo eres todo para mi - dijo viendo esos hermosos ojos marrones que la enamoran - Te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su prometido.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Cynthia de Ketchum - dijo para corresponderle el beso.

 **Mientras tanto en un hotel de la isla Mele Mele.**

Nos encontramos en una habitacion, en donde podemos ver a la campeona de Kalos con el peli negro, ambos estaban denudos, abrazados, mientras la peli gris dormia, el peli negro miraba al techo.

Kalm: Padre, en donde quieras que estes te prometo que no te defraudare y te hare sentir orgulloso de mi - dijo para si mismo mientras delicadamente tomaba unas fotos que tenia en su billetera al ver a un peli negro mayor en el palco del campeon.

Pensamientos de Kalm: Ahora estoy mas decidido que nunca, voy a coronarme en el campeon de Kalos - eran los pensamientos del peli negro mientras observaba aquella foto de su padre por varios minutos.

Una vez que la termino de ver, la coloco en su lugar para luego dormise en los brazos de su novia.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **¿Kalm conseguira ser el campeon de Kalos?**

 **¿Nuevamente que genero sera el bebe de Cynthia?**

 **¿Quien era el peli negro al que golpearon y dejaron mal herido?**

 **¿Serena de tanta depresion tendra alguna transformacion?**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, lamento el no haber actualizado mucho esta historia pero por falta de tiempo no lo habia podido hacer, haci mismo tambien voy a estar publicando ya sea los sabados en la noche o los domingos ya que esos son los unicos dias que tengo libre y tambien hare otra historia de Rayshipping pero esta vez sin traiciones, si no mas bien drama, pero sera un proyecto en el que estoy pensando hacer pero aun no se cuando, por lo cual les agradezco su apoyo y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 9: Un Sueño Hecho Realidad", hasta luego.**


	12. Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

**Hola a todos, les agradezco infinitamente todos los apoyos que me han brindando a lo largo de estos meses como autro, por lo cual lo prometido es deuda, les traigo un capitulo doble y el especial, por lo cual espero que estos capitulos sean mucho de su agrado y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Un Sueño Hecho Realidad.**

Amanecia en la region de Alola, en donde podemos ver como nuestra querida pareja dormia profundamente, abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, en especial nuestro querido peli negro ya que estaba muy decidido a darlo todo por ganar el titulo de campeon de Kalos.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Bueno, estoy con mi amada y estamos a unos dias que se lleve a cabo la liga pokemon_ \- se encontraba relexionando muy motivado para conseguir sus sueños.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuestra querida campeona de Kalos se desperto, por lo cual sacaron de sus pensamientos al peli negro.

Diantha: _Hola mi precioso peli negro, como amanecistes_ \- dijo con una voz muy sensual.

Kalm: _Muy bien mi hermosa campeona, ya que amaneci con la persona que mas amo_ \- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios.

Pasaron varios minutos haci hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, en donde al hacerlo, ambos se miraban a los ojos muy sonrojados con un hilo de saliva que los unia.

Sin duda ambos disfrutaban estar juntos, en la cama, demostrandose cuanto se aman, en donde el peli negro disfrutaba haciendo suya a la peli gris.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Alola:**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja, quienes se encontraban despierto, tomando un baño relajante en el jacuzzi de nuestro querido campeon, en donde la rubia estaba sentada sobre las piernas de nuestro campeon y ambos estaban abrazados.

Ash: _Vaya mi amor, esto si que es muy relajante_ \- le dijo muy tranquilamente.

Cynthia: _Haci es mi hermoso azabache_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Ash: _Sabes que como amo esos hermosos ojos, ya que cada dia me enamoran mas_ \- dijo tocando su menton con sus manos.

Cynthia: _Y a mi como me enamoran esos hermosos ojos color chocolate_ \- le dijo abrazando a su prometido.

Ash: _Te amo mi hermosa rubia_ \- dijo besandola a los labios.

Cynthia: _Yo tambien te amo mi hermoso azabache_ \- dijo correspondiendo al beso _\- Vamos a ser una gran familia_ \- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del azabache para ponerla en su vientre.

Ash: _Tu seras la mejor madre del mundo_ \- dijo acariciando su cabello.

Cynthia: _Y tu el mejor padre_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

De esa manera nuestra querida pareja se encontraba bañandose en el jacuzzi, en donde ambos estaban felices, ya que con forme pasaban los dias mas iba pasando el tiempo en donde ambos estaban emocionados que pronto van a estar juntos para siempre y de tener a sus bebes.

 **Dias Despues:**

Luego de algunos dias en donde nuestra querida pareja se comprometieran y se declaran amor eterno, nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en donde nuestro querido peli negro ya se encontraba listo para participar en la liga pokemon de Kalos.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Ya estoy listo, hoy si, a darlo con todo_ \- eran los pensamientos de nuestro querido peli negro, en donde se encontraba tomando sus pokeball para luego colocarlos en su mochila.

El peli negro antes de ir al estadio, se detuvo por algunos minutos a observar una fotografia que tenia de su padre, el cual tenia una nota grabada en el.

 _Carl Calem Xavier_

 _Campeon Y Heroe De Kalos_

El peli negro al ver aquella foto la cual tenia el mensaje grabado y en donde su padre se encontraba con sus pokemones, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al saber que su padre ya habia fallecido, por lo cual solo procedio a salir con una sonrisa de manera motivada.

Kalm: _Bueno papa, esto es por ti, hoy voy a regresar coronado como el nuevo campeon de Kalos_ \- dijo motivado mientras salia de la casa.

 **Mientras salia de la casa, nos centramos en el hospital general de Kalos:**

Podemos observar en el hospital general en donde fue trasladado el peli negro de buzanda, gravemente herido luego de recibir una golpiza a manos de un grupo de matones que se le interceptaron cuando este se encontraba caminando.

Mientras lo doctores atendian al joven, podemos ver en la sala de espera a la chica de cabellera de color rojo, quien se encontraba esperando cual era el estado del joven.

Mairin: _Aunque me duela la traicion que le hizo a mi amigo Ash, no soy de esas personas que lo dejan tirado_ \- dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el doctor que atendia al peli negro aparece diciendole la noticia a la peli rojo.

Doctor: _Hay algun conocido de Alain_ \- le pregunto a las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Mairin: _Si, yo soy una conocida de el_ \- dijo seria mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Doctor: _Bueno señorita Mairin, las heridas que sufrio Alain fueron muy graves ya que le rompieron las costillas, se le safo un hueso del brazo y debido al golpe que le dieron en la cabeza, lamentablemente Alain entro a un estado vegetal, en el cual no se sabe si despertara del coma o si fallecera_ \- dijo la noticia.

La peli rojo estaba en shock al recibir aquella noticia, pero aun haci tenia rencor por el peli negro, por lo cual la noticia la tomo de manera normal.

Mairin: _Comprendo_ \- dijo con una mirada seria _\- Puedo entrar a verlo_ \- le pregunto al doctor tranquilamente.

Doctor: _Claro, acompañeme_ \- le dijo mientras guiaba a la peli rojo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el doctor llevo a la peli rojo a la habitacion del peli negro, por lo cual cuando entro a la habitacion, le dio lastima ver al peli negro inconsciente y con varios aparatos apagados, por lo cual una vez que el doctor se va de la habitacion, la peli rojo se acerco al joven.

Mairin: _Alain, aun me duele como me traicionastes, pensar que yo te amaba, solo espero poder perdonarte algun dia porque aun no te puedo perdonar por lo que me hicistes_ \- le dijo mientras lo miraba con una mirada seria.

 **Volviendo a Kalos:**

Nos encontramos en la liga pokemon, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido peli negro, quien se encontraba muy emocionado y muy motivado en ganar la liga pokemon, en donde se encontraba con su pokemon inicial como lo hera Delphox al igual que varios entrenadores se encontraban con su inicial.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que hace aparicion el presidente de la liga pokemon Charlie Goodshow, en el cual da inicio a la liga pokemon.

Charles: _Damas y cabelleros, sean bienvenidos una vez mas a esta nueva edicion de la liga pokemon de Kalos, en donde todos nuestros queridos entrenadores estaran participando por el titulo de la liga pokemon_ \- dijo inagurando la liga _\- Ahora con esta antorcha en manos de nuestra campeona Diantha Carnet queda totalmente inagurado el torneo_ \- dijo viendo a la campeona.

Una vez que nuestra querida campeona encendio la antorcha, todos los entrenadores participantes estaban atentos en las pantallas para ver quienen eran sus rivales en la liga pokemon.

 **Mientras tanto en la Region De Alola:**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja quienes se encontraban viendo la transmision de la liga pokemon de Kalos, en donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba recostado en el sofa acariciandole su hermosa cabellera larga a su rubia mientras que esta se encontraba recostada en su pecho mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Ash: _Ese es el espiritu de mi amigo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al peli negro en la TV.

Cynthia: _Realmente esta liga tendra batallas epicas_ \- dijo emocionada.

Ash: _Vamos a ver hasta donde llega Kalm_ \- dijo apoyando a su amigo.

Cynthia: _Si, estoy emocionada por saber quien ganara esta liga para enfrentar a mi amiga Diantha_ \- dijo con cierta emocion.

Mientras que nuestra pareja se encontraban abrazados, viendo la liga pokemon de Kalos, tambien en otra parte del mundo el azabache de color castaño se encontraba viendo la misma pelea en la cual se encontraba su amigo.

Red: _Vamos Kalm_ \- dijo apoyando al peli negro.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que una chica de cabellera rubio se sento al lado del castaño, en donde tambien miraban las batallas de la liga pokemon.

Lillie: _Vaya amor, si que te emociona mucho esa liga pokemon_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Red: _Haci es mi cielo, ya que esta es una de las mejores ligas que he visto_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia observando las primeras rondas.

Lillie: _Admito que es muy emocionante, mas emocionante que la liga de Alola_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

La pareja se encontraba abrazada, disfrutando la liga pokemon, en donde apoyaban a su mejor amigo.

 **Volviendo a la Liga Pokemon de Kalos**

Luego de que se diera a conocer con quien pelearian los entrenadores, empezaron las batallas de la primera ronda, en donde varios entrenadores daban lo mejor de ellos en cada batalla, las cuales emocionaban a los expectadores tanto que se encontraban en el estadio como los que miraban la transmision.

Eran varias elimintarias que se daban en la liga pokemon y tambien con el uso de la mega evolucion emocionaban mas a los expectadores.

Una vez llego el turno del peli negro, entra al campo de batalla con un gran potencial, en donde le saca provecho a cada pokemon que utiliza y tambien ponia en practica sus habilidades.

Luego de varios minutos epicos, su rival tenia un pokemon mientras que a el le restaban 2 pokemones, por lo cual hacia todo lo posible con su pokemon inicial para ganar el duelo.

Kalm: _Delphox usa aullido_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Rival: _Victreebel esquivalo_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon de tipo planta _\- Ahora utiliza Dulce Aroma en Delphox_ \- le ordeno el siguiente ataque.

Kalm: _Coontrataca el hechizo con Psicorrayo_ \- dijo ordenando que contrataque _\- Ahora utiliza lanza llamas_ \- le ordeno el siguiente ataque.

La batalla cada vez estaba muy emocionante, ya que los expectadores cada vez gritaban de emocion.

Ahora el pokemon de tipo planta ya estaba debil, por lo cual el peli negro aprovecho el estado del pokemon para dar el ataque final.

Kalm: _Perfecto, Delphox ahora que esta debil, acabalo con tu potente lanza llamas_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

Tan grande era el vinculo entre Delphox y el peli negro por lo cual la pokemon de tipo fuego creo una gran bola de fuego que al lanzarla impacto contra el pokemon de tipo planta mandandola a volar demasiado lejos sorprendiendo a todos los expectadores por aquel poderoso ataque.

Rival: _Victreebeelll nooooooooooo_ \- dijo preocupado mientras miraba como su pokemon recibia aquel ataque.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el pokemon de tipo planta cayo debilitado mientras que la pokemon de tipo fuego estaba algo exhausta por la cantidad de poder que utilizo.

Renferi: _Victreebel ya no puede continuar, eso quiere decir que el ganador del combate es Kalm Calem_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo a nuestro querido peli negro ya que habia logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda, mientras que en las demas regiones tanto el azabache como la rubia al igual que el castaño y la rubia de ojos verdes estaban alegres por la victoria de su amigo.

Luego de su batalla, nuestro querido peli negro se encontraba viendo el resto de las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Una vez finalizo la primera ronda, todos los que pasaron a la segunda ronda se encontraban muy atentos al ver quien seria su proximo rival.

Con forme pasaban las batallas nuestro querido peli negro cada vez se acercaba a la final, ya que con forme pasaba las rondas, cada vez se le dificultaba las batallas, por lo cual lo dio todo en el campo de batalla.

Luego de haber, no solo tendria la oportunidad de ganar la liga de Kalos, si no que tambien tendria la oportunidad de enfrentarse al alto mando y en especial a su amada Diantha por el titulo de campeon de Kalos.

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde nuestro querido peli negro logro pasar a la final, en donde estaba a un paso de ganar la liga pokemon, por lo cual entrenaba duramente hasta que cierta campeona lo abrazo por atras.

Diantha: _Mi amor -_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba por atras.

Kalm: _Cielo_ \- dijo volteando para luego besar a la peli gris en los labios.

La pareja compartia un calido beso, en donde ambos se encontraban abrazados, ya que era un momento muy especial que la pareja compartia hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Diantha: _Suerte en tu batalla mi amado peli negro_ \- dijo dandole otro beso en los labios.

Kalm: _Gracias mi campeona_ \- dijo volviendo a besarla.

Luego de varios minutos de amor, nuestra querida campeona regresaba a su palco, mientras que nuestro querido peli negro se encontraba muy preparado para su batalla.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Bueno, estoy a unos pasos de coronarme campeon_ \- dijo muy motivado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el peli negro y el otro finalista fueron llamados al campo de batallas.

Renferi: _Damas y caballeros, presenciemos la final de la liga pokemon, en donde Kalm Calem enfrentara a Christopher Johansson_ \- dijo anunciando a los finalistas.

Ambos entrenadores se encontraban listos, en cada lado del campo de batalla, en donde nuestro querido peli negro estaba con una mirada desiciba.

Mientras se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, podemos ver que en las gradas se encontraba el azabache y la rubia, ya que habian viajado a Kalos con la intension de apoyar a su amigo y al mismo tiempo para ver la pelea contra su amiga.

Nuestra querida pareja estaba viendo la pelea de su amigo, hasta que alguien muy conocido se les acerco.

¿?: _Ash, Cynthia, como estan, me alegro verlos de nuevo_ \- dijo una chica de cabellera castaña.

Ash: _Leaf, como estas_ \- dijo saludando a su amiga.

Cynthia: _Vaya, tanto tiempo sin vernos_ \- dijo la rubia a la castaña.

Leaf: _Si, ha sido mucho tiempo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Y dime, como has estado_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Leaf: _Ahi, participando en las ligas para ganar mas experiencia_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Cynthia: _Ese es el espiritu_ \- dijo alegre por la chica.

Leaf: _Haci es_ \- dijo motivada _\- Y por cierto, veo que se van a casar dentro de unas semanas_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Y como supistes de lo nuestro_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Leaf: _Lo tipico con los famosos, la prensa_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica mientras sacaba de su mochila la prensa en donde estaba la noticia de su compromiso.

La pareja si que estaba muy sorprendida ya que el dia en que se comprometieron, tan concentrados estaban demostrandose su amor que no se dieron cuenta que la prensa se encontraba presente, mas que estaban vestidos en cubierto.

Mientras los 3 seguia observando, volviendo al campo de batalla, podemos observar a ambos entrenadores que solo tenian un pokemon mas en el campo, ya que los demas habian sido debilitados, por lo cual, este se estaba jugando el todo o nada.

Christopher: _Ahora sal al campo_ Ampharos - dijo sacando a su ultimo pokemon.

Kalm: _Se que tu eres mi ultima esperanza_ \- eran sus pensamientos _\- Ahora sal al campo Absol_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo siniestro.

Christopher: _Ahora Ampharos, ataca con puño trueno_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque al pokemon.

Kalm: _Adsol contrataca con ataque rapido_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon contratacar.

Ambos impactos chocaron entre si, en donde ningun entrenador se estaba rindiendo, ya que ambos estabana dando lo mejor que podian ya que el ambiente que rodeaba al campo eran los expectadores que se encontraban alrededor .

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la batalla, podemos ver a la pareja quien se encontraban abrazados, viendo la pelea, con la castaña, quien se encontraba a la par de ellos luego de ponerse al dia que es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo.

Leaf: _Eso si que es sorprendente_ \- dijo emocionada luego de oir las aventuras que nuestro querido azabache tubo en Alola - _Y por cierto ya pensaron como les pondran a los bebes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Nuestra querida pareja se quedo callada por unos momentos ya que no habian pensado en eso todavia.

Cynthia: _Siendote sincera, aun no hemos pensado que nombre ponerle a nuestro hijo_ \- dijo confundida.

Ash: _Pronto sabremos el sexo de nuestro bebe para ponerles nombres, ya que mi rubia tiene su proximo control dentro de unas semanas_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Volviendo a la batalla, en el campo de batalla, la batalla se volvio intensa, ya que ambos utilizaban todo el poder que tenian a su disposicion, hasta que llego el momento de subir de nivel.

Christopher: _Bueno Kalm, llego el momento de subir de nivel_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un collar.

Todos estabana sorprendidos ya que sabian que es lo que iba a suceder en estos momentos.

Kalm: _Acasooo_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Christopher: _Acertasces_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica _\- Ahora Ampharos MEGAEVOLUCIONA_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon de tipo electrico.

Todos estaban sorprendido ya que despues de mucho tiempo que paso en el torneo, por fin se miraba una mega evolucion.

Una vez que el pokemon de tipo electrico termino de mega evolucionar, empieza a complicarsele la batalla a nuestro querido peli negro

Christopher: _Bueno, ahora que ya subimos de nivel, Ampharos usa electro cañon_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

Kalm: _Adsol, esquivalo_ \- dijo preocupado ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon pero el pokemon electrico dio en el pokemon sinestrico del peli negro.

Christopher: _Perfecto, ahora usa onda trueno_ \- ordeno otro ataque.

Kalm: _Rapido Absol, usa ataque malicioso_ \- le ordeno el siguiente ataque a su pokemon siniestrico.

Christopher: _Usa esporagodon_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon electrico.

Kalm: _Ahora utiliza doble equipo_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon.

El pokemon utilizo aquel ataque que le habia ordenado el peli negro, en donde al hacerlo confundio al pokemon electrico.

Christopher: _Maldicion_ \- dijo desesperado _\- Paralizalo con electro cañon_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon.

El pokemon electrico logro paralizar al pokemon siniestrico, por lo cual desaparecieron las copias del pokemon siniestrico, dandole una perfecta oportunidad al pokemon electrico.

Christopher: _Perfecto Ampharos, terminalo con aura magnetica_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque al pokemon electrico.

El tipo electrico utilizo aquel ataque, el cual logro impactar contra el tipo siniestrico dejandolo tirado.

Kalm: _Nooooooo Absoll_ \- dijo preocupado al ver a su pokemon tirado en el suelo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en el cual el tipo siniestrico no se levantaba, por lo cual el peli negro trato de animarlo, mientras que renferi estaba coronando al ganador.

Kalm: _Vamos Absol, se que puedes, recuerda como dice nuestro amigo Ash, "no te rindas hasta el final"_ \- dijo aquellas palabras que aprendio del azabache, por lo cual la conexion que tiene con todos sus pokemones lo estaban ayudando.

Renferi: _Damas y caballeros, al parecer Absol no aguanto el ataque, por lo cual eso signficia que el ganador y campeon de la liga pokemon, es par..._ \- fue interrumpido ya que algo asombroso sucedio.

El pokemon de tipo siniestrico pudo levantarse y con un gruñido se puso de pie.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que sucedia, por lo cual el peli negro estaba alegre y muy motivado, por lo cual vio su pulsera y cerro los ojos durante unos minutos hasta que decidio finalizar con la batalla.

Kalm: _Bueno_ Christopher _, ha sido una excelente batalla y una de las mejores que he tenido, pero tengo que decirte que esta batalla terminara con mi victoria_ \- dijo muy decidido a utilizar su arma secreto.

El peli negro procede a activar su pulsera y con la conexion que tiene con sus pokemones, estaba muy motivado a realizar la estrategia.

Kalm: _Bueno Absol, es momento de unir nuestros lazos_ \- dijo poniendose en posicion _\- MEGAEVOLUCIONAAAAAAA_ \- dijo activando su piedra activadora.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver la union entre el entrenador y su pokemon, ya que su pokemon se estaba transformando con un poder sorprendente, pero en las gradas nuestro querido campeon no estaba muy sorprendido, ya que sabia claramente que el poder que posee con los movimientos z era mas poderoso que la megaevolucion, pero decidio no decir nada, ya que estaba apoyando a su amigo.

Una vez que el pokemon termino de megaevolucionar, nuestro querido peli negro estaba listo para finalizar la pelea.

Kalm: _Perfecto Absol, ahora demoslo todo_ \- dijo motivado.

Christopher: _Ampharos ataca con Impactrueno_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon el ataque.

Kalm: _Esquivalo y usa Cuchillada_ \- le dijo a su pokemon.

Christopher: _Ahora utiliza gruñido_ \- dijo a su pokemon, en donde su pokemon le dio en el pokemon siniestrico.

Kalm: _Absol_ \- dijo a su pokemon _\- No nos demos por vencidos, utiliza ataque rapido_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon.

Christopher: _Esquiva y utiliza electrocañon_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon en el cual el ataque le acerto al pokemon.

El peli negro se empezo a desesperar, por lo cual decidio utilizar un ataque definitivo, el cual decidira el resultado del duelo.

Kalm: _Absol, es hora que terminemos con esto, utiliza tu maximo poder de canto mortal_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque a su pokemon.

El pokemon de tipo siniestrico empezo a realizar un poderoso ataque, el cual sorprendia a todos los expectadores, por la cual pasaron algunos minutos hasta que habia terminado de realizar el ataque.

Kalm: _Atacaaaaaa_ \- le dijo a su pokemon de tipo electrico.

El pokemon de tipo siniestro lanzo aquel poderoso ataque el cual logro impactar contra el pokemon electrico.

Christopher: _Nooooooo Ampharossssss_ \- dijo desesperado al ver como aquel ataque impacto contra su pokemon de tipo electrico sin poder hacer nada para poder detenerlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la nube de polvo empezo a rodear el campo, por lo cual todos estaban anciosos de saber quien fue el vencedor, por lo cual en cuestion de minutos la gran nube de polvo se empezo a dispersar en donde podemos ver al pokemon electrico debilitado mientras que podemos ver al pokemon de tipo siniestrico exhausto, perdiendo su mega forma regresando a su forma original.

Renferi: _Ampharos ya no puede continuar, por lo cual el ganador y campeon de la liga pokemon de Kalos es Kalm Calem_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador.

Todos aplaudian de emocion al ganador de la liga, ya que habia sido una batalla muy epica, por lo cual estaban muy felices por el logro que el peli negro consiguio, en especial nuestro querido azabache.

Por otra parte el peli negro estaba muy feliz, ya que despues de un duro torneo logro ganar la liga pokemon, titulo que le permite combatir contra el alto mando y si logra derrotarlos tiene la oportunidad de combatir contra la campeona de Kalos por el titulo de campeon.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en donde el peli negro recibia el trofeo a manos de la campeona de Kalos y su pareja, en donde luego de recibir el trofeo, muchos aplaudian, pero la peli gris aprovecho un momento en donde la prensa se distrajo.

Diantha: _Mi hermoso peli negro, si le ganas al alto mando y si me logras ganar el titulo, te dare un premio muy sabroso_ \- dijo en susurro de manera sensual.

Luego de finalizar la ceremonia, nuestros queridos heroes celebraron la victoria del peli negro el resto de la tarde hasta que la noche se hizo presente, en donde todos se fueron a dormir luego de un dia muy agitado.

 **Semanas Despues:**

Habian pasado varios dias despues en donde nuestro querido peli negro reto al alto mando, en donde las batallas cada vez fueron mas complicadas que cuando batallo con Christopher hace algunas semanas.

Esta fue la prueba mas dificil que nuestro querido peli negro tenia pero tampoco imposible, ya que gracias al apoyo que tenia de sus amigos, de su novia y en especial sus lazos con sus pokemones y su padre, logro derrotar a todos los del alto mando en donde llego el gran dia, en donde se juega el todo o nada, ya que se estaba enfrentando a su amada Diantha por el titulo de campeon de Kalos.

Renferi: _Damas y Caballeros, una vez mas estamos aqui porque hoy es un gran dia, ya que hoy se estara disputando el titulo de campeon de Kalos, haci que comencemos_ \- dijo anunciando el comienzo de la pelea.

Mientras se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea entre el peli negro y la peli gris, en el palco VIP podemos ver a la pareja mas famosa del mundo, en el cual el azabache tenia cargada a la rubia, de la misma manera que en que la tenia sentada cuando se le declaro en Alola.

Cynthia: _Mira mi amor, la pelea esta comenzando_ \- dijo la rubia mientras miraba al campo de batalla.

Ash: _Si, lo se, el esfuerzo que ha realizado mi amigo han dado frutos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Por cierto, se te a ocurrido algun nombre para ponerle a nuestro bebe_ \- dijo mientras era abrazada por el azabache.

Ash: _Pues se me ocurre que si es niña ponerle Cindy_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Y porque Cindy_ \- le pregunto curiosa.

Ash: _Porque Cindy se parece mucho a tu nombre, a parte si tuviera niña tendria a mis dos amores que protegeria con todo el mundo y a las cuales les daria mucho amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa motivadora.

Cynthia: _Ohhh mi amor, que lindo_ \- dijo tomando el rostro de nuestro campeon.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, los cuales duro varios minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Cynthia: _Bueno, si es varon se me ocurre que los llamemos Mike_ \- le dijo a su amado azabache.

Ash: _Y porque el nombre Mike_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Bueno, lo que sucede esque lei una novela llamada LOVE ZERO escrita por el autor Orionpax1771, uno de los mejores autores de novelas de drama, ya que en dicha novela hay un personaje llamado Mike, que a pesar de todo el daño que hizo, es un nombre perfecto y tambien en honor a Mike Shinoda, actual vocalista de Linkin Park se me ocurrio ese nombre si en dado caso llega a ser varon nuestro bebe_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Me parece una excelente idea_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Cynthia: _Y por cierto aun no hemos visto los preparativos de nuestra boda_ \- le dijo algo preocupada.

Ash: _Es cierto, pero tranquila, poco a poco vamos a ir preparando todo_ \- le dijo tranquilamente _\- Solo que en donde nos vamos a casar_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Que tal si en Sinnoh o en Kanto_ \- le pregunto a su prometido.

Ash: _Me parece una excelente idea que nos casemos en Sinnoh_ \- le dijo a su prometida.

Cynthia: _Y porque Ashy_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Ya que es la region en donde nos conocimos, a parte es la region en donde hicimos el amor por primera vez y en especial fue la region en donde me distes una de las mejores noticias que he recibido_ \- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, ojos que ama mucho.

Cynthia: _Me alegro mucho haberte conocido_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Y yo me alegro mas cuando me consolastes despues de aquella amarga traicion de esos miserables_ \- dijo de manera tierna.

Cynthia: _Te amo Ash_ \- le dijo abrazandolo del cuello.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi hermosa campeona_ \- dijo uniendo sus labios con los de su amada rubia.

Mientras que la pareja tenia momentos muy cursis, volviendo al campo de batalla, podemos ver al peli negro y a la peli gris en el campo de batalla, en donde estaban teniendo una dura batalla por el titulo de campeon de Kalos, ya que a ambos solo les quedaba dos pokemones mas.

Diantha: _Vamos Hawlucha, utiliza golpe karate_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de tipo volador.

Kalm: _Vamos Fletchinder, esquilado y utiliza viento cortante_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon volador.

El ataque de ambos pokemones impactaban entre si creando una gran explosion la sorprendia a muchos expectadores mientras que ningun pokemon se rendia, ya que ambos pokemones seguian en el aire.

Kalm: _Ahora ataca con ala de acero_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon el cual logro darle al pokemon de su amada.

Diantha: _Vamos, utiliza esfuerzo -_ dijo ordelando el ataque.

Kalm: _Esquiva y utiliza viento cortante_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

El pokemon volador del peli negro logra esquivar al pokemon de su amada, por lo cual logro provocarle un ataque critico al pokemon volador de su novia, haciendo que el pokemon se sienta debilitado.

Diantha: _Hawlucha, resiste_ \- dijo preocupada por su pokemon.

Kalm: _Es tu oportunidad Fletchinder, terminalo con tu ponente ataque del Yo primero_ \- dijo ordenando aquel ataque.

El volador del peli negro preparo un poderoso ataque, el cual minutos despues lanza el ataque contra el pokemon rival logrando impactar contra el pokemon volador de la peli gris dejandolo totalmente debilitado.

Renferi: _Hawlucha ya no puede continuar, eso significa que Fletchinder gana esta ronda_ \- dijo anunciando al pokemon vencedor.

Diantha: _Bien hecho Hawlucha_ \- dijo orgullosa mientras guardaba a su pokemon _\- Bueno, es el momento decisivo, sal Gardevoir_ \- dijo sacando a su ultimo pokemon.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que el tipo hada de la campeona de Kalos es el mas poderoso que se ha visto en la historia de la liga pokemon.

Kalm: _Bueno amigo, usa nitro carga_ \- le dijo ordenandole a su pokemon.

Diantha: _Gadervoir usa doble equipo_ \- le ordeno el ataque a su tipo siquico mientras lo realizaba.

El peli negro estaba confundido ya que no sabia cual era cual, por lo cual decidio arriesgar.

Kalm: _Usa acuas en todos_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon, quien atacaba a los demas.

Diantha: _Perfecto, usa confusion_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon el ataque.

El tipo siquico ataco en el momento perfecto, por lo cual logra confundir al volador de su amado.

Diantha: _Perfecto, ahora que lo tienes terminalo con hoja magica_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

El tipo siquico procedio a realizar su ataque, el cual dio en el pokemon volador dejandolo tirado inconsciente.

Renferi: _Fletchinder ya no puede continuar, Gadervoir gana esta ronda_ \- dijo anunciando al vencedor de esta roda.

Kalm: _Bien hecho amigo_ \- dijo de manera motivadora mientras guardaba a su pokemon en su pokeball _\- Bueno amigo, esta ronda es decisiva, haci que te pido que me guies_ \- dijo mentalmente con los ojos cerrados mientras tenia una pokeball _\- Ahora sal al campo Lucario_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el pokemon que poseia el peli negro, en especial la lider de gimnasio de Shalour Korrina y la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia.

Kalm: _Bueno amigo, guiame a la victoria, utiliza esfera aural_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon de acero el ataque.

Diantha: _Esquivalo y vuelve a utilizar tu doble equipo_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

Kalm: _Usa ataque oseo_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

La pelea cada vez se estaba poniendo mas tensa, ya que era la ultima ronda y la decisiva, por lo cual ambos siguieron peleando hasta que llego el momento de subir de nivel.

Diantha: _Bueno mi precioso peli negro, el que sea tu novia no significa que la pelea la tendras ganada, antes tienes que ganarme, haci que vamos a subir de nivel_ \- dijo sacando su collar _\- Gardevoir megaevoluciona_ \- dijo activando su mega evolucion.

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque una vez mas la campeona estaba sincronizandose con su pokemon con el poder de la mega evolucion, por lo cual una vez que termino de realizarlo, estaba mas decidida por la batalla.

Diantha: _Bueno Kalm, ahora veremos como te sales de esta_ \- dijo de manera retadora.

Pero por una parte la campeona estaba teniendo algunos pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Diantha: _Logre mega evolucionar a mi gardevoir, pero eso no asegura que yo gane la pelea ya que Kalm tiene su piedra activadora y aparte tambien me enterre que tiene ese poder del movimiento Z que Ash le otorgo, ya que si el lo utiliza no podre detener ese poder_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la campeona, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en el campo.

Diantha: _Bueno Gardevoir, utiliza fuerza lunar_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

Kalm: _Lucario, equiva y usa danza espada_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque a su tipo acero.

Diantha: _Usa hipnosis_ \- ordeno a su pokemon utilizar ese ataque.

Cuando la tipo siquico logra usar el ataque, provoco que el pokemon del peli negro se quedara algo perplejo, cosa que lo preocupo, mientras que la peli gris tenia una oportunidad perfecta.

Kalm: _Vamos amigo_ \- dijo preocupado tratando de animar a su pokemon.

Diantha: _Bueno Gadervoir, terminalo con teletransporte_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque a su pokemon.

Una vez que el ataque impacto contra el pokemon de acero, provoco una explocion que duro algunos segundos, en donde podemos ver a la tipo hada exhausta mientras que el pokemon de acero estaba debil.

Kalm: _Vamos amigo, no te rindas, recuerda, debemos ganar para enorgullecer a papa_ \- dijo preocupado tratando de animar a su pokemon.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el tipo acero trataba de levantarse, mientras que el renferi penso que la batalla habia terminado.

Renferi: _Bueno, como Lucario no se levanta, haci que por 5 vez consecutiva la ganadora de esta pelea es para Dian..._ \- no pudo terminar de decir al ganador, ya que vio como el pokemon de acero se estaba levantando.

Haci es, todos estaban muy sorprendidos ya que a pesar de las heridas que tenia el pokemon de tipo acero, estaba de pie, todo esto se lo debia a que tanto el peli negro como el pokemon cerraron sus ojos y pensaron en el padre del peli negro, el cual le habia dado la fuerza para levantarse y seguir con la pelea.

Una vez que ambos estaban de pie, con una mirada motivadora, el peli negro tenia dos opciones, utilizar la mega evolucion o usar el movimiento Z.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Bueno, si uso la mega evolucion eso nos quitaria mas energia de la que tenemos pero si uso el movimiento z agotaria toda nuestra energia y no se si al hacerlo, sea en vano_ \- dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el peli negro estaba decidido que poder utilizar.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Al carajo, si con esto de un solo golpe acabo con esto, que mas da_ \- dijo motivadamente mientras ambos se posicionaban de manera correspondiente para poder dar el ataque final.

Una vez que estaban bien posicionados, el peli negro procede a sacar su pulsera Z, el cual la tenia dentro de su bolsillo y sacaba el cristal z correspondiente, por lo cual procedieron a arriesgar.

Kalm: _Bueno Diantha, realmente ha sido una de las mejores batallas que he tenido, en especial cuando es con la persona que mas amo, por esa razon siempre te amare y siempre estare contigo_ \- dijo agradeciendole a su amada con una sonrisa _\- Pero llego el momento de terminar con esto_ \- dijo activando su pulsera _\- Ahora Lucario, mostremos un poder diferente a la mega evolucion_ \- dijo entrando en posicion.

Ambos empezaron a realizar los pasos correspondientes, en donde confundian a muchos espectadores a excepcion del azabache, la rubia y de la peli gris ya que los 3 sabian que estaba realizando.

Una vez que realizaron los pasos, el peli negro estaba decidido a dar el ataque definitivo.

Kalm: _Ahora Lucario, usa tu maximo poder_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon atacar.

El pokemon procede a atacar con todo el poder que habia regenerado, por lo cual lanzo un sorprendente ataque el cual impresiono a muchos, mientras que la peli gris estaba con una mirada orgullosa.

Pensamiento de Diantha: _Bien hecho mi amor, por fin cumples tus sueños de ser campeon_ \- eran los pensamientos de la campeona de Kalos mientras tenia los ojos cerrados para recibir el ataque ya que no lo podia detener con nada.

Unos minutos despues que aquel poderoso ataque lograra impactar contra la tipo siquico, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la nube de humo se disperso, en donde podemos ver a una Gardevoir debilitada regresando a su forma original mientras que el pokemon de tipo acero estaba exhausto pero aun de pie.

Renferi: _Damas y caballeros, Gardevoir ya no puede continuar, eso significa que el ganador de la batalla y el nuevo campeon de Kalos es Kalm Calem_ \- dijo anunciando al nuevo campeon.

El peli negro estaba muy feliz y muy emocionado, luego de varios fracasos y de mucho esfuerzo, por fin logra cumplir sus sueños, por lo cual todos los expectadores aplauden de la felicidad a su nuevo campeon.

El azabache y la rubia bajaban del palco para felicitar a sus amigos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido peli negro estaba felicitando a todos sus pokemones, hasta que la peli gris llego con su amado peli negro.

Diantha: _Felicidades mi amor, lo lograstes, eres el nuevo campeon de Kalos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa felicitando a su peli negro.

Kalm: _Gracias mi amor, no lo habia podido lograr sin ti, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte a mi lado y no me arrepiento de haber entrado a tu vida_ \- dijo tomandola de la cintura.

Diantha: _Ohhhhh Kalm, te amo_ \- dijo tomandolo del cuello.

Kalm: _Y yo a ti mi Diantha Carnet_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, en donde todos gritaban de la felicidad al ver a la pareja besandose, justo de la misma manera como sucedio en Alola cuando Ash le propuso matrimonio a Cynthia.

Una vez que el peli negro recibiera el titulo de campeon de Kalos y de ser felicitado por sus amigos, habia terminado la clausura, en donde ya era de tarde, por lo cual el peli negro se llevo a su casa a la ahora ex campeona de Kalos, en donde ambos volvieron a tener otra noche de pasion.}

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja desnudos, con una sabana que los cubria y abrazados luego de haber hecho el amor toda la noche, hasta que la peli gris se levanto para vestirse.

Una vez que la ex campeona de Kalos se puso un camison que le llega hasta las rodillas, procedia a dirigirse a la cocina hasta que de pronto sintio deseos de vomitar.

Diantha: _Ohhh no quiero vom..._ \- no pudo terminar de decir ya que rapidamente se dirigio al baño a vomitar.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la excampeona termino de vomitar.

Diantha: _Que me sucede_ \- se dijo extrañada ya que estaba empezando a experimentar vomitos, nauseas y dolores de cabeza.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Los sorprendi con la pareja de Red?**

 **¿Quieren saber como fue la primera vez de Ash y Cynthia?**

 **¿Alguien se interpondra en la boda de Ash y Cynthia?**

 **¿Que sintomas tiene Diantha?**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, lamento el no haber actualizado mucho esta historia pero encerio me tarde mas de una semana en escribir este capitulo, pero lo prometido es deuda, haci que les traigo el siguiente capitulo** _ **"Capitulo 10: Una Alegre Bendicion"**_ **.**


	13. Una Alegre Bendicion

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, no tengo nada mas que decir, haci que disfruten el segundo capitulo de esta serie y espero que les guste:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10** _ **: Una Alegre Bendicion**_ **:**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que la ex-campeona de Sinnoh quedo embarazada de nuestro campeon de Kanto/Alola, por lo cual un mes despues de su primer mes de embarazo, cedio su titulo a la liga pokemon con una temporada d años para que su embarazo avance sin inconvenientes y para que pueda criar a sus hijos hasta que esten mas grandes para volver a retomar su titulo.

Con forme han pasado los meses, el viente de la peli rubio poco a poco lo empezaba a tener abultado dando señal que la nueva vida estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Por otra parte el azabache trataba de pasar sus dias libres con su amada mientras cuidaba de ella para que no le sucedan nada malo al bebe que ambos esperan.

Meses despues que Cynthia cediera su titulo, se hizo noticia que la ex campeona Diantha fue derrotada a manos de Kalm, quien se convirtio en el nuevo campeon de la region de Kalos, a los cual la ex campeona de Kalos se dedico mas a su profesion de actriz, por lo cual al ver que el azabache tenia que cumplir con sus responsabilidades de campeon, esta se ofrecia en cuidar a la peli rubio el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el azabache regresara de cumplir sus responsabilidades.

Durante todo este tiempo para nuestro azabache ha sido muy dificil pero no imposible, debido al gran estres que se tenia encima, cumplir con sus responsabilidades en las 2 regiones y tambien cuidar a su amada para que los bebes se desarrollen sin inconvenientes.

Una vez la campeona habia cumplido los 6 meses de embarazo, en compañia de su amado fue a su control del mes para ver como avanzaba su embarazo.

Ambos llevaron con la doctora para que pudieran realizarle el chequeo a la peli rubio.

Doctora: Buenas tardes Cynthia y Ash, supongo que vienen al control del embarazo, es haci señorita Shirona - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: Haci es doctora, ya que quiero ver como esta mi bebe - le dijo motivadamente.

Ash: A parte queremos conocer que genero seran mis pequeños - respondio con una sonrisa nuestro campeon por ver que van a ser sus pequeños.

Doctor: Me alegran mucho que quieran a su bebe, bueno señorita Cynthia recuestese aqui, le voy a realizar un ultrasonido - dijo mientras le daba indicaciones a nuestra campeona.

La peli rubio con la ayuda de su amado se recosto en donde el azabache se paro en el lugar que le indicaba la doctora mientras ella realizaba el ultrasonido.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la doctora les dio una increible noticia a la pareja.

Cynthia: Y bien doctora, como se encuentra mi bebe - le pregunto curiosamente.

Doctora: Esta en perfectas condiciones y cada vez se desarrolla sin problemas, encerio señor Ketchum, usted hace un gran trabajo cuidando a su pareja - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba en el monitor como se desarrollaba la nueva vida.

Ash: En fin doctora, que genero sera mi bebe - le pregunto curiosamente con una sonrisa.

Doctora: Ustedes son afortunados, ya que no sera uno si no seran dos, haci que felicidades señor Ketchum, ya que su pareja espera nada mas y menos que mellizos (Niño y Niña) - dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja, quien al parecer estaban muy alegres que van a tener un niño y una niña.

Ash: Encerio doctora, no sabe como me hace feliz esa noticia - dijo con unas lagrimas de felicidad - Oistes mi amor, vamos a tener 2 hermosos angelitos - dijo mientras se agachaba para besar el vientre de su amada.

La doctora al ver esta accion, le alegro mucho, ya que pudo ver como la union de la pareja se hacia mas fuerte.

Una vez terminaron de hacerle el ultrasonido a la peli rubio, la doctora les dio unas recomendaciones a la pareja y su cita para el siguiente mes.

Doctora: Bueno Ash y Cynthia, aqui estan estas recomendaciones y espero que la siga cuidando señor Ketchum ya que esto es una verdadera bendicion para ustedes y los espero en el proximo control - dijo mientras le hacia entrega de una hoja a la peli rubio.

Una vez ambos salieron del consultorio, la pareja estaba mas feliz que nunca, debido a que tras la union de los dos, van a nacer 2 pequeños angelitos que cambiara la vida de ambos.

Cynthia: _Oistes amor, no vamos a tener un bebe, si no que vamos a tener dos_ \- le dijo muy alegremente.

Ash: _Si mi amor, vamos a ser padres de dos bebes_ \- dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _No sabes lo alegre que estoy al recibir esta noticia_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Sabes, se que vas a ser una buena madre_ \- dijo tomandola de la cintura.

Cynthia: _Y tu un buen padre_ \- dijo tomando sus mejias de manera delicada.

Ash: _Te amo Cynthia, gracias por este bello momento, se saber que tendremos una parejita_ \- dijo acercando sus labios a los de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Yo tambien te amo mucho mi campeon_ \- dijo correspondiendo al beso.

Ambos estaban muy alegres y muy emocionados al saber el sexo del bebe o mejor dicho de los bebes que tendran, por lo cual disfrutaban mucho el tiempo que tenian.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que nuestro querido peli negro se corono como el nuevo campeon de Kalos, por lo cual decidio mudarse a Ciudad Luminalia para poder estar en la ciudad principal de la region y de esa manera poder realizar sus tareas como campeon.

El peli negro tambien convencio a su amada peli gris de vivir con el, la cual muy alegre acepto la propuesta de su novio, ya que ahora que ahora que no era campeona por fin tenia tiempo libre para poder seguir con su carrera de actriz y tambien se ofrecio a cuidar a Cynthia cuando Ash este realizando sus obligaciones de campeon.

Todo estaba de manera normal, bueno, algo no, ya que la ex campeona de Kalos empezo a tener sintomas de vomitos, nauseas y repentinos dolores de cabeza desde hace 2 semanas, justo el dia en el que su amado se corono como campeon, situacion que empezo a preocupar mucho al peli negro, por lo cual decidio llevarla a un centro pokemon para que la puedan revisar.

Kalm: _Mi amor, porque no me habias dicho nada_ \- le pregunto preocupado.

Diantha: _No queria preocuparme mucho, mas que ahora que eres campeon_ \- le dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: _Ohhhh mi Diantha_ \- dijo abrazando a la peli gris _\- Se que te pondras bien_ \- dijo besando su frente.

Diantha: _Gracias mi vida_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la doctora salio para llamar a la peli gris.

Doctora: _Hola... vaya si es la ex campeona de Kalos Diantha_ \- dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo a la peli gris _\- Y veo que tambien viene acompañada por el actual campeon Kalm_ \- dijo con cierta emocion y con una mirada picara.

La pareja solo tenia una gota en la cabeza por la verguenza que tenian cuando la doctora los atendia.

Doctora: _Bueno Diantha, pasa conmigo para poder atenderte_ \- dijo mientras acompañaba a la peli gris.

Una vez que la peli gris entro al consultorio con la doctora, nuestro querido peli negro se encontraba revisando su celular a ver si tenia notificaciones.

Una vez estaban dentro del consultorio la doctora y la peli gris, procede a contarle los sintomas que ultimamente ha estado teniendo.

Doctora: _Bueno Diantha, que es lo que tienes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Diantha: _Bueno doctora, ultimamente he estado teniendo vomitos, nauseas y a veces repentinos dolores de cabeza, no se que es lo que tengo_ \- le pregunto algo preocupada.

Doctora: _Y desde cuando empezo a tener los sintomas_ \- le pregunto viendola a los ojos.

Diantha: _Desde hace 2 semanas_ \- le dijo a la doctora.

Doctora: _Bueno Diantha, voy a realizarte algunos analisis, sigueme_ \- le dijo llevandola a la camilla para realizarle los analisis.

 **Mientras tanto en Sinnoh:**

Podemos ver a nuestro campeon, quien se encontraba muy alegremente conduciendo su motocicleta luego de dejar a su amada peli rubia en la casa para ir a comprar unas cosas, todo estaba de manera normal, hasta que vio a unas personas que no queria volver a ver luego de algunos hechos, los cuales provocaron que por poco nuestro querido azabache se cayera de la moto.

Ash: _Maldicion_ \- dijo mientras miraba a una peli azul y a una castaña mientras se estacionaba.

Haci es, eran algunas de las ex compañeras de Ash, las cuales se encontraban con una mirada triste mientras ambas conversaban.

Ash: _Mierda, sera mejor irme lo mas rapido posible_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a conducir lo mas rapido posible.

Para suerte del azabache, andaba puesto su casco, lo cual hacia que nadie lo reconociera, por lo cual acelero muy rapidamente para alejarse lo mas que pudiera.

Una vez que estaba demasiado lejos de ellas, nuestro querido campeon estaba aliviado, ya que agradecia mucho a arceus de que no supieran de su paradero y aparte de que no lo reconocieran, pero lo mas importante para el en estos momentos era estar al lado de su amada rubia.

Una vez que nuestro campeon llego a la casa de su rubia, este se bajo de la motocicleta con las cosas que traiga, por lo cual procedio entrar a la casa.

Ash: _Ya vine cielo_ \- dijo algo agitado.

Cynthia: _Que sucede mi amor, porque esta cara_ \- le pregunto extrañada al ver el rostro del azabache.

Ash: _Lo que sucede es que acabo de ver a Dawn y a May_ \- dijo seriamente.

Cynthia: _De verdad_ \- dijo preocupada.

Ash: _Si, pero no te preocupes, ellas no me reconocieron, agradezco a Arceus de haberme largado lo mas rapido posible_ \- dijo ya tranquilamente.

Cynthia: _Eso es bueno_ \- dijo mientras seguia recostada en el sofa.

Ash: _Muy bien mi cielo, sera mejor que sigas descansando, recuerda que nuestros pequeños tienen que nacer fuertes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

Mientras que el azabache procede a ayudar a su rubia, volvemos a la region de Kalos, en donde podemos ver que la peli gris seguia realizandose los analisis mientras que el peli negro se encontraba revisando las notificaciones que tenia en redes sociales.

Luego de algunos minutos, la doctora fue a traer los resultados mientras que la ex campeona se encontraba viendo una revista que tenia la doctora, hasta que esta regresa con los resultados impresos.

Diantha: _Bueno doctora, que es lo que tengo, porque tengo estos sintomas_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

Doctora: _Bueno Diantha, segun estos resultados estas perfectamente de salud y lo unico que te puedo decir es felicidades, estas embarazada_ \- le dijo los resultados mientras le entregaba la hoja.

La peli gris no lo podia creer, ya que va a tener un hijo con su amado peli negro y tambien va a ser mama, por lo cual no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad al recibir esta noticia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli gris salio del consultorio, en donde el peli negro al ver que habia salido, este se dirige rapidamente con ella para ver que es lo que tenia.

Kalm: _Mi amor, como estas, todo esta bien_ \- le pregunto algo preocupado.

La peli gris solo asintio con el rostro, por lo cual el peli negro se dio cuenta que la peli gris llevaba un papel en la mano, por lo cual tomo aquel papel y lo empezo a leer.

Una vez que lo termino de leer, estaba sorprendido por la noticia que decia aquel papel.

Kalm: _Diantha, es verdad lo que dice este papel_ \- le pregunto incredulamente.

Diantha: _Si mi amor, estoy embarazada y vamos a tener un hijo_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El peli negro estaba mas alegre que nunca, por lo cual no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de feliciddad y haci que sin pensarlo abraza a su amada peli gris.

Kalm: _Gracias mi amor, gracias por esta noticia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber esto_ \- dijo con varias lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Diantha: _No mi peli negro, gracias a ti por hacerme feliz por estos meses_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: _Te amo mi hermosa Diantha_ \- le dijo viendola a los ojos tomandola de la cintura.

Diantha: _Y yo mas mi precioso Kalm_ \- dijo tomandolo del cuello.

Ambos se dieron un calido beso lleno de amor y de felicidad luego de recibir una noticia que les va a cambiar la vida.

 **Algunos dias despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde el azabache y la rubia supieron cual es el genero de su bebe y la peli gris y el peli negro supieron que van a ser padres, por lo cual ambas parejas estaban super felices por aquella noticia.

Tanto la peli gris como el peli negro decidieron ir a visitar a sus amigos a Sinnoh para saber como esta el bebe que esperaban sus amigos y tambien para poder conocer mas de aquella region.

Una vez que estaban en la region de Sinnoh, ambos al saber la noticia que tendran mellizos no pudieron evitar emocionarse por lo cual felicitaron a sus amigos, una vez que la pareja los felicitaran, la peli gris procede a contarle sobre su embarazo, noticia que emociona a la rubia y al azabache, por lo cual los felicitan por este gran paso que cambiara su vida.

Cynthia: _Que me alegra por esta decision que tomaron_ \- dijo mientras sonreia.

Ash: _Y pensar que algun dia tendrias familia_ \- dijo de manera burlona a su amigo.

El peli negro se sintio avergonzado por lo que le decia su amigo, por otra parte la rubia acariciaba su vientre el cual estaba muy abultadito ya que habian dos vidas que crecian en el, tambien la peli gris acariciaba su viente ya que hace algunos dias se entero que va a ser mama por lo cual era noticia que la alegraba tanto a ella como a su peli negro.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Podemos ver a las chica peli miel como lo era Serena, quien se encontraba dormida en su cama, pero al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla que no la dejaba tranquila y no la dejaba dormir.

 _ **PESADILLA DE SERENA:**_

Podemos ver a la peli miel, quien se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el suelo, luego de algunos minutos se levanto mientras trataba de recordar que habia sucedido y tambien confundida al ver que no habia nadie.

Serena: _Mama... Ash... amigos... en donde estan_ \- hablo mientras miraba a todos lados con algo de miedo debido a que el lugar se encontraba solo.

Cada vez que caminaba se asustaba mucho por lo cual procedio a correr lo mas rapido posible, ya que cada lugar lo miraba abandonado, muy oscuro, por lo cual ella empezo a correr a cada parte de aquel lugar.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que empezo a escuchar unas voces la cuales la empezaron a asustar.

¿?: _Eres una estupida_ \- se escucho la primera voz.

¿?: _Por puta nadie te quiere_ \- era la segunda voz que se escuchaba.

¿?: _Y por pendeja ya no tienes amigos y perdistes a Ash -_ era la tercera voz que se escuchaba.

Seguian escuchandose varias voces haciendo que la peli miel se sintiera mal y eran varias cosas feas que decian de ella, por lo cual con lagrimas en los ojos corrio lo mas rapido.

Serena: _Ya paren, paren, porfavor, ya no mas_ \- decia a gritos y asustada.

Mientras seguia corriendo vio como de la nada sacaban varias pokeball con pokemones salvajes para luego empezarla a atacar.

Estaba muy aterrada, por lo cual corria asustada, con lagrimas en los ojos y cansada de tanto correr que no se dio cuenta que se le habia terminaron el camino y cayo como a un barranco que habia al final del camino.

La peli miel gritaba pidiendo auxilio, ya que era bien horrible lo que estaba sintiendo.

Serena: _NOOOOOOOO AUXILIOOOOO DEJENMEEEEE POR FAVOR AYUDAAAAAAAA_ \- eran los gritos de terror que daba la peli miel.

Mientras caia al vacio, se estaba arrepintiendo por el daño que le hizo al azabache y de todo lo malo que hizo, ya que lo tenia todo pero gracias a la avaricia lo perdio todo, por lo cual lo unico que pudo hacer era cerrar los ojos para no ver su muerte.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sintio que estaba frotando, por lo cual cuando los abrio todo estaba en negro y oscuro, lo cual la asusto mucho, hasta que vio a alguien identica a ella.

¿?: _Haci que ya te despertantes... babosa, jajajajajaja_ \- dijo con una voz aterradora.

Serena: _Qui... quien eres tu_ \- le pregunto con miedo.

Serena: _Jejejeje soy Dark Serena, tu parte oscura_ \- dijo presentandose.

La peli miel se sorprendio mucho al ver su contra parte oscura, ya que no se explicaba como es que tiene una contraparte oscura, ya que estaba sin habla.

Dark Serena: _Con que traicionastes a Ash, cierto_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica.

Serena: _Si_ \- dijo con la cabeza agachada y triste _\- Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que no solo lo traicione a el, si no que tambien traicione su amor y ahora va a tener un hijo con otra y estan comprometidos_ \- dijo llorando.

Dark Serena: _REALMENTE ERES UNA ESTUPIDA_ \- dijo molesta mientras la atacaba con un poder.

La peli miel sentia un dolor cuando aquel poder impacto contra ella.

Serena: _Realmente me lo merezco por estupida_ \- dijo mientras seguia llorando.

Dark Serena: _BASTA, YA DEJA DE LLORAR_ \- dijo molesta _\- Si tanto quieres que Ash te vuelva a amar, es cuando las dos deberemos estar unidas que nunca_ \- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Serena: _A que te refieres con eso_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Dark Serena: _Veo que aun no has comprendido_ \- dijo sarcasticamente _\- Lo que me refiero es que es donde mas tenemos que atacar que nunca para eliminar a esa odiosa de Cynthia y a ese estupido bebe que lleva en su vientre del camino para que ya no vuelva a ser un obstaculo y haci puedas enamorar de nuevo a Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Serena: _No lo se, tampoco quiero hacerle daño a los demas por culpa de mis ambiciones_ \- dijo seriamente.

Dark Serena: _Mira niña, quieres o no quieres recuperar el amor de Ash_ \- le pregunto seriamente.

Serena: _Realmente si lo deseo_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Dark Serena: _Perfecto, es aqui donde nos vamos a fusionar_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que las dos se empezaron a fusionar en una sola persona, en donde la peli miel sentia varios cambios en su cuerpo hasta que la fusion termino con exito.

 **EN LA REALIDAD:**

La peli miel seguia muy inquieta hasta que desperto sudando un poco, por lo cual cuando se levanto de su cama sintio varios cambios y tambien tuvo un cambio de personalidad algo extraño y aterrador.

Pensamientos de Serena: _Tenias razon Dark Serena, esto se siente muy bien... ya no voy a llorar por mi hombre, voy a hacer lo inimaginable para recuperar al azabache que por derecho es mio y si eso significa tener que asesinar a Cynthia descuartizandola y tambien matar al bebe, lo hare, todo lo que sea por recuperar al hombre que tanto amo_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la peli miel mientras tenia una sonrisa malvada y siniestrica.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto, especificamente en Pueblo Paleta:**

Podemos ver a una señora de cabellera castaña, que estaba contestando una llamada de nuestro querido azabache, quien se encontraba en Sinnoh, en donde se encontraba explicandole como avanza el embarazo de su nuera.

Delia: _Me alegra mucho que estes cuidando a tu prometida, recuerda Ash, una mujer embarazada necesita de un hombre que la proteja, que la cuide y que principalmente le de mucho amor tanto a ella como al bebe que lleva en su viente_ \- dijo aconsejando a su hijo.

Ash: _Si mama, ya que ahorita estoy tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga libre para estar al lado de Cynthia, a parte tambien estoy pensando en hablar con Scott y Charles para que me autorizen mis vacaciones para poder empezar a organizar mi boda y tambien para estar al lado de mi rubia hasta su ultima etapa de embarazo_ \- dijo decidido.

Delia: _Vaya hijo, has madurado mucho, ya que me recuerdas a tu padre_ \- dijo con nostalgia.

Ash: _Haci es mama, gracias a estos viajes que he tenido y a varias experiencias que he vivido me han ayudado a madurar mucho, en especial desde el dia que Cynthia y yo somos novios_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _Ese es mi hijo_ \- dijo orgullosa del azabache _\- Y por cierto ya saben que genero va a ser el bebe que van a tener_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Si mama, no vamos a tener un bebe, vamos a tener dos_ \- le dijo con emocion.

Delia: _2, encerio_ \- le pregunto emocionada _\- Y son gemelitos o gemelitas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _De hecho es la parejita, son mellizos_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _De verdad_ \- le pregunto mas emocionada que nunca.

Ash: _Haci es mama_ \- le dijo confirmardole la noticia.

Delia: _Me alegra mucho, ya que voy a ser abuela de un niño y de una niña_ \- le dijo con alegria.

Ash: _Bueno mama, estoy cansado, a parte aqui se esta haciendo de noche, me voy a ir a descansar_ \- le dijo a su madre.

Delia: _Bueno Hijo, descansa, te quiero y saludame a Cynthia_ \- le dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Ash: _Adios mama, igual yo te quiero, nos veremos en algunos dias_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Una vez que la castaña finalizo la llamada, se dirige hacia la sala para poder ver un rato television, en donde mientras miraba la television, se sentia muy feliz y muy alegre por aquella noticia que recibio.

Delia: _Estoy muy feliz, sere abuela de 2 niños, solo desearia que Satoshi estuviera aqui para ver a nuestro hijo con sus hijos y su futura esposa_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la castaña.

 **Volviendo a Sinnoh:**

Pasaron varias horas despues en los cuales el azabache tuvo comunicacion con su madre al igual que sus amigos se fueron a su hotel, por lo cual se con su prometida, ambos estaban afuera, en el patio, viendo las estrellas, ya que al parecer estaban realizando como algun campamento, ya que una recomendacion que recibio el azabache por parte del doctor era que en vez en cuando llevara a la rubia a pasear ya sea al cine, a la playa o a un dia de campo, en fin tenia que llevarla a diversas actividades para que se olvide del estre y de problemas personales para que se pudiera relajar y tambien el bebe siguiera creciendo sin problema.

Cynthia: _Vaya mi amor, cuanto tiempo juntos_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si_ \- dijo nostalgico.

Cynthia: _Y quien pensaria que algun dia fueramos pareja_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Haci es, estamos comprometidos y vamos a tener dos hijos_ \- le repondio alegremente.

Cynthia: _No sabes lo feliz que e sido desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar, ya que por fin estoy con la persona que amo con todo mi corazon_ \- dijo tomando sus mejias con sus manos.

Ash: _Yo tambien e sido muy feliz a tu lado, a parte desde que aparecistes, me ayudastes a olvidar a Serena luego de la manera en que me traiciono y siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo, prometo que nunca te abandonare, que siempre estare contigo, que a pesar de las pruebas o las dificultades que tengamos siempre las vamos a superar como pareja y tambien siempre te protegere con mi vida_ \- dijo viendo sus hermosos ojos.

Cynthia: _Te amo Ash_ \- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Ash: _Y yo tambien mi Cynthia De Ketchum_ \- dijo abrazandola mientras unian sus labios.

La pareja se besaban, ya que estaban muy felices por sus dos bendiciones que vienen en camino y tambien que pronto iniciarian una vida juntos, como esposos y el dia que nazcan sus hijos, siempre van a estar juntos para toda la vida.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **¿Realmente quieren saber como fue la primera vez de Ash y Cynthia?**

 **¿Serena lograra su objetivo de matar a Cynthia y el bebe?**

 **¿Podra Serena reconquistar a Ash?**

 **¿Ash lograra proteger a Cynthia y su bebe de Serena?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado estos capitulos doble, por lo cual les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado como escritor y tambien le agradezco mucho a mi amigo: , por la idea que me brindo para este capitulo, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos al siguiente capitulo "Capitulo 11** _ **: Recuerdos De Una Noche De Pasion", haci que los dejo con el especial.**_


	14. Capitulo Especial 2

**Hola a todos, disculpen por no publicarlo el Domingo pero mi computadora se me chingo ya que se me apagaba cada 5 minutos y a parte hasta hoy pude terminar el especial pendiente, haci que lo prometido es deuda, espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decirles, los dejo con el especial No.2.**

* * *

 **Especial 2:**

Pueblo Paleta, uno de los mejores pueblos que tiene la region de Kanto, el cual se caracteriza por ser uno de los lugares mas tranquilos para vivir, ya que en este lugar no existe la violencia, el odio, el rencord y todos los malos habitos que pueden existir en la sociedad.

Ahora nos encontramos especificamente en una casa, cerca al laboratorio del profesor y doctor Samuel Oak, donde podemos observar a un joven de cabellera azabache de tez morena de nombre Ash Ketchum, el cual estaba siendo felicitado por su madre Delia Ketchum.

Delia: _Felicitaciones hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ \- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Ash: _No mama, gracias a ti, gracias por apoyarme, por tus consejos y por todo, ya que sin ti no hubiera podido lograr este sueño_ \- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

Delia: _Me enorgullese saber que fuistes becado a una de las mejores universidades de la region de Sinnoh_ \- le dijo orgullosa.

Ash: _Asi es mama, despues de tantos desvelos, tantos trabajos y tanta presion dieron sus frutos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _Aunque tambien me hubiera gustado que tu padre estuviera aqui para verte graduado_ \- le dijo triste pues aun lleva años sin poder superar la muerte de su esposo.

Ash: _Yo se mama que es doloroso para nostros dos vivir sin el, pero haci es la vida, hay que seguir adelante y luchar por lo que uno quiere_ \- dijo tratando de consolar a su madre.

Delia: _Lo se, pero me voy a sentir sola cuando te vayas a Sinnoh_ \- le dijo algo triste.

Ash: _Tranquila mama, no te pongas tristes, ya que yo te amo mucho y siempre estare contigo_ \- dijo abrazando a su madre.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde ambos seguian abrazados ya que el azabache tenia en su pecho a su madre, cosa que la puso nostalgica ya que de esa manera la abrazaba su esposo cuando fueron novios, lo cual la tranquilizo mucho.

Luego de varios minutos, la castaña de repuso y decidio hacer una cena especial a su hijo por el gran logro que obtuvo, por lo cual una vez realizo la cena, procedieron a comer, en donde ambos compartian un momento de madre e hijo hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo cual ambos se dirigieron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestro querido azabache ya tenia listo todo para poder viajar a Sinnoh y de esa manera comenzar una nueva aventura universitaria, por lo cual se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Kanto acompañado de su madre y del profesor Oak.

Profesor Oak: _Bueno muchacho, antes de que abordes el avion quiero darte esto_ \- dijo entregandole una pulsera.

Ash: _Wooow profesor Oak, muchas gracias_ \- le dijo agradeciendole.

Profesor Oak: _De nada Ash, recuerda, que esta pulsera es de la bendicion, ya que cuando agradeces un acto, una buena obra o piensas en alguien que te apoyo mucho la pulsera siempre se brindara suerte_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias profesor Oak, gracias mama por el apoyo que me dieron para lograr mis sueños_ \- dijo agradecido.

Delia: _De nada hijo_ \- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llamaron a los pasajeros para poder abordar su vuelo a la puerta correspondiente.

Anunciador: _Atencion a todos los pasajeros con destino a la region de Sinnoh, Ciudad Corazonada favor de abordar la puerta 321, gracias_ \- dijo anunciando a los que van a aquella region que puerta abordar.

Ash: _Bueno mama, profesor Oak, los quiero, gracias por todo y los extrañare_ \- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y sus maletas.

Una vez que se despidieron, el azabache abordo la puerta que se habia indicado, por lo cual tardaron una media hora en que el avion terminara de abordarse para luego despegar.

Una vez que el avion despego, nuestro querido azabache se encontraba recostado en su asciento, leyendo una revista mientras escuchaba musica con los auriculares los cuales tenia conectados a su telefono.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que el azabache habia salido de la region de Kanto, por lo cual se encontraba dormido mientras aun tenia sus auriculares puestos, todo normal hasta que el piloto dio un anuncio fue donde que se desperto.

Piloto: _Atencion pasajeros, estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Sinnoh, haci que ajusten sus cinturones y sean bienvenidos a Ciudad Corazonad, gracias_ \- dijo el aviso.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el avion aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Sinnoh, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache salio del aeropuerto sorprendido por la ciudad.

Ash: _Vaya, si que es una ciudad muy hermosa_ \- dijo impresionado por la ciudad.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido azabache caminaba hasta llegar al hotel en donde pasaria la noche. Una vez que termino de desempacar las cosas que necesitaba para ese dia, decidio ir a visitar mas de la region y tambien descansar para que al dia siguiente pueda inicia su nueva etapa con buenos animos.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Nuestro querido azabache habia salido del hotel en donde paso la noche y procedio su camino hacia la universidad de Sinnoh, en la cual luego de algunas horas por fin habia llegado y tambien se habia sorprendido por lo grande que era la universidad.

Ash: _Vaya, si que es una de las mejores universidades del mundo_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Luego de conocer bien la universidad por afuera, procede a entrar en camino a las oficinas de los superiores para que le puedan apoyar con el ingreso.

Mientras caminaba el azabache, no se dio cuenta del camino por lo que tropezo con una chica alta de cabellera rubia largo.

¿?: _Oyeee_ \- dijo algo molesta _\- Deberias tener cuidado por donde caminas_ \- dijo la chica molesta mientras seguia su camino.

Ash: _Lo siento_ \- dijo apenado.

Una vez de eso, el azabache siguio caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del rector general para realizar su proceso de inscripcion gracias a la beca que obtuvo y tambien para que se le indicara el dia en el cual puede iniciar con las clases a la facultad que desea seguir.

Rector: _Ahhh tu debes ser Ash Ketchum, cierto_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Haci es, mucho gusto_ \- le dijo saludando de mano al rector general.

Rector: _Mucho gusto muchacho, soy el rector Rowan, bienvenido a la universidad estatal de Sinnoh y por lo que he visto y oido de ti, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de la region de Kanto luego de ver tus calificaciones y tus desempechos obtenidos, por lo cual para la universidad de Sinnoh va a ser un honor tenerte como nuestro estudiante_ \- dijo orgulloso del azabache.

Ash: _Gracias rector Rowan, no sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mi, ya que me he esforzado mucho para conseguir esta beca_ \- dijo motivado.

Rector: _Excelente Ash, bueno, aqui te hago entrega de las llaves de tu habitacion_ \- dijo entregandole un llavero con las llaves y el numero de habitacion _\- Esa sera tu habitacion para que puedas instalarte, te comento que tambien tendras un compañero en tu habitacion pero no se quien sera tu compañero y como veo que eres nuevo en la region, la otra semana empezaras con las clases para que puedas empezar a acostumbrarte al ambiente_ \- dijo entregandole un libro con instrucciones y reglamentos.

Ash: _Gracias rector_ \- dijo agradeciendole.

Una vez que platico con el rector nuestro querido azabache se dirigio a conocer mas de la universidad, ya que estaba muy sorprendido de cada salon de clases, de la cafeteria, del cuarto de juegos y de varios otros lugares que tenia la universidad.

Luego de conocer las instalaciones, se dirige a su habitacion para poderse instalar y poderse empezar a acostumbrar al ambiente, por lo cual luego de algunos minutos el azabache llego a su habitacion, la cual al abrirla se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de la misma chica de cabellera rubia con la cual habia tropezado en la mañana.

¿?: _Vaya, a quien tenemos aqui_ \- le dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: _Oye, tu eres la chica con la que tropece cuando llegue_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

¿?: _Vaya, tenias que ser nerd y tonto_ \- dijo burlandose del azabache.

El azabache tenia una gota estilo anime al rededor de su cabeza y estaba algo confundido por la actitud de la rubia, por lo cual decide presentarse.

Ash: _Ahhh que falta de respeto la mia_ \- dijo apenado _\- Me llamo Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto_ \- dijo con una sonrisa saludando a la rubia.

¿?: _Haci que te llamas Ash, bueno, me llamo Cynthia Shirona_ \- dijo extendiendole la mano _\- Por si no lo sabes me consideran la chica mas sexy de toda la universidad, haci que agradeceria mucho que no me contagiaras lo nerd_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Nuestro querido azabache se encontraba muy confundido, por lo que solo decidio ignorar lo que la rubia decia y se instalo en su habitacion, claro esta que es la habitacion de ambos, por lo que ella decide decirle algo al azabache.

Cynthia: _Te comento que esta tambien es mi habitacion, haci que seremos compañeros de cuarto por lo que te agradeceria que no te me acerques mucho_ \- dijo de manera muy directa al azabache.

Y de esa manera nuestro querdio azabache inicio su aventura universitaria en donde le esperaban nuevos retos y sueños por cumplir.

 **Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado varios meses desde que el azabache habia habia comenzado con sus estudios universitarios, por lo cual todo estaba perfecto o bueno, casi todo, ya que se lleva mejor con sus nuevos amigos, esta teniendo las mejores calificaciones en todas las clases y no ha tenido ningun problema, a excepcion de uno con su compañera de habitacion, ya que la rubia lo trata mal, que lo humilla y que se burla de el, pero a pesar de todo nuestro querido azabache siempre trataba de llevarse bien con Cynthia.

Algunos dias despues se celebro un baile de gala en comemoracion del 50 aniversario de haberse fundado la universidad de Sinnoh, en el cual todos los alumnos y maestros participaron en aquella ceremonia, por lo que era obligatorio que todos tuvieran pareja de baile, por lo que el azabache nunca se espero que Cynthia fuera su pareja, ya que ella le pidio al azabache que fuera su pareja a pesar que habian chicos mas guapos de Ash.

Esa ceremonia fue muy especial para todos, ya que fue una de las mejores fiestas que se vivio en la universidad, por lo cual todo transcurio con normalidad, pasaron las horas y todos se divertian, bailando al ritmo de la musica hasta que termino todo, nuestro querido azabache caminaba muy cansado hacia su habitacion.

Ash: _Vaya, si que esta ha sido una de los mejores bailes en los cuales he ido_ \- dijo sorprendido de la ceremonia _\- Pero al decir verdad nunca me espere a que Cynthia fuera mi pareja de baile_ \- dijo sorprendido y confundido.

Una vez que llego a su habitacion, se sorprendio al ver a la rubia en una pose comprometedora y tambien solo en ropa interior muy provocadora.

Ash: _Cynthia, que haces en mi cama y semi desnuda_ \- le pregunto molesto ya que se siente incomodo cuando alguien se desnuda en su cama.

Cynthia: _Te recuerdo que esta es nuestra habitacion, haci que yo puedo hacer tambien lo que se me pega la gana_ \- le dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: _Solo te pido que me respetes, ya que yo no te he hecho nada_ \- le dijo debatiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Jajajajajaja ahhhh el ñoño ya se enojo_ \- le dijo de manera burlona.

Mientras que el azabache y la peli rubio discutian en la habitacion, en otra habitacion lejos de ellos nos centramos en un grupo de chicas conformadas por Skyla, Flannery, Elesa y Candace, las cuales estaban platicando.

Skyla: _Eso si que es muy impresionante Elesa_ \- le dijo sorprendida a su amiga.

Flannery: _Ahora lo que me da curiosidad, es porque Cynthia eligio a ese nerd de Ash como su pareja de baile_ \- dijo confudida.

Candace: _Es cierto, yo no se que le mira Cynthia a Ash_ \- le dijo confundida.

Elsa: _Talvez porque Ash es el mejor alumno de la universidad, pero a decir verdad a quien no le conviene andar con el para nuestro beneficio_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Skyla: _Es cierto_ \- dijo decidida.

Flannery: _Lo que admito, es como me divierte Cynthia cuando trata mal a Ash_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el grupo de amigas seguian conversando en su habitacion mientras tanto regresamos el azabache y la rubia en donde ya no se podria apreciar la discusion que habian iniciado si no mas bien algo que nadie se imaginaria que ambos harian ya que en la habitacion se encuentra el vestido de la rubia tirado al igual que el traje que uso el azabache.

 **(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EN ESTA PARTE, YA SABES NO NECESITO REPETIRTELO)**

Tambien se podia escuchar gemidos de placer, el sonidos de unos cuerpos chocando entre si y rechinidos en la cama.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhh mas duro Ashhhhhhy Ohhhhhhhhhh se siente fantastico Ahhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gemia agarrandose de las sabanas.

Ash: _C Cyn Ohhhhhhh Cynthia estas muy Ahhhhhhh apretadita Ahhhhhhhhhh -_ gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ambos estaban muy excitados ya que para ser sinceros, era la primera vez en la que ambos tenian una experiencia sexual y tambien durante la discusion que tuvieron como si se tratara de magia la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al seguir viendo al azabache por lo cual sin poder resistir mas se le abalanzo al azabache para poder besarlo y de esa manera ambos se fueron desprendiendo de sus prendas de vestir, era como si sus razonamientos se hayan ido al demonio.

Eran varios minutos en donde el azabache y la rubia seguian en la postura del misionero hasta que cambiaron de posiciones.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhh Ashhhh metemela en el culo porfavor_ \- suplicaba entre gemidos mientras se ponia en 4.

El azabache en ese momento se excito mas y sin resistirse metio su miembro erecto en el trasero de la rubia.

Al hacerlo ambos gimieron y poco a poco el azabache empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que con sus manos jugaba con los pechos de la rubia.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhh Cynthia esto Ahhhhhhhh es Ahhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras seguia jugando con sus manos con los pechos de la rubia ya que estaba muy excitado.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh siiii mas duro Ahhhhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras que con sus manos se masturbaba.

Ambos pasaron por varias horas manteniendo relaciones sexuales, muy excitados, desnudos, hacian varias posturas sexuales hasta que estaban llegando a su climax.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhh ya no aguanto Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhhh yo tambien Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas y a la vez chupaba y succionaba los pechos de la rubia.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde ambos estaban llegando a su climax por lo cual con una embestida mas ambos llegaron a su climax en donde el azabache lleno el utero de la rubia con su escencia mezclada con la escencia de ella.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, por lo cual ambos seguian en la posicion del misionero y el azabache beso a la rubia mientras que esta lo abrazaba.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Esa noche fue muy especial para los dos, ya que ambos no se imaginaron que era el inicio de una relacion pero tampoco se imaginaban las consecuencias que tendria mas adelante ya que ninguno de los dos se protegio ni tampoco estaban preparado para lo que el destino les tiene preparado.

Ahora ambos estaban acostados, desnudos, en donde el azabache abrazaba a la rubia mientras recostaba la cabeza de ella en su pecho, en donde ambos estaban tapados con las sabanas de la cama.

Cynthia: _Eso fue hermoso Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Ash: _Tienes razon linda_ \- dijo sonrojando a la rubia _\- Nunca crei que una discusion nos llevaria a esto_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Cynthia: _Y la verdad me gustas mucho_ \- dijo revelando su secreto.

Ash: _Ehhhhhh_ \- dijo confundido.

Cynthia: _Haci es Ash, ya que me gustastes desde el dia que te conoci pero me siento mal de haberte tratado mal, ya que me senti celosa de la manera en como te llevas con los demas y tambien de que eres el mejor alumno_ \- dijo arrepentida de todo lo malo que le ha hecho al azabache.

Ash: _Tranquila hermosa, no me importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que estamos juntos y nunca te soltare, ya que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos mientras que ella se subia sobre el azabache.

Cynthia: _Ashhhh_ \- dijo en susurro.

Ash: _Te amo Cynthia_ \- dijo besandola en los labios _\- Quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto.

Cynthia: _Siiii Ash, claro que quiero ser tu novia_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Ambos siguieron besandose hasta volver a repetir aquel tierno acto de amor el cual los unio.

Desde ese momento fue el comienzo de una hermosa relacion y tambien a ninguno de los dos les importaba que los demas se enterraran de lo suyo, ya que siempre estan unidos y todo ese odio que alguna vez la rubia tuvo por el azabache se convirtio en amor, un amor inrompible.

 **Semanas Despues:**

Han pasado varias semanas de donde nuestra querida pareja se unio en cuerpo y alma y donde ambos comenzaron con su relacion, ahora las cosas muy diferentes ya que ambos son bien unidos, conviven juntos, se preocupan por el otro, realizan sus trabajos y tareas de la universidad y comparten momentos romanticos cada tiempo libre que tienen.

Todo transcuria con normalidad hasta que la rubia empezo a tener varios sintomas como vomitos, mareos, nauseas, dolores de cabezas entre otros sintomas, por lo cual decidio acudir con el doctor para que le realizaran algunos analisis para ver que es lo que tenia y poder tomar alguna medicina para aliviarle los sintomas.

Mientras que la rubia se realizaba los examenes medicos, nos enfocamos con nuestro querido azabache, quien se encontraba estudiando para unas pruebas de matematica que tenia dentro de unos dias, pero al mismo tiempo tambien reflexionaba.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Vaya, durante estos meses he vivido muchas experiencias_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia mientras seguia estudiando _\- Y tambien admito que mi primera vez con Cynthia fue fantastica aunque me preocupa mucho ya que no nos cuidamos y temo que algo llegara a suceder_ \- se dijo para si algo preocupado.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde el azabache se tranquilizo y decidio seguir estudiando los temas correspondientes mientras tanto con la rubia, pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales le hicieron los analisis hasta que el doctor aparece con los resultados.

Cynthia: _Y bueno doctor, que es lo que tengo_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

Doctor: _Bueno señorita Cynthia, antes de darle el diagnostico dire que es muy joven para esto pero no soy nadie para juzgar_ \- dijo confundiendo a la rubia _\- En fin, Cynthia, estas embarazada, felicidades_ \- le dijo el resultado.

La rubia estaba en shock, ya que nunca creyo llegar a esto y tambien se siente arrepentida de no haber usado anticonceptivos aquella noche, sentia que el mundo se le derrumbaba ya que no solo se perjudico ella mismo si no que tambien perjudico a su amado azabache, ya que le daba miedo que le quitaran la beca por su culpa.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo cual el azabache decide ir a descansar a su habitacion para poder descansar luego de un dia muy atareado.

Una vez que el azabache entro a su habitacion, pudo notar a su novia que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con la cabeza agachada y con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que lo preocupo mucho, por lo cual sin pensarlo dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y rapidamente de dirigio a abrazar a la rubia.

Ash: _Cynthia, mi amor, que es lo que tienes_ \- le pregunto preocupado mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

La rubia no estaba prestando atencion a lo que el azabache le decia, ya que se encontraba llorando por lo cual al sentir los brazos del azabache, rapidamente se voltea y se aferra a el mientras seguia llorando sobre su pecho.

Ash: _Dime mi amor, que es lo que tienes_ \- le pregunto preocupado _\- Acaso no confias en mi_ \- le dijo algro triste.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia se tranquilizo, por lo cual vio a los ojos a su amado azabache.

Cynthia: _Ash, tu me amas, de verdad nunca me vas a dejar sola_ \- le pregunto con una voz entrecortada.

Ash: _Claro que no Cynthia, tu eres muy especial e importante para mi_ \- dijo mientras besaba a la rubia en los labios.

Ambos seguian besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, en donde el azabache tomaba sus manos.

Ash: _Nunca te voy a abandonar, ya que quiero estar contigo por siempre_ \- dijo de manera muy dulce.

Cynthia: _Ash, hay una noticia que quiero darte pero me da mucho miedo que por esto me vayas a abandonar_ \- dijo con miedo mientras seguia derramando lagrimas.

Ash: _Tranquila, siempre voy a estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas_ \- le dijo de manera tierna.

Cynthia: _Esque... que... es... estoy... embarazada_ \- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras le daba la hoja al azabache.

Segundos despues de leer la hoja el azabache estaba en shock y tambien empezo a sentir miedo a que le llegaran a quitar su beca que con esfuerzo y dedicacion habia logrado obtener.

Ash: _Es es en serio_ \- le pregunto mientras seguia en Shock.

La rubia asintio con la cabeza, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache estaba empezando a pensar y a pedirle a Dios como salir de esta situacion, ya que era una noticia inesperada que recibio, por lo cual algunos minutos despues de reflexionar, abraza a la rubia.

Ash: _Mi amor, mirame a los ojos por favor_ \- le pidio de manera tierna a su novia _\- Ya nada podemos hacer, lo hecho hecho esta, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar, ya que nunca te voy a abandonar, ya que eres la persona a la que amo mucho con todo el alma, te prometo que juntos vamos a salir de esto, nunca te fallare a ti ni a nuestro hijo que viene en camino, buscaremos una solucion a esto_ \- dijo viendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ohhhhh Ash_ \- dijo tomando sus mejias con sus manos.

Ash: _Te amo mucho Cynthia_ \- dijo abrazandola mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Cynthia: _Y yo mas Ash_ \- dijo correspondiendo el beso de la rubia.

Una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar por la falta de oxigeno, el azabache apoyo la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba de una manera muy tierna, ambos sabian que las cosas se le complicaron pero mientras el amor exista, nada sera imposible en especial con la ayuda de Dios.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES...**

Han pasado varios años en los cuales nuestra querida pareja se conocieron, tambien ambos pasaron por muchos sucesos, ya que al principio cuando sus familiares se enterraron del embarazo de la rubia, tuvieron problemas pero poco a poco con el amor ambos tenian pudieron salir adelante, Delia a pesar de todas las cosas que su hijo hizo nunca lo abandono, ya que siempre estuvo con el y tambien decidio ayudarlo en todo lo que podia.

Por otra parte la peli rubio fue suspendida durante el periodo de los 9 meses de gestacion por incumplimientos de normas y el azabache fue sancionado con trabajos extras para no quitarle la beca que habia ganado al ser considerado como el mejor alumno que tiene a la universidad como la numero uno del mundo.

Durante el embarazo de la rubia, nuestro querido azabache logro distribuir su tiempo entre la universidad y un empleo de medio tiempo que consiguio como mesero para poder mantener a su novia y al bebe que venia en camino.

Fueron meses duros para ambos, pero con el amor que ambos se tenian y gracias a ese lazo los dos pudieron salir juntos de diversas situaciones y uno de los mejores momentos que vivio la pareja fue el nacimiento de su hija a la cual le nombraron Verity.

Con forme tambien pasaron los años el azabache logro graduarse de Ingenieria en sistemas con orientacion tecnologica y la rubia de Abogada y Licenciada, por lo cual estos años los ayudaron a madurar mas y tambien aprendieron una leccion en donde el amor es la mejor herramienta para superar los obstaculos y que todo en la vida tiene solucion ante las pruebas que Dios nos imponga.

3 Meses despues de la graduacion, nuestra querida pareja contrajo matrimonio y tambien la rubia quedo embarazada de su segundo hijo, a parte el azabache fundo sus propias empresas siendo consideradas como la mejor compañia del universo mientras que la rubia atiende casos de criminales o personas con algun delito grave.

 **Actualidad:**

Ahora podemos ver al azabache en su oficina, quien se encontraba monitoreando el trabajo que todos sus empleados realizaban en su empresa.

Ash: _Vaya, si que estan haciendo un buen trabajo_ \- dijo orgulloso de sus empleados.

El azabache seguia viendo los proyectos que cada area desarrollaba para unos video juegos y software que van a sacar dentro de unos meses hasta que recibio una llamada de la recepcionista por lo cual procede a contestar la llamada.

Recepcionista: _Buenas tardes jefe, perdon que lo interrumpa pero su esposa Cynthia y sus hijos Verity y Red quieren verlo_ \- le dijo al azabache.

El azabache estaba sorprendido ya que nunca se espero que su familia lo visitara, por lo cual decide dar la orden para que los deje entrar.

Ash: _Bueno Misty, dejalos pasar_ \- dio la orden para que dejaran pasar a su familia.

Nuestro querido azabache dejo de realizar las actividades que estaba realizando hasta que vio a su esposa y sus hijos los cuales lo llegaron a abrazar.

Verity-Red: _Papi te extrañamos_ \- digieron aquellos niños muy emocionados mientras abrazaban al azabache.

Ash: _Mis pequeños yo tambien los extrañe_ \- dijo abrazando a los niños.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache seguia abrazando a los niños hasta que la rubia abrazo al azabache.

Cynthia: _Mi amor_ \- dijo de manera dulce mientras abrazaba a su esposo para darle un apasionado beso en los labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Ash: _Que hacen aqui_ \- pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Pues los niños no aguantaron las ganas de verte y aparte tambien quiero darte una noticia_ \- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ash: _A si y cual noticia me quieres dar_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Bueno, dire que va a ver una nueva personita que nos va a dar muchos momentos de alegria_ \- dijo mientras tomaba las manos del azabache y las colocaba en su vientre.

El azabache entendio la indirecta de su esposa. por lo cual no pudo evitar emocionarse por aquella noticia y sin pensarlo abrazo a la rubia.

Ash: _De verdad estas embarazada_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

La rubia asciente con la cabeza mientras que los niños va a abarazarla ya que estaban felices que van a tener otro hermanito con quien jugar mientras que el azabache lloraba de la felicidad tras esa noticia por lo cual abraza a la rubia.

Ash: _Gracias mi amor, gracias por este maravilloso regalo, de verdad esto significa mucho para mi, no se que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido en la universidad_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: _No mi amor, yo te agradezco por estar conmigo, por apoyarme y por nunca dejarme de amar y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al tener unos hijos maravillosos contigo_ \- dijo tomando de los hombros al azabache.

Ash: _Te amo Cynthia_ \- dijo acercando sus labios para besarla.

Cynthia: _Y yo a ti Ash_ \- dijo correspondiendo al beso.

Sin duda la vida les impuso a nuestra querida pareja pruebas y retos los cuales pudieron superar gracias a ese lazo que tienen y tambien media vez haya amor verdadero no hay nada imposible para Dios y todo en la vida tiene solucion y siempre hay que pedirle a Dios por todo lo que tenemos y lo que hagamos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado, por lo cual pondre esta historia y El verdadero amor no abandona en pausa temporalmente para seguir con algunas que deje pendientes, haci que espero que me comprendan y sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego.**


	15. Recuerdos De Una Noche De Pasion

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo otro nuevo capitulo para esta historia, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, haci mismo voy a hacer un especial para que me puedan hacer preguntas esto es por el apoyo y los votos que me han brindado en mis 3 historias principales, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11** _ **:**_ **Recuerdos De Una Noche De Pasion** _ **.**_

Amanecia en la region de Sinnoh, especificamente en la casa de nuestra ex campeona de Sinnoh, en donde podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja la cual se encontraban desnudos, sin ninguna prenda de vestir, tapados por las sabanas de la cama, en donde la rubia se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de su amado azabache quien acariciaba su hermosa cabellera rubia mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ash: _Como amanecistes mi amor_ \- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Muy bien mi amor, ya que amaneci con el hombre que amo y tambien el padre de mis bebes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Ash: _Bueno mi amor, sera mejor que me levante para el que hacer de la casa mientras tu descansas, ok_ \- dijo volviendola a besar.

Luego de algunos minutos el azabache se levanto para tomarse un baño y luego para poderse vestir y haci poder ayudar a su amada rubia con el que hacer mientras que la rubia descansaba ya que por los meses de embarazo que tenia era riesgoso para los bebes que ella hiciera fuerzas, por lo que el azabache se encargaba de realizar todo.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

Nuestro querido peli negro se encontraba terminando de realizar algunas cosas, por lo que tomo su computadora portatil y empezo a investigar un tema en especial.

Kalm: _Perfecto_ \- dijo satisfecho mientras empezo a leer la informacion _\- Como cuidar a una mujer durante el embarazo, esto me servira mucho con Diantha_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a leer la informacion que encontraba para que de esa manera pueda ponerlo en practica.

Para el peli negro habian sido una semanas muy agotadas ya que desde que se volvio el campeon de Kalos tenia que verificar que todo se encontrara bien en la region, vigiliar que no haya ninguna organizacion criminal con intenciones de realizar un acto criminal y entre otras responsabilidades, por lo cual le estaba costando pero gracias a las experiencias que le a compartido el azabache poco a poco esta tomando el rollo de ser campeon.

Luego de varias horas de leer la informacion que tenia a su disposicion, estaba sorprendido con forme a los sintomas que pueda llegar a tener la peli gris, por lo que empezo a pensar la mejor manera de tratar a su peli gris y tambien de como cuidarla y darle amor al bebe que viene en camino.

El peli negro seguia leyendo la informacion hasta que la ex campeona de Kalos se dirigio a donde se encontraba el peli negro.

Diantha: _Amor mira esto_ \- dijo enseñandole el periodico.

El peli negro dejo de realizar lo que estaba haciendo y procedio a leer el periodico que la peli gris le mostraba, ya que cuando lo leyo se quedo con la boca abierta ya que nunca imagino que llegaran a tal grado.

Kalm: _No jodas, es encerio_ \- le pregunto aun incredulo.

Diantha: _Es cierto amor, Mairin lo encontro tirado en uno de los callejones ya inconsciente y cuendo lo llevaron al hospital quedo en coma y no se sabe cuando va a despertar_ \- dijo aun sorprendida por la noticia.

Kalm: _Aunque no le deseo el mal a nadie, ese tarado se lo merecia, cuanto daño causo en Kalos, cuanto daño le hizo a mi amigo Ash y tambien a varios hombres y que cosas malas no hizo ehhh_ \- dijo seriamente dejando el periodico sobre la mesa.

Diantha: _Comprendo tu molestia y es cierto, cuanto daño ocasiono, ya que cuando era campeona cuantos desmadres provoco Lysson por culpa de Alain_ \- dijo recordando aquellos acontecimientos _\- Lo bueno es que le logramos quitarle el titulo que gano de manera sucia contra Ash y tambien se le prohibio volver a participar en otra liga pokemon_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Kalm: _Si, comprendo, pero mejor cambiemos de tema_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su novia _\- Ash me conto que dentro de unos dias empezara con los preparativos de su boda y me pidio que fueramos sus padrinos_ \- dijo orgulloso del azabache.

Diantha: _Es encerio_ \- le pregunto emocionada a su novio.

Kalm: _Si, a parte se que al igual que Ash y yo somos amigos de la infancia, tu y Cynthia tambien se conocieron en la infancia_ \- le dijo a la peli gris.

Diantha: _Es cierto, hemos sido amigas por varios años_ \- dijo feliz de esa amistad.

Kalm: _Y como te imaginas el dia que nos casemos_ \- dijo acercandose a la peli gris.

La peli gris se ruborizo al imaginarse a ella con un vestido de novia puesto con el peli negro vestido con un smoking, en una iglesia casandose y uniendo sus almas para siempres por lo que decide responderle al azabache.

Diantha: _Pues me imagino uniendome con el hombre que amo para siempre y formando una hermosa familia con mi hermoso peli negro_ \- dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro del peli negro.

Kalm: _Sabes, no seria una mala idea_ \- dijo de manera juguetona mientras empezaba a besar a la peli gris.

Diantha: _Imaginate a nosotros en nuestra luna de miel_ \- dijo de manera seductora mientras volvia a besar al peli negro.

Kalm: _Y para que esperar que llegue ese dia si temenos todo el dia para nosotros_ \- dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras cargaba a la peli gris estilo princesa.

Diantha: _Soy toda tuya tigre_ \- dijo mientras se aferraba al peli negro.

Mientras que nuestra querida pareja se dirigia a su habitacion para hacer lo que ya sabemos, regresamos a la region de Sinnoh en donde habian pasado algunas horas en donde el azabache salio a dar un paseo con la rubia.

Ash: _No hay mejor dia que pasarlo al lado de la mujer que mas amo_ \- dijo tomandola de la cintura.

Cynthia: _Y lo que me hace muy feliz es de saber que mi precioso azabache me ama como yo lo amo_ \- dijo tomando sus manos con delicadeza.

Ash: _Ya pronto vamos a estar juntos para siempre y vamos a vivir una nueva vida como esposos y padres_ \- dijo muy emocionado por que llegue ese dia.

Cynthia: _Y haci vamos a tener a nuestros pequeños con los que podremos pasar muchos tiempos hermosos a sus lados_ \- dijo emocionada.

Mientras que la pareja seguia caminando en donde el azabache tenia abrazado de la cintura a la rubia, a varios metros de donde la pareja se encontraba podemos ver a una castaña y a una peli azul, las cuales al verlos juntos ambas estaban arrepentidas por lo que hicieron.

¿?: _Mira Dawn, ellos se ven muy felices juntos_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Dawn: _Si May_ \- dijo triste.

May: _Lo se, fuimos unas estupidas ya que hablamos mal de nuestro amigo pero nos equivocamos por lo que digimos de el_ \- dijo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dawn: _Ojala nos pueda perdonar por lo que le hicimos_ \- dijo de la misma manera que su amiga.

May: _Ya que aparte es un buen chico, nos a ayudado mucho y nosotras de estupidas no apreciamos lo que el hizo por todos nosotros_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Dawn: _Si... ya nunca mas les voy a volver a hablar a esos idiotas, ya que por su culpa nos dejarnos llevar por sus palabras y lastimamos a la persona que consideramos especial, como si fuera nuestro hermano_ \- dijo desahogandose.

May: _Yo no pierdo la fe que algun dia nos pueda perdonar_ \- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.

Las chicas miraban al cielo y le pedian tanto a Arceus que el azabache las perdonara a las dos ya que estaban arrepentidas por lo que hicieron, por lo cual ambas empezaron a caminar lejos de la pareja.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en la cual el azabache y la rubia se divirtieron, por lo que regresaron a la casa para poder descansar.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja llego a la casa, se cambiaron a una ropa mas comoda y ambos se dirigieron hacia el sofa en donde decidieron ver una pelicula para pasar el rato.

Mientras que la pelicula seguia, nuestro querido campeon tenia en el pecho a la rubia en donde le acariciaba el cabello y al ver su vientre abultado por el embarazo, no podia evitar de sonreir ya que estaba agradecido con Arceus por ponerle a su rubia en su camino, por los bebes que vienen en camino y tambien estaba recordando el dia que por primera vez hizo el amor con Cynthia.

 **(A partir de esta escena para los que tenian duda de como fue la primera vez de Ash y Cynthia, sera de esta manera)**

 **FLASHBACK, VARIOS MESES ATRAS:**

Habian pasado varias semanas en donde nuestro querido azabache se corono como el campeon de la region de Kanto y el primer campeon de Alola, ademas de iniciar su relacion con la actual campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia.

Gracias al apoyo y el amor que la rubia tiene por el azabache, este logro superar el dolor que sus ex amigos les provocaron, en especial la peli miel, ahora nuestro querido azabache realizaba sus responsabilidades como el campeon de dos regiones y tambien seguia los pasos de la rubia.

Nuestra querida pareja cuando tenian tiempo libre, ambos se la pasaban muy bien, ya que disfrutaban las citas a las que salian juntos, por lo que ambos empezaron a ser muy unidos.

Ahora nos encontramos en una de las discos de Sinnoh, en donde podemos ver a la rubia quien se encontraba bailando muy pegado con el azabache, en donde se estaban divirtiendo mucho y tambien se abrazaban y se besaban, por lo que las demas personas que se encontraban en la disco tenian envia de la pareja.

Una vez los dos quedaron muy cansados, decidieron ir a descansar a la casa de la campeona de Sinnoh, en donde el azabache cuando empezo a conducir su vehiculo, llevaba en sus piernas a la rubia en donde ambos se iban besando.

Cynthia: _Hay Ashhh_ \- dijo sonrojada al ver al azabache.

Ash: _Jejejejejejeje mi amor, eres hermosa_ \- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa mientras volvia a besar a la peli rubio.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el azabache conducia hasta que llegaron a la casa de la peli rubio, en donde ambos se bajaron del vehiculo y se dirigieron a la sala de la peli rubio.

Cynthia: _Me la pase genial a tu lado_ \- dijo viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Me alegro mucho de ser tu novio_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- No sabes lo feliz que me haces_ \- dijo tomando las manos de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y tu haces que mi corazon lata mas_ \- dijo sonrojada abrazando al azabache.

Ash: _Te amo mi campeona_ \- dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache_ \- dijo terminando de unir sus labios con los del azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se seguian besando mientras que el azabache empezaba a acariciar el rostro y cabello de la rubia al igual que ella empezaba acariciar la espalda del azabache hasta que nuestro querido campeon por accidente toco los pechos de la rubia haciendo que diera un gemido pequeño, por lo que rapidamente se separo de ella algo apenado.

Ash: _Perdon mi amor, no era mi intension_ \- dijo muy apenado.

Cynthia: _Tranquilo amor, no estoy enojada contigo, si no que me gusto mucho_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Heee_ \- dijo sin poderlo creer.

La rubia tomo las manos del azabache y las coloco sobre sus pechos haciendo sonrojar y excitar al azabache, cosa que ella misma detecto.

Cynthia: _Parece que ya estas excitado_ \- dijo con una sonrisa seductora _\- Y dime, acaso esto lo hicistes con Serena_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

Ash: _No... no... es la primera... vez que... lo... hago con... una... mujer..._ \- decia muy nervioso ya que nunca tuvo este tipo de practica con la peli miel por lo que la rubia aprovecho.

Cynthia: _Jijijijijijij, ven, sigueme_ \- dijo mientras se levantaba y acompañaba al azabache a su habitacion.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos estaban en la habitacion de la rubia, en donde ambos se besaron hasta que poco a poco la rubia empezo a quitarle la camisa al azabache dejando su sexy torso desnudo, mostrando unos pectorales formados y unos cuadros marcados, cosa que sonrojo mucho a la rubia, por lo que ella tambien decidio participar y se quito su bluga mostrando un sosten que marcaba unos pechos enormes, cosa que sonrojo al azabache.

Cynthia: _Haci que esta es tu primera vez_ \- dijo de manera burlona.

Ash: _Si_ \- dijo apenado.

La rubia se le coloco encima del azabache y empezo a besarlo mientras que el azabache empezo a tocarle los pechos, en donde luego de varios minutos, ambos se separan en donde la rubia se quita sus pantalones y sus tacones quedando solo en bikini para luego quitarle el pantalon y los tenis a nuestro querido azabache dejandolo solo en boxeres.

Ambos empezaban a sentir mucho deseo por el otro, por lo que la rubia empezo a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a los boxeres del azabache, en donde se los quito dejando totalmente desnudo al azabache y al ver el enorme miembro de nuestro campeon, no pudo evitar sonrojarme y ruborizarme mas de lo normal, por lo que de manera delicada tomo el mienbro con sus delicadas manos y empezo a estimular al azabache provocando algunos gruñido por parte de el.

Cynthia: _Woooow Ashy, estas muy feliz por mi_ \- dijo mientras estimulaba y masturbaba al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhh siiiiii_ \- dijo excitado mientras gruñia.

Cynthia: _Jijijijijijiji que bueno porque ahora te va a gusta mas esto_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a meter el pene del azabache a su boca.

El azabache se sentia en las nubes al sentir una nueva sensacion de pasion que le daba la rubia, por lo que no pudo evitar dar unos gruñidos.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhh Cynthia Ahhhhh ufff mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gruñia mientras que tomaba la cabeza de la rubia y aumentaba el ritmo.

La rubia se detuvo durante unos minutos para quitarse su sosten dejando ver unos pechos enormes los cuales excitaban mucho a nuestro querido azabache.

Cynthia: _Te gustan_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

Ash: _Siiiii_ \- dijo excitado.

Cynthia: _Bueno, ahora hare algo que de seguro me mas a amar mas_ \- dijo mientras colocaba en medio de sus pechos el pene del azabache y lo empezaba a masturbar haciendo que nuestro querido campeon gruñera mas.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhh ufffff no te detengas Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras se agarraba de las sabanas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el azabache estaba llegando a su climax.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhh Cynthia ya no aguanto Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- dijo aferrandose a la rubia.

Luego de varios segundos, el azabache se corrio entre los pechos y la boca de la rubia, por lo que la rubia se tragaba todo el semen que pudo lograr reunir en su boca y lo que quedaba en el miembro del azabache hasta limpiarlo completamente.

Cynthia: _Ashh eso estuvo delicioso_ \- dijo terminandose de tomar todo el semen.

Luego que la rubia se terminara de beber lo que le quedaba al azabache, se volvieron al besar con lengua para luego cambiar de posiciones quedando la rubia acostada y el azabache encima de ella, en donde le empezaba a chupar los pechos haciendo gemir a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ashhhhh ahhhhhhh sigue ahhhhhhhh no pares ahhhhhhhhhh massss ahhhhhh_ \- gemia agarrandole la cabeza al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon seguia succionando los pechos de la rubia, por lo cual dejo de besarlos ya que estaba excitado al verlos.

Cynthia: _Encerio te gustan_ \- dijo de manera seductora.

Ash: _Siiiii_ \- dijo excitado mientras los miraba.

Cynthia: _Hazme lo que quieras, son todas tuyas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Gracias a las motivaciones que la rubia le daba al azabache, este volvio a besar por mucho tiempo los pechos de su campeona hasta que fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ropa interior por lo que el azabache decidio quitarle su ropa interior dejando totalmente desnuda a la rubia, la cual se tapaba su intimidad.

Cynthia: _Ash, no veas, me da vergüenza_ \- dijo apenada.

Ash: _Y por que no, si eres hermosa_ \- dijo abriendo las piernas de la rubia para luego empezar a besarle su intimidad.

La rubia sentia una nueva sensacion unica y lleno de placer, por lo que no pudo evitar gruñir del placer debido al tratamiento que el azabache le daba.

Cynthia: _Ashhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhhh massss Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gritaba mientras agarraba la cabeza del azabache.

Varios minutos pasaron ya que la rubia disfrutaba el tratamiento que el azabache le daba hasta que estaba a punto de llegar a su climax.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh ya no aguanto Ashhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia ya que no resistia mas.

La rubia se corrio en el rostro el azabache, el cual se tomaba los liquidos que la rubia expulsaba hasta la ultima gota por lo que algunos segundos despues se recuesta encima de ella y la besa.

Ash: _Vaya amor, eres rica por fuera y dulce por dentro_ \- dijo besando a la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se besaban de manera apasionada hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo que la rubia recostada abria las piernas ya que ambos sabian que llego el momento de volverse uno solo, los ponia nerviosos ya que para ambos era su primera vez, pero estaban dispuesto a dejar su cobardia ya que serian uno solo con la persona que mas aman, por lo que el azabache al sentir que nuevamente se le erecto el pene empezo a frotarlo con la vagina de la rubia.

Ash: Lista amor- pregunto viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: Lista mi campeon- dijo segura permitiendole al azabache entrar dentro de ella.

El azabache poco a poco fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia de Sinnoh de manera muy delicada hasta temerlo metido completamente.

Al principio el azabache empezo a sentir una sensacion insoportable ya que sentia muy apretado y la rubia empezo a sentir como su himen se rompia poco a poco.

Varios minutos pasaban, en donde el azabache besaba a la rubia y chupaba sus pechos para que se le pasara el dolor, por lo que empezo a moverse poco a poco.

Luego de algunos segundo el dolor que invadia a nuestra querida pareja fue reemplazado por un gran placer, en donde el azabache empezo a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Nuestra querida pareja estaba muy feliz ya que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, por lo que el azabache embestia a la rubia mientras le agarraba uno de sus pechos.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhhhh Cynthia estas muy Ahhhhhhhhh apretadita Ahhhhhhhh_ \- dijo gruñiendo mientras embestia a la rubia

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba mas al abazabache, el cual estaba succionando sus pechos.

El ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion eran los gemidos de la rubia, los gruñidos que emitia el azabache, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y la cama rechinando ya que era una señal que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

Pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo diferentes posiciones, en donde el azabache la embestia en el trasero, la rubia cabalgaba al azabache mientras este jugaba con sus pechos y tambien la rubia estaba cabalgando al azabache dandole la espalda a el mientras el la tomaba de los pechos y de la cintura mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia la rubia mientras el azabache aumentaba el ritmo.

Luego de varios minutos ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su climax, por lo que volvieron a la posicion del misionero para que el azabache pudiera correrse dentro de la rubia

Ash: _Ahhhhhh Cynthiaaaa Ahhhhhhhh ya no aguanto mas Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh yo tambien Ashhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia viendolo a los ojos _\- Ahhhhhhhhhh hagamoslo junto Ahhhhhhhhhh_.

Pasaron algunos segundo en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos y se besaban hasta que los dos llegaron a su climax.

Ambos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron mientras los dos se corrian al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, estaban exhaustos, por lo cual el azabache quedo encima de la peli rubio, en donde este la abrazo y la beso mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos recuperaron fuerzas, por lo que el azabache retiro su pene de la vagina de su novia provocando un pequeño gemido al sacarlo.

Al retirarlo, pudo ver que por el poco espacio que habia en el utero de la rubia, salia un chorro de semen de la vagina mezclado con los liquidos de la peli rubio en donde mancho las sabanas de la cama.

Ambos estaban exahustos pero muy felices y satisfechos ya que se unieron con la persona que mas aman, por lo que el azabache recosto en su pecho a la peli rubio mientras la envolvia en un calido abrazo y se colocaba las sabanas de la cama para que los cubriera a los dos.

Cynthia: _Eso fue fantastico Ash_ \- le dijo satisfecha.

Ash: _Lo mismo digo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Estoy feliz de estar de esta manera contigo_ \- dijo alegre.

Ash: _Yo igual_ \- dijo dandole un beso en su frente _\- Gracias Cynthia, gracias por este momento tan especial, no sabes cuanto te amo y prometo nunca dejarte_ \- dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Yo igual te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre_ \- dijo besando en los labios al azabache.

Una vez que la pareja sello su amor con un profundo beso, ambos se durmieron abrazados, ya que sin duda esa noche seria el comienzo de la union del azabache y la rubia

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Una vez que el azabache termino de recordar aquella noche, no podia evitar sonreir, ya que sin duda esa fue su mejor experiencia y no podia estar mas feliz por ello, por lo que solo agradecia a Arceus por todo lo que le daba.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Gracias Arceus, gracias por ponerme a mi rubia en mi camino, gracias por todo y prometo no cometer el mismo error que mi padre cometio conmigo y con mi hermano Red_ \- eran los pensamientos que el azabache tenia.

Una vez de recordar aquellos acontecimientos, el azabache decidio seguir viendo la pelicula al lado de su prometida para que de esa manera pasaran el resto de la tarde y noche juntos.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Como le hara Ash para organizar su boda?**

 **¿A quienes creen que Ash va a invitar a su boda (de los que no lo traicionaron)?**

 **¿Que creen que sucedera en la fiesta de boda?**

 **¿Quieren que nazcan los hijos de Ash y Cynthia?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, les comento que esta historia se dividira en 4 arcos, el arco que estan leyendo actual es un resumen de como empezo a salir Ash y Cynthia, de como tuvieron a sus hijos, entre otras cosas, por lo que pronto revelare de que trataran los 3 arcos restantes, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 12: Preparativos Una Boda De Oro", hasta luego**_ **.**


	16. Preparativos Una Boda De Oro

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo otro nuevo capitulo para esta historia, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, y tambien esta historia esta a 8 capitulos aproximados por finalizar el primer arco, haci que espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas aque decirles los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Preparativos Una Boda De Oro.**

Algunos dias despues, nuestro querido azabache se encontraba con el peli negro y su hermano en su oficina en Kanto, en donde estaban aportando ideas para organizar el torneo, por lo que el azabache por medio de la computadora estaba adjuntando las ideas en una base de datos.

Ash: _Bueno, a mi me parece una excelente idea la aportacion de Kalm_ \- dijo motivado.

Red: _A mi se me ocurre que los escenarios sean como virtuales ya que nuestro objetivo es hacer algo bien chingo y algo nuevo por primera vez_ \- dijo impresionando al azabache y al peli negro.

Kalm: _Excelente, simplemente excelente_ \- dijo con motivacion.

Ash: _Bueno, para hacerlo mas interesante, que les parece si diseñamos como algun armamento similar a un disco de duelo que diseño este famoso autor Kazuki Takahashi para el manga y la seria Yugioh_ \- dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a su amigo y a su hermano.

Red: _Perfecto, simplemente perfecto_ \- dijo apoyando la idea.

Kalm: _Aparte con estas ideas lograremos atraer a muchos entrenadores pokemones para que puedan participar en el torneo_ \- dijo motivado.

Ash: _Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos propuestas_ \- dijo mientras finalizaba de realizar unos traspasos a la computadora.

Red: _Por cierto ya vieron que DragonForce saco un nuevo disco_ \- les pregunto sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su amigo.

Ash-Kalm: _Encerio_ \- les preguntaron ambos emocionados.

Red: _Si_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba ambos albunes de su mochila _\- Estos son Reaching Into Infinity y el otro es una remasterizacion de The Power Within llamada Re-Powered Within_ \- dijo mientras les enseñaba los discos lo cual sorprendio a ambos jovenes.

Ash: _Vaya, creo que hoy voy a ir al centro comercial a ver si lo encuentro, porque estos discos si valen la pena tenerlos_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Kalm: _Tienes razon Ash_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Red: _Bueno, cambiando de tema, hermano ya empezastes con los arreglos para tu boda_ \- le pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Todavia no, pero en estos dias voy a ir con Cynthia a ver en donde nos vamos a casar, el salon en donde vamos a realizar la fiesta y principalmente estoy viendo opciones para saber en donde vamos a tener nuestra luna de miel_ \- dijo motivado.

Kalm: _Perfecto Ash_ \- dijo apoyando a su amigo _\- Y hablando de otra cosa, quisiera ser tu padrino_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Encerio Kalm, harias eso por mi_ \- le pregunto emocionado.

Kalm: _Si Ash, no por algo somos amigos y aparte se que Diantha tambien es amiga de la infancia de Cynthia, por lo que nosotros dos podemos ser los padrinos de ustedes_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias amigo, encerio que blody se va a alegrar de esta noticia_ \- dijo feliz.

Red: _Bueno hermano, ya tienes algo para tu boda_ \- le dijo mientras guardaba los discos en su mochila.

Ash: _Cierto_ \- dijo motivado.

Kalm: _Bueno muchachos, aun es temprano y no hay nada mejor que hacer, por lo que porque no empezamos desde hoy a averiguar las cosas y el resto como el salon, la iglesia, el lugar de luna de miel lo miras mas Cynthia_ \- le dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon Kalm, bueno, que estamos esperando, a parte quiero comprar esos discos antes que se agoten_ \- dijo con suma emocion.

Red: _Perfecto_ \- dijo mientras agarraba su mochila.

Una vez que los 3 tenian sus cosas, todos se subieron a sus respecticas motocicletas y empezaron a conducir en donde empezaron a hacer carreras para ver quien era el que llegaba de primero.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Nos encontramos en pueblo boceto, en donde cierta peli miel se encontraba viendo su celular hasta que vio una noticia que la dejo con la boca abierta.

 **Noticia:**

 _"Luego de confirmar la relacion entre Ash Ketchum, actual campeon de Kanto y Sinnoh y la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona, la pareja confirma su relacion y tambien que dentro de unas semanas se uniran en sagrado matrimonio ya que segun explico nuestro querido campeon era momento de formalizar su relacion y tambien el dia en que sus hijos nazcan ambos puedan criarlos juntos. Esas fueron las declaraciones del campeon Ash, por lo que se esperan en las proximas semanas un evento muy importante para la pareja"._

Una vez que la peli miel termino de leer ese articulo, solo se limito a sonreir con una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia la peli rubio.

Pensamientos de Serena: _Disfruta todo lo que podas maldita porque yo voy a impedirte a que me quites a mi Ash para siempre y tambien me asegurare que esos bebes no nazcan, ya que una vez que te elimite del camino voy a recuperar el amor de mi Ash para que me vuelva a amar como antes y haci nos podamos casar y tener muchos hijos los dos juntos_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la peli miel mientras sacaba de su gabeta un cuchillo.

Una vez que la peli miel tenia el cuchillo en sus manos saco una foto de la ex campeona de Sinnoh y unos segundos despues empezo a triturar la foto con el cuchillo.

Serena: _Muerte maldita por quitarme a mi azabache_ \- decia en una manera psicopata mientras seguia triturando la foto.

 **Regresando A Kanto:**

Los 3 jovenes ya habian llegado al centro comercial, por lo que los 3 fueron a aveirugar a varios locales el vino para el brindis, las copas, entre varias cosas, por lo que los 3 hicieron una larga busqueda acerca de los arreglos.

El azabache estaba realizando la busqueda en varios locales hasta que de repente en un local de objetos rockeros vio algo que le llamo la atencion.

Ash: _A ver_ \- dijo mientras se acercaba al local a ver que era lo que observo.

Una vez que el azabache vio cuales eran esos objetos que se encontraban en las vitrinas, se sorprendio mucho ya que era precisamente el disco que su hermano le habia enseñado hace algunas horas y tambien estaba en oferta, ya que por la compra del paquete que incluida DVD y CV tanto de Reaching Into Infinity como de Re-Powered Within venia gratis una playera con el logotipo de la banda, por lo que de inmediato el azabache entro a realizar la compra.

Varios minutos despues, el azabache habia salido con una bolsa en donde traiga los discos que habia comprado y la camisa promocional que venia por la compra del disco.

Sin duda estaba feliz el azabache por lo que siguio realizando las busquedas correspondientes mientras que los demas tambien estaban realizando busquedas en otros locales ya que el centro comercial era muy grande.

 **Horas Despues:**

Luego de varias horas los 3 se reunieron en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial para poder comer mientras platicaban que fue lo que averiguaron.

Kalm: _Bueno Ash, esto son los precios que tienen actualmente por el pastel de bodas_ \- dijo entregandole una hoja la cual contenia varias opciones y tambien locales tanto de Kanto como de Kalos y Sinnoh.

Ash: _Gracias amigo_ \- le agradecio al peli negro mientras tomaba las hojas.

Red: _Y por cierto hermano aqui estan las opciones para el vino_ \- le dijo entregandole la hoja con las opciones.

Ash: _Gracias hermano_ \- dijo tomando la otra hoja que su hermano le daba y la procedia a guardarla.

Red: _Bueno, ahora que ya hemos averiguado lo que si vi es que la comida que hacen en los eventos no es tan buena_ \- dijo el castaño a su hermano.

Ash: _Tienes razon hermano, pero no te preocupes por eso porque ya se a quien pedirle la comida_ \- dijo mientras pensaba en su amiga de cabellera de color verde la cual vive en Alola.

Kalm: _Bueno, ahora que tenemos parte de la boda, cuando piensas ir a ver el salon y lo demas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Aun tengo que hablarlo con Cynthia, pero en estos dias iremos los dos juntos_ \- le dijo a su amigo de manera tranquila.

Y haci pasaron los 3 platicando durante el resto del dia, en donde los 3 conviveron hasta que se hizo tarde por lo que decidieron retirarse.

 **Dias Despues:**

Nos situamos en la region de Sinnoh, en donde en la habitacion podemos ver a la rubia, la cual seguia durmiendo mientrras que el azabache se encontraba en la sala, quien al parecer se encontraba escuchando el disco que habia comprado hace algunos dias.

Ash: _Siiiii este es el mejor disco que he escuchado de DragonForce, al carajo Thorugh The Fires And Flames_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras disfrutaba las canciones.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el azabache realmente disfrutaba escuchar su disco, en donde habia terminado de realizar el que hacer mucho mas animado que antes, por lo que se dispuso a entrar a la ducha mientras tenia la musica a un volumen adecuando con la intension de no despertar a la rubia.

Ash: _"Voice speaks out_

 _All will die tonight_

 _Insanity_

 _Fills your mind, you hear them call_

 _Evil dead_

 _Evil dead"_

Nuestro campeon cantaba mientras se duchaba, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que termino de ducharse, por lo que salio de la ducha y se dirigio hacia la sala en donde tenia su ropa, por lo que se cambio y tambien aprovecho para estrenar su camina que venia por la compra del disco.

Luego que el azabache termino de vestirse, saco las hojas que su amigo y su hermano les habian dado, por lo que tomo la computadora que se encontraba en la mesa y procedio a encenderla para luego empezar a realizar unas investigaciones, por lo que al recordarse de unas cosas, saco su celular y decidio llamar a la peli verde de Alola hasta que respondio la llamada.

Mallow: _Alola Ash_ \- le respondio la llamada.

Ash: _Alola Mallow como estas_ \- le pregunto a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Bien y tu que tal con Cynthia_ \- le contesto alegremente.

Ash: _De maravilla_ \- le respondio alegremente.

Mallow: _Y a que se debe tu llamada_ \- le respondio con alegria.

Ash: _Necesito unos favores pero no se si puedas_ \- le pregunto a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Claro, no hay problema_ \- le respondio con alegria _\- Y dime, que es lo que necesitas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Pues_ \- el azabache le empezo a explicar acerca de los preparativos de su boda y su interes por que ella sea la encargada de realizar la comida de la boda, por lo que la peli verde se sorprendio por lo que decide acceder.

Mallow: _Claro Ash, no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Perfecto_ \- dijo alegre.

Mallow: _Y aun no saben en donde se van a casar Cynthia y tu_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Todavia no, por lo que tengo que hablar con ella de eso_ \- dijo motivado.

Mallow: _Tomalo con tranquilidad y tambien acuerdate que ella tiene que tener un trato especial por el bebe que esta creciendo en su vientre_ \- le dijo de manera razonable al azabache.

Ash: _De hecho son dos bebes_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Wooooow Ash eso si que es una sorpresa_ \- dijo sorprendida al azabache _\- Y ya saben que van a ser_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Si, vamos a tener mellizos_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Felicidades Ash_ \- dijo felicitando a su amigo.

Ash: _Gracias amiga_ \- respondio alegremente.

Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que el azabache escucho que la rubia se levanto de la cama, por lo que decide finalizar la llamada.

Ash: _Bueno Mallow, mi rubia ya desperto, por lo que cuento con tu apoyo y vamos a ver que decidimos, gracias, cuidate_ \- dijo despidiendose de su amiga.

Mallow: _Adios Ash y cuida a Cynthia_ \- dijo mientras que el azabache finalizaba la llamada.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, el azabache se mete el celular en su bolsillo para luego ir con la rubia, a la cual abrazaba con mucho amor.

Ash: _Buenos dias amor, como amanecio mi campeona_ \- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba en los labios el cual lo correspondia la rubia.

Cynthia: _Bien amor y esa camiseta, de donde la sacastes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Ohhh si, me la regalaron por la compra de unos discos de DragonForce_ \- dijo feliz.

Cynthia: _Vaya amor, si que te fascina ese grupo_ \- dijo alegre por su prometido.

Ash: _Si, igual como te encanta Bring Me The Horizon_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y como lo supistes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _El otro te vi cuando los estabas escuchando_ \- le dijo sonriendo.

Cynthia: _Bueno amor, que estabas haciendo_ \- le pregunto de manera curiosa al azabache.

Ash: _Estaba viendo los preparativos para nuestra boda_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ash_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Ash: _Es encerio amor_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Y que es lo que tienes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Hasta ahorita tengo algunas cosas como la comida, el vino, entre varias cosas pero nos faltan muchas cosas mas por organizar_ \- dijo viendo a la rubia a los ojos _\- Y por cierto, aun no has decidido en donde nos vamos a casar_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Todavia no_ \- dijo algo triste _\- Pero me gustaria que nos casemos aqui en la region de Sinnoh_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Y esa decision amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su prometida.

Cynthia: _Y_ a _que nos conocimos en esta region aunque no convivimos mucho_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si amor, a parte en esta region fue donde engendramos a nuestros hijos_ \- dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y tambien ya se donde vamos a tener nuestra luna de miel_ \- dijo sonrojando mucho mas al azabache.

Ash: _Encerio amor_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Cynthia: _Si_ \- dijo de manera seductora mientras le colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios _\- Pero eso sera una sorpresa_ \- dijo besandolo con pasion en los labios.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se estaban besando con mucha pasion, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo que ambos estaban con una sonrisa mientras seguian abrazados.

Ash: _Entonces ya esta decidido, nos vamos a casar aqui_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Cynthia: _Bueno amor, ahora tenemos que ver la iglesia y el salon en donde nos vamos a casar_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Y por cierto como estan mis pequeños_ \- dijo con una voz dulce mientras se agachaba y acariciaba el vientre de la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache seguia acariciando el vientre de la rubia hasta que sintio unas pataditas en el vientre lo cual la hizo sonreir.

Cynthia: _Mira amor nuestros pequeños estan felices que estemos juntos_ \- djio sonriendo.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- respondio mientras se levantaba _\- Tambien te comento que Kalm y Diantha seran nuestros padrinos_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ash_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si, haci como tu y Diantha se conocen desde la infancia, yo tambien vengo siendo amigo de Kalm desde la infancia_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Cynthia: _Esa es una fantastica idea_ \- le dijo viendo al azabache.

 **Varios Dias Despues:**

Nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en una empresa de organizacion de eventos, los cuales unos empleados asesoraban a la pareja, en donde les mostraban los catalogos de los tipos de opciones con la decoracion de los salones en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda.

Empleado: _Bueno Ash, Cynthia, estas son las opciones exclusivas para ustedes_ \- dijo enseñandole las fotos de la decoracion de los salones a la pareja.

 **Opcion 1**

 **Opcion 2**

 **Opcion 3**

Una vez que la pareja vio las opciones que les mostraban, tanto la rubia como el azabache se estaban poniendo de acuerdo hasta que eligieron una opcion.

Ash: _Bueno señor, mi prometida y yo estamos de acuerdo con la opcion 2_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Asesor: _Excelente eleccion campeon_ \- dijo alegremente _\- Bueno, ahora que eligieron esta opcion les voy a comentar que es lo que incluye el paquete 2_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

El asesor empezo a explicarles a la pareja los beneficios que le incluyen el paquete 2 que eligieron, por lo que les fue detallando los servicios que les incluia como la decoracion del salon tanto las mesas donde los invitados van a comer el buffete como la decloracion del salon al igual que la disco que incluye el servicio y tambien incluye los accesorios que una discoteca tiene instalada.

Una vez que terminar de especificarle los detalles del servicio completo nuestra querida pareja estaban motivados y satisfechos por la opcion que eligieron.

Asesor: _Entonces no se si alguno de ustedes tienen dudas_ \- le pregunto a la pareja.

Ash: _No, todo esta aclarado_ \- dijo motivado.

Asesor: _Perfecto, ahora necesito que me digan para cuando va a ser el evento_ \- les pregunto a los dos.

Ash: _Para dentro de un mes aproximadamente_ \- respondio mientras le indicaba la fecha en la cual se llevaria a cabo la boda.

Asesor: _Excelente_ \- dijo mientras realizaba algunas anotaciones para posteriormente pasarla a una base de datos _\- Que bueno que desde ahorita apartaron el salon para el evento, ya que en estas fechas suelen agotarse los cupos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Sii_ \- dijo sonriendo _\- Y por cierto quiero cancelar de una vez_ \- dijo entregandole su pokedex en donde tenia todo el dinero que ha estado ganando desde que inicio su viajes hasta que se volvio campeon de Kanto y Alola.

Asesor: _Excelente, en este momento voy a realizar la transaccion, haci que permitanos un momento_ \- dijo mientras conectaba la pokedex del azabache a una maquina bancaria.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde realizaba la transaccion del dinero hasta que le aparecio en la maquina una notificacion en donde la transaccion fue realizada con exito, por lo que desconecto la pokedex y se la devolvio al azabache.

Asesor: _Listo Ash, por lo que esto seria todo y nos vemos dentro de un mes_ \- dijo mientras se despedia de la pareja con un apreton de manos.

Luego de salir de la oficina, el azabache y la rubia caminaban tomados de las manos en donde ambos conversaban acerca de los preparativos.

Cynthia: _Bueno Ash, ya tenemos el salon con decoracion y disco incluida, tenemos el vino y la comida va a ser preparada por Mallow_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si, solo tengo que mandar a indicar que nos importen el vino de Kanto a Sinnoh_ \- dijo feliz.

Cynthia: _Ahora que ya tenemos casi todo listo, nos falta ver lo de mi vestido de novia_ \- le dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Es cierto, todavia no hemos visto lo de nuestros trajes_ \- dijo algo preocupado hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente _\- Oye amor, que tal si llamo a mi madre para que venga_ \- le dijo confundiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y como para que_ \- le pregunto confundida.

Ash: _Ya que mi madre cada vez que viajaba siempre me diseñaba la ropa que utilizaba cuando visitaba una region diferente y se me ocurrio que mi madre te pueda diseñar el vestido_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ashy, ella haria eso por mi_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Ash: _Asi es amor, ya que tu has hecho mucho por mi y aparte desde que le conte que estas esperando un hijo mio fue la mejor noticia que le pude dar_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Gracias amor_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: _De nada mi blody_ \- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sonreia.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde el azabache y la rubia habian salido a pasear luego de ir a la empresa de organizacion de eventos, por lo que se hizo de noche y la rubia miraba television en la sala recostada mientras que el azabache realizaba una llamada hacia la region de Kanto.

 **Kanto; Pueblo Paleta:**

Nos encontramos en una casa, la cual se encontraba cerca del laboratorio del profesor Oak, en donde una castaña estaba saliendo de darse una ducha, por lo que disponia a ir su habitacion para poder cambiarse hasta que la sono el telefono de la casa, por lo que dispuso a responderla.

Delia: _Hola, quien es_ \- pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Hola mama_ \- dijo saludando a su madre.

Delia: _Hola hijo, como estas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _De lo mejor_ \- dijo alegre a su madre.

Delia: _Y mis nietos que tal se encuentran en el vientre de Cynthia_ \- le dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Muy bien mama_ \- dijo alegremente.

Delia: _Que me alegro, ya no aguanto las ganas de tener a mis nietos en mis brazos_ \- dijo emocionada _\- Y a que se debe el motivo de tu llamada_ \- le pregunto con alegria al azabache.

Ash: _Bueno, necesito de tu ayuda, ya que estoy realizando los preparativos de mi boda, ya casi tenemos todo pero aun nos faltan varias cosas, por lo que necesito que vengas a la region de Sinnoh, ya que por el estado en el que se encuentra mi rubia no puede estar viajando muy seguido ya que eso le afectaria mucho a nuestro bebe_ \- le dijo de manera razonable.

Delia: _Ya veo_ \- dijo de manera tranquila _\- Bueno hijo, tratare de salir mañana a Sinnoh_ \- le dijo motivada.

Ash: _Excelente mama, entonces estare al pendiente para irte a traer al areopuerto_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Delia: _Bueno hijo, te dejo, cuidate_ \- dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Ash: _Cuidate mama_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Una vez que finalizo la llamada el azabache, este se dirigio a la cocina, en donde tenia un reproductor de discos por lo que puso el otro disco que compro y se dispuso a escucharlo mientras preparaba algo de tomar.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en el areopuerto, esperando a que arribara el vuelo en el cual venia su madre, por lo que estuvo esperando algunas horas hasta que finalmente habia aterrizado el avion, por lo que cuando salio su madre, la recibio con un abrazo.

Ash: _Hola mama, como estas_ \- dijo abrazando a la castaña.

Delia: _Bien hijo y que tal has estado_ \- dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas.

Ash: _Todo de maravillas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _Me alegra de saber eso hijo_ \- djio sonriendo.

Ash: _Bueno, sera mejor ir a la casa, ya que tengo en casa sola a Cynthia_ \- dijo mientras tomaba las maletas de su madre.

Delia: _Perfecto Ash, vamos_ \- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

 **Horas Despues:**

Pasaron algunas horas en donde madre e hijo habian llegado a la casa, por lo que la rubia saludo de manera emocionada a su suegra y tambien la castaña estaba muy contenta al saber que va a ser abuela de un niño y una niña, por lo que decidio celebrar esa noticia con un delicioso almuerzo.

Una vez que los 3 terminaron de comer, el azabache le platico a la castaña sobre el vestido de la rubia lo cual la sorprendio por la propuesta de su hijo, por lo que con gusto respondio.

Ash: _Y entonces mama, te gustaria diseñar el vestido de Cynthia_ \- le pregunto viendo a la castaña.

Delia: _Claro hijo, para mi va a ser un gran honor diseñar el vestido de mi nuera_ \- dijo con alegria.

Cynthia: _Muchas gracias Delia, no sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mi y a parte es un evento muy especial para nosotros dos_ \- respondio con alegria.

Delia: _No hay de que, todo por la felicidad de mi hijo_ \- respondio con alegria.

Y de esa manera pasaron los 3 conviviendo el resto de la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo que la castaña se quedo en la habitacion de huespedes mientras que la pareja se quedo en su habitacion, en donde ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Como sera la fiesta de boda de Ash?**

 **¿Que les parecio la nueva apariencia de Ash que diseñe?**

 **¿Que sorpresa le dara Cynthia a Ash en su luna de miel?**

 **¿Que acciones tratara de realizar Serena para impedir la boda de Ash y Cynthia?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, tambien me emociona saber que esta historia tambien se encuentra en los ranking por lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y tambien tengo mas ideas para concluir el arco 1 de esta historia.**

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decirles o argumentar nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 13: Una Sorpresiva Advertencia", hasta la proxima**_ **.**


	17. Una Sorpresiva Advertencia

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, disculpen mucho el tiempo en que me he tardado en actualizar esta historia pero recuerden que me enfoque mucho en la historia de amourshipping por lo que despues de mucho tiempo pude terminar el primer arco, por lo que hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo para esta que voy a estar actualizando muy seguido, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

 **Capitulo 13: Una Sorpresiva Advertencia:**

Pasaron algunos dias despues en los cuales la castaña se ofrecio a diseñar el vestido de la peli rubio, por lo que en estos momentos nuestra querida pareja ya tenian organizada la boda la cual se llevara a cabo dentro de algunas semanas.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, nuestra querida pareja se encontraba disfrutando el descanso que tenian, puesto a que el presidente de la liga pokemon Charles Goodshow le habia otorgado vacaciones de varios meses (o años tambien pero quien sabe) luego de varias jornadas de ser campeon de 2 regiones al mismo tiempo, por lo que todo su tiempo libre se lo estaba dedicando a la rubia y al bebe que ambos estaban esperando.

Cynthia: _Gracias amor, estubo muy deliciosa la merienda que me preparastes_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa a su prometido mientras que el azabache recogia los platos y los colocaba sobre el lavadero.

Ash: _Me alegro que te guste_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su prometida.

Varios minutos pasaron en donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba haciendo algunas cosas y tambien ayudaba a la rubia en el que hacer de la casa, por lo que una vez que terminaron, nuestro campeon se sento en el sofa, en donde la rubia acurruco su pecho en el joven mientras que este con una mano la acariciaba mientras que con la otra se encontraba haciendo algunos movimientos bancarios en linea por medio de su celular.

Ash: _Wooooooow_ \- dijo muy sorprendido al ver su cuenta de ahorros.

Cynthia: _Que sucede amor_ \- le pregunto curiosa a su prometido.

Ash: _Me creeras que tengo mas dinero que la palabra_ \- le respondio confundiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Por que lo dices cielo_ \- le pregunto algo curiosa a su prometido.

Ash: _Porque no habia visto mis cuentas de ahorros desde que comence mi viaje pokemon y cuando me corone campeon de Kanto y Alola me abstuve que eso era lo que ganaba un campeon pero no sabia que ese estado de cuenta existia por lo que por todos mis logros, participaciones en las ligas anteriores, por detener a todas las organizaciones criminales y por varias cosas mas fui acumulando mucho dinero_ \- dijo muy sorprendido mientras le mostraba su celular a la rubia.

La rubia al ver la cuenta de ahorro de su prometido se sorprendio demasiado, mas sin embargo supo controlar sus emociones por su embarazo y tambien para que no le afectara al bebe que llevaba en su vientre, por lo que solo decide felicitar a su prometido.

Cynthia: _Felicitaciones mi amor, no cabe duda que todo tus esfuerzos y tus sacrificios rindieron frutos_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _\- A parte admito que tienes mucho mas que juntando mis riquezas con las de Diantha y el resto de campeones_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es amor, pero sabes algo, luego de reflexionar por todas las situaciones en las que yo vivio, todo este largo camino por recorrer y en especial de tenerte en mi vida, hay un sueño que quisiera construir a tu lado_ \- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ash y cual es ese sueño que quieres realizar conmigo_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ash: _Pues luego de ver como tu hermana formo la Fundacion Aether pero lamentablemente para otras cosas fuera de lo normal, yo quisiera formar contigo una fundacion que ayude a personas damnificados por maltratos, por la violencia, tambien que ayude a niños huerfanos sin hogar para darles una nueva oportunidad y para cuidar a pokemones maltratados a manos de las malas personas, con las intensiones de cuidarlos, protegerlos para que un entrenador pueda tener la oportunidad de adoptar un pokemon_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ash, quieres que tengamos nuestra propia empresa_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendida y orgullosa del azabache.

Ash: _Haci es amor, porque haci como tu estuvistes para mi el dia que me traicionaron, siempre apoyandome, dandome tu amor y estando siempre a mi lado, tu eres mi motivacion para que cumplamos mas sueños juntos y ayudemos a muchas personas, para que como esposos y campeones respectivamente hagamos la diferencia y demostrar que podemos hacer mucho mas_ \- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Wooow Ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eso es lo que cada dia me enamora de ti y esa es la razon por la que te amo mucho_ \- dijo mientras que con sus manos tomaba de manera delicada el menton del joven mientras que este con sus manos acariciaba el vientre abultado de la rubia.

Ash: _Yo tambien te amo mucho mi hermosa campeona_ \- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia hasta terminarlos de unir en un calido beso, en el cual demostraban sus sentimientos y todo ese amor que ambos sentian.

Mientras que nuestra querida pareja compartia un momento muy especial, en la region de Alola nos encontramos con el castaño, el cual estaba compartiendo un momento especial al lado de su novia, por lo que ambos felices se encontraban caminando por la playa.

Lillie: _Vaya amor, ya son varios meses a tu lado_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Red: _Tienes razon, a parte contigo siento que lo tengo todo_ \- respondio mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia.

Lillie: _Y tu crees que podamos a llegar a tener el mismo futuro que tu hermano Ash y mi tia Cynthia_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Red: _Claro amor, porque imaginate tu y yo con nuestros hijos_ \- respondio sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Lillie: _Encerio Red_ \- le pregunto con emocion.

Red: _Si mi blody, ya que ese es el futuro que tanto deseo a tu lado_ \- dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos su mento de una manera delicada.

Lillie: _Ohhhhh Red_ \- respondio mientras acercaba sus labios con los del castaño _\- Te amo mucho_ \- dijo mientras unia sus labios con los del castaño.

Red: _Yo tambien mi hermosa Blody_ \- respondio mientras correspondia al beso de la rubia.

Sin duda estos meses para nuestro querido castaño eran los mejores que ha tenido ya que cada vez su amor por la rubia crecia, de la misma manera que el amor que su hermano le tiene a la ex campeona de Sinnoh.

 **Mientras tanto en un universo alterno:**

Podemos ver en el universo que todo era de manera tranquila hasta que una sombra empezo a generarse poco a poco mientras empezaba a tomar una forma humana, de cabellera azabache, casi parecida a la de Ash, solo que mas oscuro.

Una vez que la forma termino de formarse, tardo algunos minutos en que la sombra despertara, por lo que al hacerlo tenia una cara de preocupacion ante una situacion que le preocupara que llegara a suceder.

¿?: _Mierdaaaaa_ \- respondio muy fustrado _\- A escapado, sera mejor que le advierta a Ash que alguien quera interferir en su relacion con Cynthia y tambien sobre la amenaza se que aproxima al mundo_ \- dijo decidido para advertir al azabache sobre la situacion.

Algunos minutos pasaron en donde la sombra abrio un portal, por lo cual sin perder tiempo entra al portal para poder transportarse al universo actual en donde se encontraba su contra parte para poderle decir la advertencia.

Una vez que entro al portal, empezo a ser teletransportado a la epoca actual mientras que al mismo tiempo tambien se cerraba el portal.

 **Regresando al universo actual, en Sinnoh:**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja, la cual se encontraba pasando un momento especial los dos juntos, ya que se encontraban dando un paseo en donde nuestro querido campeon con sus manos rodeaba el vientre de la rubia y tambien al mismo tiempo le daba besitos en la mejia mientras que esta abrazaba sus manos.

Ash: _Ahhhhh mis pequeños, ya pronto los tendremos con nosotros, no saben lo mucho que deseo poderlos cargar, mecerlos, jugar con ustedes_ \- dijo con emocion mientras seguia abrazando el vientre de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Yo tambien ya no aguanto las ganas de tenerlos con nosotros, ya que no aguanto las ganas de criarlos juntos, de escuchar que nos digan papa y mama, de que nos digan lo mucho que nos quieren_ \- respondio mientras acariciaba las manos del azabache.

Ash: _Y sabes amor, gracias a nuestra union es como llegamos hasta aqui_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon, me alegro haberte conocido y haberte consolado, ya que sin o hubiera sido por eso nunca hubieramos cumplido este sueño que con tanto anelo deseamos_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguia siendo abrazada por su prometido.

Ash: _No me canso de decirlo pero te amo mucho mi Cynthia Shirona_ \- dijo volteando a la rubia para verla a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Y yo mas mi campeon y mi heroe_ \- respondio tomando al joven del cuello.

Ambos fueron acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un profundo beso, lleno de amor y de emociones, ya que ambos habian unido mas sus corazones y a pesar de la diferencia de edades, eso no es impedimento para que ambos se amen y sean felices.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas, por lo que nuestra querida pareja ya se encontraban en la casa, en donde el azabache le preparaba algo de comer a la rubia de acuerdo a los alimentos que el medico le recomendo para una alimentacion adecuada durante el embarazo.

Una vez que el azabache termino de cocinar, de una manera delicada procede a llevarle la comida a su prometida a la sala, para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo con la razon que no le suceda nada malo a sus pequeños.

Cynthia: _Gracias Ashy_ \- dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja con la comida que el azabache le habia preparado _\- Se ve muy rico, por eso soy afortunada de tener un novio que me sabe complacer_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a comer.

Mientras la rubia empezo a comer, nuestro querido azabache se dirigo a la cocina para terminar de ordenar un poco.

Una vez que nuestro querido azabache termino de limpiar la cocina y algunas partes de la casa, tomo su computadora portatil y empezo a a realizar algunos movimientos para realizar los pagos que utilizaria para organizar su boda, aunque para el azabache el dinero no era su prioridad, ya que su prioridad era que la boda y la fiesta salieran lo mejor posible.

Luego de realizar los movimientos en linea de manera correspondiente, se puso a ver las estadisticas de la liga pokemon de todas las regiones, por lo que lo sorprendio mucho.

Ash: _Woooooow_ \- dijo su expresion de manera sorprendida.

Cynthia: _Que sucede amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache mientras terminaba de comer.

Ash: _Esque acabo de ver las estadisticas de la liga pokemon y en el ranking de los campeones yo tengo el primero lugar_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio amor_ \- le pregunto con emocion al azabache.

Ash: _Si mi blody_ \- respondio sumamente feliz _\- Y tambien por lo que veo tienes el segundo puesto como campeona regional_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _De verdad, pero como, si ya llevo meses que sedi mi titulo a tu hermano por mi embarazo_ \- respondio sorprendida.

Ash: _Lo que sucede amor es que en el ranking hicieron una serie de votaciones a nivel mundial y tanto yo, como tu, mi hermano, Kalm y Diantha tenemos los primeros puestos y somos considerados como los mejores campeones del mundo aunque Diantha y tu ya no conserven el titulo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho mas a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Vaya amor, luego de varios años de sacrificios, estamos dejando un buen legado, no lo crees_ \- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a su prometida.

Ash: _Tienes razon cielo, porque te soy sincero, cuando nuestros hijos crezcan y comiencen con su viaje pokemon, quiero que sigan nuestro legado y puedan llegar muy lejos como nosotros_ \- dijo con una voz dulce y motivadora mientras dejaba la computadora en la mesa y se acercaba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Si amor, se que juntos vamos a criar a nuestros hijos y los vamos a sacar adelante y que todas las situaciones que se nos presenten en la vida con el amor que tenemos las vamos a superar_ \- respondio con un tono de voz motivadora.

Ash: _Te amo Cynthia, te prometo que nada les faltaran a ti ni a nuestros hijos_ \- dijo abrazandola mientras acercaba sus labios con los de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Y yo mas mi hermoso campeon_ \- dijo correspondiendo el beso de la rubia.

Y de esa manera nuestra querida pareja se estaba dando afectos de amor por lo que una vez se separaron del beso, ambos estaban sonrojados y con una sonrisa mientras estaban abrazados.

 **En la noche:**

Luego de algunas horas, nuestra querida rubia se encontraba durmiendo comodamente en la cama mientras que nuestro querido campeon se encontraba en el jardin ya que no podia conciliar el sueño por lo cual para que se pudiera despejar un ratito salio para poder ver las estrellas, por lo que se sento sobre el arbol que se encontraba en el jardin para poderlas apreciar mas.

Para todos era muy raro ver a nuestro querido campeon a esas horas de la noche en el jardi, mas si solo vestia su pantalon negro y sus tenis azules ya que no tenia camisa puesta pero para el no era nada raro ya que tambien sentia mucho calor y por los meses en los que la rubia a avanzado mucho en su embarazo los dos acordaron regular el estar manteniendo relaciones sexuales para que el bebe se pueda terminar de formar en el vientre de la rubia sin ningun problema aunque ambos saben muy bien que la ultima vez en donde tendran relaciones sexuales sera en su luna de miel.

Ahora nuestro querido azabache poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio hasta que derepente se escucho una voz que decia su nombre.

¿?: _Ashhhhhh_ \- dijo aquella extraña voz su nombre.

El azabache al escuchar esa voz, rapidamente se volteo a ver para ver quien era el que repetia su nombre mas sin embargo no podia identificar quien era la persona ya que no habia nadie en el jardin mas que el pero luego de algunos minutos aparecio una sombra en frente de el la cual se estaba transformando poco a poco lo cual preocupo mucho al azabache.

Ash: _Quien eres, como sabes mi nombre, donde estas_ \- le pregunto muy preocupado a la sombra que se regeneraba poco a poco.

Una vez que la sombra se regenero hasta que finalmente la sombra era identica a el, solo que con un tono oscuro, por lo que la sombra del azabache al regenerarse, rapidamente hablo con el azabache.

¿?: _Ash, yo se tu nombre porque yo soy tu contraparte_ \- le dijo confundiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Como que mi contra parte_ \- le pregunto muy confundido.

¿?: _Parece que aun no comprendes, pero yo soy Dark Ash_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Ash: _Como que Dark Ash, quieres decir que tengo un lado oscuro_ \- le pregunto muy confundido.

Dark Ash: _Ahora veo que ya empiezas a comprender_ \- le respondio de manera sarcastica.

Ash: _Y que es lo que quieres de mi_ \- le pregunto alarmado.

Dark Ash: _Pues vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado con Serena_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Como que tenga cuidado con Serena_ \- le pregunto todavia confundido por la situacion.

Dark Ash: _Haci es, ten cuidado con ella, ya que ella es sumamente peligrosa, debido a que desde el dia que terminastes con ella hasta la actualidad ha caido en una depresion y gracias a esa depresion logro sacar su lado oscuro_ \- dijo impactando al azabache.

Ash: _Como que ella tiene un lado oscuro, explicate_ \- le exigio una explicasion ante esta situacion.

Dark Ash: _Haci es Ash, como lo escuchas, posee tambien un lado oscuro mejor conocido como Dark Serena, ya que sus intensiones son matar a Cynthia y al bebe que ella lleva en su vientre e impedir que te cases con ella con la intension de que vuelvas con Serena y segun ella recuperen el tiempo perdido_ \- dijo dejando en shock al azabache.

Ash: _Comooooo_ \- dijo aun en shock.

Dark Ash: _Haci como lo oyes, tienes que cuidar a Cynthia a cualquier costo y tambien tienes que estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento que Serena haga_ \- dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Ya veo_ \- respondio saliendo de su shock.

Dark Ash: _Pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar para que los planes de Serena y Dark Serena no se lleven a cabo y tambien para que tus hijos nazcan sin problemas_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Y como se que puedo confiar en ti_ \- dijo un poco dudoso.

Dark: _Porque al igual que ustedes dos yo tambien tengo familia y en este caso mi esposa Dark Cynthia_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache _\- Pues veras, Dark Cynthia necesita de Cynthia para poder vivir al igual que yo necesito de ti para poder vivir ya que ustedes los humanos son nuestra fuente de vida, pero si Cynthia o tu llegaran a morir, nosotros dejariamos tambien de existir, por eso te voy a ayudar el tiempo que sea necesario para evitar que Serena y Dark Serena le hagan daño a Cynthia_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Ash: _Comprendo, tienes razon, los dos estamos en la misma determinacion_ \- dijo con motivacion.

Dark Ash: _Bueno, entonces dime, estas de acuerdo en que nos fusionemos hasta lograr frenar a Serena y su Dark_ \- le pregunto a su contra parte mientras le extendia la mano.

Ash: _Que mas da, estoy de acuerdo, si eso significa proteger mucho a la mujer que amo con todo mi corazon_ \- respondio mientras se daba un apreton de manos con su parte oscura.

Lueog de eso pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos empezaron a experimentar algunos cambios, en donde el azabache empezaba a sentir un dolor insoportable al fusionarse con su parte oscura pero hacia todo el esfuerzo para no gritar y despertar a la rubia, por lo que soporto hasta donde aguantaba durante varios minutos hasta que por fin los dos se habian fusionados.

 **(Para los que han visto Yugioh GX se puede decir que la fusion de ambos es similar a la fusion entre Jaden y Yubel cuando este usa la carta de la super polimerizacion)**

Una vez fusionados, el azabache al tranquilizarse empezo a sentir nuevas sensaciones y tambien empezo a experimentar algunos poderes.

Ash: _Pero que_ \- dijo su expresion muy sorprendido debido a los nuevos poderes que tenia.

Dark Ash: _Y bien que te parecen tus nuevos poderes_ \- le pregunto a su contra parte.

Ash: _No los he probado, mejor los voy a probar para cuestionar_ \- dijo mientras probaba algunos de sus poderes.

El azabache al utilizar algunos de sus poderes, no lo podia creer, ya que estaba con la boca abierta al ver que esos poderes eran de verdad, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido y muy emocionado a la vez.

Ash: _Wooooooow estan increibles estos poderes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia realizando algunas pruebas.

Luego de algunos minutos, nuestro querido campeon estaba mas que feliz por los poderes que recien obtuvo mientras que su parte oscura estaba con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Dark Ash: _Bueno Ash, ahora que ya tienes poderes, vamos a impedir que Serena le haga algo malo a Cynthia y tambien quiero comentarte que esta no es la unica amenaza que existe_ \- dijo seriamente.

Ash: _Como que esta no es la unica amenaza que existes_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Dark Ash: _Resulta que aparte de esa amenaza con Serena, existe otra que pondran en peligro a todas las regiones_ \- dijo volviendo a dejar en shock al azabache.

Ash: _Como que existe otro peligro que nos pone en peligro_ \- le pregunto seriamente.

Dark Ash: _Pues resulta que algunos de tus enemigos se van a aliar y todos juntos atacaran todas las regiones que visitastes por venganza_ \- dijo dejando sin habla al azabache.

Ash: _Queeeee_ \- le pregunto aun en shock.

Dark Ash: _Como lo escuchas, por lo que en esta dura batalla hare todo lo posible por ayudarte con Cynthia y los bebes que van a tener, para que no les pase nada malo tanto a ella como a tus hijos ni tampoco a nadie de tus seres queridos_ \- dijo motivando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias, realmente si no hubieraas venido a advertirme de lo que va a pasar a saber cual seria el resultado de lo que haga Serena y de la amenazade a todas las regiones_ \- dijo de manera determinada.

Dark Ash: _Bueno Ash, sera mejor que vayas a descansar, ya que al fusionarnos utilizastes mucha energia y eso nos agoto tanto a ti como a mi_ \- dijo algo cansado.

Ash: _Tienes razon, sera mejor ir a descansar, a parte mañana sera un largo dia_ \- dijo de la misma manera que su parte oscura.

La sombra del azabache desaparecio mientras que nuestro querido campeon se dirigio a su habitacion para poder descansar, por lo que de manera delicada se metio a la cama en donde dormia la rubia, por lo que una vez se recosto en la cama, de manera delicada abrazo a la rubia quien dormia muy comdamente.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Te amo mucho mi preciosa rubia, no me importa que ya no seas campeona pero para mi siempre seras mi campeona y no permitire que nada malo te pase mi amor_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el azabache mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la rubia por lo que ambos se durmieron abrazados.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en los cuales nuestro querido campeon y nuestra querida ex campeona realizaban cada dia su rutina de manera cotidiana, en donde el azabache ayudaba en todo lo que podia a la rubia para que ella descansara y no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

Aunque para nuestro campeon aprovechaba cuando la rubia se bañaba o algun momento en que no se encontrara en la sala o en alguna parte, gracias a sus poderes hacia el que hacer del hogar lo cual le daba mucha ventaja ya que terminaba demasiado rapido y la rubia es algo lenta lo cual le daba otra ventaja que ella no sospechara de sus nuevos poderes.

Una vez que el azabache ya tenia todo listo, procedio a salir al jardin mientras que la rubia se bañaba, por lo que al ver como los pokemones de su mujer jugaban con los suyos decidio utilizar un nuevo pokemon, en este caso el poder de la telepatia, por lo que probo en Pikachu y el Glaceon de su prometida.

 **(Traductor Pokemon:)**

Pikachu: _Gracias mi amor por estos meses que me has regalado y me has hecho muy feliz_ \- dijo de manera cariñosa a la pokemon de tipo hielo.

Glaceon: _De nada mi precioso raton electrico, te amo con todo el corazon y prometo nunca separarme de ti_ \- respondio mientras le daba un beso en los labios al raton electrico.

 **(Regresando a la normalidad:)**

El azabache estaba muy sorprendido ya que pudo entender lo que su pokemon electrico y el pokemon de tipo hielo hablaban y tambien sonrio al ver el amor que ambos pokemones se tienen.

Ash: _Vaya, parece que de tal entrenador tal pokemon_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a los pokemones los cuales compartia un momento muy romantico.

Luego de algunos minutos el azabache se encontraba caminando hasta que sintio un aura extraña y para terminar de sorprenderlo pudo escuchar algunas voces las cuales parecian ser que provenian de su ex novia Serena.

 **(Voces)**

Serena: _Tiene razon mi contra parte, no tengo que seguir chillando por el amor de mi vida, es aqui cuando mas tengo que pelear por lo que por derecho me pertenece y no dejarlo ir tambien si tengo que matar a Cynthia y a ese estupido bebe que lleva en su vientre con gusto lo hago_ \- dijo con una sonrisa psicopata mientras alistaba un cuchillo y un arma de fuego.

Cuando nuestro querido azabache sintio ese aura rapidamente se puso en alerta y con sus instintos trato de localizar a la peli miel la cual por fortuna se encontraba en Kalos, mucho lejos de la region de donde el se encontraba, pero aun haci se mantuvo en firme y en alerta ante cualquier situacion en la que se encontrara.

Ash: _Haci con que quieres jugar Serena, perfecto, veremos quien gana este juego ya que no te permitire que le hagas daño a Cynthia, ya que aparte de ser muy sinica de engacharme con Alain que por cierto me alegro mucho lo que le hicieron tambien eres detestable_ \- respondio con odio sin dejarse intimidar por sus amenazas.

Luego de varios minutos en donde nuestro querido campeon se tranquilizo, mejor decidio entrar a la casa para ver como se encontraba su prometida.

Al entrar a la casa, la rubia se encontraba recostada en sofa leyendo una revista, por lo que el azabache se acerco por atras y abrazo a la rubia por la cintura, la cual se sorprendio mucho al ver como su prometido la abrazaba.

Cynthia: _Ashhhh_ \- dijo muy sonrojada.

Ash: _Sabes algo amor, no hay ningun dia en que no pueda vivir sin ti y a pesar que todavia estamos en union libre no me quiero separar de ti ni de nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce.

Cynthia: _Ohhhhh Ashhh mi amor_ \- respondio dulcemente mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y nuestro querido campeon la abrazaba de manera delicada.

Ash: _A parte de ser muy hermosa, tambien eres muy linda y tu forma de ser es lo que mas me enamoro de ti_ \- dijo dulcemente mientras seguia abrazando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ash, sabes, crei alguna vez que lo nuestro no iba a llegar a ser posible y que no fueramos nada, pero al final resulto todo lo contrario, ya que dentro de unas semanas nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener un hijo, que mas podemos desear_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su prometido.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor, pronto estaremos casados y tendremos a nuestros hijos, los cuales nos daran horas de alegrias y seran muy importantes para nosotros_ \- respondio muy alegre ya que con forme van pasando los dias cada vez estan cerca por cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Cynthia: _Si Ash, y sabes algo, la razon por la que he rechazado a muchos pretendientes que he tenido es porque ninguno de ellos tienen lo que tienes tu, que es el amor que me sabes dar_ \- dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro del azabache.

Ash: _Tambien te soy sincero, nunca fue haci mi relacion con Serena, ya que no habia dias en los que los dos no pelearamos, ya que cada vez que hablaba con mis ex amigas o con alguna otra amiga siempre se ponia celosa y las atacaba verbalmente, en cambio contigo todo es paz, amor, comprension y amor del bueno_ \- dijo viendo aquellos hermosos ojos que hipnotizaban a nuestro querido azabache mientras unia sus labios con los de la rubia en un tierno beso.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ambos seguian besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo que tuvieron que separarse pero estaban felices.

Cynthia: _A parte se que no tuve la oportunidad de darte tu primer beso en los labios pero si tuve la oportunidad de tomar tu virginidad al igual cuando te di la mia_ \- dijo sonrojada mientras se recordaba de esa vez.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhh Cynthia estas muy Ahhhhhhhhh apretadita Ahhhhhhhh - dijo gruñiendo mientras embestia a la rubia

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - gemia mientras se aferraba mas al abazabache, el cual estaba succionando sus pechos.

El ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion eran los gemidos de la rubia, los gruñidos que emitia el azabache, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y la cama rechinando ya que era una señal que ambos estaban haciendo el amor.

Pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo diferentes posiciones, en donde el azabache la embestia en el trasero, la rubia cabalgaba al azabache mientras este jugaba con sus pechos y tambien la rubia estaba cabalgando al azabache dandole la espalda a el mientras el la tomaba de los pechos y de la cintura mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhhh - gemia la rubia mientras el azabache aumentaba el ritmo.

uego de varios minutos ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su climax, por lo que volvieron a la posicion del misionero para que el azabache pudiera correrse dentro de la rubia

Ash: Ahhhhhh Cynthiaaaa Ahhhhhhhh ya no aguanto mas Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhh - gruñia viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh yo tambien Ashhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhh - gemia viendolo a los ojos - Ahhhhhhhhhh hagamoslo junto Ahhhhhhhhhh.

Pasaron algunos segundo en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos y se besaban hasta que los dos llegaron a su climax.

Ambos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron mientras los dos se corrian al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, estaban exhaustos, por lo cual el azabache quedo encima de la peli rubio, en donde este la abrazo y la beso mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ash: _Lo se amor, lamentablemente mi primer beso tuvo que ser con esa desgraciada y yo tambien era tan estupido y no me daba cuenta de las personas que me rodean, pero gracias a ti pude salir adelante y el destino me dio algo mucho mejor_ \- dijo volviendola a abrazar.

Cynthia: _Ashhhh_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Te amo mi Cynthia Shirona y pronto Cynthia Shirona de Ketchum_ \- dijo acercando sus labios a los del azabache.

Cynthia: _Yo tambien mi precioso azabache_ \- respondio correspondiendo al beso de su amado azabache.

Sin duda el amor de nuestra querida pareja cada dia se esta volviendo mas fuerte y tambien cada dia va evolucionando.

 **CONTINUARA**...

 **¿Ash y Dark Ash podran detener a Serena?**

 **¿Podra Ash controlar sus poderes al 100%?**

 **¿Alguien descubrira los poderes de Ash y la existencia de Dark Ash?**

 **¿Que hara Ash para proteger a Cynthia y a sus hijos de un posible ataque regional?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, luego que termine el primer arco de mi historia** _ **"El Verdadero Amor No Abandona"**_ **me enfocare mucho en esta para finalizar el primer arco.**

 **Tambien les comento que el primer arco de esta historia estara llegando de 20 a 21 capitulos en total, por lo que les agradezco mucho su apoyo y tambien tratare de evitar poner muchos anuncios.**

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decirles o argumentar nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 14: Entrenamientos y Recompensas"**_ **.**

 **Tambien les quiero compartir los capitulos restantes a parte del que les mencione para finalizar el primer arco.**

 _ **Capitulo 15: La Boda**_

 _ **Capitulo 16: Luna De Miel (Lemon)**_

 _ **Capitulo 17: Una Nueva Vida A Tu Lado**_

 _ **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower**_

 _ **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_

 **Bueno, esos son los capitulos restantes que conforman el primer arco, por lo que espero que les guste y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos a la proxima.**


	18. Entrenamientos y Recompensas

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia la cual va a ser la que mas seguido voy a seguir actualizando hasta finalizar el primer arco de esta, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que agregar o complementar los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Entrenamientos y Recompensas:**

Han pasado algunos dias desde que Dark Ash y Ash se fusionaron en uno solo en donde gracias a esto nuestro querido campeon ha obtenido nuevos super poderes de los cuales hasta el momento ninguno de sus conocidos han descubierto ni tampoco la existencia de Dark Ash.

Ahora nos encontramos en el parque de la region de Sinnoh, en donde nuestro querido azabache se estaba ejercitando, por ordenes de Dark Ash ya que este le dijo que para que no tuviera ningun inconveniente con los poderes debe estar en forma y estar haciendo ejercicios de manera constante para que pueda mantener sus poderes.

Ash: _Huuuuu Uhhhhhh esto si que es muy cansado_ \- dijo mientras seguia corriendo.

En ese momento Dark Ash aparece al lado del azabache, el cual estaba sorprendido por la iniciativa del azabache.

Dark Ash: _Eso es Ash, recuerda que debes de mantenerte en forma para mantener tus poderes y tambien puedas derrotar a Dark Serena de una vez por todas_ \- dijo animando al azabache mientras este seguia ejercitandose.

Ash: _Tienes razon amigo, si hago este sacrificio es por mi amada Cynthia y, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis amores_ \- respondio con aquella determinacion mientras seguia corriendo.

Dark Ash: _Perfecto Ash, recuerda que tambien tenemos un entrenamiento que hacer, ya que todavia te falta mucho por aprender y en especial poder dominar sus poderes al 100 % y verificar que estes listo ante cualquier situacion_ \- dijo con iniciativa de su contra parte.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- dijo mientras seguia ejercitandose.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido campeon seguia realizando los ejercicios correspondientes mientras tanto en la casa de nuestra querida ex campeona, se encontraba la madre de nuestro querido campeon Delia, la cual estaba tallandole el vestido de novia que le estaba diseñando.

Delia: _Muy bien Cynthia, date vuelta, quiero ver como te quedo por detras_ \- dijo mientras miraba como le habia quedado la parte de atras.

La rubia con suma delicadeza hacia las indicaciones que la castaña le daba, ya que estaba verificando si tenia que ajustar algo al vestido que le estaba diseñando.

Delia: _Perfecto Cynthia, te queda rebien, ahora mirate al espejo y me dices que te parece tu vestido_ \- dijo mientras ayudaba a la rubia a irse a ver al espejo.

Cynthia: _Wooooow señora Delia, esta increible_ \- dijo muy feliz debido a que el diseño le fascino.

Delia: _Que bueno que te guste pero por favor no me digas señora, solo dime Delia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de realizar algunos ajustes al vestido de la rubia.

Una vez que finalizo de realizar los ajustes, la rubia con ayuda de la castaña se dirigio a su habitacion para para poderse cambiar por lo que una vez que cambio de ropa, la castaña tomo el vestido de novia y lo coloco en una cercha para colgarlo.

Delia: _Y bien Cynthia, que te parecio tu vestido de novia_ \- le pregunto viendo a su nuera.

Cynthia: _Me encanto mucho, ya no puedo esperar sorprernder a Ash el dia que nos casemos_ \- le respondio con mucha alegria.

Delia: _Lo se, amas mucho a mi hijo, no es haci_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su nuera.

Cynthia: _La verdad es que si, lo amo demasiado, ya que el es mi todo, a parte que a mis bebes les hacen falta algunos meses mas para que nazcan por lo que no puedo contener mi emocion que pronto los tendremos con nosotros_ \- le respondio con una voz alegre a su suegra.

Delia: _Sabes, realmente te agradezco mucho por lo que has hecho por mi hijo, ya que luego que esos maldtios lo traicionaran de esa manera en especial esa mal agradecida de Serena que no lo supieron apreciar, tu lo ayudastes a salir de esa depresion y lo estuvistes apoyando todo momento -_ dijo mientras que abrazaba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _De nada Delia, sabe que Ash significa mucho para mi y esta nueva vida que pronto vamos a iniciar juntos me va a dara entender lo mucho que lo aprecio a el y que no dejare de amarlo_ \- respondio con una mirada motivadora correspondiendo el abrazo de su suegra.

Delia: _Y siempre podran contar conmigo para lo que sea, y tambien pronto quiero tener en mis brazos a mis nietos_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras seguia abrazando a su nuera.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde ambas seguian abrazadas rapidamente se separaron del abrazo, por lo que la castaña solo le tallo unos tacones especiales a la rubia para que pudiera caminar sin problemas durante la boda.

Una vez que termino de tallarle el vestido y los tacones, ya eran pocos las modificaciones que tenia que realizar.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Region De Johto:**

Nos encontramos a las afueras de la piramide de la frontera, en donde podemos ver a un moreno el cual se encontra con una chica de cabellera larga de color negro, la cual estaba desconcertada tras una confesion que el mismo le habia hecho.

Lucy: _QUEEEEEEE PERO COMO PUDISTES HACERLE ESO A ASH_ \- le dijo muy furiosa mientras le pegaba una cachetada al moreno.

Brock: _Lo se amor, cometi un gran error y no sabes lo muy arrepentido que estoy por haberlo traicionado de esa manera_ \- le respondio con la cabeza agachada.

Lucy: _SI PERO AL FINAL LO TRAICIONASTES NO, SABES QUE, NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ALGUIEN QUE TRAICIONA A SUS AMIGOS SOLO PORQUE A FRACASADO EN ALGO, TERMINAMOS_ \- dijo de manera furiosa mientras empezaba a caminar dejando tirado al ex lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

Una vez que la cerebro de la batalla se retiro, el moreno se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y sin evitarlo derramo algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Pensamientos de Brock: _Ash, amigo, si te volviera a ver solo pido que me perdones, fui un tremendo idiota al traicionarte de esa manera, no debi hacerlo, lo siento amigo_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el moreno mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo.

 **Por Otra Parte En La Region De Kalos:**

Nuestro querido castaño se encontraba en aquella region debido a que tubo que realizar algunas cosas, por lo que se dirigia por toda Ciudad Luminalia buscando diferentes locales hasta que pronto tropezo con un joven con lentes, de cabellera rubia, ocacionando que botara su libreta con la que estaba biendo, por lo que el castaño se disculpo con el joven.

Red: _Perdon, no me di cuenta en donde caminaba_ \- respondio apenado mientras recogia la libreta.

¿?: _Fijate por donde caminas imbecil_ \- le dijo molesto ocasionando que el castaño tambien se molestara.

El castaño al voltear ver al rubio, lo pudo reconocer al instante por lo que no pudo controlar su ira por lo que decide confrontarlo.

Red: _Haci que tu eres el imbecil que traiciono a mi hermano, no es haci Clemont_ \- le dijo con una mirada seria.

Clemont: _Con que tu eres el hermano del perdedor_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Red: _A caso te tengo que recordar que tanto el como yo somos los campeones de 2 regiones mientras que tu no eres nadie_ \- le dijo sin perder la cordura.

Clemont: _Si, porque ustedes son los conscentidos_ \- dijo de manera burlona _\- Y me alegro haberlo hecho, porque si tuviera la oportunidad volveria a decirle sus verdades a ese perdedor, bueno para nada de Ketchum, a parte valio la pena que esa puta de Serena jugara con el_ \- dijo tranquilamente mientras se burlaba del castaño.

El castaño al oir esto ultimo, no pudo evitar contener su ira y tambien perdio la cabeza por lo que sin pensarlo abofetea al rubio.

Clemont: _Ohhhhhhhhh_ \- gritaba de dolor.

Red: _VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE DIGISTES DE MI HERMANO_ \- dijo tomandolo del cuello.

Clemont: _Haci... es... que... bueno... que... Serena... lo... traiciono... con... ese... imbecil... de... Alain... los... ketchum... son... unos... imbeciles..._ \- dijo mientras se retorcia del dolor por la bofetada que el castaño le dio.

Red: _ESTUPIDO, HIJO DE PUTA, TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR EL APELLIDO DE MI FAMILIA_ \- dijo mientras lo volvia a golpear creando una pelea callejera.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todas las personas que se encontraban al rededor del lugar observaban lo que pasaba con ambos jovenes, por lo que tanto el peli negro como la peli gris se hicieron presentes para ver que era lo que sucedia.

Red: _TOMA... HIJO... DE... PUTA... NADIE... HABLA... MAL... DE... MI... FAMILIA..._ \- le gritaba mientras seguia peleando con el rubio.

El peli negro decidio ir a separar a ambos, por lo que una vez que los separo le reclamo al castaño que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kalm: _QUE CARAJOS SUCEDE AQUI RED_ \- le dijo muy molesto ante la situacion.

Red: _ESTE IMBECIL FUE EL QUE TRAICIONO A MI HERMANO ASH Y TAMBIEN ESTA HABLANDO MAL DE MI FAMILIA_ \- dijo sin poder tranquilizarse.

En ese momento la ex campeona de Kalos se mete en la discusion para poder tranquilizar a los jovenes que estaban discutiendo.

Diantha: _YAAAA_ \- dijo mientras detenia la pelea y la discusion _-Ya tranquilo Red, las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera_ \- dijo molesta mientras ambos jovenes empezaban a tranquilizarse.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron tranquilizando, por lo que una vez que estaban tranquilos, se hicieron presente la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy para que pudiera curar tanto al castaño como al rubio luego de esa pelea.

 **(Los Diseños De La Enfermera Joy Y La Oficial Jenny Son De Alola)**

Oficial Jenny: _Bueno jovenes, por desorden publico temo que me los tendre que llevar detenidos a ambos_ \- dijo mientras hacia algunas anotaciones.

En eso el peli negro interfiere para que no se llevaran detenido a su amigo.

Kalm: _Oficial Jenny, por ser el campeon de Kalos, le ordeno que deje libre a Red, el no tubo la culpa, ya que todo lo inicio Clemont y tambien el fue uno de los que habia traicionado al campeon Ash Ketchum_ \- dijo viendo seriamente a la oficial.

Oficial Jenny: _Bueno Kalm, lo dejare libre pero Red a cambio tiene que pagar 5000 pokeeuros de multa por desorden en la via publica_ \- dijo mientras miraba al peli negro.

Red: _Claro, no hay problema, tome_ \- dijo mientras el castaño le hacia entrega de un cheque por el monto correspondiente _\- Y disculpe por el escandalo que armamos pero no me pude contener ya que no soporto que hablen mal de mi familia_ \- dijo mientras se disculpaba con su amigo y con la oficial Jenny.

Oficial Jenny: _Bueno Red, comprendo tu situacion, solo trata de ya no volver a hacer otro escandalo, si_ \- le respondio de manera tranquila mientras se iba del lugar con el rubio detenido y esposado.

Una vez que se fue del lugar, todos se olvidaron de lo que sucedio hace varios minutos atras, por lo que empezaron a platicar.

Kalm: _Que te dio por golpear a Clemont de esa manera_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al castaño.

Red: _Porque ese imbecil hablo mal de Ash y de mi madre_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Diantha: _Ya bueno, tranquilo, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hicistes hace unos minutos, porque eso implicaria para que te quitaran tus titulos de Orre y Sinnoh_ \- dijo para que el castaño reflexionara.

Red: _Realmente lo siento, pero no me pude contener, les prometo que ya no volvera a suceder_ \- respondio apenado.

Kalm: _No te preocupes, ese imbecil estara por mucho tiempo en la carcel por todo lo que ha hecho_ \- respondio motivando y tranquilizando al castaño.

Red: _Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso_ \- dijo demasiado aliviado.

Kalm: _Ahora cambiando de tema, que te trae por la region_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al castaño.

Red: _Pues estoy haciendo algunas investigaciones, debido a que dentro de unos dias se llevaran a cabo las premiaciones tanto a campeones como a ex campeones, por lo que Scott me dejo encargado algunas cosas_ \- respondio sorprendiendo a nuestra querida pareja.

Diantha: _Encerio_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendida.

Red: _Haci es_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa _\- Bueno, los dejo, hay mas tarde nos vemos_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Kalm: _Hasta luego amigo_ \- se despidio del castaño, el cual luego de esa pelea, siguio con su camino.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja se separo del castaño, ambos siguieron con la cita que tenian la cual fue interrumpida por aquella pelea.

 **Regresando a Sinnoh:**

Nos encontramos con nuestro querido campeon, el cual estaba teniendo un duro entrenamiento con respecto a sus poderes, por lo que practicaba cada poder en el mismo bosque en donde hizo el amor con la rubia hace algunas semanas.

 **(La musica que Ash y Dark Ash usan es Through The Fires And Flames de DragonForce y el entrenamiento que ambos tienen son similar al entrenamiento de Papaleta en Regular Show en el capitulo No Train No Gain)**

Ash: _Woooojuuuu_ \- gritaba de emocion mientras realizaba varios poderes al mismo tiempo.

Dark Ash: _Excelente Ash, cada vez mejoras mas rapido de lo que pense_ \- dijo orgulloso de su contra parte _\- Y tambien crei que eras un tonto por el genero de musica pero parece que hicistes la eleccion perfecta del tipo de musica_ \- dijo sorprendido de su contra parte.

Y de esa manera pasaron por muchas horas entrenando hasta que Ash ya dominaba sus poderes al 100 %, por lo que se hizo de noche, por lo cual nuestro querido campeon estaba agotado pero ya estaba satisfecho luego de un duro entrenamientos durante estos dias, por lo que tambien su nivel de resistencia lo habia mejorado tambien al 100%.

Ash: _Vaya amigo, eso estubo exausto pero al menos ya puedo dominar mis poderes_ \- dijo orgulloso.

Dark Ash: _Perfecto Ash, pero recuerda que tambien nos falta mucho por entrenar con tus pokemones, pero al menos estas listo ante cualquier acto por parte de Serena y su Dark_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Ash: _Tienes razon, pero por lo pronto sera mejor descansar, ya que estube ausente por muchas horas y de seguro Cynthia esta preocupada por mi_ \- dijo dicidido.

En ese momento el azabache abrio un portal el cual lo teletransporto hacia la casa, por lo que luego de algunos minutos, el azabache por fin habia llegado a la casa, por lo que agradecia a Arceus que el portal se haya abierto por afuera para que no sospechara, por lo que decide entrar a la casa.

Una vez que nuestro querido azabache entro a la casa, vio a la rubia la cual estaba leyendo un libro, por lo que se dirige a ella

Ash: _Hola amor, ya vine, disculpa la tardanza, pero tuve mucho trabajo el dia de hoy_ \- dijo apenado y a la vez agotado.

Cynthia: _Ash, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache para besarlo en los labios.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja termino de besarse, ambos se sentaron mientras estaban abrazados.

Cynthia: _Por cierto amor, vino esto_ \- dijo entregandole un sobre.

Ash: _Haci, vamos a ver_ \- dijo mientras abria el sobre.

Al abrir el sobre, aparentemente era una invitacion para un acto, por lo que nuestro querido campeon decide leer que decia la invitacion.

 _ **Invitacion:**_

 _ **Para Ash y Cynthia:**_

 _Queridos amigos, estan coordialmente invitados a una ceremonia de premiacion que se realizara en los proximos dias en la regino de Sinnoh previo a los logros y exitos que han obtenido a lo largo de su carrera, por lo que los esperamos._

 _Atentamente Liga Pokemon_

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja termino de leer la invitacion, estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que ambos estaban felices ya que en ese tipo de ceremonias siempre recompensan las trayectorias de los demas.

 **Dias Despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en el cual nuestra querida pareja se alistaba para ir a la premiacion, por lo que nuestro querido azabache se estaba terminando de arreglar mientras que la rubia estaba terminando de ponerse un vestido el cual sorpresivamente tapaba su barriguita abultada, lo cual hacia que se viera como si no estuviera embarazada.

Luego de algunos minutos nuestra querida pareja estaba arreglada, por lo que el azabache se dirigio a donde se encontraba la rubia.

Cynthia: _Wooooow Ashy, estas muy guapo_ \- dijo sorprendida del azabache.

Ash: _Y tu estas mas hermosa que nunca mi preciosa blody_ \- dijo sorprendido al ver a la rubia con ese hermoso vestido.

Una vez que se alagaron, nuestro querido campeon se acerco mas a la rubia y le planto un profundo beso en sus labios, el cual ambos lo disfrutaban, por lo que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran del beso, por lo que ambos estaban muy sonrojados viendose a los ojos mientras seguian abrazados.

Ash: _Muy bien amor, es hora de irnos a la premiacion_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon amor, vamos_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los dos salian de la casa.

Una vez que los dos salieron, nuestro querido campeon la ayudo a subir al vehiculo por lo que luego de que ambos se subieran, el azabache procede a conducir.

Luego de una hora, ambos llegaron al salon en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la premiacion, por lo que nuestra querida pareja se reencontro con el peli negro y la peli gris y tambien se encontraron con el hermano del azabache y la sobrina de la rubia de Sinnoh.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, dio comienzo a la ceremonia, en donde estaban presentes el presidente Charles y el dueño de la liga Scott, todos vestidos de manera formal, por lo que todos estaban en la ceremonia.

Charles: _Gracias por venir a esta ceremonia de premiacion por la carrera que han tenido_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a dar un discurso.

Pasaron varios minutos luego de varios minutos, el presidente de la liga pokemon finalizo con su discurso por lo que empezaron a premiar por categorias las cuales consisitian en el ganador de la liga pokemon de manera conscecutiva, la mejor batalla en una liga pokemon, entre otras categorias.

Con forme pasaba los ganadores, cada vez habia mucha tension entre los entrenadores, lideres de gimnasio y en especial entre los campeones y ex campeones regionales.

Scott: _Bueno, ahora es momento de decir a los 5 campeones mas poderosos del mundo_ \- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para poder poner las fotos en el proyector _\- Muy bien, los 5 mejores en esta categoria son:_

 _Kalm Calem_ \- dijo soprendiendo mucho al peli negro.

 _Diantha Carnet -_ Dijo sorprendiendo a la peli gris.

 _Cynthia Shirona_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

 _Red Ketchum_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al castaño.

 _Y por ultimo el primer campeon y no menos importante, ya que mas que un campeon es considerado como el heroe mundial luego de acabar con todas las organizaciones criminale... Ash Ketchum_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Una vez que los 5 se dirigieron a recibir su premio, agradecieron mucho a los jefes de la liga pokemon y tambien mucho a los lideres de gimnasio y alto mando de su region correspondiente, por lo que una vez que recibieron su premio, nuevamente se dirigieron a tomar su lugar.

Pasaron algunas horas en donde a parte de las premiaciones, tambien habian presentaciones de artistas como Bring Me The Horizon, Linkin Park, entre otros grupos, cosa que sorprendio a todos, pero en la ultima presentacion fue la que mas sorprendio tanto al azabache como al castaño y al peli negro, ya que era la presentacion de DragonForce, por lo que los 3 no pudieron contener su emocion.

 **(La cancion que ellos tocan se llama Holding On)**

Una vez que termino las presentaciones de las bandas que tocaron, el dueño de la liga pokemon decide finalizar la ceremonia con una premiacion muy especial.

Scott: _Bueno, gracias a todos por venir, fue un honor haberlos tenido aqui, ahora para cerrar con broche de oro, vamos a realizar una premiacion especial_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en general.

Charles: _Esta es una categoria muy especial, ya que en esta categoria vamos a premiar al campeon mas destacado a lo largo de su carrera, por lo que los nomiados son_ \- dijo mientras tenia el sobre en sus manos.

Scott: _Cynthia Shirona, Diantha Carnet, Ash Ketchum, Steve Maximo, Lance y Mirto_ \- dijo el nombre de los nominados.

Charles: _Y el ganador de esta categoria es..._ \- dijo dejando en suspenso a todos _\- ASH KETCHUM_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador de esta categoria.

Nuestro querido campeon no lo podia creer, ya que en el tiempo que lleva de haber debutado como el campeon de Kanto y Alola, obtiene este titulo, por lo que se sentia muy feliz, ya que es considerado como el primer campeon en romper records, por lo que la rubia lo abrazo y lo felicito.

Una vez que nuestro querido campeon se acerco a recibir su premio, fue felicitado por Scott y por Charles, por lo que el azabache dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento al recibir su premio.

Ash: _Gracias a todos, de verdad no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi y sin el apoyo de todos mis seres queridos no habria podido conseguir este gran logro pero en especial le agradezco mucho a mi amor Cynthia por haberme apoyado en todas las situaciones, ya que si no fuera por ti jamas lo hubiera conseguido_ \- dijo aquellas tiernas palabras haciendo que todos aplaudieran en especial la rubia de Sinnoh.

Una vez que finalizo la ceremonia, todos se retiraron del lugar, por lo que luego de algunas horas, nuestra querida pareja ya se encontraban de vuelta en su hogar, por lo que la rubia abrazo de la cintura al azabache.

Cynthia: _Muchas felicidades mi precioso campeon, estoy orgullosa de ti_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias mi preciosa campeona, pero si no fuera por ti jamas hubiera conseguido este gran logro_ \- respondio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Te amo Ash_ \- dijo viendo aquellos ojos marrones que la hipnotizaban.

Ash: _Yo tambien te amo mi preciosa campeona_ \- respondio mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia.

Una vez que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos que ambos tienen por el otro ya que su amor cada dia va evolucionando y se va volviendo mucho mas grande.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera en el proximo capitulo?**

 **¿Cuanto tiempo estara Clemont en prision?**

 **¿Algo podria salir mal?**

 **¿Dark Serena podra contra Dark Ash?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho ya que cada vez estoy mas motivado para poder concluir con el primer arco de esta historia y poder reanudar los demas, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles o argumentar de esta manera nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 15: La Boda",**_ **hasta la proxima.**

* * *

 **Tambien les voy recordando los capitulos restantes para que finalice el primer arco.**

 _ **Capitulo 16: Luna De Miel (Lemon)**_

 _ **Capitulo 17: Una Nueva Vida A Tu Lado**_

 _ **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower**_

 _ **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_


	19. La Boda

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho la demora, pero como ya sabran muchos gracias a las noticias internacionales la situacion actual en la que se encuentra mi pais por lo del volcan, por lo que a todos les dijo que me encuentro bien gracias a Dios y tambien hoy les traigo otro grandioso capitulo para mi historia, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: La Boda:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales se habian llevado a cabo la premiacion de la liga pokemon, por lo que nos encontramos en la region de Sinnoh, donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba meditando un rato en el jardin, hasta que empezo a sentir un aura maligna.

Ash: _Queeee_ \- dijo preocupado mientras sentia aquel aura.

 _ **Voces:**_

Serena: _Perfecto, ahora que me he preparado, estoy lista para ir a matar a Cynthia y a ese estupido bebe que carga en su vientre para impedir que se casen y haci poder recuperar lo que por derecho es mio_ \- dijo con una mirada psicopata mientras abrazaba un muñeco del azabache.

 _ **Volviendo A La Realidad:**_

Cuando nuestro querido azabache sintio ese aura, rapidamente se alarmo, por lo que sin pensarlo activo sus poderes por cualquier situacion que pudiera suceder.

Ash: _Carajo, creo que no es buena idea que Cynthia descubra mis poderes y la existencia de Dark Ash pero no me queda de otra, por lo que tendre que arriesgar_ \- dijo con determinacion mientras buscaba detectar algo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido campeon salia de manera discreta sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, en donde ya casi estaba cruzando la puerta, hasta que se escucho la voz de la rubia, la cual le preguntaba al azabache a donde se dirigia.

Cynthia: _A donde vas Ash_ \- le pregunto algo molesta.

Ash: _A ver lo de mi traje para la boda jejeje_ \- dijo de manera muy natural por lo que la rubia se la creyo.

Cynthia: _Bueno amor, puedes ir, solo trata de no regresar muy tarde, ok_ \- le dijo cambiando su expresion seria por la de una sonrisa, por lo que el azabache al salir de la casa, rapidamente se coloca un casco en su cabeza y se sube a su motocicleta.

Una vez que nuestro querido campeon empieza a conducir, aparece Dark Ash a un lado del azabache mientras que este conducia.

Dark Ash: _oye amigo, no es porque quiera asustarte, pero acabo de ver que Serena biene para la region de Sinnoh, por lo que hay que estar alertas cuando ella venga, esto es para que no le haga daño a Cynthia ni al bebe que ella lleva en su vientre_ \- dijo muy determinado a su amigo.

Ash: _Lo se, es por eso que trato de buscar pistas en donde se podria ocultar ella para detenerla_ \- respondio mientras aceleraba mas con su moto.

Dark Ash: _Exacto Ash_ \- respondio con una mirada seria.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en las cuales la peli miel habia abordado la region de Sinnoh, por lo que en estos momentos empezaba a realizar su busqueda.

Serena: _Perfecto_ \- respondio con una mirada psicopata _\- Ahora que estamos en la region de Sinnoh es momento de ir a buscar a esa puta y asesinarla_ \- dijo con mucha motivacion.

Dark Serena: _Haci se habla Serena, demuestrales quien eres y reclama lo que por derecho es tuyo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

La peli miel caminaba pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de la presencia de Dark Ash, el cual habia escuchado todo, por lo que este rapidamente se teletransporto para informarle al azabache de la situacion.

Ash: _Que sucede amigo_ \- le pregunto a su parte oscura de manera confundida.

Dark Ash: _Ya estan aqui en la region amigo_ \- le respondio preocupado.

Ash: _Carajo, eso significa que Cynthia y mi bebe estan en peligro_ \- respondio muy alarmado.

Dark Ash: _Bueno Ash, es aqui en donde tenemos que actuar mas que nunca, si quieres impedir que ella le haga algo malo a tu prometida y al bebe que esperan_ \- respondio con determinacion.

Ash: _Tienes razon amigo, es aqui en donde debemos actuar mas que nunca_ \- respondio con una mirada determinada.

Desde ese momento nuestro querido campeon se puso en alerta, por lo que a toda costa iban a encontrar a la peli miel para detenerla y evitar que le siguiera haciendo algun daño a la rubia.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias, en los cuales ya solo faltaban un dia para la boda de nuestro querido campeon y nuestra querida ex campeona de Sinnoh, por lo que ambos ya tenian todo listo, el salon, los adornos, la comida, entre varias cosas, por lo que la rubia en estos momentos se encontraba haciendo una video llamada en un centro pokemon.

Cynthia: _Haci es abuelita, dentro de unas horas mi prometido Ash ira por ti al aeropuerto_ \- le respondio a su familiar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Abuela: _Ok mi niña, nos vemos luego_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Una vez que la rubia finalizo la llamada, la rubia salio a la calle, por lo que caminaba de manera normal y tranquila hasta que alguien por detras la tomo tapandole la buca mientras le ponia una navaja en su cuello.

Serena: _Haci que por fin nos vemos las caras, no es haci Cynthia Shirona_ \- dijo de manera psicopata.

La rubia no podia hablar debido a que la peli miel le habia tapado la boca con una de sus manos y tambien querida pedir auxilio y temia que algo malo le sucedia a su bebe, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

Serena: _Eso zorra, sufre, siente el mismo dolor que yo siento cuando me quitastes a mi Ash y lo pagaras muy caro_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a rozar con su navaja el cuello de la rubia.

La rubia solo cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes que la peli miel lograra conseguir su objetivo, algo le impidio que cometiera su acto.

Serena: _Pero queeee_ \- le pregunto sorprendida al ver una sombra identica al del azabache, la cual gracias a un poder logro quitarle la navaja de las manos.

Dark Ash: _Hija de puta, no te permitire que lastimes a la prometida de mi contra parte_ \- dijo mientras con el poder de hipnosis la paralizaba haciendo que esta no pudiera movilizarse.

Serena: _PERO QUE CARAJOS_ \- respondio en shock al sentir como flotaba.

Mientras tanto la rubia habia sido liberada de la presion de la peli miel, por lo que en ese momento aparecio el azabache, por lo que al ver lo que sucedia, rapidamente se dirigio a auxiliar a la rubia mientras que su parte oscura seguia peleando con la peli miel.

Ash: _Amor, estas bien_ \- le pregunto preocupado a su prometida.

Cynthia: _Ashhhh... sniff sniff Ashhhhh sniff sniff_ \- lloraba desconsoladamente debido al susto que habia tenido provocado por la peli miel.

Ash: _Tranquila amor, no te pongas haci, yo estoy aqui para cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebe_ \- le respondio con un tono de voz dulce mientras tranquilizaba a la rubia.

Por otra parte con la peli miel.

Serena: _Maldito, quien eres para evitar que recupere lo que por derecho me pertenece_ \- le pregunto muy furiosamente.

Dark Ash: _Para tu informacion estupida zorra soy Dark Ash y vengo a evitar que le sigas haciendo daño a mi amigo_ \- respondio furiosamente mientras le lanzaba un ataque.

Mientras tanto volviendo con nuestra querida pareja, en la cual la rubia ya se habia tranquilizado, por lo que se quedo dormida en el pecho del azabache, a lo cual este la cargaba somo si estuviera cargando a un bebe, por lo que de manera delicada la acuesta en el suelo mientras se dirige a ayudar a Dark Ash.

Ash: _Sabes Serena, yo nunca crei que fueras una sinica, zorra, que a parte de romperme el corazon hace varios meses, tambien me quieras hacer daño_ \- respondio con una mirada seria mientras se colocaba en posicion.

Serena: _Ash, se que hice mal, pero no me importa tomar los riesgos que sean necesarios, yo vine a recuperarte_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Ash: _Sabes algo_ \- dijo acercandose a la peli miel mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Serena: _Que Ashy_ \- respondio cambiando su mirada psicopata al de una de emocion.

Por otra parte la parte oscura del azabache estaba con una mirada de que diablos haces idiota, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un facefall (Creo que haci se llama y si no es haci corrijame).

Ash: _ERES UNA MALDITA_ \- dijo furioso mientras la empujaba _\- NO TE BASTO CON HACERME DAÑO CON ALAIN_ \- dijo reprochandole a la peli miel.

Serena: _Se que hice mal pero no me rendire_ \- dijo con la misma mirada que tenia el azabache.

En ese momento cuando el azabache tenia distraida a la peli miel, Dark Ash aprovecho para dar un fuerte ataque a la peli miel, la cual grito del dolor, ya que al parecer tambien le habia afectado a Dark Serena, ya que ambas estaban usando sus tacticas al mismo tiempo **(Si vieron la primera serie de Yugioh, Yami y Yugi se fusionaban para pelear es de la misma manera como se encontraba Serena y Dark Serena).**

Luego de varios minutos, el Dark Ash dejo totalmente inconsciente a la peli miel mientras que el azabache cargaba a la rubia.

Ash: _Que hicistes Dark_ \- le pregunto demasiado confundido mientras tenia cargada a la rubia.

Dark Ash: _Pues solo te dire que Serena va a estar dormida por mucho tiempo y cuando despierte estara en un lugar demasiado lejos en donde no nos pueda hacer daño_ \- respondio sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Bueno, como sea, mejor ayudame a crear un portal para poder llevar a mi amor a la casa_ \- le pidio a la sombra el cual habrio un portal en donde teletransportaba tanto al azabache con la rubia como a la peli miel.

Luego de que el portal se cerrara, en cuestion de minutos llegaron a la a la casa, por lo que el azabache recosto a la rubia en su cama mientras le sacaba un conjunto de ropa comoda para poderla ayudarla.

Por otra parte podemos ver a Dark, el cual tenia a la peli miel inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que decide ocultarla en un portal para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido campeon habia terminado de cambiar a la rubia, por lo que estuvo al pendiente de todo para que no tuviera problemas.

Luego de varios minutos por fin la rubia habia despertado, por lo que ella al recordar lo que habia pasado y al ver que se encontraba en su cama, con ropa comoda y que el azabache la tenia abrazada, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas por el susto que habia tenido.

Cynthia: _Amorrr_ \- dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba al azabache a los ojos.

Ash: _Ya tranquila mi princesa, ya paso, te prometo que te protegere con todo el alma y que Serena nunca te hara daño_ \- dijo con una voz dulce mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos nuestra querida pareja estaban abrazados, por lo que sin que se dieran cuenta Dark Ash aparece y se esconde en la mente del azabache, por lo que luego de varios momentos de sustos la rubia finalmente se pudo tranquilizar, por lo que nuestro querido campeon la consolaba con una mirada tierna.

Cynthia: _Gracias amor, por eso te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Yo tambien te amo mucho y tambien a nuestros pequeños que vienen en camino_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Nuestro querido campeon tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro de la rubia y sin pensarlo le planto un calido beso en los labios a nuestra querida rubia, en donde ambos se estaban demostrando los sentimientos que tenian por el uno.

Y de esa manera ambos luego de un gran dia agitado, se dispusieron a descansar para poder olvidar lo que el dia de hoy habia sucedido.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Luego de los hechos de ayer, hoy era el gran dia para nuestro querido azabache y para la rubia, ya que hoy se estaria llevando un evento muy especial para nuestra querida pareja, el cual los va a unir para toda la vida.

En estos momentos podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja, donde la rubia dormia comodamente en los brazos de nuestro querido azabache, por lo que los rayos del sol ilumino sobre la cara de ellos haciendo que se despertaran por la luz que tenian sobre sus ojos.

Ash: _Buenos dias amor, como amanecistes_ \- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Muy bien amor, ya que amaneci en los brazos de mi hombre_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba consentir por nuestro querido campeon.

Ash: _Me alegra mucho mi amor_ \- dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Una vez que ambos se levantaron, el azabache tomo su celular el cual lo habia colocado la noche anterior sobre la mesita de noche, por lo que al ver la fecha se sorprendio mucho.

Ash: _Wooooowww_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Cynthia: _Que sucede amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su prometido.

Ash: _Hoy es el gran dia_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Encerio Ashy_ \- respondio muy sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es y faltan algunas horas para nuestra boda_ \- dijo algo alarmado.

Cynthia: _Tranquilo Ash, hace algunos dias el ejecutivo del salon nos preparo el salon, con los adornos y lo demas, solo debemos preocuparnos por alistarnos pero faltan demasiadas horas_ \- dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- respondio tranquilamente hasta que la rubia se alarmo por algo.

Cynthia: _No puede ser_ \- dijo con una expresion alarmante preocupando al azabache.

Ash: _Que sucede amor, que tienes_ \- le pregunto preocupado a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Me olvide que ayer mi abuelita venia para la region de Sinnoh y con todo lo que sucedio se me olvido ir a traerla_ \- dijo preocupada.

Ash: _No te preocupes amor, yo la voy a ir a recoger al aeropuerto_ \- dijo animando a su prometida.

Cynthia: _Solo quiero saber si ella esta aquin en Sinnoh o en que lugar esta_ \- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a realizar una llamada.

Luego de varios minutos en donde la rubia realizo la llamada con su familiar, estaba aliviada al saber que el vuelo se habia retrasado, por lo que el azabache de inmediato fue al aeropuerto para irla a recoger.

 **Una Hora Y Media Despues:**

Luego de una hora y media, nuestro querido azabache venia del aeropuerto, con la señora de avanzada edad, la cual estaba emocionada de volver a ver a su nieta luego de algunos años y tambien al saber que estaba a punto de casarse.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, nuestro querido campeon entra con la señora de la tercera edad, por lo que la rubia al ver a la anciana, de manera delicada va a abrazar a la señora.

Cynthia: _Abuela, como estas, ha pasado tanto tiempo_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la señora.

Abuela: _Haci es mi niña_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia _\- Y veo que tu embarazo va en perfectas condiciones_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la rubia.

Cynthia: _Si abuelita, ya que mi prometido Ash me a cuidado mucho y no a permitidao que nada malo le pase a mi bebe_ \- dijo con emocion.

Abuela: _Me alegra mucho que seas feliz al lado de este joven y tu muchacho buen trabajo al cuidar a mi nieta_ \- dijo orgullosa del azabache.

Ash: _No es nada señora, ya que Cynthia significa mucho para mi_ \- respondio animado.

Cynthia: _Bueno, sera mejor que empecemos a arreglarnos, ya que faltan algunas horas_ \- dijo con motivacion.

 **Horas Mas Tarde:**

Habian pasado algunas horas, en las cuales la rubia se encontraba en su casa acompañada de su amiga Diantha al igual que de su abuela, de su hermana Lusamine y de su suegra Delia mientras que el azabache se encontraba en una habitacion del centro pokemon acompañado de su hermano Red y de su amigo Kalm, en donde se estaban arreglando para la ceremonia.

 **Con Cynthia:**

Lusamine: _Eso es hermana, no te muevas, ya que te esta quedando espectacular el maquillaje_ \- dijo mientras estaba maquillando a su hermana menor.

Delia: _Muy bien Cynthia, que quedo hermoso el vestido_ \- dijo orgullosa del vestido que habia diseñado.

Diantha: _Perfecto, te ves preciosa_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarle el vestido al a rubia.

Una vez que la rubia de ojos verdes habia finalizado de maquillar a la rubia, la rubia finalmente estaba lista, por lo que todas las demas teminaron de arreglarse, estaban listas para irse a la iglesia.

Lusamine: _Felicidades hermanita, estoy orgullosa de ti, se que ustedes dos seran muy felices_ \- dijo abrazando a su hermana menor.

Abuela: _Haci es mi niña, estoy tan feliz y emocionada de verte ser feliz al lado de Ash_ \- dijo mientras tambien abrazaba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Gracias, no saben... lo feliz que estoy... de verdad... les agradezco mucho... por este gran momento_ \- respondio sin evitar poder derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Luego de algunos minutos la rubia se limpiaba las lagrimas por lo que la castaña y la rubia de ojos verdes se adelantaron a la iglesia mientras que la señora de avanzada edad y la peli gris acompañaron a la rubia.

Diantha: _Bueno, ya es la hora_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Abuela: _Sera mejor que vayamos, ya que la Limusina nos esta esperando_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la casa.

Una vez de esta manera las 3 salieron de la casa y se subieron a la lumusina, la cual los estaba esperando.

 **Con Ash:**

Podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, el cual estaba siendo ayudado por su hermano y su amigo mientras que los dos se terminaban de componer la camisa y la corbata.

Red: _Muy bien bro, de esta manera estas listo_ \- dijo impresionado de ver como habia quedado arreglado su hermano.

Kalm: _Fantastico amigo, deberas que te ves como todo un ejecutivo_ \- dijo de manera burlona mientras se colocaba su saco.

Ash: _Gracias chicos, no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos jovenes.

Red: _Bueno, sera mejor ir a la iglesia_ \- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del vehiculo.

Kalm: _Solo espero que no se aparezca la loca_ \- dijo recordando con asco a la peli miel.

Ash: _Descuida amigo, te aseguro que ella no aparecera por mucho tiempo_ \- respondio con una sonrisa ya que sabia muy bien lo que su parte oscura hizo con la peli miel, lo cual no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Y de esa manera ambos jovenes salieron del centro pokemon, en donde los 3 se dirigieron hacia la iglesia para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

 **Varios Minutos Despues:**

Nos encontramos en la iglesia de la region de Sinnoh, en donde podemos ver a todos los campeones de las demas otras regiones, lideres de gimnasio (Excepto los traidores), amigos y familiares de la pareja, todos reunidos para celebrar la union de la pareja.

Podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache se encontraba esperando a la novia, quien estaba junto con su madre, que le estaba brindando su bendicion.

Delia: _Bueno hijo, hoy es un dia muy imporante para ti, ya que hoy empiezas una nueva vida al lado de la persona que a demostrado que te ama mucho y con la que me daras 2 hermosos nietos_ \- dijo mientras miraba los ojos a su hijo.

Ash: _Lo se mama, pero te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi hermano, sabes que te amo mama y gracias por criarme y por cuidarme, siempre vas a ser la mejor mama y tambien la mejor abuela_ \- dijo sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazada a su mama.

Delia: _No hijo, yo le doy las gracias a Arceus por haberte traido a la vida, por haberme dado un hijo especial junto a tu hermano, siempre los voy a amar y pase lo que pase siempre contaras con mi apoyo_ \- dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su hijo mientras le daba amor maternal.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados y donde la mujer de cabellera castaña le limpiaba las lagrimas a su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Una vez la mujer castaña acompañaba a su hijo mientras llegaba la novia, tambien se encontraba el hermano mayor del azabache haci como su mejor amigo y a la vez su padrino Kalm llegaban a felicitarlo.

Red: _Felicidades hermano, estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que sea una gran bendicion tu nueva vida y tambien espero ver a mis sobrinos ya que estoy entusiasmado de ver que mis sobrinos me digan tio_ \- le dijo a su hermano mientras este lo abrazaba.

Ash: _Gracias Onii Sam por estos años y por tu apoyo_ \- dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su hermano.

Una vez todos se separan, el peli negro se dirigio con su amigo para que de esa manera pudieran esperar hasta que la novia llegara.

Esperaron por varios minutos hasta que la novia finalmente habia llegado, por lo que todos los presentes se pusieron de pie mientras entraba la novia acompañada de una joven mujer de cabellera gris y de una anciana no mayor de 80 años, quien era la abuela con la que se crio la peli rubio.

 _ **(La musica de fondo en donde Cynthia hace su entrada a la iglesia es la marcha nupcial)**_

Cuando el azabache vio a la novia, quedo muy impresionado de ver lo hermosa que era su amada con ese vestido, a pesar de tener su viente abultado por su embarazo hasta pero eso a el no le importaba, lo que le importaba era ver lo hermosa que se miraba con ese vestido de novia, el cual su madre lo habia diseñado, por lo que la rubia siguio caminando hasta acercarse a el.

Ash: _Woooow mi amor, estas hermosa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba de las manos.

Cynthia: _Y tu que guapo estas_ \- dijo mientras ambos agarrados de las manos se acercaron al sacerdote para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

De esta manera dieron inicio a la ceremonia, en donde el sacerdote daba el servicio religoso, en donde oraba por la pareja que se estaban uniendo en sagrado matrinomio y por el bebe que ambos esperaban.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo hubo una parte en donde Kalm y Diantha se dirigieron con la pareja cuando los padrinos de los novios fueron solicitaron para hacerle entrega de los anillos.

Una vez que ambos se colocaron los anillos, la boda siguio transcurriendo de manera normal hasta que llego el momento en donde nuestra querida pareja se daban sus votos.

Ash: _Cynthia, en estos momentos tu me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida hasta el dia de mi muerte, eres la persona indicada con la cual quiero criar a nuestros pequeños hasta el dia que tengan que salir por conseguir sus sueños, eres mi angel guardian que cada dia me fortalece, eres lo mejor de mi vida, ya que tu me has dado esas alegrias, me has apoyado en todo y quieron compartir todos estos momentos hasta el dia que muera, por lo cual quiero darte todo mi amor y pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar para ti y para mi familia_ \- dijo sus palabras emotivas mientras tenia agarrado de las manos a su amada, quien tenia algunas lagrimas de felicidad por aquellas palabras que su amado azabache le decia.

Cynthia: _Ash, desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar, supe que tu eras esa persona especial con la cual quiero pasar toda mi vida, a la cual yo amo por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes, ya que estoy muy agradecido con Arceus por darme la oportunidad de ser mama al lado de la persona que mas amo, prometo nunca abandonarte, ayudarte, animarte, compartir tus tristezas como tus alegrias y hacerte sentir amado y juntos criar a nuestros angelitos verlos crecer, yo prometo nunca a mi familia y estar a tu lado hasta el dia de nuestra muerte_ \- dijo sus votos a su prometido mientras ambos estaban agarrados de las manos

Todos los presentes tenian algunas lagrimas por aquellas tiernas palabras que se decian los novios, por lo cual ya estaba finalizando la ceremonia.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, despues que con estas emotivas palabras, en donde ambos se estan declarando amor eterno, te pregunto Cynthia, aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrias y en las tristezas como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto mirando a la rubia.

Cynthia: Acepto - respondio con una sonrisa mientras seguia viendo al azabache.

Sacerdote: _Bueno Ash, aceptas a Cynthia Shirona como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrias y en las tristezas como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Acepto_ \- respondio mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Sacerdote: _Si entre los presentes hay alguien que impida que esta boda se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ \- les pregunto viendo a todas las personas las cuales ninguna respondiaa nada y para alivio de nuestra querida pareja Dark Ash tenia detenida en una parte muy alejada de la iglesia a Serena y su Dark, las cuales estaban inconscientes luego de un poder que tanto Dark como Ash usaron.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde nadie respondia nada, el sacerdote siguio con la boda con la cual estaba finalizandola.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, como no hay nadie quien impida esta boda, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash, puedes besar a la novia_ \- dijo el sacerdote finalizando con la ceremonia.

El azabache tomo de la cintura a la rubia mientras que ella lo tomaba de los hombros por lo que ambos acercaron sus labios para sellar su amor con un profundo beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos con el cual dan inicio a su nueva vida.

Todos los presentes en la boda aplaudian por la union de la pareja, en especial Delia y Red quienes estaban muy felices de ver a su hijo/hermano casado al igual que Lusamine al ver a su hermana ser feliz al lado del azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja se estaba besando hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo que al hacerlo, ambos salieron abrazados de la iglesia en donde todos aplaudian por la union de la pareja, por lo cual ambos se estaban sacandose fotos con sus amigos y familiares, por lo que una vez que terminaron de tomarse fotos, todos los demas se adelantaron hacia el salon en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta mientras que nuestra querida pareja se fueron por aparte en limusina.

 **Varios Minutos Mas Tarde:**

Habian pasado algunos minutos en los cuales todos ya se encontraban reunidos en el salon para poderse llevar a cabo la fiesta en honor a los recien casados, por lo que todos se encontraban esperando a que nuestra querida pareja llegara hasta que luego de algunos minutos tanto el azabache como la rubia llegaron tomados de los brazos por lo que todos aplaudian por la union de sus amigos los cuales estaban caminando hasta el centro, en donde el azabache tomo a la rubia de la cintura mientras que la rubia tomo al azabache del cuello en donde ambos estaban abrazados mientras sonaba una cancion de fondo.

 _ **(La cancion de fondo es Creo En TI de Reik)**_

Nuestra querida pareja estaban en su mejor momento, ya que no les importaban de las personas que los rodeaba, sin no lo que mas les importaba era la union que ambos tenian, por lo que ambos seguian muy abrazados y de manera tierna ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Ash: _Gracias mi amor por este momento tan especial_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Al contrario Ashy, gracias por darme uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazon_ \- dijo mientras unia sus labios con los del azabache en un profundo beso.

Todos los demas aplaudian por aquella hermosa escena que presenciaban, por lo que una vez que nuestra querida pareja termino de dar aquel tierno baile, la celebracion comenzo sin ningun inconveniente.

 **Mientras tanto con Dark Ash:**

Dark Ash: _Bueno hija de puta, yo me estoy perdiendo la celebracion de mi contraparte, haci que te enviare a un lugar muy lejos de aqui_ \- dijo creando un portal en el cual luego de algunos minutos arrastra a la peli miel, la cual aun seguia inconsciente por aquel ataque.

Luego de varios minutos, el portal desaparecio, por lo que la sombra oscura se teletransporto al salon en donde se llevaba a cabo la boda de nuestra querida pareja.

 **Volviendo A La Boda:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde se celebraba la fiesta en honor a los recien casados, por lo que podemos ver a todos que se encontraban bailando, otros estaban tomando algunos tragos y algunos se encontraban todavia comiendo.

 _ **(Imaginense a Ash y Cynthia bailando de la misma manera como lo hace Messi y Antoniella y Kalm y Diantha de la misma manera como lo hacen Pique y Shakira en la boda de Messi)**_

Mientras tanto los demas tambien bailaban, en fin todos se estaban divirtiendo en esa fiesta, por lo que pasaron algunas horas mas, hasta que en un momento todos se quitaron de la pista para hacer una correografia.

Todas las mujeres gritaban de la emocion al ver a los varones realizar esa coreografia, ya que estaban sorprendidas por los bailes que ellos hacian.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales los varones habian terminado de realizar la coreografia, por lo que el azabache tenia algo preparado para la rubia, por lo que tomo el microfono que el DJ le habia entregado para poder cantar.

Ash: _Bueno mi amor, tengo algo especial para ti_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia _\- Esto lo llevo preparando desde hace meses cuando te pedi que fueras mi esposa, con este regalo sabras que mi amor por ti es muy grande, espero que te guste_ \- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

En cuestion de segundos empezo a sonar la musica, por lo que todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esa dulce melodia, por lo que mas sorprendidos estaban cuando el azabache empezo a cantar mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

 _"Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste_

 _he caído y tú me levantaste_

 _una mujer con determinación (gracias)_

 _a mi vida le dio dirección (W Yandel)_

 _Sentí frío y tú me abrigaste_

 _he caído y tú me levantaste_

 _una mujer con determinación (aha!)_

 _a mi vida le dio dirección (Yandel)_

 _Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz_

 _cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir_

 _y es que gracias a ti (gracias)_

 _hoy puedo ser feliz_

 _cuando llegaste aprendí a vivir_

 _(princesa)_

 _una sonrisa (por favor)_

 _sacerdotisa,_

 _eres mi reina, mi todo_

 _mi princesa sumisa_

 _me plancha la camisa pa' que la acompañe a la misa_

 _siempre con una risa_

 _mami chula mi dulce brisa_

 _y antes era malo_

 _hoy quiero ser bueno_

 _consciente de que a veces yo me desenfreno_

 _cuando me toca y me habla me tranquilizo y me freno_

 _que no se hable más_

 _ella es la dueña de mi terreno_

 _gracias a ti_

 _hoy soy feliz_

 _cuando llegaste_

 _aprendí a vivir_

 _y es que gracias a ti_

 _hoy puedo ser feliz_

 _cuando llegaste_

 _aprendí a vivir_

 _un homenaje_

 _mi mami tiene coraje_

 _cambió de mí lo salvaje_

 _ella tiene el brebaje_

 _que me pone mal (tú lo sabe')_

 _y empiezo a temblar_

 _y empiezo a viajar_

 _y no quiero aterrizar_

 _tremenda amante_

 _que tal sin ella agonizante_

 _lo que siente mi corazón_

 _por ella es gigante_

 _dame un shock al corazón_

 _de pasión fulminante_

 _ven conmigo_

 _y de la cara no me quites el guante_

 _agradecido, y sí lo sé, que te he faltado a el respeto_

 _gracias por todavía seguir aquí_

 _gracias por ser parte de mi vida_

 _sabes que eres muy especial_

 _princesa_

 _presta mucha atención_

 _sentí frío y tú me abrigaste_

 _he caído y tú me levantaste (gracias)_

 _una mujer con determinación_

 _a mi vida le dio dirección_

 _sentí frío y tú me abrigaste_

 _he caído y tú me levantaste_

 _una mujer con determinación_

 _a mi vida le dio dirección_

 _gracias a ti_

 _hoy soy feliz_

 _cuando llegaste_

 _aprendí a vivir_

 _y es que gracias a ti_

 _hoy puedo ser feliz_

 _cuando llegaste_

 _aprendí a vivir"_

Una vez que el azabache termino de cantar esa melodia, todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que nadie creyo que el azabache tuviera talento, por lo que la rubia estaba llorando de felicidad por aquella sorpresa que le habia dado su esposo, por lo que sin esperarlo lo abrazo de una manera dulce.

Cynthia: _Ash... gracias... gracias por esta sorpresa, te amo... te amo mucho_ \- dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Al contrario mi princesa, gracias a ti pude salir adelante y gracias a ti soy feliz cada dia, yo tambien te amo_ \- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su esposa para luego sellar su amor en un calido beso lleno de amor mientras los demas aplaudian.

Varios minutos despues, la fiesta estaba por concluir, por lo que nuestra querida pareja estaba por salir del salon al hotel, en donde tendrian su noches de boda, por lo que la rubia antes de salir se pone adelante de todas dandole la espalda mientras estaba a punto de lanzar el ramo.

Cynthia: _Listas chicas_ \- pregunto viendo a todas las chicas

Todas: _Siii_ \- les respondieron emocionadas.

Cynthia: _Bueno, aqui va_ \- dijo mientras lanzaba el ramo.

 _watch?v=3lyT1nzxgp8_

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todas las chicas estaban viendo en donde cayo el ramo, que sorpresivamente lo habia atrapado su mejor amiga Diantha, dando una coincidencia de quien sera la siguiente boda en realizarse.

Una vez de esto, nuestro querido campeon acompañado de su esposa salio del salon para dirigirse hacia el hotel, por lo que el azabache cargo a la rubia en forma de princesa.

Cynthia: _Amorr_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Ash: _Gracias amor por este gran dia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba cargada a su esposa al hotel.

Cynthia: _Te amo mi campeon_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi campeona_ \- respondio para luego sellar su amor con un calido beso en los labios

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Como sera la luna de miel de Ash y Cynthia?**

 **¿A que lugar mando Dark Ash a Serena?**

 **¿Sera pura coincidencia que Diantha al recoger el ramo ella sea la siguiente en casarse con Kalm?**

 **¿Nadie se esperaba el talento que tenia Ash?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, por lo que les pido que voten y comenten, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, mas para poder finalizar el primer arco que ya estamos a unos capitulos de finalizarlo, por lo que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos a la proxima con el siguiente capitulo** _ **"Capitulo 16: Luna De Miel (Lemon)", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **Posdata, solo nos quedan estos capitulos para finalizar el primer arco:**

 _ **Capitulo 17: Una Nueva Vida A Tu Lado**_

 _ **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower**_

 _ **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_

* * *

 **Tambien les pido sus oraciones por mi pais ya que nos encontramos en una situacion muy dificil ya que mas de 60 personas fallecieron, muchos estan sin hogar y sigue la eruccion, por lo que les agradeceria sus oraciones, gracias.**


	20. Luna de Miel (Lemon)

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia la cual voy a seguir avanzando hasta finalizar el primer arco de esta, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que agregar o complementar los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Luna De Miel (Lemon):**

Una vez que la fiesta concluyera, podemos observar como nuestro querido azabache se llevaba a nuestra querida rubia, carga estilo princesa a la habitacion del hotel, por lo que tardaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin habian llegado, donde la rubia se sorprendio mucho al ver lo decorado que estaba la cama con petalos de rosas y veladoras que decoraban el lugar por lo que la rubia estaba sorprendida.

Cynthia: _Wooooow Ash -_ dijo muy sorprendida.

Como respuesta del azabache la vuelve a besar en los labios mientras la va recostando sobre la cama de manera delicada y tratando de evitar colocarse encima de ella con la intension que no le sucediera algo al bebe que crecia en el vientre de la rubia mientras que ella lo abrazaba de una manera muy tierna.

Ash: _Cynthiaaa_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Cynthia: _Amorrr_ \- dijo sonrojada mientras volvia a ser besada por su esposo.

Luego de varios minutos en donde ambos se seguian besando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno pero muy sonrojados, por lo que el azabache se separa de la rubia a lo cual ella le responde.

Cynthia: _Sabes Ashy, como tu me distes una sorpresa muy especial en nuestra fiesta de bodas, yo tambien tengo algo muy especial para ti_ \- dijo con una mirada de seduccion y lujuria.

Ash: _Haci amor, que es esa sorpresa tan especial que me tienes_ \- respondio con curiosidad.

Cynthia: _Algo que te va a encantar y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho_ \- dijo mientras volvia a besar al azabache _\- Solo esperame aqui, tengo que hacer algo_ \- dijo mientras que de manera delicada se levantaba separandose del azabache a lo cual se dirigio hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto el azabache tenia la idea de que era lo que iba a suceder por lo que sin perder tiempo empezo a quitarse toda la ropa hasta quedar en boxeres.

En ese momento donde nuestro querido campeon se quitaba la ropa hace su aparicion Dark Ash, a lo que el azabache le pide algo.

Ash: _Dark Ash, quiero pedirte algo_ \- dijo algo serio _\- Serias tan amable de desaparecerte por lo menos solo el dia de hoy y mañana, ya que esto es algo intimimo entre mi esposa y yo_ \- dijo viendo seriamente a la sombra.

Dark Ash: _Claro amigo, lamento haberte interrumpido_ \- dijo apenado a lo cual desaparecio.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Cynthia:**

Podemos ver al peli negro y a la peli gris, la cual estaban sentados en la sala, en donde el peli negro tenia envuelto en sus brazos a la peli gris mientras ambos sentian el calor que la chimenea les daba.

Diantha: _Vaya amor, Cynthia fue muy amable en darnos su casa el dia de hoy para podernos hospedar_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Kalm: _Si, por lo menos nos ahorramos un poco en lo del hotel, a parte ya se a que se debe pero mejor dejo el tema a un lado_ \- dijo mientras ponia la copa que tenia en su mano sobre la mesita de noche.

Diantha: _Y por cierto amor, tu crees que llegue el dia en donde nos casemos_ \- le pregunto viendo a su novio a los ojos.

Kalm: _Claro amor, ese dia llegara muy pronto y tambien una personita muy especial para nosotros dos_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la peli gris.

Diantha: _Haci es, pronto tendremos en nuestros brazos a nuestro pequeño_ \- dijo muy feliz mientras era abrazada por su hombre.

Kalm: _Y con lo que me preguntastes hace algunos minutos amor realmente deseo con todo mi corazon ser feliz a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti ni de mi pequeño_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Diantha: _Te amo mi campeon Kalm_ \- dijo tomandolo de las mejias mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el.

Kalm: _Y yo mas mi preociosa campeona y actriz Diantha_ \- dijo sellando su amor en un calido beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos.

 **Regresando con el azabache luego de varios minutos:**

Despues de la gran fiesta que se llevo a cabo en uno de los salones mas lujosos de la region de Sinnoh en honor a los recien casados, eran aproximadamente como las 12:00 AM, en donde en un hotel podemos observar especificamente en una habitacion la cual estaba decorada con petalos de rosas y veladoras en su alrededor y tambien se encontraban un azabache que solo estaba en boxeres debido a que su smoking lo tenia en la silla, por lo cual estaba sentado en la cama hasta que su esposa salio del baño.

Cynthia: Rrrrrrrrrrrr preparate mi amor, porque esta noche va a ser muy especial y lo vamos a disfrutar mucho - dijo seductoramente mientras se quitaba su bata dejando muy sonrojado y excitado al azabache.

La peli rubio tenia puesto un traje muy erotico que consistia en unas medias negras hasta las rodillas, una tanga negra, un brasier con mangas negraas, una cola y unas orejas de gato con el vientre abultado pero el traje .

A pesar de tener el vientre abultado por su embarazo, el azabache se exito mucho de la manera en que su esposa estaba vestida.

Ash: Woooow mi amor - dijo excitadamente mientras miraba como su miembro se empezaba a erectar.

Cynthia: Parece que estas animado, pero esta noche yo te voy a complacer, ya que tu me has complacido mucho en nuestras noches anteriores, esta noche es mi turno de complacerte - dijo mientras se acercaba a su amado azabache para darle un apasionado beso en los labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse por lo que ambos se separaron mientras esta recostaba a su azabache mientras le empezaba a chupar su pecho.

El azabache estaba excitandose mas al recibir el tratamiento que la rubia le daba ya que besaba desde su cuello hasta los boxeres, quien metio su mano para complacer a su amado.

Ash: _Cynthia Ahhhh_ \- dio un pequeño gruñido mientras disfrutaba del tratamiento que su esposa le daba.

Cynthia: _Lo estas disfrutando verdad_ \- le pregunto a su amado quien correspondia con la cabeza - _Entonces esto te gustara mas_ \- dijo mientras le quitaba los boxeres a su amado dejandolo desnudo mientras tomaba el miembro de su amado con una de sus manos quien lo estaba masturbando.

Ash: _Ahhhhh si si si amor ahhhhh no pares_ \- gruño an sentir el tratamiento que le daba su esposa.

Cynthia: _Jijijijijijiji_ Ashy _que bueno que te guste_ \- dijo con un tono seductor _\- Pero te apuesto que mas te encantara esto_ \- dijo para luego meterse el miembro del azabache a su boca.

El azabache se sentia en las nubes al sentir aquella sensacion que no sentia por semanas, por lo que solo se dejo llevar por el gran placer que sentia por el tratamiento que le daba la rubia.

Ash: _Uuuhhhhhhhhh Cynthia Ahhhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras tomaba la cabeza de su esposa y aumentaba el ritmo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que nuestro querido campeon estaba a punto de venirse en la boca de la rubia a lo cual se saca el miembro de su esposo de la boca y en medio de la prenda que cubria sus grandes pecho se coloca el miembro del azabache y continua masturbandolo haciendo que el azabache se terminara corriendo entre sus pechos y que parte del semen se lo derramara en su rostro.

Cynthia: Uhhhhh Ashh eso estuvo muy delicioso - dijo terminandose de tomar todo el semen que le habia caido en el rostro y tambien el semen que tenia en sus pechos hacian que esa prenda marcaba muy bien sus pezones haciendo que el azabache se excitara mas.

Luego de algunos segundos la rubia se quita el miembro del azabache, en donde este la toma de manera delicada de las mejias y le planta un calido beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno hace que ambos se separaran, por lo que la rubia se acuesta mientras que el azabache de manera muy delicada se acerca a su esposa y la vuelve a besar.

Cynthia: _Ashhhhhhhhh_ _Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh_ \- daba algunos pequeños genidos al sentir como su esposo le besaba el cuello.

Poco a poco el azabache bajo hasta el hermoso vientre abultado de la rubia, a lo cual este lo fue besando hasta llegar a su parte intima, a lo cual el azabache decide quitarle la prenda de esa parte a su esposa dejando libre su intimidad, a lo cual el azabache empieza a introducir sus dedos con un ritmo adecuado.

Ash: _Sabes algo amor, fue muy lindo la manera que me complacistes hace unos momentos, por lo que es mi turno de complacerte, amor_ \- dijo tiernamente mientras empezaba a chuparle su intimidad provocando que diera algunos gemidos.

Cynthia: _Ashhhhhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se agarraba de las sabanas de la cama ya que un gran placer la estaba rodeando.

Nuestro querido campeon seguia chupandole su intimidad a la rubia de una manera delicada para no hacerle daño al bebe que crecia en su vientre y tambien con la intension que ella lo disfrutara mucho provocando que la rubia tuviera un orgasmo.

 _Cynthia: Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia a ya no resistir mas por lo que se termino corriendose en la boca del azabache, el cual disfrutaba mucho la escencia de su esposa.

Ash: _Eres dulce por dentro y rica por fuera amor_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvia a besar a la rubia.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido campeon se tomo todos los liquidos que derramaba la rubia, el azabache se recosto sobre la cama mientras que la rubia de una manera delicada se subio encima del azabache y poco a poco fue introducciendo el pene del azabache dentro de su vagina provocando que ambos sacaran un pequeño gemido a lo cual la rubia en ese momento se quito de su prenda que cubria sus enormes pechos quedando solo con las medias tanto de las piernas como de los brazos puestas, con la cola de gato y con las orejas puestas.

Poco a poco la rubia comenzo a cavalgar al azabache a un ritmo adecuado para que nada malo le sucediera su bebe mientras que el azabache comenzaba a jugar con los pechos de su esposa, en donde ambos estaban gimiendo del placer.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh no pares amor sigue Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras tenia sus manos apoyadas sobre el abdomen del azabache.

Ash: _Ohhhhhhhhh mi rubia Ahhhhhhhhh esto es fantastico Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras la rubia lo seguia cabalgando mientras que al mismo tiempo el con sus manos jugaba con los pechos de la rubia.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos seguian en esta posicion hasta que ambos estaban llegando a su climax.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhh ya no resisto_ \- gruñia mientras tomaba de la cintura a la rubia para poder aumentar un poco mas el ritmo y de esa manera ambos puedan correrse al mismo tiempo.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh hazlo bebe Ahhhhhhhhh quiero toda tu escencia Ahhhhhhhhh dentro de mi_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba mas al azabache.

La rubia seguia cabalgando al azabache y con un ultimo movimiento ambos llegaron a su climax en donde el azabache derramo su escencia dentro de la rubia mientras este se levantaba un poco para abrazar a la rubia.

Luego de algunos segundo la rubia se separo del azabache mientras que este se levanto y le puso su pene en la boca a la rubia para que le limpiara el resto que tenia de su semen y tambien lo mismo hizo el azabache cuando se acerco a la rubia y le chupo su intimidad para limpiarsela.

Cynthia: _Rrrrrrrr amor aun tienes energias_ \- dijo de manera seductora.

Ash: _Claro ya que esto aun esta empezando_ \- responde con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

El azabache voltea a la rubia a un lado ya que ella se encontraba acostada mientras que este se recuesta a la par de la rubia y poco a poco introduce su miembro en su parte intima de atras y con un leve ritmo empieza a embestirla mientras que con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos. **(Creo que si no estoy mal a esto se le llama la postura de la cucharita).**

Poco a poco el azabache comenzo aumentando un poco el ritmo haciendo gemir a la rubia, ya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh Ash sigue Ahhhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras abrazaba las manos del azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhh amor esto es Ahhhhhhhhh fantastico Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia al sentir ese gran placer mientras seguia embistiendo a su esposa.

Ambos pasaron disfrutando mucho de su luna de miel, ya que ambos a comparacion de noches anteriores estaban mas unidos que nunca, ya que sus corazones eran uno solo, por lo que el azabache seguia embistiendo a la rubia a un ritmo moderado.

Pasaron algunas horas despues, por lo que ambos se encontraban muy animados ya que estaban haciendo varias posturas las cuales disfrutaban a lo maximo y por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban haciendo la postura del misionero, por lo que el azabache embestia a la rubia mientras ambos estaban agarrados de las manos y ambos gemian del placer.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhh Cynthia estas Ahhhhhhhhh apretadita Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- dijo gruñiendo mientras embestia a la rubia a un ritmo morado y tratando de no recostarse sobre ella.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia tomando al azabache del trasero para que siguiera con las embestidas.

Nuestra querida pareja ya llevaban un tiempo haciendo aquel acto sexual, por lo que al rededor de la habitacion se podia apreciar aquel ambiente que iba acompañado de gemidos, la cama rechinando y el sonido de los cuerpos chocando a un ritmo adecuado para la rubia lo cual significaba que ambos estaban haciendo el amor en su noches de bodas.

Luego de varias horas en donde la rubia y el azabache estaban haciendo el amor, ambos estaban llegando a su decimo orgasmo, por lo que el azabache aumento un poco el ritmo para poder correrse con su esposa al mismo tiempo.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh amor creo que me voy Ahhhhhhhhh venir Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia la rubia mientras era tomada de las manos por el azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhhh Cynthiaaaa Ahhhhhhhhh yo tambien no aguanto mas Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia viendola a los ojos quien al mismo tiempo tambien la tenia agarrada de las manos.

Cynthia: _Ahhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh hazlo bebe, hagamoslo juntos Ahhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia viendolo a los ojos mientras besaba al azabache.

Luego de algunos minutos despues con una ultima embestida mas nuestra querida pareja llegaron a su climax por lo que ambos se volvieron a correr por decima vez dentro del utero de la rubia, por lo que una vez que ambos terminaron de correrse, quedaron muy exhaustos, por lo que el azabache se quito encima de la rubia para luego colocarse a la par de ella y envolverla en un calido abrazo mientras que ella tambien se daba la vuelta de manera delicada para corresponderle el abrazo a su esposo.

Cynthia: _Gracias amor por esta gran noche_ \- dijo mientras se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de su esposo.

Ash: _No amor, gracias a ti por aparecer a mi vida, por regresarme esa sonrisa y por darme uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Cynthia: _Te amo mucho mi campeon_ \- dijo mientras tomaba las manos del azabache.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi campeona_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de unir sus labios con los de la rubia sellando su amor en un calido beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos.

Luego de varios minutos ambos se durmieron mientras que el azabache antes de poderse dormir llegaban a su mente 3 hechos que fueron los mas especiales para nuestro querido campeon.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Ash: Me siento muy feliz a tu lado mi campeona por no abandonarme y por ser una persona buena conmigo y por eso te amo mi Cynthia Shirona - dijo mientras que acercaba sus labios a los de la campeona.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor el cual ambos los disfrutaban mucho.

Despues de unos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno pero con una sonrisa mas por parte del moreno debido a que se le estaba declarando a la campeona.

Ash: Cynthia, quieres ser mi novia - le pregunto a la rubia.

Cynthia: Si Ash, si quiero ser tu novia, ya que tu eres muy importante para mi y eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - dijo volviendo a unis sus labios con el azabache como muestra de un verdadero amor.

Ash: _Te amo mi hermosa campeona_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos mientras la tenia tomada de la cintura.

Cynthia: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al azabache mientras lo tenia tomado de los hombros.

 **FLASHBACK 2:**

Cynthia: Estoy bien amor, lo que pasa es que esta noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

El azabache corresponde al abrazo de su amada.

Ash: A que te refieres que esa noticia va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre - pregunto confundido.

La peli rubia dejo de abrazar al azabache para despues con sus manos sobar su vientre.

Cynthia: Lo que pasa es que va a ver un nuevo miembro de la familia e importante para nuestras vidas - dijo mientras seguia sobando su vientre.

Ash: Un momento cielo, eso significa que estasssss - pregunto con curiosidad pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cynthia: Haci es Ashy, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe - dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

Cuando el azabache recibio la noticia, este no pudo contener su emocion por lo cual abrazo a su campeona mientras le salian unas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: Encerio mi amor, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, ya que voy a ser papa y voy a tener un hijo al lado de la persona que mas amo en el mundo - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amada mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Cynthia: No sabes como agradezco a Arceus de ponerte en mi camino y de darme la oportunidad de ser mama al lado del hombre al que mas amo - dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ash: Te amo mi Cynthia Shirona - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amada.

Cynthia: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash Ketchum - dijo en susurro mientras unia sus labios con los de su azabache.

 **FLASHBACK 3:**

Sacerdote: Bueno, despues que con estas emotivas palabras, en donde ambos se estan declarando amor eterno, te pregunto Cynthia, aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrias y en las tristezas como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto mirando a la rubia.

Cynthia: Acepto - respondio con una sonrisa mientras seguia viendo al azabache.

Sacerdote: Bueno Ash, aceptas a Cynthia Shirona como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrias y en las tristezas como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: Acepto - respondio mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Sacerdote: Si entre los presentes hay alguien que impida que esta boda se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - les pregunto viendo a todas las personas las cuales ninguna respondiaa nada y para alivio de nuestra querida pareja Dark Ash tenia detenida en una parte muy alejada de la iglesia a Serena y su Dark, las cuales estaban inconscientes luego de un poder que tanto Dark como Ash usaron.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde nadie respondia nada, el sacerdote siguio con la boda con la cual estaba finalizandola.

Sacerdote: Bueno, como no hay nadie quien impida esta boda, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash, puedes besar a la novia - dijo el sacerdote finalizando con la ceremonia.

El azabache tomo de la cintura a la rubia mientras que ella lo tomaba de los hombros por lo que ambos acercaron sus labios para sellar su amor con un profundo beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos con el cual dan inicio a su nueva vida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Una vez que nuestro querido campeon termino de recordar aquellos momentos, con una pequeña sonrisa le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la rubia.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Gracias Arceus por ponerme a mi preciosa rubia, prometo nunca fallarle a mi esposa ni a mis pequeños_ \- eran los pensamientos que nuestro querido campeon tenia el cual luego de algunos minutos decide dormirse mientras tenia abrazada a la rubia, la cual dormia profundamente en su pecho, por lo que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Ahora como sera la nueva vida de Ash y Cynthia ahora que estan casados?**

 **¿Cuanto falta para que los bebes de Ash y Cynthia nazcan?**

 **¿Que genero sera el bebe que Kalm y Diantha esperan?**

 **¿Podra hacer algo Dark Serena para vengarse de Cynthia?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho ya que cada vez estoy mas motivado para poder concluir con el primer arco y seguir avanzando con mis historias, ahora les voy a comentar que mis historias iran a un ritmo lento por lo que Mi Campeon y Un Amor Desde Zero los publicare dentro de unas semanas o a principios de Julio ire subiendo los primeros capitulos, por lo que espero que me puedan comprender ya que es por cuestiones de trabajo y de estudios, haci que sin nada que decirles nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 17: Una Nueva Vida A Tu Lado",**_ **hasta la proxima.**

* * *

 **Tambien les voy recordando los capitulos restantes para que finalice el primer arco.**

 _ **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower**_

 _ **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_


	21. Recuerdos Y Un Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho la demora, pero como ya sabran muchos gracias a las noticias internacionales la situacion actual en la que se encuentra mi pais por lo del volcan, por lo que a todos les dijo que me encuentro bien gracias a Dios y tambien hoy les traigo otro grandioso capitulo para mi historia, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Una Nueva Vida A Tu Lado:**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en las cuales nuestro querido campeon habia unido su vida al lado de su ahora esposa Cynthia, mientras que la ex campeona de Kalos Diantha estaba cumpliendo 2 meses de embarazo por lo que su vientre poco a poco se empezaba a abultar por la evolucion del bebe por lo que el peli negro a decidido tomarse un año de vacaciones obviamente sin descuidar su titulo de campeon de Kalos con el fin de cuidar a su amada durante la etapa del embarazo.

Ahora en estos momentos nos concentramos en una casa que se ubicaba en Ciudad Corazonada, en la region de Sinnoh para ver como es la vida cotidiana de nuestra querida pareja que recienmente habian contraido matrimonio.

Ash: _Uhhhhhhhhh que agotador es hacer esto pero valio la pena_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonria mientras terminaba de realizar algunas cosas en el jardin.

Minetras que nuestro querido campeon realizaba sus cosas, podemos ver a la rubia, quien estaba sentada en una silla acogedora en el jardi debido a que por ordenes del doctor tambien necesitaba recrearse en vez de cuando ya que al parecer eso les cae muy bien a los bebes mientras sigan creciendo en el vientre.

Cynthia: _No hay nada mejor que tomar un poco el sol_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se relajaba.

Por otra parte, en el area de los pokemones, podemos ver al raton electrico el cual estaba con la tipo hielo de la rubia, en donde estaban sorprendidos al ver que la tipo hielo puso un huevo.

Pikachu: _Pika pika pikaaaaaaaaaaaa_ _(Es encerio amorrrr)_ \- respondio muy sorprendido.

Glaceon: _Gla gla gla glaaa glaaa (Si mi amor, ese huevo es nuestro hijo)_ \- dijo provocando que el tipo electrico se desmayara de la impresion _\- Pikachuuuuu_ \- dijo preocupada al ver inconsciente a su amado pokemon.

En ese momento aparece el tipo agua de la region de Kalos del azabache al igual que el tipo planta de Alola, los cuales sonreian por la reaccion del tipo electrico.

 **(Nota: Decidi mejor usar el traductor pokemon porque me da frojera escribir en idioma pokemon y en idioma humano)**

Greninja: _Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Pikachu, a ver que haras ahora que tienes una gran responsabilidad_ \- reia a carcajadas mientras que el tipo planta se sentaba sobre el tipo electrico.

 **Volviendo con la pareja:**

Una vez que el azabache termino de realizar algunas cosas, se dirigio con su esposa, a la cual la abrazo de la cintura en donde acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Ash: _Pronto ustedes mis pequeños estaran con mama y papa y no saben lo mucho que nos haran felices a los dos y nos daran momentos divertidos_ \- dijo con una voz muy tierna mientras seguia abrazando el vientre de su esposa.

Cynthia: _Y no saben lo anciosos que estamos tu papito y yo por recibirlos con mucho cariño para el dia que lleguen a nuestras vidas_ \- dijo muy feliz mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las manos de su esposo.

Ash: _Se que tu seras la mejor mama y prometo no abandonarte nunca_ \- dijo con una mirada motivadora y alegre mientras seguia abrazando a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Y yo a ti tampoco te abandonare ya que eres mi todo y lo mejor que tengo en mi vida_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo que le daba su esposo.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales nuestra querida pareja estaban abrazados, ambos siguieron disfrutando otro dia mas que estaban juntos.

Ahora en este momento podemos ver como se encontraba la rubia recostada en el pecho del azabache, en donde ambos estaban tomando el sol mientras que el azabache le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera rubia a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Ya poquitos meses faltan para tener a nuestros pequeños en nuestros brazos, no lo crees amor_ \- le pregunto viendo a su esposo.

Ash: _Haci es, cada vez falta poco para tener a nuestros hermosos hijos con nosotros_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le seguia acariciando el cabello a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Y por cierto, que haremos cuando nazcan nuestros pequeños y yo vuelva a retomar mi titulo de campeona de Sinnoh quien cuidara a nuestros pequeños_ \- le pregunto algo preocupada.

Ash: _No te preocupes por eso amor, lo tenia calculado cuando apenas llevabas un mes de embarazo, justo cuando le sedistes tu titulo a mi hermano, por lo que mi madre los podra cuidar mientras nosotros hacemos nuestra labor como campeones_ \- dijo motivado _\- A parte tambien vere como me las arreglo con Charles y Scott para que podamos estar juntos y haci poder criar a nuestros pequeños_ \- respondio con una sonrisa motivadora.

Cynthia: _Wooooow amor, a parte de ser lindo eres muy inteligente_ \- respondio mientras buscaba los labios de su esposo para plantarle un beso en los labios _\- Que afortunada soy al estar casada con mi hermoso azabache_ \- dijo con un tono de voz coqueta.

Ash: _Y yo por estar casado con una mujer hermosa, no cabe duda que soy la envia de muchos hombres_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguia abrazando a su esposa.

Ambos pasaron algunas horas tomando el sol hasta que se hizo de tarde, por lo que ambos entraron a la sala y nuestro querido campeon le preparaba algo de comer a su esposa con el fin de verificar que se alimentara bien para que los bebes tambien se puedan seguir alimentando.

Para la vida cotidiana de nuestra querida pareja era casi igual que cuando ambos aun no estaban casados aunque ahora que ambos estan casados implican responsabilidades como un matrinomio normal pero en especial cuando nazcan los bebes pero a pesar de todas esas situaciones, ninguno es un obstaculo para que nuestra querida pareja sean felices.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Habia una hora en las cuales nuestra querida pareja se encontraban en la clinica para el siguiente control de la rubia, por lo que nuestro querido azabache se encontraba viendo el ultra sonido que la doctora le hacia a su esposa.

Doctora: _Muy bien Cynthia, tus pequeños estan muy bien_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras finalizaba de hacer el ultra sonido _\- Excelente trabajo Ash, la has cuidado muy bien durante todo este tiempo_ \- respondio mientras le quitaba todos los aparatos a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Si doctora, ya no aguanto las ganas de tenerlos con mi esposo en nuestros brazos_ \- respondio alegre mientras seguia recostada.

Una vez que la doctora finalizo de realizar el control, nuestro querido campeon ayudo a levantarse a la rubia para dirigirse en donde se encontraba la doctora.

Doctora: _Bueno Cynthia, con este control llegas 7 meses y medio de embarazo, por lo que dentro de un mes y medio estaras en tu etapa final en donde en cualquier momento te vendran las contracciones_ \- dijo mientras hacia algunas anotaciones _\- Por lo que a ti Ash, sigue cuidandola como la has estado cuidando y ten en cuenta que cuando lleguemos al noveno mes tienes que estar preparado_ \- dijo mientras le entregaba una nota al azabache.

Ash: _No se preocupe doctora, hare todo lo posible para seguir cuidando a mi esposa_ \- respondio con una mirada motivadora.

Doctora: _Perfecto Ash_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de entregarle algunas recetas al azabache _\- Bueno Ash la receta que te doy es para que puedas darle estos alimentos a tu esposa_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Gracias doctora_ \- respondio agradeciendole a la doctora.

Doctora: _El gusto fue mio, cuidense y nos vemos cuando estes en tu etapa final del embarazo_ \- dijo mientras despedia a la pareja con una sonrisa.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja salio de la clinica, ambos se dirigieron a dejar las cosas de la rubia al auto del azabache y posteriormente se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Mientras que nuestra querida pareja caminaban abrazados, en donde el azabache la tomaba de la cintura a su esposa y ambos caminaban muy alegres.

Cynthia: _Hay Ashy, no sabes cuanto estoy deseando ya tener a nuestros pequeños en brazos_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Ash: _Haci es princesa, ya poquito falta de formar a nuestra hermosa familia_ \- respondio muy feliz.

Cynthia: _Ahora que las cosas se han calmado con las personas que ya no nos acorralan para pedirnos autografos locos, entre otras cosas, podemos seguir viviendo en paz y armonia -_ respondio con una sonrisa la rubia.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor, a parte pense desde un principio que ser la pareja de una reconocida campeona iba ser de lo mas dificil pero al parecer resulto todo lo contrario_ \- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Si, y quien iba a pensar que cuando te conoci eras pequeño y cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar ya casi de mi altura de vi_ \- respondio recordando aquellos momentos.

Ash: _Por cierto amor, que has hecho con tus pokemones, ya que desde que tu embarazo a avanzado, no te he visto que convivas con ellos_ \- respondio extrañado.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon amor, pero no te preocupes, los he dejado todos por el jardin de la casa para que ellos tambien puedan convivir con los tuyos_ \- respondio tranquilizando a su espos.

Ash: _Me alegro por eso_ \- dijo mientras seguia caminando abrazando a su esposa.

 **Por otra parte en una dimension desconocida:**

Podemos ver como una joven de cabellera de corta de color miel se despertaba luego de estar inconscientemente por varias semanas a causa de un ataque que dark le habia dado, por lo que una vez que se repuso, estaba muy confundida al ver en el lugar en el que estaban.

Serena: _Ohhhhhh en donde estoy_ \- respondio bien confundida al ver que su alrededor estaba todo oscuro.

En ese momento aparece una sombra identica a la peli miel, la cual estaba molesta.

Dark Serena: _No puede ser_ \- dijo fustrada.

Serena: _Que sucede_ \- le pregunto confundida.

Dark Serena: _Ese estupido de Dark me nos encerro_ \- dijo demasiado enfadada.

Serena: _Maldicion_ \- dijo en el mismo estado que su dark _\- Pero no importa, haremos todo lo posible por salir de aqui y aunque esa maldita ya se caso con mi hombre hare todo lo posible por salir de aqui y por recuperar a mi Ash, ya que solo es mio y de nadie mas_ \- dijo con una mirada psicopata buscando alguna manera de salir de ese lugar.

 **Volviendo Al Mundo Real:**

Podemos observar a la rubia y al azabache, los cuales estaban cenando agustamente, por lo que una vez que ambos terminaron de comer, estaban hablando de sus futuros planes que van a realizar como una pareja de casados.

Cynthia: _Esa es una excelente oportunidad Ash_ \- dijo muy sorprendida por la idea de su esposo.

Ash: _Haci es amor, ya que a parte de ser los campeones de Sinnoh, Alola y Kanto, tambien tendriamos a cargo nuestra propia empresa en donde vamos a velar por cuidar a los pokemones que fueron maltratados por los entrenadores o por alguna organizacion criminal y tambien vamos a poner a personas capacitadas para que puedan rehabilitar a las personas ex miembros de organizaciones criminales, ya que mi intension no es encarcelados por esos delitos en los que fueron obligados a cometer, si no que a ayudarlos_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Vaya amor, eso es impresionante_ \- respondio con alegria.

Ash: _Haci es amor, quiero que seamos una pareja muy diferente a los demas campeones, que seamos reconocidos como personas que nos preocupamos con las demas sin recibir nada a cambio_ \- dijo motivado.

Cynthia: _Perfecto, solo en donde colocariamos la sede_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su esposo.

Ash: _Las colocariamos como sedes principales Alola, Sinnoh, Kanto, tambien hablaria con Kalm para colocar una sede en Kalos y con mi hermano Red para poner una sede en Orre_ \- dijo motivado a seguir con ese proyecto.

Cynthia: _Excelente amor_ \- dijo orgullosa de su esposo.

Ash: _Gracias amor por apoyarme en este proyecto, ya que va a ser muy importante para nosotros dos_ \- dijo tomando las mejias de su esposa para poderle plantar un beso en los labios.

Cynthia: _Bueno, ahora dejando ese tema atras, aun no tenemos las habitaciones para los bebes_ \- dijo algo preocupada.

Ash: _No te preocupes por eso amor, porque cuando supimos del sexo de nuestros hijos, ya tenia pensado en eso, por lo que durante el tiempo que he estado en Sinnoh unos albañiles nos han ayudado con la construccion de las habitaciones para los bebes tanto en mis casas en Kanto como en Alola mientras nos construyan aqui la habitacion para nuestros bebes_ \- respondio motivando a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Me parece excelente idea Ash_ \- respondio alegremente.

Ash: _Bueno, ahora te llevare a nuestra habitacion, ya que no quiero que hagas muchas fuerzas para que no le hagan daño a nuestro bebe_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su esposa.

El azabache en ese momento con suma delicadeza cargo a la rubia y poco a poco la llevaba cargada hasta su habitacion, por lo que una vez que entraron, la recosto sobre la cama y la ayudo en todo.

Cynthia: _Wooooow Ash, se ve que durante estos meses en los cuales he estado embarazada, te han ayudado mucho a madurar_ \- respondio sorprendida por la manera en que la cuidaba su esposo.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor, pero todo lo hago por ti, ya que tu y nuestros hijos me importan mucho y no se que haria si algo malo les sucedieran a ustedes_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras el se recostaba a la par de su esposa.

Cynthia: _No se que haria si nunca te hubiera conocido mi precioso azabache, ya que no hay nadie mejor que tu para que me des ese amor que deseo_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Y no hay mejor mujer con la que me casara y pudiera ser feliz con ella_ \- dijo mientras de una manera tierna la abrazaba.

Pasaron algunos momentos en donde ambos estaban recostados y abrazados, por lo que el azabache estaba pensando en algunas situaciones y algunas experiencias.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Hayyy Arceus, no se que hubiera sido de mi si hubiera perdonado a Serena y le hubiera dado otra oportunidad, la verdad que si yo hubiera llegado a tener un hijo con ella seria lo peor que pudiera haber hecho, ya ni me quiero imaginar como hubiera sido si me hubiera casado con ella_ \- eran los pensamientos que nuestro querido azabache tenia.

 **IMAGINACION DE ASH:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, el cual se encontraba llegando a su casa luego de un agitado dia de trabajo, por lo que al momento de abrir la puerta, podemos ver como una niña peli miel se le abalanzaba a nuestro querido campeon.

¿?: _Papiiii_ \- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba al azabache, por lo que el azabache corresponde al abrazo.

Ash: _Hola mi pequeña_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras abrazaba a su hija _\- Te portastes bien con tu mama_ \- le pregunto a la niña.

Niña: _Si pero mama me da mucho miedo ya que ella siempre me hace gestos horribles y en ocaciones se vuelve loca_ \- dijo asustada mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _No te preocupes mi princesa, no dejare que nada malo te pase_ \- dijo mientras volvia a abrazar de una manera tierna a su hija.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro querido azabache dejo a la niña para que jugara con su greninja y algunos de sus pokemones, por lo que nuestro querido azabache se dirigio hacia su habitacion, ya que lo unico que deseaba era descansar, por lo que cuando entro, se extraño ya que no habia nadie en la habitacion, por lo que el azabache cuando cerro la puerto, a cambiarse de ropa estaba hasta que alguien le cerro los ojos, haciendo que no pudiera ver nada.

Ash: _No veo, quien apago la luz_ \- pregunto confundido.

En ese momento el azabache escucha una voz que le aterro, por lo que solo pudo resistirse.

¿?: _Hola amor, como te fue, te estaba esperando_ \- dijo con una voz seductora.

Cuando la joven le quita sus manos al azabache, este se aterro al ver a la peli miel, ya que tenia una mirada entre seductora y aterradora.

Ash: _Se Se Serena_ \- dijo muy asustado al ver en ese estado a su esposa.

Serena: _Haci es Ashy, estaba esperandote, ya que quiero darte una sorpresa_ \- le dijo a su esposo.

Ash: _Ha ha haci y cual es esa esa sorpresa_ \- respondio aterrado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache estaba confundido mientras que la peli miel solo tenia una mirada sonrojada y seductora, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli miel decide romper silencio.

Serena: _Estoy embarazada_ \- dijo dejando helado al azabache.

Ash: _Queeeee_ \- le pregunto en shock.

Serena: _Haci es Ash, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener muchos bebes juntos_ \- dijo mientras se le lanzaba al azabache para poderlo besar, el cual luchaba por salir de esa prision y mas sin embargo no podia.

Luego que la peli miel dejara de besar al azabache, rapidamente se saca su bruza y su sosten dejando sus pecho libres y rapidamente baja para quitarle los pantalones al azabache al igual que su boxer para luego meterselo en la boca.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhh Serena para Ahhhhhhh por favor para_ \- suplicaba entre gruñidos mientras tataba de safarse de lo que le hacia la peli miel pero mas sin embargo era imposible.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache sin poder resistirse se corrio en la boca de la peli miel haciendo que disfrutara mucho del semen de su esposo.

Serena: _Uhhhhh Ashy, quiero que volvamos a ser uno solo, ya que tu eres solo mio y de nadie mas al igual que yo soy solo tuya y de nadie mas, quiero tener mas bebes contigo y hacerte feliz_ \- decia con una mirada seductora mientras rapidamente se quitaba su ropa interior y sus medias quedando solamente en falda y al ver que el azabache temia erecto de nuevo su pene, rapidamente se sienta encima de el y poco a poco mete su pene en su vagina para luego empezar a montarlo lo mas rapido que podia mientras que el azabache hacia un esfuerzo por safarse pero era imposible.

Ash: _Noooooo Serena detente ahhhhhhh para ahhhhhh te lo suplico ahhhhhh_ \- gritaba mientras trataba de salir de aquella prision en que lo tenia la peli miel, pero no podia debido a que la peli miel lo seguia cabalgando y con sus manos lo tenia sujetado para evitar que el azabache se safara.

 **VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD:**

En ese momento el azabache regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que al ver que la habitacion era diferente y que en su pecho tenia reposado la cabeza de su esposa Cynthia, se sintio aliviado y agradecido con Arceus.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Le doy gracias a Arceus por poderne en mi camino a mi hermosa esposa y tambien de no haberme casado ni seguido siendo novio de Serena, porque si hubiera tomado esa decision, seria la peor estupidez que hubiera hecho._

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache abrazaba a la rubia, por lo que ella miraba con una mirada tierna a su esposo.

Cynthia: _Gracias amor, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por estar conmigo_ \- dijo viendolo tiernamente.

Ash: _Al contrario amor, gracias por haber aparecido desde aquella vez que fui traicionado, ya que sin ti no se que hubiera sido de mi_ \- le respondio con la misma mirada que tenia su esposa.

Cynthia: _Te amo_ \- dijo acercando sus labios a los de su esposo.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi hermosa rubia_ \- dijo terminando de unir sus labios con los de la rubia sellando su amor en un profundo beso.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

En una casa en Ciudad Luminalia podemos ver a nuestro querido peli negro, el cual se encontraba en la habitacion con la peli gris, en donde ambos estaban desnudos, con el peli negro embistiendola mientras que la peli gris se aferraba mucho a su novio.

Diantha: _Ahhhhhh mas rapido Kalm Ahhhhhh no te detengas Ahhhhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhh_ \- gemia por las embestidas que le daba su novio.

Kalm: _Ahhhhhhh estas apretadita Ahhhhhhh amor Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras besaba a la peli gris.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el peli negro estaba llegando a su climax.

Kalm: _Ahhhhhhh amor me vengo ahhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras aumentaba mas el ritmo de las embestidas mientras se agarraba de las sabanas de la cama.

Diantha: _Ahhhhhh Hazlo amor Ahhhhhh yo tambien me vengo Ahhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba mas al peli negro.

Luego de algunos segundos con una ultima embestida ambos se corrieron en el utero de la peli gris llenadola totalmente con escencia, por lo que una vez que recuperaron energias, el peli negro retira su pene de la vagina de la peli gris la cual chorreaba mucho de su semen mezclado con la escencia de ella, por lo que ambos se recostaron donde el peli negro acariciaba la cabellera de su novia mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Diantha: _Eso fue hermoso amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras era abrazada por el peli negro.

Kalm: _Lo se amor, no puedo esperar tener en nuestros brazos a nuestro pequeño_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada peli gris.

Diantha: _Y pronto estaremos felizmente casados_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera larga.

Kalm: _Te amo mucho mi reina_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Diantha: _Y yo mas mi campeon_ \- dijo sellando su amor en un profundo beso lleno de amor y sentimientos.

Sin duda ambas parejas son felices con la persona que mas aman y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, por lo que una vez que la peli gris y el peli negro terminaron de besarse, abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos y cubridos con una sabana, se durmieron en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa al estar con la persona que mas aman.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Serena lograra salir del universo al cual Dark Ash la envio?**

 **¿Como se imaginan la boda de Kalm y Diantha?**

 **¿Cynthia lograra recuperar su titulo o se tomara algunos años de receso?**

 **¿Porque este mundial es el peor que los demas XD?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya estamos a 4 capitulos de finalizar el primer arco de esta historia, por lo que les agradezco sumamente el apoyo que me han brindando a lo largo de esta historia, por lo que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo** _ **"**_ **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower** _ **", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **Les recuerdos los ultimos capitulos con los que finalizamos el primer arco.**

 _ **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_

* * *

 **Y como nota especial quiero que me dejen su punto de vista acerca de este mundial porque siendo sincero para mi ha sido el peor mundial que he visto ya que no puedo creer que grandes equipos como Alemania, Argentina, Brasil, España y el pesimo desempeño, no lo puedo creer, por lo que espero tu punto de vista de este mundial.**


	22. El Baby Shower

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia la cual voy a seguir avanzando hasta finalizar el primer arco de esta, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que agregar o complementar los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: El Baby Shower:**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en las cuales todo transcurria con normalidad despues de la boda de la rubia y el azabache, por lo que no habia ningun rastro de Serena ni su Dark.

Por lo que los dias han hizo avanzando, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache cuidaba muy bien de su esposa al igual que el peli negro cuidaba a la peli gris, por lo que por el tiempo transcurrido la rubia cumplia 8 meses de embarazo, lo cual significaba que ya solo le quedaba un mes mas de embarazo para que naciera sus pequeños.

En estos momentos podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache quien recogia los platos y algunas cosas que estaban desordenadas en la sala, por lo que una vez que las termino de recoger, se dirigio a su habitacion donde su esposa dormia placidamente.

Al verla dormir, el azabache no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver como dormia su amada esposa, por lo que sin despertarla se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente para luego tomar algo de ropa y tomarse una ducha para posteriormente ponerse ropa limpia.

Una vez que nuestro querido azabache estaba cambiado, salio hacia el garage en donde tenia su vehiculo parqueado, por lo que se dispuso a salir a realizar algunas compras.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto.**

Podemos ver en la respectiva region, en las oficinas centrales de la liga pokemon, en donde el presidente y el dueño de la liga pokemon se encontraban organizando algunas cosas, por lo que una vez que terminaron, decidieron hablar de otras cosas.

Scott: _Bueno Charles, ya terminamos_ \- dijo mientras finalizaba de realizar algunas cosas.

Charles: _Tienes razon, a parte nos hace falta todavia establecer el torneo en la region de Alola pero no sabemos en que fecha lo realizaremos_ \- dijo algo preocupado.

Scott: _Pero veamoslo del lado positivo, al final de cuentas la sede central del torneo se realizara en la region de Alola y recuerde que Ash es el campeon de esa region, a parte confio mucho en ese muchacho ya que a parte de ganar la batalla de la frontera, nuevamente tuvo su revancha en las ligas pokemon y se volvio campeon de Kanto y Alola y tambien nadie creyo que terminaria casado con la campeona mas sexy del mundo_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Charles: _Cierto Scott y al ver lo mucho que ese joven ha hecho por las regiones las cuales el a visitado, no cabe duda que el sera un excelente anfitrion_ \- respondio con determinacion.

Scott: _Ahora hablando de casados, segun me a dicho Ash Cynthia ya tiene 8 meses de embarazo y van a tener una parejita completa_ \- respondio sorprendiendo al anciano.

Charles: _Vaya, parece que Ketchum se saco la loteria_ \- respondio de manera sarcastica.

Scott: _Si, pero se me estaba ocurriendo organizarle como una especie de baby shower ya que el se lo merece luego de años de sacrificios y esfuerzos_ \- dijo su propuesta al presidente de la liga pokemon.

Charles: _Tienes razon Scott, sera mejor que llamemos a los demas para organizarle todo, solo aseguremonos que Ash no sepa nada_ \- le dijo con determinacion.

 **Mientras tanto en Alola:**

Podemos ver a una rubia de cabellera larga de ojos verdes, la cual se encontraba sentada en el comedor, en donde estaba organizando algunas cosas.

Lusamine: _Vaya, luego de años que mi hermana a estado sola, por fin tiene a un hombre a su lado y tambien me alegro mucho que este formando una familia con Ash_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de escribir en algunos papeles.

Una vez que la rubia de ojos verdes terminara de realizar las cosas que estaba realizando, tenia todo listo para realizar algunas cosas.

Lusamine: _Bueno, se que Cynthia no puede estar viajando de un lugar a otro debido a su embarazo, haci que sera mejor que hable con las demas para organizar todo_ \- dijo decidida.

Una vez que la rubia termino, se dispuso a sacar su celular y a realizar algunas llamadas para ponerse de acuerdo y realizar la sorpresa que estaba dispuesta a darle a su hermana por la pronto llegada de sus sobrinos.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Podemos ver a una joven de cabellera de color rojo, la cual se encontraba con una persona que habia conocido despues de dos meses que el peli negro haya caido en coma de por vida, por lo que gracias a ese joven nuestra querida peli rojo pudo olvidar al hombre que le hizo daño y jugo con sus sentimientos.

 _¿?: Vaya Mairin, me la pase muy bien a tu lado_ \- le dijo mientras tenia agarrado de las manos a la peli rojo.

Mairin: _Yo igual me la pase genial a tu lado, Brad_ \- dijo sonriendole al peli azul.

Brad: _Sabes algo preciosa, desde que te conoci hace 6 meses me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado, ya que eres muy hermosa y lo que mas amo de tu persona es tu forma de ser con uno, lo dulce y tierna que eres conmigo y no sabia que era ese sentimiento extraño pero poco a poco me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti y que tu eres mi todo_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

La peli rojo no se lo podia creer, la persona que la ayudo con su corazon destrozado y que lo estaba dando todo por ella le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, por lo que decide ella corresponderle tambien.

Mairin: _Gracias Brad, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, gracias por cuidarme, por ayudarme con mi corazon roto y a olvidar a ese bastardo de Alain, te amo Brad_ \- dijo finalmente lo que su corazon le decia.

Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros a los del otro para poco a poco unir sus labios en un profundo beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y sentimientos, siendo muy especial para ambos ya que para los dos es su primer beso, el cual lo disfrutaban mucho.

Una vez que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero felices de haberse confesado sus sentimientos y siendo correspondidos por el otro.

Brad: _Mairin, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto viendo aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

Mairin: _Siiiiii Brad, claro que siiii no sabes lo mucho que espere para este momento_ \- dijo muy alegremente mientras abrazaba al joven y lo volvia a besar en los labios.

Para la pareja, estaban disfrutando un momento muy especial en donde estaban demostrandose cuando se amaban en aquel momento romantico.

 **Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestro querido campeon se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la region de Sinnoh hasta que recibio una llamada que aparentemente era de Scott, por lo que se detuvo para poderla responder.

Ash: _Hola Scott, como estas_ \- respondio saludando al dueño de la liga.

Scott: _Hola Ash, espero no haberte incomodado en tu descanso_ \- dijo algo apenado.

Ash: _Claro que no Scott, al contrario siempre va a ser un gusto apoyarlo_ \- respondio con motivacion.

Scott: _Bueno Ash, necesito que te vengas de emergencia a la region de Kanto, ya que tenemos un problema con respecto a las arenas en las cuales tu controlas como campeon y necesitamos que nos puedas auxiliar_ \- le dijo seriamente.

Ash: _Mierdaaaa_ \- dijo susurrando ya que se sentia fustrado en dejar a su esposa sola _\- Bueno, ire lo mas pronto posible, solo me asegurare que mi esposa este bien_ \- le respondio fustrado.

Scott: _Bueno, aqui te esperamos_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Una vez que el azabache finalizo la llamada, rapidamente se dirigio a su casa, por lo que decidio utilizar los poderes para poder transportarse lo mas rapido posible.

 **Mientras tanto en Kanto:**

Podemos vera a los jefes de la liga pokemon, en donde estaban sonriendo por la reciente llamada que le hicieron al azabache.

Charles: _Perfecta actuacion Scott_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Scott: _Gracias Scott, ya que esta es la unica manera de hacer venir al azabache a los eventos sin amarlo a su esposa_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de reirse, procedieron a decorar la oficina del azabache.

Charles: _Bueno Scott, sera mejor llamar a los demas para organizar todo_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a ordenar algunas cosas.

Mientras que ambos jefes estaban organizando todo, en una parte de la region de Sinnoh podemos ver a la rubia de ojos verdes, quien en compañia de su hija y algunas amigas de la rubia organizaban todo para el baby shower que le estaban preparando a la rubia de ciudad Corazonada.

Lusamine: _Es perfecto este lugar_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Lillie: _Haci es mama, mi tia Cynthia estara sorprendida cuando vea lo que le estamos organizando_ \- dijo alegre por su tia.

Diantha: _Bueno, sera mejor ponernois manos a la obra_ \- dijo motivada mientras empezaba a realizar la decoracion.

Una vez que terminaron de platicar, las mujeres empezaron a organizar todo por lo que llamaron a las demas incluyendo a la madre del azabache quien tambien habia hablado con los organizadores de la liga pokemon para mantener al azabache ocupado.

 **Horas despues:**

Luego que el azabache se fuera de Sinnoh sin saber cual era realmente el motivo por lo que solicitaron de su presencia en Kanto, al poco tiempo de haberse ido el azabache la rubia recibio una llamada de su hermana la cual queria verla por lo que la rubia al finalizar de contestarla, le pidio de favor a su chofer que la llevara al lugar en donde su hermana le habia dicho debido a que por la penultima etapa de embarazo en la cual ella se encontraba no podia conducir, por lo que podemos ver que era exactamente lo que sucedia en las regiones correspondientes.

 **En Kanto:**

Habian pasado una media hora por la cual nuestro querido campeon gracias a los poderes que Dark Ash le habia otorgado llego lo mas rapido a la region de Kanto, por lo que una vez estando ahi decidio ir a ver que era lo que suedia en su oficina.

 **En Sinnoh:**

Podemos ver a la rubia, la cual su limusina la llevaba al lugar en donde su hermana la habia citado, por lo que una vez que llego al lugar asignado, con la ayuda del chofer bajo del vehiculo y procedio a dirigirse a aquel lugar en donde estaba oculta la peli rubio de ojos verdes.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia seguia caminando hasta que entro como a un tipo de salon el cual estaba totalmente oscuro, por lo que se extraño que no podia ver nada, por lo que al prender la luz, estaba muy sorprendida.

Todas: _SORPRESAAAAA_ \- digeron todas de manera muy alegre.

La rubia no lo podia creer, ya que en el rotulo estaba escrito _"Baby Shower, Felicidades Cynthia"_ por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad al ver lo que todas sus conocidas hacian por ella y por el bebe que estaban esperando.

Cynthia: _Gracias chicas, gracias por esto, no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi y para mis bebes que estan a punto de nacer, gracias_ \- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que derramaba en sus ojos.

Lusamine: _No hermanita, al contrario, gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, por el apoyo que nos has brindado y tambien por la llegada de mis sobrinitos los cuales nos hacen felices a todos_ \- dijo de una manera tierna mientras la abrazaba.

Diantha: _Haci es amiga, despues de lo que has hecho, mereces esto, ya que tu y Ash estan por iniciar una nueva vida_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Delia: _Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que pronto naceran mis nietos y estoy muy alegre contigo por lo que has hecho con mi hijo_ \- dijo mientras tambien abrazaba a su nuera.

Una vez que terminaron de abrazarse, empezaron con la celebracion, por lo que todas empezaron a realizar juegos y dicamicas, mas que todo para pasarsela bien y esperar la esperada llegada de los pequeños Ketchum.

 **Regresando a Kanto:**

Podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, el cual una vez estaba en su oficina, decidio entrar, por lo que al entrar vio todo oscuro, por lo que se extraño, por lo cual decidio encender la luz, ya que al hacerlo, se sorprendio mucho ya que todos sus amigos y colegas estaban reunidos y lo que mas le sorprendia era el letro que tenia.

Todos: _SORPRESAAAAA_ \- digieron todos los que estaban presentes.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales nuestro querido campeon saliera de su asombro, procedio a agradecerle a los demos todo lo que hacian por el y por sus bebes los cuales ya faltaban poco para que nacieran.

Ash: _Gracias chicos, realmente no me esperaba esto, la verdad es que estoy muy agradecidos con ustedes por lo que hacen por mis pequeños_ \- dijo agracediendoles a todos.

Scott: _Al contrario Ash, gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por arriersgar tu vida y por mostrar tu valor y valentia_ \- dijo viendo con orgullo al azabache.

Charles: _Haci es Ash y tambien por todo el esfuerzo que has puesto, te mereces lo mejor para ti, para Cynthia y para los bebes que estan por nacer_ \- dijo felicitando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias, gracias a todos por esto, realmente no me lo esperaba, y tambien gracias Kalm, Red, Kiawe, James, Chris y a todos por el apoyo, ya que sin su apoyo no hubiera logrado conseguir mis sueños_ \- respondio agradeciendoles a todos los amigos que estaban.

Una vez que el azabache termino de agradecerles a todos, se pusieron a realizar algunas dimanicas y algunos juegos para que se la pasaran bien y pudieran convivir todos juntos.

 **Horas Despues:**

Pasaron algunas horas, en las cuales tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban pasandosela bien, por lo que en este momento las chicas estaban comiendo algunos sandwiches acompañados de algunos pasteles los cuales la peli verde y la castaña habian preparado.

Delia: _Y bien Cynthia, ya solo unas semanas te faltan para que llegues a tu etapa final de embarazo, cierto_ \- le pregunto a su nuera.

Cynthia: _Haci es suegrita, no sabe lo emocionados que estamos Ash y yo por la llegada de nuestros bebes_ \- respondio con tono alegre.

Lusamine: _Ahora me pregunto yo, despues que nazcan los bebes, que haran tu y Ash cuando retomes de nuevo tu titulo de campeona de Sinnoh para poder cuidar a los bebes_ \- le pregunto a su hermana con cierta preocupacion.

Delia: _No se preocupe Lusamine, esto ya lo habia platicado con Ash, por lo que yo me ofreci a estarlos cuidando_ \- respondio haciendo que se tranquilizara la rubia de ojos verdes.

Cynthia: _Bueno, solo me pregunto que estara haciendo Ash en este momento_ \- dijo preguntandose por su esposo.

 **En Kanto:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en los cuales los chicos hicieron dinamicas y juegos relacionados con los bebes, por lo que en estos momentos podemos ver que comian varios pedazos de pizza que mandaron a pedir y a parte tambien aprovechando que estaban pasando los partidos del Mundial de Rusia 2018, decidieron ver el partido entre Alemania y suecia.

Ash: _Vamos Alemania, metan gol por un carajo_ \- dijo fustrado al ver como perdia su equipo.

Kalm: _No la caguen igual que Argentina la cago contra Croacia_ \- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de su amigo.

Steven: _Metan esa mierda_ \- dijo con decepcion ya que habian varias jugadas las cuales fallaban.

 **En la TV:**

Narrador 1: _"SE LA LLEVA MARCUS BERG, ESTE SIGUE SIN QUE NADIE LO PARE, FALTA, ES FALTA DE BOATENG"_ \- narraba mientras mostraba la repeticion de la falta que cometio el jugador aleman.

Narrador 2: _"ESA ES UNA MALA JUGADA QUE REALIZO BOATENG"_ \- dijo mientras repetian aquella jugada.

Narrador 1: _"ES LA SEGUNDA TARJETA AMARILLA PARA BOATENG, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL ARBITRO LE SACO LA TARJETA ROJA"_ \- dijo ante la escena que pasaban en el televisor.

 **Con todos:**

James: _Mierda, desempaten hombre, a parte es una excepcion que Mexico les haya ganado_ \- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que los demas.

Scott: _Carajo y ya se va a terminar el tiempo_ \- le dijo fustrado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales todos seguian atentos al partido que se estaba disputando, ya que hacian falta algunos minutos para que finalizara el encuentro, por lo que al ver una jugada por parte de la seleccion alemana, tanto el azabache como el peli negro y el castaño estaban con los dedos cruzados con la ilusion que Alemania metiera gol.

 **En la TV:**

Narrador 1: " _LA TIENE TONY KROOS, AHORA LANZA HACIA EL PORTERO"_

 **Con todos:**

Todos: _GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL_ \- gritaron de emocion al ver el golazo que hizo el jugador.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cantar victoria, se tranquilizaron y se dispusieron a ver el resto del partido hasta el ultimo segundo que se llevaba.

 **En la TV:**

Narrador 2: _"EL ARBITRO DICE YA NO MAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SE TERMINO EL ENCUENTRO, ALEMANIA GANA CON 2 GOLES CONTRA SUECIA, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAN CON VIDA PARA PODER CLASIFICAR A LOS OCTAVOS DE FINALES "_

 **Con Todos:**

Una vez que finalizo el partido, todos estaban alegres por la victoria de Alemania ante Suecia, por lo que una vez que vieron que se hizo de tarde, todos despues de finalizar con el baby shower que le organizaron al azabache, decidieron retirarse a sus respectivos hogares y habitaciones de hotel en donde se hospedaban.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, nuestro querido azabache ordeno la ropa que sus amigos le habian regalado para sus bebes al igual que algunos juguetes para bebe y algunas otras cosas, por lo cual una vez que tenia todo listo, con sus poderes nuevamente se teletransporto a la region de Sinnoh.

Por otra parte, la rubia luego de algunas horas se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, en donde tenia sobre su cama toda la ropa para los bebes, por lo que la rubia acariciaba su vientre mientras miraba todas las cosas que con el tiempo fueron reuniendo para la llegada de sus hermosos angelitos.

Pensamientos de Cynthia: _Gracias Arceus, gracias por esta oportunidad quie me dasde formar una familia al lado de mi esposo, prometo ser una buena madre y no fallarles a mi esposo ni a mis hijos_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia mientras seguia acariciando su vientre.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Estan anciosos por que nazcan los bebes?**

 **¿Como se imaginan a los bebes cuando nazcan?**

 **¿Cual es tu punto de vista de esta historia?**

 **¿Dame tu pronostico de quien crees que vaya a clasificar a la final del mundial de Rusia 2018?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya estamos a 3 capitulos de finalizar el primer arco, por lo que les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindando a lo largo de esta historia por lo que esto me motiva para seguir escribiendo, por lo que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento",**_ **hasta la proxima.**

* * *

 **Les recuerdo los 2 capitulos restantes mas con los que vamos ir finalizando el primer arco de esta historia y tambien tanto en esta como en mi otra historia** _ **"El Verdadero Amor No Abandona" ire publicando un capitulo especial.**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones**_

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_


	23. El Nacimiento

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado para esta historia, no saben lo mucho que me motiva a seguir escribiendo cunado veo sus apoyos no solo en esta historia, si no que en mis demas historias, por lo que hoy les traigo el antepenultimo capitulo del primer arco de esta historia, por lo que espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: El Nacimiento:**

Luego de que nuestros queridos amigos le hicieran el baby shower tanto a la rubia como al azabache, podemos ver a la rubia, sentada sobre su caman, la cual se encontraba acariciando su vientre, ya que reflexionaba todo lo que ha pasado al lado de su esposo Ash y tambien los mejores momentos que ambos han tenido, por lo que al recordar, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia seguia en esta posicion hasta que sintio que unos brazos la rodeaban, por lo que al voltear a ver quien era, se sorprendo al ver a su esposo Ash, ya que no se explicaba como pudo viajar tan rapido a Kanto y regresar rapido a Sinnoh.

Ash: _Amor, que tienes, por que estas llorando_ \- le pregunto con un tono de voz dulce a la rubia mientras la volteaba para verla a los ojos y limpiarles las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos.

Cynthia: _No es por nada amor, ya que estoy llorando de felicidad, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, por que estamos a poco que de nuestra vida cambie para siempre y no sabes la gran felicidad que me has dado_ \- dijo con un tono de voz tierna mientras miraba a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Al contrario mi amor, yo estoy muy agradecido de estar a tu lado, por apoyarme en todo y por hacerme feliz, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y muy pronto vamos a tener a nuestros pequeños angelitos en brazos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Te amo mi campeon_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi hermosa campeona_ \- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia

Y de esta manera tanto nuestro querido azabache como la rubia sellaron su amor con un calido beso, el cual estaba lleno de sentimientos y de un amor que poco a poco iba evolucionando, mientras que de manera cariñosa y delicada abrazaba a su esposa mientras la seguia besando en los labios.

 **Algunas Semanas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en las cuales nuestra querida rubia habia cumplido los 9 meses de embarazo, por lo que ya habia llegado a su etapa final, por lo que en cualquier momento los bebes podrian nacer, por lo que el azabache finalmente habia finalizado de construir las habitaciones de los bebes, tanto a la par de la habitacion en donde duerme con su esposa como en sus otras casas en Kanto y Alola con la ayuda de los miembros de su alto mando.

En estos momentos el azabache se encontraba ordenando la ropa de los bebes en sus gabetas, por lo que al mismo tiempo no podia aguantar su emocion al saber que ya sus hijos estaban por nacer.

Tambien el azabache ya tenia todo listo en una maleta en donde tenia mudadas de ropa listas tanto para la rubia y para los bebes al igual que su vehiculo por si en dado caso le vienen las contracciones a la rubia.

Por otra parte tambien en la region se encontraba la hermana de la rubia al igual que su sobrina ya que el rubio por unos asuntos no pudo venir, se encontraba la señora de cabellera castaña la cual estaba ansiosa por la llegada de los bebes y en especial el hermano del azabache y mejor amigo de este acompañado de la peli gris, la cual tenia 3 meses y medio de embarazo.

Regresando con el tema del azabache, este se encontraba terminando de ordenar las gabetas, por lo que en otra parte la rubia se encontraba recostada de una manera comoda viendo su programa favorito por medio de la T.V. hasta que en ese momento sintio un dolor insoportable en su vientre.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHH ASHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH ME DUELE AHHHHHHH_ \- gritaba del dolor que tenia mientras se agarraba el vientre.

El azabache al escuchar los gritos que pegaba su esposa, rapidamente pudo detectar que le vinieron las contracciones a su esposa, por lo que sin perder tiempo tomo la maleta que tenia lista y rapidamente se dirigio a la sala en donde se encontraba la rubia.

Ash: _Tranquila amor, respira profundo, te voy a llevar lo mas rapido posible al hospital_ \- dijo con una voz preocupada mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHH APURATE IDIOTA, NO VEZ AHHHHHHH QUE LOS YA AHHHHHHH VIENEN LOS BEBES AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- le grito a su esposo sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Por otra parte el azabache no estaba del nada sorprendido por las palabras que le dijo su esposa, ya que sabia que cuando a una mujer le vienen las contracciones suele tener distintos cambios de humor, por lo que la cargo y de inmediato la llego al vehiculo, en el cual la metio en el lado del asciento del copiloto.

Una vez que el azabache metiera la maleta en el vehiculo, enciende su vehiculo y empieza a conducir lo mas rapido que puede para poder llegar a tiempo al hospital.

En el camino la rubia se quejaba del dolor insoportable que tenia por las contracciones, por lo que el azabache ignorando aquellos insultos que le daba su esposa mientras conducia saco su celular y procede llamar a su hermano para informarle de la situacion.

Red: _Hola hermano, como estas_ \- le pregunto tranquilo al azabache.

Ash: _Hola hermano_ \- le respondio agitadamente.

Red: _Ash, hermano, que te pasa_ \- le pregunto algo condunfido a su hermano.

Ash: _Red, escuchame, no hay tiempo para platicas, en este momento estoy llevando a Cynthia al hospital ya que le vinieron las contracciones_ \- le dijo mientras le hacia ganas a los tratos que le daba su esposa mientras conducia.

Red: _Un momento Ash_ \- le pregunto algo sorprendido _\- A caso los bebes estannnn_ \- le dijo muy soprendido.

Ash: _Haci es hermano, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones, sera mejor que le avises a nuestra madre, a Lusamine, a Lillie, a Kalm y a Diantha_ \- dijo al azabache con algo de prisa.

Red: _Claro hermano, no te preocupes, te dejo para que puedas llegar con Cynthia a tiempo_ \- le dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada que tenia con el azabache.

Una vez que el azabache finalizo de realizar aquella llamada, siguio conduciendo hasta que finalmente habia llegado al hospital, por lo que una vez que estaciono el vehiculo, de inmediato se llevo cargada a la rubia por lo que todos los medicos y enfermeros que se encontraban donde reciben a los pacientes, estaban sorprendidos al ver a la ex campeona de Sinnoh y al campeon de Alola y Kanto.

Doctor: _Woooow es encerio, la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia y el campeon de Alola y Kanto_ \- dijo muy emocionado al ver a dos celebridades.

Ash: _Haci es doctor pero no hay tiempo ya que mi esposa esta apunto de dar a luz a nuestros hijos_ \- le dijo preocupado al ver como la rubia se quejaba del dolor de las contracciones.

Doctor: _Bueno campeon, no te preocupes, recuesta a la rubia en la camilla para poderla llevar al quirofano_ \- le dijo la instruccion.

El azabache recosto a la rubia en la camilla, por lo que los doctores de inmediato se llevaron a la rubia al quirofano, por lo que el azabache le pregunto algo al doctor.

Ash: _Doctor, que posibilidades hay para que pueda estar en el parto de mi esposa_ \- le pregunto al doctor algo preocupado.

Doctor: _No se preocupe campeon, despues veremos como nos las arreglamos, ahora lo importante es que en estos momentos este con su esposa, haci que sigame_ \- le dijo mientras de inmediato los dos se dirigieron al quirofano.

 **Mientras Tanto Con Red:**

El castaño se encontraba hablando por telefono, por lo que para no llamar uno por uno hizo una conferencia telefonica por lo que se pudo enlazar con las personas a las cuales nuestro querido azabache le pidio al castaño.

Delia: _Hola hijo, que sorpresa que me estes llamando_ \- respondio la castaña ante la llamada del castaño.

Kalm: _Que sucede amigo, a que se debe esta llamada_ \- le pregunto confundido al castaño.

Lusamine: _Hola Red, como estas_ \- le pregunto confundida al castaño.

Diantha: _Red, a que se debe tu llamada_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido al azabache.

Lillie: _Amor, que pasa_ \- le pregunto confundido a su novio.

Red: _Hola, decidi llamarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, ya que acabo de hablar con Ash ya que iba en camino al hospital con Cynthia_ \- les dijo a todos algo preocupado.

Delia: _Hijo, sucedio algo malo con Cynthia o con los bebes_ \- le pregunto preocupada ante la situacion.

Lusamine: _Red, que ocurre con mi hermana_ \- le pregunto en el mismo estado de la castaña.

Red: _No se preocupen, Cynthia y los bebes estan bien_ \- dijo haciendo que ambas señoras se tranquilizaran _\- Lo que pasa es que a Cynthia le vinieron las contracciones_ \- le dijo a todos sorprendiendolos.

Delia: _Un momento hijo, eso significa queeee_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Red: _Haci es mama, Cynthia esta por dar a luz a los bebes_ \- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Kalm: _Bueno amigo, Diantha y yo vamos en este momento al hospital_ \- dijo mientras que la pareja finalizaban la llamada.

Lusamine: _Nos vemos haya_ \- dijo mientras que madre e hija finalizaban la llamda.

Delia: _Bueno hijo, veni por mi al centro pokemon en donde me encuentro para que podamos ir al hospital_ \- dijo el favor a su hijo.

Red: _Claro mama, en unos minutos pasare por ti_ \- dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Una vez que le dio la noticia a todos, el castaño sin perder el tiempo tomo su billetera y sus llaves y se dirigio en su vehiculo lo mas rapido por su madre para que todos se puedan reunir en el hospital.

 **Volviendo al hospital:**

Podemos ver al azabache el cual ingresaba al quirofano con la ropa adecuada la cual el doctor le proporciono, por lo que una vez ya ingresado al quirofano, podiamos ver a la rubia, la cual vestia la bata que le pusieron los medicos y los cuales estaban listos para el parto, por lo que el azabache sin perder tiempo se dirigio con su esposa.

 **(Para esta escena usare una cancion llamada Elemento del Artista Ricardo Andrade, a pesar que ya fallecio hace varios años, sus letras son inspiradoras y es un artista de mi pais, el cual dejo un legado importante en el rock)**

Ash: _Amor, aqui estoy_ \- le dijo con una voz tierna.

Cynthia: _Ashhh_ \- dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad por este gran momento _\- Gracias mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento mas importante para nosotros, luego de varios meses de estar esperando, por fin ha llegado_ \- dijo viendo de manera tierna al azabache.

Ash: _Al contrario amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, te amo mi preciosa esposa, prometo ser un padre ejemplar y un buen esposo para que podamos sacar adelante a nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas en sus ojos castaños.

Poco a poco el azabache se acerco a su esposa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios con el cual sellan su amor.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse, el azabache de manera tierna le agarro una de las manos a su esposa esperando recibir las instrucciones del doctor.

Doctor: _Bueno Cynthia, llego la hora, ya todo esta listo, haci que cuando te dija puja trata de pujar lo mas que podas, de acuerdo_ \- le pregunto el doctor a la rubia la cual asentia con el rostro.

Ash: _Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien_ \- dijo con una sonrisa tierna a su esposa.

Doctor: _Bueno, 3, 2, 1, puja_ \- dijo la instruccion a la rubia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- gritaba mientras pujaba lo mas que podia.

Doctor: _Eso Cynthia, ya va saliendo el bebe_ \- dijo mientras estaba atento con una toallita en manos _\- Otra vez, vuelve a pujar_ \- dijo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- nuevamente gritaba del dolor que sentia.

Doctor: _Ya falta poco Cynthia, has un esfuerzo mas, vuelve a pujar_ \- dijo mientras ayudaba al a rubia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- dio un ultimo grito hasta que finalmente salio el primer bebe.

Una vez nacio el primer bebe, al escuchar los lloridos del bebe, el azabache no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas, ya que habia nacido su primer hijo, por lo que los doctores se dieron cuenta que era un varon el cual nacio, por lo que de inmediato se lo llevaron para darle sus primeros auxilios.

Doctor: _Perfecto Cynthia, descansa por unos minutos_ \- dijo mientras le limpiaba a la rubia.

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras del hospital:**

Podemos ver tanto a las rubias de ojos verdes como al castaño, al peli negro, la peli gris y la castaña, los cuales habian llegado lo mas rapido posible, por lo cual sin perder el tiempo, se dirigieron a la recepcion para preguntar en que estado se encontraba la rubia.

Recepcionista: _Buenas tardes, en que los puedo ayudar_ \- dijo de manera cortez.

Lusamine: _Buenas tardes, quisieramos saber como se encuentra mi hermana Cynthia Shirona Aether_ \- le pregunto por la castaña.

Recepcionista: _Ahhhhh la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia, claro no se preocupen_ \- dijo atendiendolos de manera amable _\- Bueno, ella en estos momentos se encuentra en su labor de parto y esta siendo acompañada por su esposo Ash, por lo que seria que esperaran hasta que el doctor les avise como salio del parto_ \- le dijo a todos.

Lusamine: _Perfecto, gracias_ \- respondio preocupada.

Una vez que todos tenian la informacion, solo les quedaron esperar en la sala de espera, en donde podemos ver al peli negro el cual tenia en su pecho recostada a la peli gris, mientras que el castaño y la joven rubia se encontraban abrazados y por otra parte ambas señoras conversando mientras esperaban respuestas por parte de los doctores.

 **Volviendo al quirofano:**

En estos momentos la rubia se encontraba mas tranquila, por lo que se encontraba esperando a que le llegaran las contracciones para dar a luz al segundo bebe, por lo que para mientras el azabache se encontraba hablando con su esposa.

Ash: _No sabes lo feliz que estoy que nuestro pequeño Mike ya nacio, me muero por conocerlo_ \- dijo muy emocionado a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Pero aun falta que nazca nuestra pequeña Cindy_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba las manos de su esposo.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor, ya poco para que nuestra familia este completa_ \- respondio muy alegre mientras se acercaba a la rubia para plantarle otro beso en los labios.

Luego de algunos minutos la rubia empezo a sentir nuevamente las contracciones, por lo que los doctores estaban listos para el siguiente parto, por lo cual el doctor procedio a darle la instruccion a la rubia.

Doctor: _Bueno Cynthia, llego la hora, nuevamente cuando te diga pujas, de acuerdo_ \- le dijo a la rubia la cual respondia con el gesto _\- Bueno, puja en este momento_ \- dijo entando atento a la atencion que le daba a la rubia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- gritaba mientras pujaba.

Doctor: _Bien Cynthia, vuelve a pujar_ \- dijo la instruccion mientras miraba como la cabezita de la bebe salia.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- grito por lo que la dejo muy agitada y exhausta.

Ash: _Vamos amor, tu puedes, ya un poco mas, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final_ \- dijo aquella frase motivadora que le enseño su padre cuando estaba vivo.

La rubia al escuchar las motivadoras palabras de su esposo, respido profundo y sin que el doctor le diera la instruccion hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para pujar.

Cynthia: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ \- grito hasta que finalmente nacio la bebe, por lo que los doctores de inmediato se la llevaban para darle sus primeros cuidados a la recien nacida.

Una vez que habian nacido ambos bebes, el doctor termino de limpiarle a la rubia, por lo que una vez que termino de limpiarla y de limpiar los instrumentos que utilizaron, se quitaba los guantes los cuales desecho al basurero.

Doctor: _Muy bien, felicidades Ash y Cynthia, no se preocupen ya dentro de unos minutos podran ver a sus recien nacidos, ahora Cynthia buen trabajo, ya puedes descansa_ \- dijo mientras que los medicos se llevaban a la rubia a su habitacion para que pudiera descansar luego del parto _._

Por otra parte el azabache estaba dispuesto a retirarse con su esposa, hasta que el doctor lo llamo, por lo que el azabache decide ver que era lo que queria ver el doctor.

Doctor: _Bueno Ash, ahora con lo que habiamos hablado cunado te trajistes a Cynthia_ \- dijo algo serio.

Ash: _Si, digame_ \- le pregunto algo confundido.

Doctor: _Mi hijo quiere conocerlo, ya que es un fanatico suyo y de paso yo tambien quiero un autografo firmado por usted_ \- le dijo con una mirada de suplica al azabache, el cual con gusto le hace el autografo al doctor que atendio a su esposa.

Una vez que termino de darle el azabache el autografo al doctor, se encontraba poniendose de acuerdo para cumplir el deseo que tenia el doctor.

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de espera:**

Podemos ver a los demas, los cuales se encontraban platicando, hasta que una enfermera se acerco a ellos, por lo cual al preguntar por la familia de la rubia.

Enfermera: _Familiares de Cynthia Shirona_ \- le pregunto haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver.

Lusamine: _Si, yo soy su hermana mayor_ \- respondio a la enfermera.

Enfermera: _Bueno señorita no se preocupe, Cynthia salio bien del parto, en estos momentos ya se encuentra estrable en su habitacion descansando y los bebes aun se encuentran dandoles sus primeros cuidados_ \- dijo haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran.

Lusamine: _Gracias enfermera, podemos pasarla a ver_ \- le pregunto por su hermana.

Enfermera: _Claro, no veo el porque no_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Una vez que la rubia se retiro, todos se dirigieron hacia la habitacion de la rubia para poder conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

 **Volviendo con el azabache:**

Una vez que el azabache y el doctor terminaron de platicar, el doctor estaba muy satisfecho por los objetos que le dio el azabache.

Doctor: _Gracias Ash_ \- dijo muy emocionado.

Ash: _No se preocupe, al contrario, me alegro que sean mis fanes y con estas tarjetas que les doy tendran acceso para ver la pelea y cuando guste puede ir con su hijo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mas al doctor.

Doctor: _Gracias Ash_ \- respondio agradeciendole al azabache.

Una vez que ambos se dieron la mano, el azabache se quito la bata con la que habia entrado al quirofano y rapidamente se dirige a la habitacion en donde se encontraba su esposa, por lo que una vez que llego, sin perder tiempo de manera tierna se sento donde ella estaba acostada.

Ash: _Mi amor_ \- dijo acercandose a la rubia para besarla en los labios.

Cynthia: _Ash, estoy feliz, realmente estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos_ \- respondio muy alegremente.

Ash: _Gracias amor por darme uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida_ \- dijo volviendo a besar a la rubia _\- Y ahora que ya nacieron nuestros pequeños, te vez muy preciosa, justo como el dia en que nos volvimos novios_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa puesto a que la rubia nuevamente habia recuperado su hermosa figura _\- Y por cierto en donde estan nuestros pequeños_ \- le pregunto a la rubia por los bebes.

Cynthia: _Aun les estan dando sus primeros cuidados_ \- respondio tranquilamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja seguia platicando hasta que la enfermera se acerco con los bebes.

Enfermera: _Siento interrumpir, pero unas hermosas personitas quieren conocerlos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaban a nuestra querida pareja a los bebes.

Una vez que ambos tenian a sus pequeños en brazos, nuestra querida pareja estaban feliz que por fin tienen a sus pequeños en brazos, pero tambien algo que los sorprendio a nuestra querida pareja es que ambos bebes tenian el mismo color de piel de la rubia, en el caso del varon tenia el mismo color de cabello del azabache, color de ojos chocolate como los de el mientras que la bebe tenia el mismo color de cabellera de la rubia, color de ojos como los de su madre y ambos bebes tenian unas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejias, por lo que eran identicos a sus padres.

Cynthia: _MIra Ash, nuestro pequeño Mike se parece mucho a ti_ \- dijo sorprendida mientras miraba al bebe y a su esposo.

Ash: _Y que dices de nuestra pequeña Cindy, se parece mucho a la mama_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la bebe y a su esposa.

Luego de algunos segundos, nuestra querida pareja se encontraba mimando a los bebes.

Ash: _Hola mi pequeña Cindy, yo soy tu papi y ella es tu mami, hemos esperado muchos meses para poderte cargar y ahora que te tenemos nos haras muy felices a tu madre y a mi_ \- dijo con un tono de voz angelical y dulce mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la bebe.

Cynthia: _Hola mi pequeño Mike, yo soy tu mami y el es tu papi y te prometo que te vamos a amar al igual que tu hermanita y nos haras muy felices a tu padre y a mi_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al bebe.

De esta manera, nuestra querida pareja estaban felices que luego de mucho tiempo de espera, por fin tenian a sus pequeños en brazos y estaban iniciando una nueva etapa mas en su vida.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Ahora que nacieron los hijos de Ash y Cynthia, la pareja podra vivir en paz o habra algun impedimento para que sean felices?**

 **¿Quieren ver la boda de Kalm y Diantha?**

 **¿Que hara Serena cuando descubra que los bebes ya nacieron?**

 **¿Hasta el momento, para ti cual ha sido tu equipo favorito del Mundial?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya estamos a 4 capitulos de finalizar el primer arco de esta historia, por lo que les agradezco sumamente el apoyo que me han brindando a lo largo de esta historia, por lo que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo** _ **"Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **Les recuerdo el ultimo capitulo para finalizar este arco.**

 _ **Capitulo 21: Te Amo**_


	24. Felicidades Campeones

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo del primer arco de esta historia, por lo que me alegro que les guste y lo esten disfrutando, lo cual me motiva a seguir escribiendo, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo correspondiente:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Felicidades Campeones:**

Nos encontramos en el hospital de la region de Sinnoh, ya que luego de 9 meses de espera, los bebes de nuestra querida pareja finalmente habian nacido, por lo que el azabache se encontraba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama en donde su esposa se encontraba descansando, en donde ambos estaban cargando a sus pequeños.

Ash: _Mis pequeños, no saben lo mucho que los adoro y lo feliz que me han hecho_ \- dijo con un tono muy feliz mientras seguia cargando a los bebes en compañia de su esposa.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja seguia cargando a los bebes hasta que de pronto que ambos bebes empezaron a llorar, por lo que el azabache no sabia a que se debia, cosa que la rubia si sabia muy bien.

Cynthia: _Ash, ya se que tienen, podrias pasarme a Mike por favor_ \- le pidio la rubia al azabache a lo cual el azabache le paso al bebe, por lo que la rubia se saco ambos los pechos y se puso en cada lado a los bebes para alimentarlos.

Por otra parte el azabache al ver aquella escena se volteo ya que se sintio apenado cosa que la rubia lo pudo notar.

Cynthia: _Tranquilo Ashy, no te apenes, a demas tu en muchas ocasiones me has tocado y chupado los pechos, pero recuerda que nuestros bebes necesitan alimentarse de mi leche para que puedan crecer sanos y fuertes_ \- le respondio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguia amamantando a los bebes.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales la rubia y el azabache seguian conviviendo con sus bebes recien nacidos los cuales disfrutaban muchos cargarlos hasta que varios familiares de nuestra querida pareja llegaron a la habitacion en donde ambos se encontraban.

Lusamine: _Ashhhh_ \- le pregunto algo agitada puesto a que habian caminado lo mas rapido que pudieron para llegar a la habitacion en donde ambos se encontraban.

Red: _Por fin mis sobrinos nacieron_ \- respondio emocionado.

Por otra parte el azabache le dio a la castaña al pequeño Mike, por lo que se sorprendio mucho por los rasgos que tenia el bebe.

Delia: _Wooooow Ash, mira, es identico a ti, justamente como el dia en que nacistes_ \- dijo muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo feliz de ver a su pequeño nietesito.

Por otra parte la rubia de Sinnoh le paso a la rubia de ojos verdes a la pequeña Cindy, la cual cargaban con mucha alegria.

Lusamine: _Vaya hermanita, la bebe es identica a ti_ \- dijo muy feliz mientras cargaba a su sobrina.

De esa manera pasaron varios minutos en donde tanto la joven rubia de ojos verdes al igual que el rubio como el castaño, el peli negro y la peli gris estaban felices de ver a los bebes, los cuales disfrutaban cargar a los bebes hasta que la peli gris realizo una pregunta a la pareja.

Diantha: _Por cierto Cynthia, Ash, que nombre le van a poner a los bebes_ \- le pregunto curiosa a la pareja.

Cynthia: _A nuestro pequeño varon le decidimos ponerle Mike mientras que a nuestra pequeña bebe le decidimos ponerle Cindy_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Lillie: _Que hermosos nombres_ \- dijo feliz mientras cargaba a uno de sus primitos.

Gladio: _Y por cierto Ash, no te preocupan que los medio de comunicacion te vayan a fregar con el nacimiento de tus bebes_ \- le pregunto de manera extrañada al azabache.

Ash: _De hecho amigo si se llegan a enterar o si me quieren estar jodiendo toda la vida realmente me pela, ya que lo mas importante para mi es que por fin tengo a mi lado a mi familia completa y que con el paso de los años seguira creciendo_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Red: _Vaya hermano, por fin has madurado mucho_ \- respondio sorprendido de su hermano con una sonrisa sarcastica.

Ash: _Tienes razon hermano, ya que desde que Cynthia y yo empezamos nuestro noviazgo me ha ayudado mucho a ser mas maduro, mas responsable con lo que hago y mas cuidadoso_ \- dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Delia: _Sabes hijo, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre cuando se entero que ibas a nacer_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Diantha: _Ahora que ya nacieron sus hijos, cuando tiempo has decidido tomarte el receso para poder retomar tu titulo de campeona de Sinnoh_ \- le pregunto viendo a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Pues estaba pensando ausentarme minimo unos 3 años pero aun no se todavia_ \- respondio con duda.

Ash: _A parte Diantha mi sueño es ver a mi pequeña Cindy como campeona de Kanto y a mi pequeño Mike como el campeon de Sinnoh cuando crezcan_ \- respondio con una gran alegria rodeandolo.

Diantha: _Me alegra Ash que tengas esos pensamientos_ \- respondio feliz por su amigo _\- Por mi parte Kalm y yo soñamos en ver a nuestro pequeño cuando crezca como el campeon de Kalos_ \- dijo con motivacion mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado puesto a que aproximadamente tenia 3 meses de embarazo.

Cynthia: _Por cierto Diantha, cuantos meses de embarazo tienes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su amiga.

Diantha: _3 Meses_ \- respondio con alegria.

Cynthia: _Bueno_ \- dijo mientras su esposo la abrazaba de una manera tierna.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en los cuales nuestra querida rubia por fin habia sido dada de alta del hospital, en el cual es acompañada por su esposo y su suegra, en donde la castaña tenia cargada a los bebes mientras que el azabache ayudaba a su esposa, puesto a que el parto la habia dejado debil, por lo que necesita demasiado reposo para poderse recuperar.

Una vez que los 3 llegaron a la casa de nuestra querida pareja, el azabache decidio cargar a su esposa para llevarla a su habitacion mientras que la castaña se dirigio hacia la habitacion de los bebes para poderlos llevar a su cuna.

Luego que el azabache dejara en la cama a su esposa para que pudiera descansar, se dirigio a ver a sus pequeños, los cuales dormian tiernamente, por lo que el azabache no pudo evitar sentir un Déjà vu luego de las experiencias que tuvo durante estos meses que por cierto ya formaban casi un año, lo cual dejo en duda al azabache, pero decidio dejar el tema para mas tarde debido a que se encontraba ayudando a su esposa.

Por otra parte los medios de comunicacion se llegaron a enterar que los hijos de nuestra querida pareja ya nacieron, por lo que la noticia no se hizo esperar en el periodico, en la television e incluso en las redes sociales ya que era una noticia que fue publicada hace media hora y ya tenia mas de 2 Millones de visitas.

Realmente a nuestra querida pareja ya no les importaba que supieran de su relacion, ya que lo mas importante para ellos dos era que sus hermosos bebes ya habian nacido, por lo que ambos estaban disfrutando aquel momento tan especial al lado de los bebes.

Ash: _Mi pequeña, tan preciosa como su madre_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce mientras le daba su biberon a la bebe.

Cynthia: _Y yo mi pequeño campeon, tan hermoso como su padre_ \- dijo muy dulcemente mientras meseaba al bebe.

Poco a poco ambos bebes se fueron durmieron en los brazos de sus padres, por lo cual el azabache se acercaba a su esposa con suma delicadeza mientras tenian cargados a ambos bebes.

Ash: _Mis pequeños angelitos, por fin estan con nosotros_ \- dijo aun sin poder contener su emocion de que hace algunos dias sus hijos habian nacido.

Cynthia: _Si Ashy, por fin estamos los 4 juntos, nuestra hermosa familia_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa tierna a su esposo.

Ash: _Como te lo he dicho desde el dia que me distes la noticia en que estabas embarazada, prometo con mi vida darlo todo por mi, por nuestros hijos y nunca abandonarlos, ya que son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida y quiero que cada dia sea de lo mejor mi amor_ \- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa a su esposa mientras seguia meseando a la bebe.

Cynthia: _Yo tambien prometo darlo todo por nuestros hermosos angelitos y nunca los abandonare mi vida, te amo mi heroe, mi campeon, mi amor_ \- dijo mientras se acercaba con delicadeza a su esposo para poderle plantar un beso en los labios.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi preciosa esposa_ \- respondio para luego corresponder el beso de su esposa.

Una vez que la falta de oxigeno se hiciera presente, nuestra querida pareja seguia conviviendo con los bebes.

 **Mientras tanto a nivel mundial:**

Luego de varias noticias sobre el nacimiento de los hijos de nuestra querida pareja fuera confirmada sobre todo en la region de Sinnoh, se expandio al resto de todas las regiones, en donde muchos estaban bien sorprendidos ante esta noticia, ya que la gran mayoria de personas sabian del romance que tenia nuestra querida pareja pero de llegar de estar casados y tener un hijo nunca se lo imaginaron.

A parte resta decir que los que traicionaron a nuestro querido azabache todos estaban con la boca abierta, porque luego que fueran testigos de la ruptura de su relacion con la peli miel nunca se esperaron que el azabache tuviera un hijo con la rubia, a parte cuando revelaron por total la identidad del azabache como el campeon de Alola y Kanto, todos se tragaron sus propias palabras, las cuales utilizaron para hablar en mal del azabache y que gracias a ello perdieron a la persona que lo dio todo por ello y para mas variar todos poco a poco estaban empezando a pagar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Por otra parte en la region de Kalos, el peli negro tenia una sorpresa preparada para su novia, por lo que la estaba organizando con tiempo y aparte solo tenia la ayuda del castaño debido a que el azabache por el nacimiento de sus hijos se encontraba cuidando a la rubia en su recuperacion del parto.

Ahora mismo podemos observar al peli negro el cual se encontraba en una de las joyerias mas lujosas de la region de Kalos, en donde se encontraba realizando una compra de un articulo para una ocacion especial.

Cajera: _Bueno joven, son 3 millones de pokedolares_ \- dijo al peli negro con una sonrisa.

Para nuestro querido peli negro el dinero no era ningun problema, ya que desde que quedo como el campeon de Kalos ha ganado mas de lo que se imaginaba y tambien al no tocar su cartera durante mucho tiempo ha recaudado mucho dinero, por lo que de manera normal nuestro querido peli negro realizaba su pago sin ningun inconveniente.

Luego de algunos minutos la cajera le entrega el objeto que compro nuestro querido campeon, por lo que el peli negro se retiro del lugar de manera tranquila hasta que de pronto tropezo con una chica de cabellera castaña.

Kalm: _Lo siento_ \- dijo apenado disculpandose con la joven mientras recogia la bolsa que se le habia caido.

La castaña se sorprendio al ver al peli negro, pero en eso recordo el daño que le hizo hace varios meses por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de arrepentimiento en los ojos por lo cual decidio no responder y irse antes de armar algun escandalo por sus errores del pasado.

Por otra parte el peli negro una vez que termino de recoger el objeto que se le habia caido volteo a ver quien era la persona con la que habia tropezado pero para ese momento ya no se encontraba, por lo que el peli negro se quedo muy extraño por lo cual decidio seguir su rumbo.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Kalos:**

Podemos ver a una joven de aproximadamente 12 años la cual era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña Bonnie quien por la edad que cumplia ya podia viajar por diferentes regiones para competir en las ligas pokemon, por lo que en este momento se encontraba caminando con direccion a Luminalia hasta que se encontro a una chica de cabellera rojo quien se encontraba siendo abrazada por un peli azul, por lo que la rubia no pudo contener su emocion y sin perder tiempo la fue a abrazar.

Mairin: _Bonnie eres tu_ \- le pregunto la peli roja a la rubia mientras se dirigia a saludarla.

Bonnie: _Si Mairin, meses sin vernos_ \- dijo alegremente mientras correspondia al abrazo de su amiga.

Una vez que ambas terminaron de abrazarse, ambas dispusieron a platicar.

Mairin: _Ohhhh Bonnie, lo siento si te preguntas quien es el_ \- dijo apenada con la rubia _\- Bonnie el es Brad mi novio_ \- dijo presentandole al peli azul mientras sorprendia a la peli azul.

Bonnie: _Mucho gusto Brad_ \- respondio con una sonrisa alegre.

Brad: _El gusto es mio_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Bonnie: _Vaya amiga, me alegra mucho que tengas a alguien con quien contar_ \- respondio de manera feliz por la peli rojo - _Me alegro mucho que despues de lo que ese infeliz te hizo hayas seguido adelante y hayas encontrado una mejor persona_ \- respondio alegre por su amiga.

Mairin: _Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, no has sabido algo de Ash, ya que llevo meses sin saber nada de el_ \- le dijo algo preocupada a su amiga.

Bonnie: _Gracias a Kalm supe que Ash esta casado con Cynthia, que sus hijos ya nacieron y que Ash es el actual campeon de Kanto y Alola_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Mairin: _Woooooow Ash esta casado con la ex campeona Cynthia y dices que tienen hijos_ \- le pregunto anciosa la peli rojo a la rubia.

Bonnie: _Haci es_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Mairin: _Bueno amiga, Brad y yo nos tenemos que ir, hay nos vemos mas tarde_ \- respondio mientras se empezaba a retirar con el peli rojo.

Una vez que ambos se retiraron, tanto la rubia siguio su camino mientras que al mismo tiempo iba pensando en algo.

Pensamientos de Bonnie: _Hay Ash, me alegro mucho que seas feliz con Cynthia, realmente Serena no te merecia_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia mientras seguia su camino.

 **Mientras tanto en Orre:**

Nos encontramos en una casa de la region de Orre la cual le pertenecia al joven de cabellera castaña el cual se encontraba con una joven rubia de ojos verdes, en donde ambos estaban en la cama, desnudos, abrazados y con una sonrisa luego de haber hecho aquel tierno acto de amor, en donde ambos se demostraron su amor.

Lillie: _Vaya Red, eso fue fantastico_ \- dijo algo exahusta mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del castaño.

Red: _Haci es amor, fue muy hermoso_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la rubia.

Ambos pasaron algunos minutos pensando en algo hasta que se le llego a la mente algo al castaño.

Red: _Sabes algo amor, se que lo tengo todo, te tengo a ti, a mi hermano, a mi familia, a mis amigos pero me gustaria que tengamos un hijo_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Lillie: _Es encerio amor, quieres tener una familia conmigo_ \- respondio algo emocionada.

Red: _Haci es amor, ya que me gustaria seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano ahora que ya nacieron mis sobrinitos_ \- dijo con determinacion.

Lillie: _Wooooow Red, te amo_ \- dijo mientras se ponia encima del castaño para luego besarlo en los labios _\- Si tanto quieres que tengamos un hijo, entonces que estamos esperando_ \- dijo de manera seductora mientras empazaba a cabalgar al castaño.

Ambos volvieron a realizar aquel acto romantico, en donde ambos volvian a unir sus cuerpos en uno solo y se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

 **Semanas Despues:**

Han transcurrido varias semaas en las cuales nuestra querida rubia habia dado a luz a los bebes, por lo que ya estaba empezando a recuperarse, por lo que tanto ella como el azabache junto a los bebes decidieron viajar a la region de Kalos ya que la el peli negro les hablo de una sorpresa que queria darle a la peli gris por lo que ellos aceptaron la invitacion.

Una vez que la pareja acompañados de sus bebes ya estaban en la region, tanto el azabache como la rubia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, aunque estaban algo incomodos debido a que todas las personas de la region y los periodistas estaban detras de ellos.

Ash: _Maldicion, debimos habernos disfrazado antes de bajar del avion_ \- dijo algo fustrado mientras seguia conduciendo.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon pero que se le puede hacer_ \- dijo de la misma manera que su esposo mientras tenia cargado a ambos bebes.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar en donde el peli negro los esperaba, este les explico todos los detaller por lo que una vez tenian todos los detalles listos decidieron organizar todo.

A pesar que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad **(Es el mismo lugar en donde Serena junto a Shauna y Jessie realizan una correografia en uno de los ultimos capitulos de XYZ)** y estaba habitada de personas, no les importaba, ya que lo unico que le importaba al peli negro era ser feliz al lado de la peli gris.

Una vez que terminaron de organizar todo, el peli negro decide poner su plan en marcha, por lo que se asegura de ver a la peli gris la cual se encontraba caminando, por lo que ya estaban puestas las pistas para que la peli gris las fuera descubriendo.

 **Con la peli gris:**

Nuestra querida ex campeona de Kalos se encontraba caminando de manera tranquila hasta que es una banca encontro una nota, por lo que se le hizo extraño ver aquella tarjeta, por lo cual decide recogerla y leer que era, por lo que se sorprendio al leerla.

 **Nota 1:**

 _Gracias por estos meses a tu lado, realmente han sido genial todo este tiempo con el que he estado contigo._

Una vez que la peli gris termino de leer la nota, estaba confundida ya que no distinguia si su novio Kalm escribio o si se trataban de algunos de los pretendientes que tenia cuando aun era campeona, por lo que decidio seguir su camino.

 **Regresando con el peli negro:**

El peli negro desde muy lejos miraba muy bien que la peli gris con forme caminaba encontraba las pistas, por lo que decidio seguir viendo.

Por otra parte la peli gris poco a poco iba encontrando este tipo de notas, por lo que estaba muy confundida que hace rato, por lo que siguio su rumbo hasta llegar al centro en donde se encontraba el peli negro, el azabache, la rubia junto a los bebes y el castaño, por lo que la sorprendio mas era el decorado que habia en el lugar, por lo que algunos minutos pasaron hasta que poco a poco los lideres de gimnasio de Kalos **(En este caso Bonnie representa a Ciudad Luminalia debido a que el rubio se encontraba en prision y Meyer no se encontraba en la region** ) y el alto mando del peli negro empezaron a realizar un tipo de coreografia llamando la atencion de todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor del lugar.

La peli gris estaba muy sorprendida por la coreografia que hacian, por otra parte los hermanos Ketchum se dirigieron de tras de donde se encontraban haciendo la coreografia con una gran pancarta grande para que cuando el peli negro les diera la seña la pudieran desenrrollar.

Una vez que los lideres de gimnasio y el alto mando terminaron de realizar la coreografia, la peli gris estaba muy feliz al ver la coreografia mientras todos aplaudian, pero lo que mas le sorprendio a la ex campeona de Kalos fue ver como el peli negro aparecia entre toda la multitud con un ramo de flores y con una cajita, por lo que cuando se acerco a la peli gris, se inco haciendo que muchas personas gritaran de la emocion y la peli gris sin poder creer aquel acto que hacia el peli negro mientras que el azabache y el castaño desenrrollaron aquella pancarta la cual sorprendio a todos.

Kalm: _Diantha, gracias por darme estos meses que han sido los mejores a tu lado, gracias por ser mi compañera del alma, por todo tu amor, por ser buena persona conmigo y por apoyarme en todo, se que a veces puedo llegar a ser un idiota o que tambien podamos pelear, pero eso no cambiara el simple hecho que te amo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la peli gris quien no podia evitar derramar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos _\- Gracias todo mi amor y tambien por hacerme el hombre mas feliz y por aquel dia en que me demostrastes tu amor el mejor regalo que me has dado es nuestro pequeño angelito que esta en camino y para que estemos juntos Diantha... Te quieres casar conmigo_ \- le pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes los cuales se encontraban incluyendo a la prensa, quien sin darse cuenta los estaban grabando en vivo.

Por otra parte la peli gris no se lo podia creer, ya que la persona que mas amaba y con la que va a tener un hijo se le estaba declarando, por lo que con una alegria responde.

Diantha: _Siiiii Kalm, si quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado_ \- respondio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos.

El peli negro toma el anillo y se lo pone en la mano derecha a la peli gris, por lo que una vez que termina de colocarselo, se levanta para sellar su amor con un calido beso lleno de amor, por lo que los demas aplauden por la felicidad de la pareja.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja termina de besarse, se abrazan mientras que todos aplaudian y felicitaban a nuestra querida pareja.

Por otra parte tanto el azabache como el castaño volvieron a enrollar la pancarta y ambos fueron a felicitar a la pareja mientras que la rubia la cual tenia a los bebes cargados tambien fue a felicitar a su amiga.

 **CONTINUARA**...

* * *

 **¿Como sera la boda de Kalm y Diantha?**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

 **¿Que sorpresa habra en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿Extrañaran que vuelva a actualizar esta historia cuando finalize este arco?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el penultimo capitulo del primer arco, por lo que les agradezco mucho sus apoyos y la pasciencia que me han dado, por lo que gracais a todos por sus comentarios y sus votos, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos con el ultimo capitulo del primer arco:** _ **"Capitulo 21: Te Amo",**_ **hasta la proxima.**


	25. Te Amo

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado en mis historias, por lo que hoy les vengo con el ultimo capitulo del primer arco de esta grandiosa historia, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y tambien al final del capitulo les dare unas aclaraciones, bueno, sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Te Amo:**

Luego de que el peli negro le haya pedido a la peli gris ser su esposa y que haya sido correspondidido por ella, a comparacion de su amigo este si que estaba apresurado organizando todos los preprarativos para la boda.

Mientras tanto la rubia luego de meses que no salia a pasear en otra region por su embarazo, finalmente se encontraba paseando por la region al lado de su esposo y sus hijos ignorando la mirada de las demas personas que los miraba sorprendidos debido a que miraban a una pareja famosa y con sus hijos.

Luego de estar caminando por algunos minutos, el azabache saco del carruaje al bebe para poderlo cargar.

Ash: _Vamos mi pequeño Mike_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce mientras cargaba de manera tierna al bebe para poderlo mesear.

Cynthia: _Y tu mi pequeña Cindy ven con mami_ \- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de su esposo mientras cargaba a la bebe.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja tenian a sus pequeños cargados en sus brazos, ambos bebes al sentir el cariño y el amor de papa y mama sonrieron a sus padres mientras les seguia haciendo cariño.

Ash: _Mi pequeño, te amo mucho mi bebe_ -dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo.

Cynthia: _Recuerda mi pequeña Cindy que mami te ama mucho y va a estar para ti_ \- dijo con el mismo de tono de voz de su esposo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

Ante esta accion, ambos bebes sonrieron, por lo que nuestra querida pareja no podia estar mas feliz de tener a sus pequeños angelitos con ellos en brazos.

Ash: _Vaya amor,cuanto tiempo hemos esperado para esto_ \- le dijo a su esposa con una tierna sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon amor, pero valio la pena esta espera, ahora somos feliz al lado de nuestros pequeños_ \- respondio con un tono de voz dulce a su esposo.

Ash: _Sabes algo amor, me da gusto que por fin Kalm se le haya declarado a Diantha, ya era hora_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cynthia: _Haci es cielo, a parte ya Diantha va para su 4 mes de embarazo_ \- dijo nostalgica al recordar cuando ella quedo embarazada.

Ash: _Por cierto amor, ahora que estamos casados y que nuestros pequeños ya nacieron, estas segura que quieres retomar tu titulo dentro de algunos años_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Haci es amor, ya que no quiero repetir lo que mi madre hizo con Lusamine y conmigo cunado nos abandono y mi padre que en paz descanse sea como sea nos saco adelante a mi hermana y a mi_ \- dijo un poco triste puesto a que nunca recibio el afecto de una madre.

Ash: _No te pongas tristes amor, yo tambien creci sin un padre a mi lado, ya que lo unico que se fue que cuando naci mi padre fue asesinado por el Team Rocket y mi madre lucho por sacarnos adelante a mi y a mi hermano Red_ \- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de derramaba la rubia _\- A parte se que vamos a ser lo mejor posible para poder sacar a nuestros pequeños adelante y no repetir los mismos errores de nuestros padres_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Gracias corazon, te amo mucho, tu siempre me haces sentir bien_ \- respondio con un tono alegre mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios a su esposo el cual lo correspondio con gusto.

Nuestra querida pareja luego de sellar su amor con un beso lleno de amor, decidieron ir a descansar al centro pokemon puesto a que se empezaba a ser tarde y no querian que nada malo le sucedieran a los bebes.

 **Dos Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado 2 meses en los cuales el peli negro se le habia declarado a la peli gris, por lo que ahora tenia 5 meses y medio de embarazo, por lo cual recien se realizo su control del mes y para sorpresa de nuestra querida pareja es un niño, a lo cual dejo muy felices a nuestra querida pareja, en especial al peli negro.

Ahora nos encontramos en ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos observar en la casa del peli negro en donde tanto las hermanas Shirona Aether como la nueva lider de gimnasio Bonnie al igual que algunos miembros que formaron el alto mando cuando la peli gris fue campeona se encontraban alistando a la peli gris mientras que en el centro pokemon tanto el azabache como el castaño al igual que algunos amigos mas de nuestro querido campeon de Kalos se encontraban alistando al peli negro.

 **Con Las Chicas:**

Cynthia: _Muy bien Diantha, quedate quieta_ \- dijo mientras maquillaba a la peli gris.

Lusamine: _Perfecto Diantha, te queda precioso el vestido_ \- dijo sorprendida mientras terminaba de arreglarle el vestido a la peli gris.

Bonnie: _Luego, casi ya estas lista, solo falta que Cynthia termine de maquillarte_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarle la parte de abajo del vestido.

Mientras la rubia seguia maquillando a la peli gris, las demas terminaron de arreglarse,por lo cual una vez que la rubia termino de maquillar a la peli gris, todas estaban sorprendida de como habia quedado la peli gris de hermosa.

 **(Lo siento pero esta vez les debo la imagen de Diantha con el vestido de novia puesto ya que no encontre ninguna)**

Lusamine: _Vaya Diantha, te ves hermosa_ \- dijo sorprendida de la peli gris.

Bonnie: _Nunca me imagine verte de esa manera, ni en tus peliculas salias vestida haci_ \- respondio sorprendida.

Malva: _Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a la iglesia_ \- dijo mientras todas recogian sus cosas.

Una vez que todas recogieron todo, se fueron a excepcion de la rubia, la cual se encontraba algo pensativa a lo cual la peli gris le dio curiosidad.

Diantha: _Que tiene Cynthia_ \- le pregunto algo curiosa por su amiga.

Cynthia: _Nada Diantha, solo estaba recordando el dia que me case con Ash_ \- dijo con un tono de voz nostalgica.

Diantha: _Veo que aprecias mucho ese dia, cierto_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Haci es amiga, ya que Ash es muy especial para mi y el significa mucho para mi_ \- respondio con alegria _\- Bueno amiga, llego la hora_ \- respondio con un noto de voz motivadora.

Diantha: _Gracias Cynthia, gracias por tu apoyo pero sobre todo por tu amistad_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras le agradecia a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Al contrario, has sido mi mejor amiga y eso nadie lo podra cambiar_ \- respondio mientras le limpiaba algunas algrimas que la peli gris derramaba.

Una vez que ambas estaban arregladas, disponen a dirigirse a la iglesia.

 **Con Los Varones:**

Podemos ver como en el centro pokemon terminaban de arreglar al peli negro nuestro querido azabache y el castaño como algunos mas, puesto a que estaban ya listos, esperando a que el peli negro terminara de arreglarse para poderse dirigir a la iglesia.

Ash: _Perfecto Kalm, ahora impresionaras a Diantha con esta locion_ \- dijo mientras le hechaba locion al peli negro.

Red: _Y con estos ultimos detalles estas listo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al peli negro.

Kalm: _Woooooow con este traje me siento poderoso_ \- dijo haciendo que todos se rieran.

Ash: _Jajajajajajajaja que gracioso Kalm, bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a la iglesia_ \- respondio mientras procedian a salir.

Kalm: _Si, vayamos_ \- respondio con un noto de voz motivador mientras procedian salir del centro pokemon.

Una vez que salieron del centro pokemon, todos se dirigieron hacia la iglesia en donde se llevaria a cabo la boda de Kalm y Diantha.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia de Kalos, por lo que se encontraban esperando a que haga su aparicion la peli gris, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli gris llego acompañada de las rubias, la cual cuando hacia su ingreso hacia el altar todos se ponian de pie mientras aplaudian por nuestra querida pareja.

Una vez que la peli gris llego a donde se encontraba el peli negro, este estaba muy sorprendido en ver lo preciosa que lucia su prometida con ese vestido el cual hacia que no se notara el vientre abultado de ella.

Kalm: _Wooooow amor estas hermosa_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Diantha: _Y tu estas muy guapo, mi campeon_ \- respondio con un tono de voz dulce.

Una vez hecho esto nuestra querida pareja se dirigieron en frente del sacerdote mientras que la rubia regreso con su esposo y los bebes para ver la union de sus amigos.

De esta menra dio inicio a la ceremonia, en donde estaban uniendo sus vidas en una sola para el resto de sus vidas nuestra querida pareja, por lo que la boda fue transcurriendo con toda la normalidad del mundo hasta que estaba por finalizar.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, Kalm Calem X aceptas a Diantha Carnet como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos momentos como en los malos momentos y en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- le pregunto viendo al peli negro.

Kalm: _Acepto_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos a la peli gris.

Sacerdote: _Ahora te pregunto Diantha aceptas a Kalm Calem X como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos momentos como en los malos momentos y en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- le pregunto viendo a la peli gris.

Diantha: _Acepto_ \- respondio con alegria mientras miraba a los ojos a su amado peli negro.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, si hay alguien quien interfiera para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ \- le pregunto viendo a todoas las personas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde por fortuna nadie decia nada, por lo cual el sacerdote finalizaba con la ceremonia.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, como no hay nadie quien interfiera con esta boda, los declaro marido y mujer, Kalm puedes besar a la novia_ \- dijo viendo al peli negro.

El peli negro tomo a la peli gris de la cintura mientras que ella lo toma de los hombros y con un calido beso en los labios sellan su amor dando inicio a una nueva vida juntos en donde todos los demas aplaudian por la union de la pareja.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos tomados del brazo de la iglesia en donde todos felicitaban a los recien casados, por lo que todos se dirigieron al salon mas lujoso de la region de Kalos en donde se celebraria la fiesta en honor a los recien casados.

Una vez que todos estaban en el salon, la fiesta dio comienzo por lo que todos estaban celebrando la union de sus amigos.

Habian transcurrido algunas horas en las cuales todos se divertian bailando al ritmo de la musica y disfrutaban de la comida, por lo que en un momentito libre la peli gris decidio decirle a todos la noticia.

Cynthia: _Y bien amiga, cual es esa gran noticia que nos tienes que dar_ \- le pregunto de manera curiosa y sarcastica al mismo tiempo.

Diantha: _Bueno, lo que sucede es que voy a tener un varon_ \- le dijo sorprendieron a todos por lo que decidieron felicitarla al igual que al peli negro.

Ash: _Felicidades amigo, se que seras un buen padre_ \- dijo felicitando y animando a su amigo.

Cynthia: _Por fin nuestros pequeños tendran a alguien con quien jugar_ \- respondio muy alegre por la noticia que habian recibido.

Diantha: _Comprendo su emocion pero aun falta mucho para que nazca_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su viente.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon amiga_ \- dijo mientras seguia cargando al bebe.

De esa manera todos siguieron platicando y la fiesta continuo de manera normal hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo que la fiesta estaba por finalizar, por lo cual la peli gris se puso detras de todas, dandole la espalda para poder lanzar el ramo.

Diantha: _Bueno chicas, estan listas_ \- les pregunto a todas quienes estaban emocionadas por recibir el ramo a excepcio de la rubia ya que todas sabian muy bien que ya estaba casada por lo que se encontraba a la par de su esposo viendo como recibian el ramo.

Chicas: _Siiii_ \- respondieron emocionadas.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en donde la rubia jugaba un poco con las demas hasta que decide definitivamente lanzar el ramo.

Diantha: _Bueno, aqui va_ \- dijo mientras lanzaba el ramo a las demas.

Luego de que la ex campeona de Kalos lanzara el ramo, al voltearse se sorpendio que una joven de cabellera rubia de ojos verdes atrapo del ramo, por lo que con una sonrisa procede a marcharse del salon siendo abrazada por su ahora esposo Kalm.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 AM, por lo que nuestra querida pareja por fin habia llegado a su casa, por lo cual el azabache al ver que la rubia se habia dormido con los bebes en sus brazos mientras el condujo, encontro alguna manera en donde tomo a los bebes a los cuales llevo hasta su cunita y posteriormente bajo lo mas rapido posible para poder llevar a su esposa cargada.

Una vez los 4 se encontraban en la habitacion, se cambia de ropa a una mas comoda, por lo que en eso la rubia al abrir los ojos estaba confundida ya que vio que estaba en su habitacion, por lo que al ver a su esposo cambiarse de ropa, ella tambien decide cambiarse de ropa, por lo que una vez ya comodos, ambos se recostaron en la cama y posteriormente el azabache abrazaba a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Gracias mi amor por traerme cargada a nuestra habitacion_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a su esposo.

Ash: _De nada mi amor_ \- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Hay amor, hoy a sido un dia muy agotador_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si, pero me alegro mucho por la felicidad de Kalm y Diantha_ \- respondio

Cynthia: _Tienes razon, aunque tambien nos hace recordar en dia que nos casamos_ \- le dijo en un noto nostalgico.

Ash: _Si, ya que ese dia fue muy especial para nosotros dos_ \- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposa.

Cynthia: _Me alegra estar a tu lado_ \- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Luego de algunos minutos el azabache se coloca encima de su esposa para luego besarla en los labios.

Ash: _Te amo mi preciosa_ \- dijo mientras volvia a besar a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Yo igual mi campeon_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios proceden a dormirse abrazados.

Y de esa manera todo transcurio de manera normal durante la madruga, en un hotel de lujo en donde la peli gris tenia su luna de miel con el peli negro, en donde ambos se demostraban su amor y volvian a unir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

 **4 Meses Despues:**

Habian transcurrido 4 meses de que la peli gris y el peli negro se habian casado, por lo que la peli gris ya tenia 9 meses de embarazo y la rubia se habia recuperado totalmente del parto, adicional a que los bebes tenian 6 meses de haber nacido, por lo cual el peli negro cuidaba mucho de la peli gris y adicional el azabache y la rubia junto a los bebes decidieron pasar una temporada en Kalos hasta nacieran los hijos de sus amigos.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa del peli negro con el azabache, quien jugaba con los bebes mientras que la rubia se encontraba haciendo algunas cosas en la cocina puesto a que el peli negro y la peli gris habian salido hacer algunos mandados hasta que el azabache recibio una llamada de su amigo, a lo cual decide contestar.

Ash: _Hola amigo, que necesitas_ \- le respondio con un tono tranquilo.

Kalm: _No hay tiempo de platica Ash, necesito que vengas de inmediato ya que a Diantha le vinieron las contracciones y en estos momentos varias personas la estan tratando de auxiliarla_ \- dijo algo alterado.

Ash: _No te preocupes Kalm, voy enseguida_ \- dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Una vez que finalizo a la llamada, el azabache le cuenta a la rubia por lo que ella decide hacerse cargo de los bebes.

Cynthia: _No te preocupes Ash, ve con Diantha, yo me encargo de los bebes_ \- le responde tranquilamente.

Una vez que el azabache dejo a los bebes con la rubia, rapidamente sale de la casa para poder subirse a su vehiculo y rapidamente conduce hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra su amigo, por lo cual habre las puertas del vehiculo.

Ash: _Aqui estoy Kalm_ \- dijo mientras caminaba lo mas rapido posible.

Una vez que llego, vio como la peli gris se quejaba del dolor mientras que todas las personas hacian todo lo posible por auxiliarla.

Kalm: _No hay tiempo Ash, debemos de ir ya al hospital_ \- dijo algo preocupado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde estaban platicando hasta que la peli gris grito.

Diantha: _SE VAN A PONER A PLATICAR O ME VAN A LLEVAR AL HOSPITAL O QUIERES QUE TU HIJO NAZCA EN LA CALLE_ \- dijo bien molesta puesto a que el dolor de las contracciones era demasiado, por lo que el azabache sin perder tiempo decide cargar a la peli gris y una vez que la mete en la parte de atras del vehiculo, el peli negro decide meterse con su esposa y posteriormente el azabache empieza a conducir lo mas rapido posible.

En el camino al hospital la peli gris iba diciendole un monton de cosas sin sentidos a su esposo, pero este comprendia que era por el dolor que sentia de las contracciones, por lo cual decide ignorar lo que le decia hasta que finalmente llegaron al hospital, por lo que el peli negro llevaba cargada a la peli gris por lo que los medicos se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran las personas, por lo que recostaron a la peli gris en la camilla y con el peli negro siguiendo a los medicos que la atenderian puesto a que por ser el campeon de la region le permitieron estar con su esposa en el parto.

Mientras tanto el azabache se encontraba en la sala de espera, por lo que decidio dar aviso a su hermano, su amiga Lillie y su cuñada Lusamine al igual que a algunos amigos, por lo que una vez que termino de darles el aviso, tranquilamente decidio esperar en la sala.

Paso una hora desde que la peli gris entro al quirofano hasta que el doctor fue con el azabache.

Doctor: _Ash, quede tranquilo, su amiga Diantha salio bien del parto, el bebe nacio sin ningun problema y en este momento ya llevaron a Diantha hacia su habitacion_ \- respondio haciendo que el azabache se sintiera mucho mas tranquilo.

Ash: _Gracias Doctor, no se si la puedo pasar a verla_ \- le pregunto al doctor por la peli gris.

Doctor: _Claro_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

 **Mientras tanto con el peli negro y la peli gris.**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja, la cual se encontraba sentados, felices mientras la peli gris cargaba al recien nacido.

Kalm: _Gracias mi amor por este gran momento, gracias por estar a mi lado, te amo mucho a ti y a mi pequeño Xavier_ \- respondio con algunas lagrimas de felicidad luego de ver que su hijo ya habia nacido.

Diantha: _Y yo mas mi hermoso peli negro, te amo mucho y tambien a nuestro pequeño_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su esposo para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, estaban felices de tener a su pequeño ya en brazos, por lo que ambos estaban felices debido a que el bebe herredo el color de cabello del peli negro, el color de piel de nuestra querida ex campeona de Kalos y sus ojos eran de color grises como el de ambos.

La peli gris le dio el bebe al peli negro, en donde este lo cargaba de una manera muy tierna.

Kalm: _Mi pequeño Xavier, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenete conmigo y con tu madre, se que nos haras felices a los dos, te amo mi pequeño_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce mientras le daba un beso en la frente al bebe el cual se quedaba dormido en los brazos del peli negro.

Luego de algunos minutos, el azabache entro, por lo que al ver al bebe que tenia el peli negro decidio felicitar a la pareja, por lo cual una vez que los felicito, el azabache cargo al bebe a peticion de su amigo, por lo que se sorprendio al ver el parecido que tenia de ambos.

Ash: _Vaya Kalm, se parece mas a ti que a Diantha_ \- le dijo sorpendido.

Diantha: _Si, si es su viva imagen_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Por lo menos se que cuando nuestros hijos crezcan tendran aventuras juntos_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Kalm: _Si_ \- respondio con el mismo tono de voz de su amigo.

Pasaron algunos dias en los cuales la peli gris fue dada de alta, por lo que regreso a casa con el bebe, por lo cual el peli negro cuidaba mucho de ella justo como lo hizo el cuando ella estaba embarazada.

Ya estando en casa tanto la rubia como varios conocidos de la peli gris y el peli negro fueron a visitarlos, por lo cual todos estaban sorprendidos por el parecido que tenia el bebe con el peli negro pero tambien habia heredado algo de la peli gris.

Cynthia: _Ash tenia razon cuando me hablo que se parece mucho a Kalm_ \- respondio sorprendida.

Lusamine: _Si, pero el lado positivo hermana es que tus hijos ya tienen con quien poder jugar y divertise_ \- le dijo muy alegre a su hermana.

Cynthia: _Tienes razon, ya me imagino cuando Mike, Cindy y Xavier empiecen su viaje pokemon juntos_ \- dijo imaginando aquella escena.

Una vez que terminaron de platicar, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor para que pudieran comer.

 **Algunos Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos meses en los cuales ambas parejas han estado viviendo felices al lado de sus hijos, por lo que nos ubicamos en la region de Kalos, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido peli negro el cual se encontraba meseando al pequeño Xavier el cual poco a poco se durmio en brazos de su padre.

Kalm: _Eso es mi pequeño Xavier, te quiero mucho_ \- dijo para depositarle un beso en su frente y posteriormente lo dejo en su cunita en donde dormia tiernamente.

Una vez que el peli negro dejo dormido al bebe, se dirigio hacia la sala en donde estaba sentada su esposa por lo que se sento a la par de ella, en donde ambos estaban viendo una de las peliculas de donde nuestra querida ex campeona actua, por lo que una vez que terminaron de verla, el peli negro decide abrazar a la peli gris.

Kalm: _Gracias amor_ \- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos _\- Gracias por estos años que me has dado a tu lado, gracias por estar conmigo y con nuestros pequeños, por ser parte de mi vida y por esta felicidad que me has dado_ \- dijo mientas la tomaba de las manos.

Diantha: _Al contrario Kalm, gracias por estar a mi lado, por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por tu forma de ser conmigo y por estar para mi y nuestro pequeño_ \- dijo mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos.

Ambos estaban acercando sus labios para poderlos unir, pero antes de unirlos digieron algo que los hacia sentir muy bien.

Ambos: _Te Amo_ \- y con esto y un beso en los labios ambos sellaron su amor mientras estaban agarrados de las manos ya que estaban demostrando sus sentimientos y que su amor con forme pasaba el tiempo evolucionaba mas.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Region De Sinnoh:**

Podemos observar al azabache el cual se encontraba terminando de dormir a los bebes, por lo que decide salir al jardin en donde las estrellas iluminaban el anochecer de la region, por lo que en cuestion de minutos llego la rubia en donde se encontraba el azabache, por lo que ella se le acerca para poder abrazarla.

Ash: _Mi amor_ \- respondio feliz por el abrazo que le daba su esposa.

Cynthia: _Que haces amor_ \- le pregunto la rubia a su esposa.

Ash: _Aqui recordando todo lo que hemos vivido juntos como esposos_ \- dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache abrazaba a su esposa hasta que en encendio la radio que habia por el jardin y al escuchar una cancion que sonaba, abrazo de manera tierna a su esposa mientras ambos no pudieron evitarlo y empezaron a bailar de manera romantica aquella balada que sonaba en la radio.

 **(La Balada Que Ambos Bailan Es** _ **"Mi Vida Sin Ti" De Jesus Adrian Romero**_ **)**

Una vez que termino de sonar la balada, el azabache mira a los ojos a la rubia, quien al parecer tenia unas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, por lo que la rubia respondio.

Cynthia: _Gracias Ash, gracias por estos 10 meses a tu lado como mi esposo, gracias por esta felicidad tan grande que me das junto a nuestros hijos, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz_ \- dijo mientras seguia llorando de felicidad.

Ash: _Al contrario amor, gracias por ser mi luz, por ser mi angel guardian y por ser mi guia y mi apoyo, por ayudarme y por darme los animos correspondientes luego de aquella amarga traicion de mis supuestos amigos y de mi ex novia, yo no se que seria de mi sin ti_ \- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas en los ojos.

Ambos fueron acercando sus labios para sellar su amor en un calido beso, por lo que ambos se dejaban llevar por lo que al mismo tiempo se abrazaban.

Ambos: _Te Amo_ -digieron mientras unieron sus labios para sellar su amor con un calido beso lleno de pasion y de amor en donde cada vez su amor evoluciona y se hace cada vez mas fuerte.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO: UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera en el segundo arco de la historia?**

 **¿Quieren ver a los traidores y a la yandere digo Serena en los capitulos del siguiente arco?**

 **¿Que les parecio el primer arco?**

 **¿Que equipos creen que van a jugar la final del mundial 2018?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho tanto el ultimo capitulo del primer arco como tambien los demas capitulos, les agradezco por el apoyo que me han dado para seguir escribiendo esta historia, por lo que volvere a reanudar "Mi Camino Al Exito Gracias A Ti" y tambien seguire con "Mi Campeon" y "Un Amor Desde Zero".**

* * *

 **Ahora les dare algunas aclaraciones:**

 **En el siguiente arco no habra lemon, ya que el lemon sera sustituido por la guerra, eso quiere decir que habra escenas sangrientas y de accion y tambien en el segundo Arco pasaran algunos años por lo que explicare en los capitulos el porque se retrasa el torneo pokemon, por lo que espero su comprension y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente arco:** _ **Maximun War,**_ **hasta luego.**


End file.
